acciones inconscientes
by yovanna watson
Summary: new chap up! al fin actualize! prometo terminar... malfoy sintiendo amor por alguien?, ron tambien? que pasa con todos? oh si! se llama enamoramiento!
1. 2 deseos en un día

Una mañana de privet drive un chico alto y de cabellos azabaches se encontraba recostado en su cama, abrió sus ojos esmeraldas y enseguida las cosas que recordó le deprimieron bastante; hace un mes acababa de salir de su sexto curso en hogwarts y también que su padrino; sirius black ya no estaba con el desde hace dos años.

El estaba ansioso por irse de casa de los dursley ya que a pesar de que podía enviarles cartas a sus mejores amigos; Ron y Hermione; Dudley no paraba de molestarle, la ultima carta que recibió fue de Ron y en ella le decía que el 30 de julio mandaría dumbledore a una persona por Harry y que se quedaría en casa de esa persona, lo que Harry se moría por saber era que, ¿quien era esa persona?

Las dudas de Harry se iban a disipar muy pronto ya que ese día era 30 de julio, los dursley ya estaban informados que ese día su sobrino se iría de ahí y por esa razón tío vernon decidió ir a visitar a Marge, cosa que no le agrado a tía Petunia y Dudley tampoco se encontraba en casa ya que había dicho a su madre que "tenía que ir a hacer deberes a casa de un amigo", eso harry no se lo creía ni tantito pero lo bueno para el era que como nadie iba a estar en casa, nada podía salir mal.

Harry recogió todas sus cosas de su habitación y bajo su pesado baúl por las escaleras y se sentó en las mismas para esperar a que llegaran por el.

Harry se puso a pensar en como había matado a Voldemort hace apenas un par de meses, nunca se imagino que para matarlo el hubiera tenido que clavarse una daga en el corazón; el chico pensaba en el dolor que había sentido en ese momento, fue algo muy doloroso y el pensó que moriría en el acto pero no contó con que el fénix de Dumbledore vendría a salvarlo nuevamente; curando así su herida. Esto de debía a que Harry y Voldemort eran "uno mismo" por lo mismo esa herida mató a Voldemort ya que este se había vuelto mortal y no tuvo ningún fénix que le salvara la vida; por ello murió cosa que alegró bastante al mundo mágico y a el también, pero el hecho de haber sentido la muerte tan cerca le causaba un gran escalofrío y un inmenso temor a tener que alejarse de las personas que amaba…

TOC TOC!!!!!!!

Harry salio de sus pensamientos instantáneamente y sin asomarse haber quien tocaba la puerta, giro el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de par en par y para su sorpresa, en su puerta se encontraba parada una chica mas pequeña que Harry, un cuerpo perfectamente moldeado que resaltaba con los jeans que traía, junto con una playera roja, sus cabellos castaños perfectamente bien peinados para sorpresa de Harry, la chica le brindo una hermosa sonrisa y este al reconocerla lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla de la emoción de ver a alguien "igual que el" después de tanto tiempo.

Hermione Granger le correspondió con un caluroso abrazo, que duro largo tiempo y cuando ambos se soltaron, Harry dijo un tanto apenado: lo siento Hermione.

- no te preocupes a mi también me da mucho gusto de verte- dijo la chica, sin quitar la hermosa sonrisa de su rostro.

-pero pasa Hermione…- dijo el chico haciendo pasar a Hermione a casa de sus tíos

- y tus tíos?- cuestionó la chica.

- mmm… se fueron muy temprano y dudley esta con sus "inocentes" amigos- dijo este, sin parar de ver a su amiga- ¿ya nos vamos?

-claro, solo sacamos tu baúl y nos vamos ok? ya que mi casa queda como a una hora de aquí

-¡¿una hora?!- exclamó el Harry, feliz pero a la vez decepcionado-

¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste?

- dumbledore me lo pidió- dijo, mientras Harry cerraba la puerta- entonces ¿vamos a estar solos durante un mes?

- ¿un mes?- dijo, extrañado- entonces, ¿el resto del verano voy a estar en tu casa con tus padres?

- si y no- explicó, la castaña-no porque mis padres están en Francia en una reunión de dentistas de Europa y he estado todas las vacaciones sola en mi casa y ellos no regresaran hasta noviembre.

-mmm… ¿y te dejaron quedarte sola conmigo en tu casa?- dijo el Harry, bastante extrañado.

- si como les he hablado de ti saben que eres de confianza por eso aceptaron- dijo la chica, mientras volvía a sonreír.

-¿en serio? Que bueno y que dices ¿ya nos vamos?

- si tu quieres al cabo de aquí a mi casa no es mucho tiempo- le dijo la chica, ahora con una sonrisa nerviosa

-esta bien vamonos- dijo el ojiverde mientras volvía a abrir la puerta.

La chica saco de su pantalón su inconfundible varita y le apunto a su baúl de Harry y murmuro: miniaturus!

Harry vio como claramente el baúl se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño hasta quedar de 5 cm.

¡¡¡¡Hermione acabas de hacer magia!!!!- dijo, espantado.

- Harry, Harry, Harry- dijo Hermione, algo desesperada- Dumbledore me dio permiso para ocupar magia además el 19 de septiembre podré ya usar magia en casa y tu dentro de muy poco.

-es verdad lo había olvidado

-vamonos- dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que echaba la pequeña caja en su bolsillo.

Ambos chicos salieron del número 8 de privet drive dejando Harry atrás todo el infierno que había vivido ese mes…

Los chicos ya habían avanzado unas 5 cuadras cuando Harry no quiso creer lo que tenia delante de el…Dudley y su pandilla se encontraban en el parque que estaba situado en esa cuadra y todos estaban tratando de golpear a un niño no menor de 15 años pero enseguida uno de sus amigos de Dudley volteo a verlos al mismo tiempo que le daba un codazo al chico mas gordo de todos y este también volteaba a verlos al tiempo que les gritaba: hey, Potter que hace una chica tan bonita contigo eh? A la pobre le han de faltar anteojos.

Por otra parte Harry sabia que dudley y su pandilla no los iban a dejar en paz hasta que consiguieran lo que querían el problema es que en ese momento Harry no sabía que querían.

Harry tomo decididamente la mano de Hermione y ambos trataron de correr pero fracasaron porque de repente ya se encontraban rodeados por la pandilla de Dudley.

Harry trato de salir junto con Hermione del montón de chicos que se habían juntado alrededor de pero en sus numerosos intentos siempre fallarón.

Dudley se acercó a mientras les decía: Potter porque nunca me habías presentado a tu novia, porque a pesar de que eres una persona repugnante, tienes muy buenos gustos.

Los demás de su pandilla rieron como unos entupidos

Hermione le gritaba desesperadamente a Harry ya que un chico, amigo de Dudley había logrado por fin que Harry y ella se soltaran de las manos y ahora trataba de besar a Hermione.

Por otro lado un chico rubio tomo a Harry y lo tiro al piso y este se subió arriba de el para impedir que este fuera por Hermione pero Harry sabia que su amiga estaba perdida dado que no podría quitarse a ese chico que tenía encima y el no podía hacer nada para ayudarla sobre todo con el peso pesado que tenia encima de el.

Dudley se acercaba a la chica al tiempo que tres chicos la sujetaban y la dejaban sin que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento y Harry solo pudo notar que dudley se acercaba a ella y sin mas previo aviso la besaba pero muy bruscamente.

Harry sintió una gran furia en el ya que el no creía lo que veía, ¿Por qué ese idiota la besaba?, trató con mas razón de quitarse a aquel chico de encima, pero no podía y el no podía ver lo que le sucedía a Hermione.

Hermione hizo intentos fallidos de safarse de el hasta que trato de sacar algo de sus jeans y de pronto Harry vio que era su varita, la chica dijo: ¡desmaius!

De un momento a otro Dudley se callo al piso inconsciente, sus amigos no hicieron otra cosa mas que salir corriendo y cuando Dudley despertó salio corriendo al tiempo que le gritaba: ¡¡¡¡¡eres bonita pero también eres un fenómeno!!!!!

Harry se paro velozmente y fue con Hermione que la chica al verlo lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y al momento que el chico le correspondió el abrazo esta le dijo llorando: son unos monstruos con razón te tratan como te tratan, ahora te comprendo y además besa pésimo no lo puedo creer, como lo pudiste soportar durante tanto tiempo!!!

Hermione sin soltarse de su cuello lo miró a los ojos que demostraban una infinita preocupación por ella, este la miró; se veía bastante asustada y las lagrimas hacían que sus ojos se le vieran mas claros de lo normal, Harry solo le dijo: si ya lo se.

- además me dejo unas terribles ganas de vomitar- dijo, separándose de el.

-mmm… Hermione tu me estas haciendo un enorme favor al poder quedarme en tu casa así que… no lo tomes a mal pero… si quieres te lo pago- dijo Harry, bastante apenado al pensar en la loca idea que había cruzado su mente.

-¿como?- cuestionó

-quitándote ese asco

-¿y como?- dijo la castaña, ¿le iba a comprar unas pastillas, o que?

- mmm…b…besándote- soltó, por fin- pero como si fuera un juego o no se pero no lo tomes a mal lo hago para quitarte ese sabor a dudpig además no creo que te guste que dudley sea la ultima persona que besaste ¿o si?

-mmm…- dudó Hermione, el hecho de besar a su mejor amigo iba a ser extraño, pero tenía un asco horrible en la boca- eso no nos compromete a nada, ¿verdad?

- no lo creó- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros- no creó que sea importante.

- está bien- dijo la chica esquivando esos ojos que la miraban fijamente- soy toda tuya.

Harry nerviosamente tomo la cintura de Hermione y la jalo mas hacia el, la chica rodeo sus manos a su cuello y se acerco a los labios del chico.

El por su parte cerro sus ojos y beso a la chica suavemente pero para sorpresa de el la chica lo tomo cada vez mas apasionado, el chico trato de alejarse de ella pero la chica lo tomo del cuello y lo jalo con sus manos para seguirlo besando.

Cada vez se besaron mas apasionadamente al mismo tiempo que la chica volteaba opuestamente su cabeza para acomodarse mejor en su hombro.

Sus bocas se seguían moviendo rítmicamente y ambos se separaron para tomar aire pero en vez de alejarse se volvieron a besar al mismo ritmo que antes en esta ocasión Hermione trato de separarse de el chico pero ahora este fue el que la volvió a jalar de la cintura y la siguió besando.

Después de 15 segundos (n.a: si parece que fue mucho más pero fueron 15 segundos) ambos se separaron.

Hermione- dijo Harry tratando de recuperar la respiración- en serio no lo tomes a mal.

- no te preocupes- dijo la castaña soltándose de el-y tu discúlpame por aprovechar de tu favor pero tenia que quitarme por completo ese mal sabor y pésima sensación.

-y ahora tu discúlpame por volver a besarte después de… tu me entiendes no- dijo el chico bastante apenado.

-si pero muchas gracias además estas perdonado porque a comparación de dudley tu besas bien- confesó la chica

-¿me comparas con Dudley?- dijo, ofendido.

-¡no!- dijo Hermione, había hecho mal al hacer ese comentario-No lo tomes así de echo quieres que te sea sincera o me callo?

Harry le contesto con curiosidad: se sincera.

Hermione se puso rojísima pero le contestó: de hecho es el mejor beso que he recibido en mi vida, mas bien besas muy bien.

Harry se sonrojo un poco y le dijo: tú no te quedas atrás.

Ambos chicos rieron y siguieron su camino como si nada hubiera ocurrido aunque ambos chicos aun seguían un poco apenados.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la parada, tomaron el primer bus que llego y ambos se sentaron.

-perdón Harry, de verdad- se volvió a disculpar Hermione.

Por alguna razón desconocida, esta no podía dejar de pensar en aquel besó y en todas las sensaciones que este le había producido.

-no te preocupes además tu también me has hecho muchísimos favores.

-si pero no de ese tipo, además…bueno, mejor lo dejamos al olvido ¿no?- dijo Hermione, quería hablar del tema pero a la vez prefería olvidarlo, pero su cabeza se lo impedía.

-pues si- dijo Harry, feliz al saber que no volverían a tocar el tema-pero nada de esto a ron ni a nadie ok.

-ok.-dijo la castaña-¿Y que podremos hacer durante este mes?

-no se no tengo la mas mínima idea.

-mira ¿ya acabaste los deberes?

-no

- primero los terminamos, ¿vale?- propuso la castaña.

-ok- dijo harry, la verdad estaba a la disposición de Hermione, el no estaba para ponerle exigencias.

-y después podríamos ir al parque, al centro comercial o al cine- propuso la chica.

- esta bien Hermione- dijo Harry- ahora yo soy todo tuyo.

El resto del camino estuvieron platicando de lo que les gustaría hacer saliendo de hogwarts hasta que Hermione le indico al chofer que se detuviera, ambos chicos se bajaron y ambos caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta que Hermione le susurro: aquí es.

El chico miro la casa y era amplia, con un enorme jardín pero algo los distrajo ya que la voz de un chico les gritaba: ¡Hermione!

La chica volteo y se encontró con un chico más alto que Harry, ojos color miel y cabello rubio y tez blanca vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera de manga larga color beige, este se acerco a Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras decía: hola Hermione quisieras venir conmigo al cine? Hoy no tengo nada que hacer digo si no estas ocupada- al tiempo que le echaba una mala cara a Harry – digo si tu quieres.

-no joe tengo visitas que se quedaran durante todas las vacaciones- le dijo la chica, al parecer esta parecía feliz por no poder ir con el.

-¿que? Pero…- dijo el chico, mientras seguía viendo mal a Harry- estas sola en tu casa y ni a mi me haz dejado entrar!!!!

- lo se pero me dieron permiso si quieres pregúntales cuando regresen ok? Nos vemos- dijo Hermione mientras daba media vuelta.

- no se vale casi todo el año te la pasas en tu internado y cuando vienes siempre estas ocupada o te vas con tus amigos del colegio- le recriminó el chico con voz fuerte para que esta pudiera oírlo.

- será otro día nos vemos- le gritó Hermione, ya bastante lejos de el mientras Harry iba tras de ella

Hermione saco unas llaves y abrió la puerta y cuando Harry entro se dio cuenta de que la casa era hermosa y demasiado amplia, era de dos pisos, en el de abajo se encontraba la sala, el comedor y la cocina.

Hermione que acababa de cerrar la puerta dijo: Harry… ¿podríamos subir un momento por favor?

-claro

Subieron unas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y se encontraron con un pasillo con 5 puertas.

-Harry? Mmm…- dijo Hermione, parecía bastante nerviosa- se me olvido decirte un pequeño detalle.

- cual?- le cuestionó el chico

- solo hay una habitación…

- ah no te…

- no me entiendes?- le interrumpió la chica- Una para ambos, acabo de recordar que mis padres se llevaron la llave de su cuarto y solo esta el mío.

- y las otras puertas?- preguntó el chico, preocupado

- dos son recamaras, un baño, una biblioteca y el consultorio de mis padres

- oh es…- Harry se había apenado un poco ya que nunca había dormido en la misma habitación con una chica ni siquiera con su mejor amiga- esta bien tu duermes en la cama y yo en el piso no te preocupes.

- no Harry eso si que no- dijo Hermione- tu eres la visita no voy a dejar que duermas en el suelo acaso me crees snape, ¿o que?

- pues yo tampoco voy a dejar que duermas en el suelo eh?- dijo el moreno, no iba a permitir que su amiga durmiera en el suelo, si el era el colado a su casa, ella no tenía la culpa de que no hubiera mas habitaciones

- mira Harry para no salir peleados ambos dormiremos en la cama ok?- soltó la chica, sin ni siquiera mirarlo- No es muy grande ni muy pequeña.

Harry se quedo sin palabras nunca había dormido en la misma cama con nadie y la primera persona iba a ser Hermione, SU Hermione.

- este bien.

- Bien Harry ahora que llegamos a un acuerdo entra a conocer mi cuarto.

La chica abrió una puerta y al entrar había una cama mediana con sabanas azules, con un televisor, un amplio ropero, un radio y una mesita con varios libros.

Hermione saco algo de su bolso que se fue haciendo grande hasta llegar a su tamaño normal y fue hay cuando harry se dio cuenta de que esa cosa que se fue agrandando; era su baúl.

-bien ya que llegamos hay que terminar hoy los deberes- dijo la chica mientras juntaba sus libros y varios pergaminos- Mañana… podríamos ir a muchos lados ¿te parece?

- esta bien Hermione es tu casa y podremos hacer lo que quieras- dijo el chico, mientras también sacaba sus libros.

La chica solo sonrió, tomo su pluma, después la mano de Harry y lo condujo a la sala en donde se sentaron, Hermione quiso prender el televisor pero se contuvo al ver que Harry la miraba.

- mejor no- dijo la chica dejando el control junto a ella-te distraerás.

- ¡oye!- se quejó Harry- nunca eh visto la tele, no seas mala ¿si?

-no- dijo Hermione mientras sonreía debido a que su amigo ponía cara de "niño sufrido"- hay que apurarnos.

La chica le ayudo a Harry hacer todos los deberes que le hacían falta ya que ella solo le faltaba los de Aritmancia.

Después de unas cuatro horas Hermione dijo muy satisfecha: bien Harry, haz terminado todo en un día ¿no es genial? Bien ahora pediremos la pizza ¿te parece? ¿De que la apeteces?

Harry muy satisfecho de su trabajo le respondió: hawaiana, digo si tú quieres.

La chica se paro, tomo el teléfono y pidió la pizza y después de que ella y Harry recogieran todo lo perteneciente a sus deberes y los depositaran en el baúl que se encontraba en la habitación de la castaña decidieron sentarse un rato a ver la tele.

Harry quería hablar con ella como aun lo hacia hace un año pero… ¿porque no podía? Porque hablar con ella le resultaba tan… ¿difícil? Pensó en lo que había pasado horas antes el Harry Potter acababa de besar a…¡¡¡¡¡su mejor amiga!!!!! ¿En que demonios había estado pensando? Bueno después de todo un lapsus estupidus no le hacia daño a nadie de vez en cuando ¿o si?

En menos de media hora (n.a: ya que si no era gratis XD) ya estaban ambos chicos comiendo pizza y cuando terminaron ambos recogieron la mesa y apagaron todas las luces de la planta baja.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto de la chica cuando la dueña de este le dijo: Harry que te parece si yo me meto al baño de mi cuarto para cambiarme y tu te quedas aquí para ponerte la pijama?

- si, no hay problema- dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a su baúl

La chica saco un pijama lila de su ropero y se metió al baño.

Harry rápidamente saco un pijama azul marino y se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo.

Cuando la chica había abierto la puerta este ya se encontraba doblando su ropa y metiéndola en su baúl.

La chica echo su ropa en un cesto y le dijo: ven Harry quiero mostrarte algo.

La chica se acerco a el y lo tomo de la mano llevándolo a un gran ventanal que tenía al fondo de su habitación, le quito el seguro que llevaba y salieron a un balcón y la chica le indico: Harry, sube estas escaleras.

El chico al voltear a verlas vio que eran de madera que estaban clavadas en la pared y las subió hasta llegar al techo de la casa y ya estando arriba Hermione empezó a subirlas pero cuando le faltaban 2 escaleras (de las 11 que eran) la chica resbalo y Harry al ver que su amiga estaba al punto de caerse la tomo de la mano y la empujo hacia el con todas sus fuerzas después de unos segundos la chica, por el impulso subió velozmente los dos escalones pero como Harry aun seguía tomando su muñeca para ayudarla, el chico se fue de espaldas y accidentalmente la chica callo encima de el.

Cuando Hermione abrió sus ojos vio que Harry la observaba muy de cerca y ella al reaccionar se dio cuenta que solo estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su boca.

El chico se espantó bastante cuando su mente le dijo que la besará, no podía hacerlo de nuevo, lo que había sucedido entre ellos en la tarde sólo había sido un favor, más no algo que fueran a hacer siempre así que se contuvo.

Hermione se paro más roja que un jitomate y le dijo: gracias Harry.

- no te preocupes- dijo este igual de rojo que ella.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la azotea Hermione dijo: Harry, ¿sabes algo? Siempre vengo a este lugar, es muy tranquilo y me permite pensar en muchas cosas.

- si y tiene un precioso panorama- dijo este, admirando las luces de Londres

- si… ¿como sigues…- dijo esta, mirándolo fijamente, esperando que estela mirará- Por lo de si…Sirius?

El chico lo recordó y se sentía fatal aunque trataba de no aparentarlo: bi…bien

- Harry te conozco por eso te traje aquí- dijo la chica tomando la mano de Harry- yo quiero ayudarte, no quiero que caigas en esa depresión toda tu vida ni que tampoco te quedes con ese remordimiento.

- pero yo tuve la culpa, yo fui el estúpido que caí en la trampa- dijo mientras al fin miraba a la castaña- murió el y si morías tu…

La chica se quedo impresionada dijo "tu" nunca mencionó a Ron…

- Harry escúchame… tu me importas, es tu momento de desahogarte estamos solos nadie puede oírte mas que yo…- insistió.

- no quiero hablar del tema vamonos a dormir- dijo este mientras quitaba la mano de Hermione de la suya.

La chica le dolió que su amigo se portara así y silenciosas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Harry, escúchame dumbledore no te quería traer para acá, yo le dije las razones, le dije que si te dejaba con tus tíos todo el verano enloquecerías, le dije que… que te quería tener aquí y darte el mejor verano de tu vida…- dijo, esto último en voz apenas audible.

- siempre, siempre dumbledore me quiere alejar de todos…

-le dije… que aquí te haría entrar en razón y creí que te la podrías pasar genial lejos de toda presión.

- ¡pues estaba mejor con mis tíos donde no estuvieran sermoneándome que contigo!- le gritó el chico mientras se paraba de su lugar.

Hermione rompió a llorar de nuevo y decididamente iba a empezar a bajar las escaleras pero Harry la tomo de las manos, la abrazo y le dijo: lo siento… No… no me refería contigo, dumbledore es siempre el que me aleja de los que amo…-- le dijo al tiempo que le limpiaba las lagrimas a la chica.

Hermione (casi gritando): ¡¡¡¡¡pero me choca que seas así!!!!! Dices las cosas sin pensar y por eso siempre lastimas a los demás especialmente a mí y sabes algo…

- escucha- dijo Harry, se sentía mal por haber hecho llorar a su amiga ya que lo único que ella quería hacer era ayudarlo- debes callarte y…

- ¡no me digas que me callé!- tu tienes la culpa por…

El chico ya no pensaba escuchar mas sermones así que como sabia que si volvía a interrumpir a su amiga esta se sentiría aun peor solo se le ocurrió una forma de callarla… la abrazo y poso sus labios en los de ella por segunda ves en el día…

03-07-05 México DF

Espero que les guste se me ocurrió un día en la mitad de la clase de matemáticas y de ahí la continué así que dejen criticas!!!!!

Ahí una que otra indirecta en este capitulo así que…descubran cuales son y a ustedes no les gustaría conocer al vecino de Hermione? A el lo cree con una mezcla de los amigos mas guapos que tengo así que mejor los mezclamos no? Mejor mezclados que separados jijijijijiji

Este se me hace más romántico que el otro finc pero para aquellos que les gusta esta pareja pues lean ambos.

Los dejo.

Cuídense.

Y.P.L.W.


	2. un cumpleaños para recordar

Hermione se quedo estupefacta ante la acción de su amigo e inmediatamente se separo de el y muy enfada le dijo: ¿a ti que te sucede? Porque me besaste…

- porque en ti era la única forma de que me dejaras de sermonear y callarte sin que te enojaras- dijo el chico siendo totalmente sincero, si a el se le ocurría callarla lo mas seguro es que hubiera recibido una bofetada.

La chica cambió de semblante inmediatamente y en vez de seguir enfadada le sonrió, Harry la abrazo y le susurro: perdón, siento todo lo que te he hecho hoy; los besos y el hacerte llorar pero no me gusta hablar del tema te prometo hablarte de el antes de que termine el verano pero ten en cuenta que te lo contare cuando este listo por lo mientras podemos platicar de otras cosas al fin y al cabo ¿somos amigos no?

La chica asintió y le respondió: bien, cuando tu estés listo por lo mientras ¿que te gustaría hacer mañana?

- ¿hacer?- dijo el Harry anonadado ¿ahora de que le hablaba?

- Harry, Harry, Harry es tu cumpleaños ¿lo olvidaste?

- Es verdad y mañana llévame a donde tu quieras al fin y al cabo quieres que tenga el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida ¿no?- dijo este mirándola fijamente.

La chica volvió a abrazar al chico y al soltarse le dijo: ¿que te parece si bajamos? Cuando volvamos a subir será para que me cuentes todo pero cuando TÚ lo decidas ¿trato?

- trato.

Ambos chicos bajaron las escaleras en el último escalón Hermione dijo a Harry: ¿me agarras, vale?

- cuando quieras- dijo este abriendo sus brazos para poder atraparla

La chica se aventó a su amigo y quedaron abrazados de nuevo, cuando la castaña le dijo: ¿sabias que el numero tres es el de la suerte?

- ¿a que te refieres?- dijo, o el besó le había atrofiado el cerebro o Hermione se había vuelto loca.

- Harry el numero impar es de buena suerte y el par es todo lo contrario hoy sucedieron dos hechos y para tener buena suerte hay que tener un tercero….

- de que demonios…

Ahora la castaña fue la que callo a Harry de la misma manera que el la había callado anteriormente (eso a Harry ya se le estaba siendo tan cotidiano, nunca había recibido tantos besos en un día) Harry por su parte se aferro mas a ella y la siguió besando el no sabia porque su amiga le hacia sentir tantas cosas y entonces si ella no lo quería mas que como un amigo ¿porque lo besaba?

Por su parte Hermione no podía entender porque tenia esa necesidad de besarle, abrazarle y protegerle cuando el chico la abrazaba se sentía sumamente protegida aunque solo fuera un chico de 16 años y cuando la tocaba se sentía tan dichosa por recibir sus caricias pero… solo era su amigo ¿no? Aunque ella se sentía confundida porque siempre había sentido un afecto diferente por Harry, no como el afecto que le tiene a ron ni a krum, uno muy distinto pero nunca se había detenido a pensar como se le llamaba a ese tipo de cariño.

Después Hermione fue la que se separo y le dijo: presto son tres ahora entremos.

El chico solo sonrió y entraron a la habitación de la chica en donde ambos se dijeron buenas noches y se acostaron en la cama.

Harry confundido le preguntó a su amiga: ¿porque lo hiciste?

La chica al comprender a lo que se refería le dijo: por un lapsus estupidus ¿nunca te ha dado?

- por supuesto que si- dijo el chico sonriente.

Ambos se acostaron opuestamente y se quedaron dormidos inmediatamente con muchísimas cosas en la cabeza que aunque para ellos quizás fueran insignificantes, estas marcarían el rumbo de sus vidas...

Un chico abrió los ojos veía nublado ya que le hacían falta las gafas y al ponérselas vio que Hermione ya se había levantado ya que no se encontraba en la habitación.

Harry entro al baño y al abrir la llave del lavabo se dio cuenta que se encontraba caliente así que aprovecho para darse un baño, al salir se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera roja trato de acomodarse el cabello y tendió como la cama e inmediatamente varias lechuzas entraron por el ventanal que el chico acababa de abrir.

Una de las lechuzas era pigwidgeon la lechuza que sirius le había obsequiado a su mejor amigo; ron.

El paquete traía unas bombas fétidas y un pergamino con los garabatos de su amigo…

Hola Harry ¡¡¡¡feliz cumpleaños!!!!

Dumbledore no quiere decirnos donde estas el dice que si nos enteramos nos pondríamos como histéricos pero en fin pásatela bien y si estas con tus tíos…. Dales un feliz día de las mulas de mi parte nos veremos pronto, ¡¡¡¡espero que puedas venir a la madriguera!!!!

Harry dejo sobre la cama el paquete y le llegaron cuatro paquetes más pero uno eran unos caramelos hechos por hagrid el guardabosque de hogwarts y solo tenía una nota que decía: feliz cumpleaños.

La otra era un delicioso pastel imposible (n.a: mi favorito mitad pastel mitad flan o) y Harry supuso que era de la señora weasley ya que lo llevaba su vieja lechuza pero no tenia ninguna nota, el otro era una cadena unida por varias snitch de oro y plata y al ver adentro del sobre encontró una carta de un pergamino azul rey y escrito con una garabateada letra plateada que decía así…

Querido Harry…

Raro que te envié un obsequio ¿no? Solo te deseo lo mejor en este día pásatela bien perdóname por tratarte tan mal hace dos años y espero este año me des una nueva oportunidad para demostrarte mi cariño solo espero que me admitas con mi nueva imagen la hice como a ti te gusta para que te guste aun mas y cuando regresemos te espero a las 11:00 AM en el estadio de quidditch.

atte.: una persona a la que quieres.

Harry no conocía la letra y la descripción de la carta era como si la hubiera escrito Hermione pero...Ella se la pudo dar personalmente ¿o no? O a lo mejor era luna lovegood la combinación de colores iba de acuerdo a los de su casa y ella daba mucha importancia a eso lo único que no encajaba con ella era que nunca había dado señales de que quisiera algo mas con Harry, así que quedaba descartada y en vez de seguir pensando en ello dejo sus obsequios en la cama de Hermione y bajo las escaleras llevando el pastel al refrigerador y después fue a buscar a su amiga que no estaba ni en la sala ni en ningún lugar de la casa así que decidió ir afuera a buscarla y al llegar a la acera un chico un poco mas alto que el dijo: hola.

El chico volteo a ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con el vecino de Hermione; Joe.

- que tal Harry?- dijo, con aire de superioridad.

- Hola Joe- respondió, de mala gana- como sabes que me llamo Harry?

- Cuando yo hablaba con Hermione ella siempre te mencionaba supongo que tu eres el tipo del que me hablaba ¿no?

- Si soy yo- dijo mientras buscaba a Hermione con la mirada- ¿y que querías?

-Como te la pasaste anoche?

-Como cualquier otra- le dijo, que pregunta mas rara le acababa de hacer.

-A poco todos los días antes de dormir besas a una chica?- contestó mientras lo miraba interrogativamente.

-Ah…no- le respondió, temiendo lo que este iba a relatar.

- No te hagas el que no sabes nada yo los vi anoche

-¿Y quien te dio el derecho de espiarnos?- le pregunta, enfadado

- Nadie- dijo muy seguro de si mismo- si te he de ser sincero todas las noches espió a Hermione con mi telescopio y anoche me lleve una grata sorpresa al verlos a ambos besándose.

- Fue un accidente

- Si yo también voy a hacer un accidente al darles las fotos que les tome anoche a sus padres de Hermione- dijo Joe retadoramente

- No lo harías- exclamó Harry, si Joe hacía eso los padres de Hermione le perderían la confianza y si eso hacía en casa ¿Qué haría en el colegio?, era seguro que la sacarían de Hogwarts.

- Claro que si quien pensaría…-dice, mientras se acerca desafiante hacía Harry- uno de los amigos de su hija besándose con ella y si pensaran otra cosa al decirles que durmieron en la misma habitación?

- Mira has lo que quieras- murmuró Harry, tratando de disimular el terror que lo había invadido- si lo que quieres es que me aleje de Hermione no lo harás y si estas celoso de que yo puedo estar con ella y tu no ¿acaso nunca te enseñaron a luchar por lo que quieres?

-Si me lo enseñaron por eso haré que sus padres de Hermione la saquen de ese colegio.

- Haz lo que quieras conozco a Hermione y si de verdad fuera mala en el colegio la hubieran sacado cosa que no han hecho- mintió, en realidad el sabía que conocía a Hermione y que tenía unas notas excelentes pero en cuestión de la reacción de los padres de Hermione al ver las fotos, no garantizaba nada.

-ok, ok Harry- mientras se iba alejando de el- pero ambos me las pagaran hablo muy en serio.

-Bien nos vemos- gritó Harry- has lo que quieras.

Harry se volvió a meter a la casa de la chica y al esperar unos cuantos minutos Hermione llego y al ver a Harry dejo algo que había comprado en la mesa y corrió a abrazarlo, el chico desconcertado también la abrazo y la chica agrego: buenos días Harry, feliz cumpleaños.

- gracias herm- dijo, mientras jugaba con su cabello

-herm?- dice, mientras se separa de el-

-es mas corto no?

- si, de hecho si y bien a donde quieres ir hoy?

- pues te dije que iba a dejar que tu me llevaras a donde tu quisieras- dijo, sin soltarse de ella.

-es verdad

- así que a donde tu gustes

- Ok ah por cierto te ves muy bien para ser ropa heredada de dudley.

- gra… gracias y tu también te ves muy guapa tu nuevo look te sienta muy bien- dice el chico, algo cohibido

- gracias.

Y para Harry era la verdad la chica llevaba una falda blanca de holanes que le llegaba a la rodilla y llevaba una blusa que le combinaba a la perfeccione con la falda y _se le veían unas piernas_…. Pero en seguida su mente se lo recrimino

(n.a: cuando las letras estén inclinadas es lo que el está pensando)

_Potter como piensas así de tu amiga _

_Es la verdad_

_No, de todas formas ¿como puedes ser capaz?_

_Ya esta bien, esta bien lo siento mucho_

-y bien joven a donde lo llevare?- dice, abriendo la puerta de su casa

-A donde quieras ya te lo dije- dijo Harry, para después salir juntó con Hermione de la casa.

Ambos subieron a un bus y se bajaron afuera de un centro comercial y al entrar en el Hermione era la que lo dirigía ya que el nunca había ido a uno y se pararon afuera del cine Hermione en seguida compro dos boletos y el chico le preguntó: ¿y bien ahora que vamos a hacer?

-a entrar al cine

- ¿y cual vamos a ver?- cuestiona el ojiverde

- La chica del verano (n.a: mi favorita)

- ok lo que tu digas- le dice, anonadado ya que como era de esperarse, no sabía nada de la película así que prácticamente le daba igual que película entraran a ver.

La chica lo agarro de la mano y le dijo: por aquí.

Ambos iban caminando… ¿de la mano? Harry no podía entender porque ahora se daba cuenta de esos detalles cuando a lo mejor la chica siempre se los había mostrado.

Se pararon a comprar las palomitas e inmediatamente subieron unas escaleras que los conducían a las salas y cuando al fin llegaron a la sala descubrieron que se encontraba vacía.

Se dirigieron a los mejores lugares que había y Hermione bromeo: Harry, que lugares escogeremos la sala esta a reventar.

El chico solo rió y se sentaron en los lugares de hasta atrás y platicaron en lo que empezaba la película.

- Hermione, muchas gracias- agradeció el ojiverde

- ¿Por que?

- Porque solo llevo dos días contigo y me la he pasado genial- confesó, siendo totalmente sincero, normalmente el odiaba el verano pero está era una enorme excepción-

- Vaya y eso que aun falta un mes- exclama la chica.

- Ah ron me envió una lechuza por mi cumpleaños- recordó el ojiverde

- Y que te dijo?

- El no sabe que estoy contigo- murmuró Harry

- ¿Cómo esta eso?- dijo la castaña, confundida.

- Si, Dumbledore no le ha dicho a nadie que yo en estos momentos estoy contigo y me dijo que si no el y Ginny se pondrían como locos pero ¿porque?

- Harry, como te dije anoche yo le tuve que decir a Dumbledore que si podrías pasar las vacaciones conmigo- explica la chica- el quería dejarte con los Dursley y le tuve que rogar hasta que acepto.

- ¿Y porque lo hiciste?- cuestiono el moreno- tu no tenías porque soportarme durante un mes, no tenías que hacer esto yo…hubiera aguantado.

- Porque no podría soportar que te hicieran daño- dice Hermione acariciando al chico, y mirándolo fijamente

Harry sintió escalofríos con tan sólo sentir el contacto de la pierl de la chica contra la de el, agregándole que lo que su amiga acababa de confesar lo había dejado helado.

- siempre me han hecho daño- confesó Harry- otro poco no creo que me hiciera daño.

- pero me sentía muy mal cuando nos contabas lo horribles que eran tus veranos- mientras Hermione comenzaba a llorar- y me sentía aun peor al saber que teniéndote tan cerca no pudiera hacer algo por ti

- fue una orden de Dumbledore ¿no?- dijo Harry- si hubiera estado contigo era mas probable que Voldemort te hiciera daño, estar conmigo era todo un peligro.

- pero nunca me importó- murmuró Hermione- desde que nos hicimos amigos supe que estar contigo era un riesgo pero eso nunca me importo, porque yo te quería por muchas cosas y no lo iba a dejar de hacer solo porque estando contigo podrían matarme.

- gracias por todo- le agradeció- pero afortunadamente todo terminó, todo será normal de ahora en adelante

- cuando vi que te atacabas- dijo, viendo esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban- cuando sacaste ese cuchillo, creí que nunca volvería a verte, que todo había acabado para bien pero lo malo es que tu ya no estarías en este mundo, con las personas que te aman, fue horrible ver como tu te desplomabas y tus ojos se volvían inexpresivos, creí que morirías- chilló Hermione, estallando en llanto.

Harry la abrazó y la chica oculto su cara en el cuello del chico, este se estremecía con cada lagrima que la chica derramaba y de nueva cuenta se sintió culpable por hacerla sufrir aunque le aliviaba saber que esta vez había sido involuntariamente.

- dejemos de pensar en eso- dijo Harry, acariciándole la mejilla- lo que cuenta es que todo termino y que ahora estamos juntos.

Hermione se quedó anonadada al escucharlo y la cosa empeoro cuando esta la tomo de la barbilla y le brindó un beso en la mejilla, que fue interrumpido por la cortina que se levantaba; anunciando que la función iba a comenzar.

Harry lo único que supo durante toda la película era que Hermione recostó su cabeza su hombro y este por instinto rodeo sus brazos alrededor de la chica, ese aroma a canela le mareaba no sabia porque durante los últimos 2 días su amiga se había mostrado tan cariñosa con el o será que ella siempre lo había sido pero el no se había dado cuenta?

Al terminar la película ambos salieron y dieron una vuelta por todo el centro comercial y Hermione le dijo: que tal te pareció?

- hem… si estuvo muy interesante- mintió, no le había tomado atención al filme por estar pensando en que su amiga estaba tan cerca de el.

- si yo la quería ver incluso Joe me había invitado pero me negué.

- Joe? Ah joe por cierto en la mañana me lo encontré y me reclamo- dijo Harry, recordando la amarga noticia que le había dado Joe en la mañana.

- Que te reclamo?- cuestionó la castaña

- Que porque me dormí en tu cuarto, que porque te bese…

La chica se sonrojo y ella le interrumpió: si siempre ha sido muy celoso conmigo no se porque, nos conocemos desde niños incluso íbamos a la misma primaria y éramos mejores amigos pero todo cambio cuando supo que no iba a cursar la secundaria con el, todas las tardes salíamos a jugar ya que éramos vecinos bueno somos.

-ah y que… nos tomo unas fotos cuando nos besamos y que se las iba a dar a tus padres- puntualizó el ojiverde.

- que? Ahí no eso si es malo mmm… ya se lo que quiere- Hermione sonrió mientras tronaba sus dedos.

- ¿que?

- cuando estábamos en el ultimo año de primaria el trato de besarme y yo nunca me deje así que eso le daré por las fotos.

- ¿que?- preguntó Harry, aun sin comprender

- si, un beso por las fotos pero… aun falta tiempo mis padres regresan cuando nosotros ya estemos en el colegio- respondió la chica, como quitándole importancia.

- esta bien- dijo Harry tratando de comportarse normal, le acababa de dar tal noticia a su amiga y esta estaba tan tranquila?- ¿quieres un helado?- dijo, cambiando radicalmente el tema.

- si, vamos por el- exclamó Hermione.

Todo el día se les paso muy rápido a ambos definitivamente Harry nunca se la había pasado tan bien y menos con un amigo ya que siempre Dudley buscaba la manera de que cada amigo que tuviera Harry fuera alejado o amenazado por el así que definitivamente se la estaba pasando de lujo.

Cuando por fin decidieron irse ya eran las 7 PM y cuando llegaron a la casa de Hermione era media hora mas tarde y esta le dijo: Harry, se me olvido darte un obsequio.

- suficiente obsequio es tener tu compañía y haberme dado un cumpleaños tan bueno, ha sido el mejor de mi vida- confesó el ojiverde

- Aun así te debo uno y podrías ir por un abrigo para mi me muero de frió, ¿si?

- Claro

Harry fue y busco uno en el armario de la chica y al bajar cual fue su sorpresa de que había un pequeño pastel de chocolate en la mesa y Hermione le dijo: bien Harry ahora pide un deseo.

El chico solo soplo las velitas del pastel y Hermione le dijo: ahora muerduelo.

El chico hizo lo que su amiga le indicaba y cual fue la sorpresa que su joven amiga fue la que lo empujo he hizo que toda su boca se llenara de chocolate.

- ahora me lo quitas- exigió el ojiverde

- con gusto

La chica al acercarse a Harry este por maldad la abrazo y le lleno su cabello de chocolate.

- Harry!!!!- exclamó Hermione- No hagas eso odio que me llenen de chocolate.

- En serio?- mientras Harry le lanzaba una sonrisa traviesa.

- Si no lo vuelvas a hacer.

El chico le comenzó a dar de besos a Hermione por toda la cara llenándosela de chocolate.

- Harry que te dije?

- Lo siento fue sin querer- respondió con una voz inocente

La castaña se embarro un poco del chocolate en la boca y le hizo lo mismo a su amigo quedando ambos llenos de chocolate cuando Hermione agregó: lo bueno es que no lo he probado.

-quieres que te de una probada de el?

- Porque no, podríamos sentarnos a cenar un poco de el y…

Harry se había embarrado un poco de el pastel en la boca y le había robado un beso a Hermione por ello esta ya no había podido terminar de decir su propuesta..

A la chica ya no le sorprendían esos ataques de locura de ambos así que como si fuera algo normal le siguió el juego a su amigo, la chica se separo de Harry y le dijo: vaya, había probado el chocolate pero no de esta forma…

-y de que forma te gusta más?

-La verdad…

La castaña se embarro otro poco en su boca y le embarro otro poco a Harry y este al sentir el insignificante contacto con los dedos de su amiga se estremeció y Hermione agregó: de está

La chica lo tomo de la cabeza y lo volvió a jalar hacia ella besándolo de nuevo, el moreno sólo se dejo llevar por las acciones de su amiga y ella por las de el así pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que ahora el se separó y le dijo: tienes razón esta forma sabe mejor nunca la había probado en mi vida es el mejor pastel que he probado ¿tu no?

La chica esbozó una brillante sonrisa y le dijo: si pero que pastel te gusta mas ¿el que te di o el que te dio Cho?

(n.a: Ya entienderon la indirecta? Jejejejeje)

- el tuyo- contestó el chico- ¿quieres un poco más de el? son muestras gratis y exclusivas para los habitantes de está casa.

- cabe la casualidad que de nuevo son 2 no quieres tener mala suerte ¿o si?- respondió Hermione, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-no

-entonces quiero una triple porción de chocolate

-a sus ordenes

Ahora Harry le unto chocolate a su amiga y esta a el y volvieron a probar ese exquisito sabor a chocolate que provenía de los labios del otro, pasó el tiempo y al separarse ambos se enjuagaron la cara en la cocina.

Cuando Hermione le dijo: ven Harry quiero hablar de algo ¿te parece si vamos a mi habitación?

- no, mejor al patio

- porque?- dijo, confundida

- Joe me dijo que luego te espía desde su cuarto con su telescopio

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Que?!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó la castaña- Esta bien vamos al patio

Hermione lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo al patio en donde en un árbol que tenía la chica se sentó Harry y a lado de el Hermione recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y tomando ambas manos de el chico y haciendo que rodearan los hombros de Hermione al tiempo que ella le tomaba las manos y las acariciaba.

- Harry me encanta la vista desde aquí a ti no?- dijo Hermione

- Claro me recuerdan algunos atardeceres con estrellas de hogwarts- respondió el chico.

- Hablando de hogwarts Harry, escúchame, todo lo que ha pasado estos dos días…

- Ya se a que te refieres, los besos, abrazos, las tomadas de mano.

- No Harry- susurró la castaña- sólo a lo primero lo demás siempre lo he hecho aunque tu no te hayas dado cuenta ya que siempre te los daba cuando te encontrabas entre la vida y la muerte con voldemort y.. cuando mas lo necesitaste, en cambio ahora no se lo que nos sucede.

- Yo tampoco estoy muy… confundido- respondió

- Si Harry yo igual no me explico el porque de nuestros besos yo cuando lo hago sinceramente es porque lo necesito porque me siento especial al dártelos, siento que soy afortunada al tenerte en mis brazos, en mi boca…- la chica se detuvo para poder tomar aire- pero a pesar de todo estoy consciente que solo somos amigos que si llegáramos a ser algo mas que amigos perderíamos a las personas que mas queremos- dijo, esquivando la mirada esmeralda que la miraba fijamente

- Hermione yo siento lo mismo que tu esa extraña necesidad de tenerte, de hacerte feliz, cuando me miras es como si me hipnotizaras y como si pudiera leer tus pensamientos e igual que tu estoy consciente que solo somos amigos y que perderíamos a nuestros amigos pero ¿que hacer? No te puedo afirmar lo que siento porque te mentiría ¿tu sabes lo que sientes por mi?- preguntó Harry

- Si, bueno no…-titubeó la chica- solo siento que no te quiero como amigo si no como algo mas pero el cariño que tengo entre ti y ron es distinto, contigo tengo la necesidad de ser mas sobre protectora pero no siento que… es muy confuso.

- No te preocupes estoy pasando por lo mismo que tu

- Si lo se el problema es cuando regresemos a hogwarts cuando le dije a dumbledore que tu pasaras aquí el verano el me dijo que les haríamos daño a nuestros amigos

- ¿De que hablas?- preguntó este

- De… de ron y Ginny- explicó Hermione

- ¡¡¡¡¿Que?!!!!- exclamó Harry

-Si, Dumbledore me dijo que se había dado cuenta que Ginny te amaba y… Ron a mi así que sería muy mala jugada que anduviéramos ya que lastimaríamos a nuestros dos mejores amigos.

- ¿Y cual es el problema de Hogwarts?- replicó Harry, estimaba mucho a sus camaradas pero se sentiría incompleto si no podría besar a Hermione en su estancia en Hogwarts, la necesitaba.

- Que como quiera aquí podemos seguirnos besando a pesar de que no somos nada ni nos queramos el problema en el colegio es que ellos nos vieran- explicó Hermione mirando al chico- en esa escuela bien sabes que sólo falta que uno nos vea para que toda la escuela se enteré.

- ok- contestó, de mala gana- ¿pero aquí?

- Aquí seguiremos besándonos ¿te parece? -esbozando una sonrisa- para reafirmar lo que sentimos.

- Esta bien me parece justo- Harry sonrió- y antes de que terminen las vacaciones tenemos ya que definir lo que sentimos ¿trato?

- Trato

- Para así saber que haremos en el colegio y en cualquier caso nuestra amistad no cambiara ¿hecho?- preguntó a la castaña

- hecho

- y nadie se tendrá que enterar de los sucedido en este verano ¿ok?

- ok- finalizó la chica

El chico seguía abrazando a su ¿amiga? Si su amiga pero Hermione doblo su cuello y quedaron de frente y Hermione le dio un breve beso a su amigo al tiempo que le decía: ¿hay que empezar no?

El chico rió y le dijo: claro

El moreno se paro y ayudo a su amiga a pararse, ambos entraron de nuevo a la casa e igual que la noche anterior; se pusieron el pijama y se acostaron, solo que en esta ocasión antes de hacerlo Harry le dijo a su amiga: no olvides nuestros tratos

- no lo haré- susurró la chica.

Ambos se acostaron solo que ahora en vez de acostarse opuestamente se quedaron boca arriba y Hermione, abrazada a su amigo.

---------------------------------

13-07-05 México d.f

Holitas!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que este segundo capi les haya gustado porque a mi me encanto ;) se que hace poco tiempo que subí la historia pero espero que dejen reviews.

Este es mas largo que los anteriores ya que me encontraba súper inspirada por eso salio así de largo espero que les siga gustando:)

El próximo capi aun no se lo que vaya a hacer pero les prometo que estará mejor que este y que el anterior les recuerdo que lean mis otras dos historias y como en algunos capítulos lo hago les pondré un párrafo de una canción ya que me recuerda a lo que escribí…

La quinta estación

Algo más

Es algo más que la distancia

Que el dolor y la nostalgia

Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar

Es darte un beso cada noche

Que tus manos me enamoren

Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más

Porque somos algo más

---------------------------------

Ahora contestare los preciosos reviews que me han dejado…

LadyAmatista: gracias aquí esta el segundo capi espero que te guste al igual que el primero gracias!!!!

Kari Granger de Potter: que bueno que te encanto a mi tambien me esta gustando me gusta mas hacer con mis inspiraciones que planear todo como en mi otro finc estoy dudosa en que mas poner pero conforme llega la inspiración voy escribiendo!!!

Hermyharry33: hola niña gracias, la verdad nunca pense que yo fuera a hacer algun dia algo original :) y mas adelante puedes descubrir cuales son tus indirectas OK espero que te siga gustando y que sigas leyendo!!! Luego nos vemos!!!

Witchmin: si increíblemente se me ocurrio en medio de matematicas es increíble verdad? Ni yo misma me la creo asi que gracias profe!!! Gracias a usted se me ocurrio esto!!! jajaja

Y si me gustaria a mi tambien conocerlo… pero como ya dije es una mezcla de un poco de todo de mis amigos pero creo que en este capi no nos va a caer tan bien o si? Bueno te lo dejo a tu criterio.

Gracias por todos sus reviews que me levantaron el animo para seguir haciendo esta historia!!! Espero que los sigan dejando para darme animos.

Y.P.L.W


	3. miradas que hablan

Así transcurrió una semana entera para ambos y a pesar de que seguía ocurriendo uno que otro accidente entre ellos ninguno había querido aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos y Hermione había cumplido su promesa; que Harry pasara el mejor verano de su vida.

En esa semana ya habían ido 3 veces al centro comercial y dos mas al cine, la castaña le había propuesto a Harry prestarle dinero para que cambiara su guardarropa y este mas tarde se lo pagaría en Gringgots. Ya que hubo aceptado la chica le ayudo a escoger diferentes tipos de ropa para toda ocasión.

Un día Harry al despertar se le hizo raro ver que Hermione aun seguía dormida ya que el cuando se despertaba su amiga ya se había levantado y al verla determinadamente su mente le decía: _admite que la quieres más que como una amiga._

Y como no aceptarlo; esa inocencia marcada en su rostro y los rizos perfectamente marcados y algunos cayéndole sobre su fina cara.

El chico dudo entre despertarla pero no de manera ordinaria si no dándole un beso en sus delicados labios, pero no, decidió mejor dejarla dormir ya que por algo no se había levantado ¿no? Quizás se encontraba cansada por tanta presión de tenerlo a el, de atenderlo y de estar pendiente para que el se la pasará bien.

_Lo ves Potter te gusta la dejas dormir para seguir viéndola._

Harry se volvió a negar a el mismo, eso era imposible ya que a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la ultima semana el la seguía viendo y queriendo al igual que a una amiga.

Decidió bajar a tratar de hacer el desayuno; recordó que en una ocasión Hermione le había dicho que uno de sus platillos favoritos era el pan francés así que se vistió y bajo a ver si lograba hacer el desayuno después de todo en Privet Drive tía Petunia le puso a hacer el desayuno innumerables ocasiones.

Salio a la avenida para buscar una panadería en donde comprar el pan y después prepararlo, cuando lo encontró regreso corriendo al hogar de la chica ya que si ella se había levantado de seguro iría a buscarlo.

Cuando regreso les unto un poco de mantequilla al pan y lo metió al horno, en lo que se doraban decidió preparar dos malteadas de chocolate.

Preparo el pequeño comedor que tenia Hermione colocando el pan recién sacado del horno y vació ambas malteadas en los vasos, y saco el pastel que un día antes le había enviado la señora weasley y lo puso en el centro de la mesa, quien sabe como pero el chico había logrado hacer victoriosamente el desayuno sin hacer ningún desastre como en algunas veces lo hacia en Privet Drive.

Al ver que su amiga no bajaba decidió ir a despertarla, toco a la puerta y no recibió respuesta alguna, giro el picaporte y la chica aun seguía dormida al ver la escena el chico estaba dispuesto a salir cuando una voz soñolienta le dijo: ¿Harry? Que haces despierto tan temprano?

- Hermione, buenos días no es temprano, son las 10:30 AM- mientras se acercaba a ella

-¡¡¡¡ ¿Que?!!!!-exclamó la chica, se paro rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Harry – Harry porque no me despertaste de seguro te estas muriendo de hambre ¿desde cuando estas despierto? Hay que pena no…

El chico un tanto confundido la tomo de los hombros y esta lo miro a los ojos fijamente y le dijo: Hermione tranquilízate, no puedo enojarme contigo por no despertarte y hacer el almuerzo, hace como hora y media que me desperté ahora solo relájate si?

- claro- contestó mas calmada- siento ponerme así y bien que almorzamos

- eh ahí el detalle

Harry se acerco a su baúl y saco su bufanda de gryffindor y le dijo a la muchacha al tiempo que le tapaba los ojos: Hermione te tomare de la mano y quiero que me sigas ok no me vallas a soltar porque si no te puedes caer ¿entendido?

- como tú digas- sonrió Hermione

Harry tomo de ambas manos a la chica y las coloco en sus hombros sin soltarlas: bien ahora camina.

- esta bien ya entendí.

Harry y la chica bajaron las escaleras con mucho cuidado pero en los últimos dos escalones Hermione tropezó haciendo que Harry y ella cayeran esas dos escaleras de golpe y la chica cayera encima de su amigo.

Hermione muy apenada se estaba tratando de quitar la bufanda cuando el chico la tomo de sus manos.

- Harry- dijo con preocupación- quiero ver que te paso soy una tonta como pude caerme

- pues no dejare que te quites esa bufanda yo estoy bien en serio y no eres una tonta- contestó, sin soltarle las manos

- ok te creo todo menos que tu estas bien si yo caí encima de ti ¿y no te lastimaste? para nada de seguro en estos momentos te estas quejando.

- Para nada

- No te creo- mientras Hermione movía negativamente su cabeza.

- ¿Como puedo hacer que me creas?- murmuro el ojiverde.

- No lo se mmm…- contestó, mientras pensaba la mejor manera de que Harry le demostrara que no estaba lastimado pero sin quitarle la bufanda.

Harry no sabia como convencer a su amiga, no pensaba quitarle la bufanda y no podía funcionar la simple mirada que bastaba con que ambos se viera para comprobar lo que pasaba porque le tendría que quitar la bufanda y no podía hacer mucho con su amiga tumbada encima de el cuando se le ocurrió algo de improvisto o mejor dicho… algo que le indico su cerebro y que este pedía a gritos.

Harry le dio un breve beso que esta inmediatamente contesto sin protesta alguna.

- ¿ahora si me crees que estoy bien?- sonrió el chico.

La chica también sonrió y le dijo: con eso me sobra y me basta

- bien Hermione ahora necesito que te ruedes a la derecha- le indicó

- Ok- acepto la castaña.

El chico se paro y enseguida tomo a Hermione de las manos y la ayudo a pararse.

La guió por el corredor y cuando al fin llego al el se coloco detrás de Hermione y le quito la bufanda.

La chica al ver su comida se quedo sorprendida y le dijo a Harry: esto es increíble, nunca había visto algo así pero… ¿a que restaurante lo pediste?- bromeó, mientras soltaba una risita traviesa.

-jaja que chistosita te viste eh?- dijo este fingiendo que el chiste le había hecho gracia.

- es broma y lo sabes ¿o no?- Hermione se había acercado a el y lo había rodeado el cuello del chico con sus manos- De verdad Harry eres grandioso me sorprende que tu solo hayas echo todo esto, es genial muchas gracias.

- no hay de que tu me haces mas favor al tenerme aquí.

Ambos chicos se sentaron a desayunar y Hermione interrogo al chico de cómo hizo el almuerzo a lo que este rió: con mucho trabajo y esfuerzos.

Al terminarse el pan francés Hermione de nuevo le pregunto. asombrada: ¿y ese pastel a poco tú lo hiciste?

- no te emociones- explicó- no hago tantas maravillas ayer me lo envió de cumpleaños la señora weasley, toma un pedazo ¿si?

- Encantada muchas gracias.

Cuando terminaron cada uno su respectiva rebanada ambos levantaron la mesa y en esta ocasión Hermione se ofreció a lavar los platos (ya que Harry siempre los lavaba)

Cuando ambos terminaron Hermione le dijo: Harry ya se como pagarte esto.

- no tienes que hacerlo- dijo el moreno- tu has hecho muchas mas cosas por mi y yo nunca te eh pagado con nada

- pues aunque no quieras te lo voy a pagar ¿ves que atrás tengo un patio trasero?- sonrió Hermione

- Si, al que nunca me has querido llevar y al que me tienes prohibido entrar ¿no? Si ya se cual.

- Que excelente descripción me das- respondió, se nota que estaba algo irritado porque esta no lo había dejado entrar en innumerables ocasiones.

- Es que es la única que te puedo dar nunca lo he visto

- Ok, ok mira ahora ha llegado el momento de que yo te de una sorpresa, sube ponte un short, solo un short y nos vemos en la cocina en 10 minutos ¿trato?

- Trato

- Ok solo subo por algo en lo que tú te cambias- dijo, saliendo de la cocina.

- Esta bien- respondió, mientras veía a la chica desaparecer.

La chica subió a su cuarto a toda velocidad y desde arriba le grito al chico: ¡¡¡ya puedes subir!!!

El chico subió y se cambio con un short azul marino combinado con amarillo y blanco.

Al llegar finalmente a la cocina ahí ya se hallaba la chica que llevaba la bufanda en las manos y le dijo: bien ahora que estas listo déjame taparte los ojos y antes de eso déjame hacerte un hechizo.

Hermione tomo su varita que se encontraba en la mesa y se acercó bastante a el chico mientras murmuraba algo en los ojos del chico acto seguido esta le dio un beso corto en los labios y le quitó las gafas; dejando ver esos ojos esmeraldas con mas claridad, haciéndola enloquecer mas de lo normal.

- gracias pero…

- nada de pero- le interrumpió la castaña

Ahora Hermione le coloco la bufanda a Harry al tiempo que lo conducía hacia el patio trasero y al llegar a el dejo a Harry parado en un lugar y le dijo: espera aquí un momento y sin trampas ¿entendido?

- aja

La chica se quito su vestido y la dejo caer en el pasto.

La chica se volvió a acercar a Harry y le quito rápidamente la bufanda al tiempo que lo empujaba y miles de gotas de agua salpicaban a Hermione. (n.a: que habrán pensado cuando se quito el vestido…O.O)

El chico salio del agua y cuando miro hacia al frente lo dejo pasmado lo que vio; se encontraba Hermione con un traje de baño de varios tonos azulados de dos piezas que dejaba ver las curvas de su amiga.

_Lo ves potter como te dije te gusta ve todo lo que estas pensando de ella._

_Yo no estoy pensando nada_

_Como que…_

_Nada bueno digo_

_Más te vale que no te pases con ella o te meterás en líos_

_No, es mi amiga a fin de cuentas ¿no?_

_Aja tu amiga cho también era tu amiga y…_

_Ya deja de recordarme eso_

_Luego no digas que…_

_Ya deja de estarme dando mas ideas ¿quieres?_

- Hermione, porque me empujas apenas si se nadar- reclamó el ojiverde

- Lo siento- se disculpó la chica- y que ¿te gusto mi sorpresa?

- no- respondió, muy serio

- ¿No? ¿Pero porque?- proclamó, decepcionada

El chico se salio de la alberca y abrazo a la castaña haciéndola estremecerse ya que el agua se encontraba helada.

Hermione desconcertada por el abrazo la chica le dijo: hem… ¿Harry? ¿Que haces?

- nada- mientras se hacía el inocente

- ¿como que nada?- cuestionó.

- Bueno…- explicó Harry- sólo voy a cargarte

En ese momento la chica soltó un grito y Harry quien sabe de donde saco fuerzas pero la cargo y Hermione temerosa enredo sus manos en el cuello del chico.

- Harry, me estas asustando.

- Que no puedo darte esto…

El chico se acerco de la chica que tenia en brazos y la beso e inmediatamente se separaron...

- claro que puedes pero…- explicó esta- ¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!- gritó en ultimo momento, sus gritos habían sido ahogados por el agua.

Harry hubo terminado el beso soltó a la castaña que esta sin darse cuenta el chico la había llevado sigilosamente a la orilla de la alberca y cuando terminaron de besarse este la soltó e inmediatamente la castaña salio disparada hacia la alberca.

- ahora si me gusta tu sorpresa- sonrió.

- Jaja que gracioso eres a mi me gustaría mas esta alberca si un chico ojiverde estuviera aquí- mientras Hermione se colocaba su cabello hacía atrás ya que a causa del agua este le había quedado en la cara.

-A sus ordenes- Al tiempo que el chico se aventaba a la alberca.

Ambos se divirtieron toda la tarde haciendo concursos de quien llegaba primero al otro lado y en la mayoría de las veces ganaba Hermione Cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer ambos chicos seguían en el agua pero completamente agotados cuando la chica se sentó en las escaleras que servían para entrar a la alberca, Harry se sentó a lado de ella…

Harry que parecía predecir que pensaba su amiga con solo mirarla a los ojos; en ese momento la mirada de su amiga le reflejaba duda y tristeza.

- Hermione ¿que tienes?- cuestionó, preocupado

- ¿Y eso porque lo dices?

- Es que…- titubeó- es extraño de explicar

- Aunque tu explicación sea tonta la escuchare

- Es que no se si sientas lo mismo que yo pero…- dudó en explicárselo, hasta a el mismo se le hacía tonto lo que pensaba

Al escuchar esto a Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón; al fin Harry se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, de seguro se lo iba a decir pero su castillo que había comenzado a construirse se derrumbo con facilidad cuando el chico completo: siento que con solo… solo mirarnos podemos pensar lo del otro o algo así ¿tu no?

La chica rió, claro que se había percatado de ello e ahí el porque de sus acciones inconscientes y sobre protectoras con el ojiverde pero si pudieran retroceder el tiempo a su primer curso que fue ahí donde empezó todo la castaña nunca sabría describir en que momento se comenzaron a percatar de ello parece como si desde la primera vez que se vieron esa conexión haya sido inmediata ya que aun recordaba sus expresiones de nerviosismo cuando el sombrero lo selecciono.

- si, si hago memoria desde que te conozco he sentido eso y porque lo mencionas- respondió, no le sorprendía que hasta ahora su amigo se diera cuenta

- Porque… en estos momentos siento que estas…triste o no se como describirlo ¿o acaso me equivoco?

- Mmm… no- respondió, de verdad que Harry había mejorado en eso de tratar de entender a las mujeres.

- ¿Y porque estas así si hoy no la pasamos genial no es así?- preguntó, decepcionado

- Si pero…- esta dudo entre explicarle o no, pero pensó en que era peor ocultárselo ya que este se sentiría decepcionado de ella, sentiría que ya no le tenía confianza- ¿que pasara cuando el verano termine? Todo volverá a ser como antes con ron, no es que me moleste estar con el si no que no soporto que sea tan celoso conmigo el no me mira con los mismos ojos con los que me miras tu.

- Lo se…- reflexionó el chico, con el sólo hecho de pensar en eso se le erizaba la piel- pero no estés así aun quedan 3 semanas para que termine el verano ¿no es así? Así que hay que disfrutar ese tiempo al máximo aun no entremos en sentimentalismos ¿te parece? Si quieres el ultimo día me pongo a llorar contigo pero ahora no…

- Esta bien solo porque tú lo dices- respondió, mucho mas tranquila

Hermione abrazo a su amigo en señal de agradecimiento pero el chico no se pudo contener y se separo un poco de su amiga acomodando su cabeza justo para besarla en señal de apoyo.

Hay en medio del agua ambos chicos se encontraban felices pero Harry muy en el fondo pensaba lo mismo que su amiga, no quería pensar en el hecho de que ron la viera con otros ojos, también tenia temor de alejarse de sus labios, de sus abrazos, de sus caricias. Pero tenia que mostrarse fuerte por primera ves para ayudarla tal y como ella lo había hecho con el los últimos 6 años ya que el sabia perfectamente que su amiga se sentía igual que el; con temor a que les pasara algo y sin embargo ella se mostraba fuerte para darle ánimos y así es justo como el lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Ambos chicos se separaron Hermione le sonrió con una mirada diferente en sus ojos castaños y le dijo al chico: ¿te parece una última carrera?

-encantado.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a nadar a toda velocidad y Hermione como siempre iba a la delantera cuando de repente esta comenzó a gritar de dolor, Harry nado aun mas rápido y tomo en brazos a su amiga al tiempo que esta le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

- Herm ¿que tienes?- mientras se encaminaba a la orilla de la alberca, preocupado.

- me dio un calambre muy fuerte me duele mucho- se quejó.

- ¿quieres que te saque de la piscina?

- no creo que puedas

- mira te saco y te dejo en el pasto en lo que yo subo por unas toallas- respondió Harry

- esta bien

Harry salio del agua con un poco de trabajo y la chica seguía con el mismo dolor, Harry la dejo en el césped y a toda velocidad fue al baño que le quedaba mas cercano y saco un par de toallas salio a toda velocidad y su amiga aun se encontraba ahí, la envolvió rápidamente con las toallas y le dijo: ¿que tal sigues?

- el dolor esta igual

- si deseas te llevo a la sala- mientras extendía sus brazos a la chica

- si puedes esta bien- aceptó la chica.

El chico la volvió a tomar en brazos y la condujo hacia la sala donde la dejo en el sillón más amplio después de unos 5 minutos seso el dolor.

Y en lo que esta descansaba el chico se puso sus anteojos ya que el efecto del hechizo estaba pasando.

- gracias Harry- le agradeció

- de nada herm es lo menos que puedo hacer y ¿como te sientes?

- Mejor y lo menos que puedes hacer es quedarte conmigo

- ja es lo que he estado haciendo- rió.

- con eso es mas que suficiente- confesó esta mientras le sonreía al chico; se encontraba tan feliz por poder estar con el

- Harry… ¿y si nos quedamos a dormir aquí en la sala?- propuso.

- Esta bien ¿tienes sacos de dormir?

- Si déjame ir por ellos…- mientras se paraba del sillón

- Claro que no yo voy- la detuvo, no podía dejar que ella fuera, por primera vez tenía que consentirla- ¿en donde están?

Harry subió por los sacos y cuando bajo con ellos los extendió en la sala ya después Harry se dispuso a preparar un chocolate y la castaña subió a cambiarse cuando esta bajo Harry le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente en lo que el por su parte subía a cambiarse cuando el bajo y tomo su taza que le había proporcionado la castaña esta le dijo: Harry si que te a sentado bien el quidditch

- ¿porque lo dices?- no sabía ni tenía la menor idea a lo que su amiga se refería

- Porque tienes muy buen cuerpo no creo que nadie de hogwarts haya tenido la dicha de verte así- sonrió la chica pícaramente.

- Hay señorita granger pues usted no se queda atrás ¿eh?- siendo completamente sincero- Además no creo que nadie la haya visto así ni siquiera el propio Ron Weasley ¿o si?, porque si es así estoy dispuesto a reclamarle.

Ambos rieron y antes de dormir la castaña le brindo un dulce beso a Harry, se metieron en los sacos y durmieron abrazados como si no les importara nada, tratando de ocultar que en el fondo de su alma se encontraban tristes porque finalizando el verano cada uno seguiría su camino y su destino…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Belanova

Tus ojos

Viendo tus ojos puedo descifrar

El universo el viento suave

El Azul de cielo

Al fin lo entiendo

Que Este mundo gira y que

Algún día a de morir

Pero contigo

Y en esta historia

No existe el tiempo

Porque en tus brazos reinvente

El universo al fin entiendo

Que el pasado y el futuro solo existen hoy

Y hoy te amo

Y hoy te amo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

25-07-05

México d.f

Hola!!! Antes que nada se preguntaran porque tiene esta fecha cuando ya es agosto pues la razón es que este finc lo hice en vacaciones porque después no me da tiempo de actualizar así que esa es la razón.

Este finc se los quiero dedicar a tres de mis amigazos que cumplen años en esta semana (de la fecha que puse) así que aunque se que no leen (pero por si las dudas) mis fincs aquí les digo a quienes…

Fabiola: eres una súper amigaza nunca me has defraudado y espero que nunca lo hagas.

paco: apenas te empecé a tratar pero aun así ya eres mi amigo espero que no te vayas a Toluca para tratarte mas!!!!

diego: gracias por todo eres el amigo mas duradero no me decepciones!!!

Pasando al finc no crean que todos van a ser felices por siempre no…. Ni lo piensen pero ya verán jejeje.

Espero que les guste la canción que puse atrás; ¿verdad que representa a nuestra parejita? es de un grupo mexicano y estuve a punto de poner la de "penny & me" de los hermanitos hanson pero un día después de terminar la historia me puse a escuchar la canción y dije: "hay pues que tonta soy, aquí estaba todo!!!" y como queda mejor esta canción…pues la puse.

He aquí la contestación a sus reviews… corrección ya no los puedo contestar ya que me dijeron que te multaban :( pero aun asi les agradesco sus reviews a…

LadyAmatista

Hermyharry 33

MarcyLB

Hermionedepottergranger

Kary granger de potter

Pauly granger

Y les agradesco tambien a las personas que han leído mis song fincs:

- Myca

-Witcmin

- rita halliwell

gracias por leer mis tonterías!!!! No gracias y espero que les este gustando.

Hasta la próxima!!!

Y.P.L.W


	4. Recuerdos

El ultimo día de esa semana sus cartas del colegio llegaron justo cuando los chicos habían terminado de desayunar ambos las abrieron muy animados pero se extrañaron de que la carta contenía 2 pergaminos.

Uno de los pergaminos contenía la típica lista de útiles y la otra contenía esta nota en su interior…

Se les informa que este año se les pedirán de 2 a 3 trajes y vestidos muggles ya que tendrán una serie de eventos en los que se requerirán estas prendas solo podrán llevarlos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso.

atte.: Profesora Minerva McGonagall.

Ambos se quedaron callados y Hermione le dijo: que bien de seguro es un baile ¿no?, a lo mejor 2 bailes hace 3 años que no hacían uno ¿no?

- si que divertido- contestó, deprimido a el eso del baile no le agradaba del todo.

- ¿porque lo dices de esa manera? Es divertido- replicó

- para ti o mejor dicho para ustedes- contestó amargamente

- ¿pero porque?- está seguía sin entender porque su amigo lo decía con tal amargura.

- Para ustedes es sencillo esperar a que un chico les pregunten si quieren asistir con el- explicó este, mientras se detenía a tomar aire- en cambio para nosotros es armarnos de valor para que no te ganen con la chica con la que deseas ir.

- Eso si… ¿recuerdas el baile de cuarto?

- ¿Cuando fuiste con tu novio Krum?- sonrió el chico.

- Si- reconoció- el mismo cuando tú te morías por tu querida Cho.

- Ya, oye no me llevo así de gacho contigo- respondió, la verdad no le gustaba mucho la idea de recordar lo desastroso que había sido lo suyo con Cho- ¿y que paso entre tu y Krum?

- Por… porque lo dices?

- Se supone que somos tus amigos y nunca nos lo dijiste- explicó.

- ¿Y entre tú y cho?

- Esta bien tú me dices lo sucedido con krum y yo con cho ¿trato?- le propuso el ojiverde a ser verdad siempre le había interesado esa parte de la vida de su amiga: le intrigaba bastante.

- Esta bien- aceptó la chica.

- Pues soy todo oídos

- Bien, ¿recuerdas que iba muchísimas veces a la biblioteca? – Harry asintió y la chica prosiguió- Al principio me hartaba o mejor dicho me desesperaba pero después cuando sucedió lo del baile pues me invito al principio le dije que me dejara pensarlo pero no solo fue eso; comenzamos a charlar en la biblioteca y pues me empezó a caer bien y finalmente le dije que si. Decidí no decirles nada ni a ti ni a Ron…

- ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste a mi?- preguntó decepcionado, ¿Por qué su amiga no le había dicho nada?- ¿Acaso no confías en mi o que?

- No, no fue por eso si no que diciéndote a ti por obvias se enteraría ron y el de por si has de recordar como se puso después ¿no?

- Bueno, bueno prosigue…

- El día del baile, bueno antes de el- corrigió la castaña- Ron me insistía en que les dijera con quien iba pero lógico no se lo pensaba decir.

- Hem… y cuando… Ron dijo que fueras con uno de nosotros ¿con quien de los dos hubieras ido? Claro en ese momento- le preguntó, era una duda que siempre había vagado por su cabeza.

Hermione cayó un poco y ligeramente se sonrojo y le dijo: claro que contigo, era preferible además Ron podía pasar desprevenido en el baile en cambio tú eras uno de los campeones.

- ¿pero si no hubiera sido campeón?

- Mmm… me hubiera turnado con ambos- admitió esta.

- prosigue- dijo el ojiverde, había quedado satisfecho con la respuesta.

- Por lógica toda la noche bailamos y después nos despedimos eso fue todo- mintió la castaña

- ¿Y después de la segunda prueba?

- Pues… lo que escuchaste o mas bien leíste de rita no?

- Te conozco y se perfectamente cuando mientes así que no me engañes

- Ok se que no puedo mentirte- dijo, si que esas semanas a Harry le habían servido mucho para poder entenderla mas- pues de hecho ese día yo me encontraba mas preocupada por ti que por Krum

- ¿En serio?- exclamó.

- Claro eres mi mejor amigo

- Junto con Ron…- corrigió

- No, tu eres el mejor no Ron- le afirmó

- Gracias, yo igual a ti; eres mi mejor amiga- confesó el chico- ¿y cuando termino el año?

- ¿Muchas preguntas no?- le dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y le lanzaba una mirada significativa

- Lo siento- se disculpó

- Nada no paso nada me invito a pasar las vacaciones con el

- ¿Y fuiste?- Harry se maldijo, de nuevo había preguntado ¿de verdad tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza respecto a lo sucedido con Hermione?

- Si una semana de hecho se porto muy amable y yo pensaría que trato de conquistarme- rió la chica, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello

- Guau ¿y porque no lo logro?

- No lo se- respondió- numero uno definitivamente no es mi tipo, numero dos lo quise muchísimo pero solo como amigo y numero tres… el no me gusta.

- Mmm…. Puntos interesantes

- Lo son pero ¿el nunca te pregunto nada de mi?- preguntó la chica; Víktor siempre le insistía en que si quería a Harry como "algo mas".

- Espera aun me queda una última pregunta

- Hazla

- ¿alguna ves te beso?

- Sabia que me preguntarías eso- respondió la chica, con una sonrisa traviesa- y la respuesta es que si.

- Lo sospechaba!!!!- dijo Harry, emocionado- ¿Cómo?, ¿en donde?, detalles niña, detalles

- Lo bueno es que nada mas era una ultima pregunta- ironizó Hermione- pero por ser mi amigo te lo diré con dos condiciones que no le digas a Ron y que tu me digas como fue el tuyo con cho.

- Esta bien

- Bien… fue en el baile casi a lo ultimo, pero no en la pista si no en un pasillo- Harry asintió así que está continuo- Vaya lo único que me faltaba es que preguntaras que pasillo

- No lo pienso hacer no soy tan metiche

- ¿Me lo juras?- le dijo mientras reía- Bueno pues me llevo aparte y me confeso lo que sentía por mi y lo importante que era en su vida pero yo le dije que solo lo veía como un amigo no como otra cosa pero que aun así le dije que podíamos seguir siendo amigos y después me dijo que si me podía besar y pues le dije que si

- ¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡Le dijiste que si!!!!!!??????- exclamó el chico; hubiera imaginado cualquier cosa excepto que este le hubiera pedido permiso para besarle

- Si, en esos momentos sospechaba lo que Ron sentía por mi entonces temí que un día me agarrara desprevenida y me lo diera y como era el primero…

- ¿Fue el primero?- dijo Harry, era increíble como el y Hermione eran tan amigos pero les faltaban saber tantas cosas uno del otro…- Entonces la brujita mas guapa e inteligente de toda la tierra no es tan santa como lo aparenta

La chica rió pero prosiguió su relato…

- entonces dije prefiero que sea con Krum que al menos me atraía un poquitin que con Ron ya que el ni al 1 llega y del como fue, la mitad de tiempo que el primero que nos dimos.

- ¿Y que tal?

- Por dios Harry- exclamó- no tenia idea alguna de ese arte ¿que querías que pensara? Claro contigo fue distinto y después regresamos y seguimos bailando.

- Ok lo siento ¿y porque conmigo fue distinto?- volvió a maldecir, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que ella pensara de el?

- Porque al menos ya tenia una idea de esa sensación

- jajaja- rió Harry- ¿o sea que ya has besado a mas?

- No, después del beso con krum, me dio uno breve en vacaciones y después fue el tuyo o mejor dicho los tuyos- está se había sonrojado, definitivamente había sido demasiada información por un día.

-¿Te dio otro?

- En su casa hizo otro intento pero fracaso ya que hay otro chico en mi mente- está sin querer había soltado u suspiro.

- vaya o sea que yo he sido el mas afortunado?- el chico esbozó una enorme sonrisa; de verdad que se sentía profundamente afortunado.

- Por así decirlo pero se entera ron y nos mata- le recordó la chica.

- Exacto

- ¿Y krum no te pregunto nada de mi?

- No, mejor dicho si- recordó el ojiverde- lo hizo me pregunto que si entre tú y yo había sucedido algo ya sabes por Rita que hizo mil y un rumores y además me dijo que tú hablabas mucho de mí.

- Jaja es verdad me celaba mucho de ti y de Ron y mas de ti porque ya sabes yo estaba contigo casi todo el tiempo por tu pelea con Ron de por si por Rita casi todo el colegio pensaba que andábamos aun no me explico el porque…

- ¿No?- preguntó este- Me extraña que no tengas la respuesta de una pregunta por dios ¡¡¡¡Apocalipsis!!!!

- Jaja que chistosito eh?- ironizó Hermione

- Bueno si piensan eso es porque eres la única chica de hogwarts que esta conmigo; no por mi fama, estas porque me valoras como soy sin importar los peligros y nunca me has dado la espalda incluso Ron que es mi mejor amigo me la dio cosa que tu nunca has hacho y por supuesto todas tienen envidia de ti- dijo este sin dejar de mirarla; quería que ella sintiera que todo lo que acababa de decir venía de lo mas profundo de su corazón.

- Vaya nunca lo había visto de esa manera pero aun así gracias por todo lo que acabas de decir- agradeció la castaña.

_Te diría eso y mucho más Hermione _

(n.a: recuerden las letras inclinadas son pensamientos.)

- ahora tu y Cho?- preguntó esta

- pues creo que todo lo sabes

- ah no- replicó- ahora refréscame la memoria porque eso no se vale.

- esta bien, desde tercero me moría por ella en cuarto pues la quise invitar al baile pero me gano cedric y aun la quería por lógica fue la primera chica que me gusto- este se detuvo a tomar aire para después proseguir con la historia- y pues en quinto me di cuenta que si me hizo caso fue porque Cedric ya no estaba pero en esos momentos estaba cegado y no me di cuenta pero el chiste es que me empezó a hacer caso después me imagino que se inscribió al ED por mi y pues sabrás de sobra que en navidad nos besamos ¿no es así?

- si pero ahora te pido detalles- exigió esta, era injusto que Harry la hubiera sometido a todo un interrogatorio y ahora este no quisiera responderle.

- pues debajo de nosotros en lo que conversábamos había muerdago y pues lo malo es que se encontraba llorando pero aun así se acerco y me lo dio me encontraba muy nervioso si de por si nunca había estado cerca de una chica pues en esas situaciones peor aun.

- ¿cuanto duro?- preguntó, con bastante curiosidad.

- mmm…- recordó Harry- como unos cinco segundos mas que el primero que tuvimos pero llorando pues no fue lo mismo pero sinceramente al acordarme me da asco ¿a ti no?

- no, porque hasta eso fue romántico dentro de lo que cabe y al menos me gustaba un poco.

- después pues ¿recuerdas que salimos en san Valentín?- dijo este con amargura- Pues ella al igual que Krum se encelo de ti que porque te prefería a ella que a ti pero de ahí en fuera creo que lo único que no sabias era lo del beso ¿no es así?

- si y ¿aun sigues pensando lo que me dijiste ese día?- preguntó esta con bastante interés, quería saber si Harry aun lo recordaba.

- ¿que?

- pues que yo no era fea- le recordó la chica.

- claro Hermione!!! Sigo en lo dicho eres mil veces mas bonita que Cho y ahora como estas mejor aun- dijo este, sonriéndole a la chica y tomándole la mano.

- ¿y desde cuando te diste cuenta de eso?

- desde que te vi y te reconocí por primera vez en el baile navideño- recordó Harry, con tan sólo volver a imaginarlo el corazón se le aceleraba- definitivamente te veías preciosa ni siquiera Malfoy encontró palabras para insultarte.

- gracias pero va a ver mas bailes!!!

- si lo malo es que no se bailar- dijo este con amargura.

- ¿no? Si quieres te enseño lo poco que se.

- ¿enserio? Seria genial y ¿cuando me enseñarías?

- cuando tu me digas pero en esta semana me tienes que acompañar a comprar mis tres vestidos.

- pero son dos- dijo este, aterrorizado, por lo que el sabía las chicas tardaban horas en escoger una sola pieza de ropa.

- pero dice que si quieres lleves tres

- esta bien pero tu me enseñas a bailar

- si eso me parece perfecto- dijo, para después brindarle un besó al chico-

Todo lo que quedo de la tarde salieron a patinar bueno en esta ocasión como siempre Hermione se encargo de enseñarle a harry lo malo fue que se encontraron a Joe…

- hola Hermione!!!- mientras, como siempre miaraba de mala gana a Harry

- Hola- al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla

- ¿Cuando vas a decidirte de salir al fin conmigo?

- Cuando no estés insistiéndome no me explico porque cambiaste tanto.

- No cambie la que cambio fue tu- dijo, con bastante amargura en la voz.

- Claro que no

- ¿Quien imaginaria que Hermione besara chicos en su casa?

Hermione le soltó una cachetada mas fuerte que cuando se la dio a malfoy y le dijo: prefiero besar a chicos a espiar chicas a escondidas ya que al menos a mi me dieron permiso.

- Harry tenias que ir de chismoso- le reprochó, mientras con su mano tocaba el lugar en que Hermione le había pegado

- claro no iba a permitir que tu la siguieras espiando- contestó retadoramente

- Hermione, harry lo siento- dijo Joe, en tono bastante falso- de verdad es que Hermione si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad para demostrarte que te quiero

- Mira joe no te voy a negar que en un buen tiempo me gustaste- confesó Hermione- pero en sexto año cambiaste muchísimo y de ti no me gustaba tu físico si no tú interior así que cuando vuelvas a ser el de antes me avisas así quizás tendrías una pequeña oportunidad pero hasta el próximo verano.

Ambos chicos se alejaron y cuando llegaron a la casa de la castaña dejaron los patines en la puerta y subieron a la recamara de la castaña ya que no quisieron cenar porque Harry la había invitado una hamburguesa a la chica.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Harry tomo a Hermione de la mano y la dirigió al techo…

- Harry estas seguro?- le preguntó, al fin Harry estaba decidido a afrontar aquel tema que había evadido por dos largos años.

- Claro quede en algo contigo y ahora estoy listo

Cuando llegaron ambos se sentaron y Harry comenzó…

- bien, pues a pesar de que pasaron dos largos años aun siento que fue mi culpa ya que si no hubiera salido del colegio nada le hubiera pasado- dijo Harry- y aunque hace un par de meses vencí a Voldemort no logre que ni Sirius ni mis padres volvieran por eso ahorita no quiero que nadie te haga daño aun quedan unos cuantos mortifagos libres y después de ellos tres tu eres a la persona que mas aprecio.

A harry le brillaban los ojos y a la chica lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarlo y le dijo: mira no fue tu culpa por algo pasan las cosas y Sirius por algo murió era mejor eso a que lo besara un dementor y a fin de cuentas ese era tu destino matar a Voldemort y aunque me digan que quien te toque le va a dar lepra yo nunca te dejaría y menos cuando mas me necesites, entiéndelo- dijo Hermione al tiempo que sus manos se encontraban en las mejillas de harry.

- gracias y si algún día te hice daño discúlpame tu siempre has estado para mi y definitivamente si te conocí fue para tener a un ángel en la tierra que me cuidara no se que haría sin ti, no habría podido pasar las pruebas de los últimos 6 años y ahora que es el ultimo año por suerte mi pesadilla acabo- dijo este, acercandose mas a ella

- ¿lo ves? Todo absolutamente todo tiene sus recompensas.

- y tu fuiste una de ellas.

Hermione se sonrojo pero no pudo contestarle ya que Harry sin contenerse la beso.

Fue un beso que ella sintió nunca le había dado antes era mas apasionado y la chica le siguió.

- Gracias por todo Hermione- dijo este ahora tomando la cara de la chica- la razón por la que sobreviví en la batalla final fuiste tu no te quería defraudar después de tantos sacrificios

- Es lo que tenía que hacer, no podía dejarte en los malos momentos- dijo esta derramando una lágrima- y nunca me defraudaste.

Se volvieron a besar pero con lágrimas en los ojos y por primera vez en esas semanas ambos confesaron cosas que casi nadie sabía y que nadie sabría más que ellos…

---------------------------------

Robbie williams

Ángel

Así es la ley  
Hay un ángel hecho para mi

Te conocí…el tiempo se me fue  
Tal como llego  
Y te falle, te hice daño  
Tantos años yo.

Pase por todo sin pensar  
Te ame, si casi amar  
Y al final, quien me salvo  
El ángel que quiero yo…

De nuevo tú  
Te cuelas en mis huesos  
Dejándome tu beso  
Junto al corazón

Y otra vez tú  
Abriéndome tus alas  
Me sacas de las malas...Rachas de dolor  
Por que tú eres...  
El ángel que quiero yo

Cuando estoy fatal  
ya No se que hacer ni a donde ir  
Me fijo en ti…  
Y te siento cerca…pensando en mi  
El cuerpo se me va…  
Hacia donde tu estas  
Mi vida cambio  
El ángel que quiero yo…

---------------------------------

14-08-05

México DF.

Hola!!! Vaya esta historia por poco y ya no la sigo ya que este capi no se me ocurría pero pues aquí lo tienen!!! Espero que les guste las primeras dos hojas ya las tenia pensadas pero las demás se me vinieron repentinamente a la cabeza para su fortuna y la canción pues me compre el disco y pues me latió para este capi puse un párrafo largo pero es que refleja a la pareja de verdad que esos dos se quieren pero porque no lo aceptan oh no? Como ven a joe el sufrido? Va!! Yo por mi parte no le creo y bien ahora este capi se lo dedico a un súper amigo que cumple años hasta el 23 de agosto pero en lo que pienso el siguiente capitulo de seguro ya pasaron dos semanas así que se lo dedico a…

- Christopher: igual dudo que leas esto pero aun así eres un buenísimo amigo nunca me has decepcionado y espero que nunca lo hagas mi mejor deseo para tu cumpleaños es que laura finalmente te de el si ah y que Fabiola ya no sea tan celostina.

Gracias por sus reviews ah…nadie porke no puedo abrir mi correo pero aun asi se los agradezco muchote correcion ya lo pude abrir le agradezco a…

kary granger de potter

itati-R

lady amatista

paola potter

Se que no fueron muchos pero comprendo los regresos a la escuela asi que si me tardo por eso es por la linda escuela porque tiene su lado lindo no?

Bien hasta la próxima y a los que leen mi historia dejen reviews y recomiéndenla por favor si?

Suerte!!!

Los dejo

Y.P.L.W


	5. mentiras verdaderas

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno les llego una carta para cada uno provenientes de Ron.

Cada uno leyó su carta correspondiente y sintieron un gran sentimiento de culpa por mentirle de esa forma a su amigo sabiendo que el se moría por la castaña.

Cuando intercambiaron sus cartas se sintieron aun peor…

Querida Hermione:

Espero que estés muy bien en España y bueno este año al menos me des una oportunidad para ser algo mas que amigos o al menos yo me conformo con tu amistad que espero no perder por culpa de mis malditos sentimientos.

Quería ver si podríamos vernos el 23 de agosto a las 10:50 en el callejón Diagon para comprar los útiles que necesitamos.

Te ama

Ron

Harry se quedo estupefacto y se sintió fatal por engañar a su amigo, pero sabía que si le contaba lo sucedido en el verano este lo mataría pero a pesar de los riesgos el no pensaba dejar ir a Hermione por nada del mundo…

_Ya vez te gusta _

_No es cierto_

_Claro que si_

_Bueno y aunque eso fuera cierto ella nunca saldría conmigo por Ron y Ginny_

_Pues eso quien sabe…_

La castaña por su parte sintió un gran remordimiento ya que por su culpa dos de sus mejores amigos estaban entre la espada y la pared por culpa de ella…

Harry:

Vaya se me hace raro que dos de mis mejores amigos no me contesten a mis cartas y menos en el ultimo año cualquiera diría que pasaste el verano con Hermione pero no hermano tu no eres de esos tu sabes que adoro y amo a Hermione y yo creo que por eso tu nunca me traicionarías ni yo con Ginny bueno aparte de que es mi hermana pero se nota que la amas a pesar de que medio colegio piense que tu y Hermione son algo de hecho en la carta le dije que si quería ir conmigo al callejón Diagon, bueno nos vemos el 23 de agosto a las 10:50 ¿vale? A pesar de que la invite a ella no podemos hacerte a un lado además de que quiero ir poco a poco con ella no presionarla pero en fin, ya te contare con mas detalle cuando nos veamos.

Te cuidas

Ron.

Hermione se quedo pensativa ¿como era posible que su Harry quisiera a Ginny? el le había demostrado de una y mil maneras que la quería a ella no a Ginny o al menos le tenia mas confianza por así decirlo era su confidente.

Ambos se devolvieron las cartas y lo único que hicieron a partir de ese día fue contar los días y las horas para saber que decir y que hacer ya que Ron no podía verlos besándose o algo similar y cuando al fin llego ese día en lo que Harry se bañaba Hermione se arreglaba, Harry sin saber eso salio solo tapado con una toalla (n.a: o imagínenselo:) ) y cuando salio y vio a Hermione se quedo estupefacto como siempre su cabello se encontraba lacio de nuevo, con un pantalón a la cadera y una blusa muy bonita, esta por su parte al escuchar que salía pensó que ya estaría vestido pero por primera vez también se quedo estupefacta bueno al igual que cuando lo vio en traje de baño solo que en esta ocasión se veía aun mejor la castaña le sonrió y se acerco a el, Harry al ver esa acción noto que fachas tenia y eso no le agrado mucho que digamos.

_Harry, peligro, peligro se acerca_

_Cállate _

_Harry ten cuidado tus locas hormonas te pueden traicionar_

_Estas loco_

_¿Tu? Ah ya lo sabía_

- guau harry- exclamó esta, sin dejar de ver su abdomen- si antes te había dicho que te veías guapo ahora estas mucho mejor

- tú no te quedas atrás.

La chica abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al aun cuerpo mojado de Harry este quien sabe como le hizo y amarro la toalla de modo que no se le cayera y también la abrazo (n.a: suertudota) y Hermione hizo lo que nunca haya hecho en las vacaciones por voluntad propia ya que harry siempre tenia la iniciativa, poso sus labios sobre los del moreno y lo beso con todo el cariño que ella le podía brindar con muchísima pasión y locura el un tanto sacado de onda pero feliz también la beso lo que mas le agrado es que Hermione revolvía su cabello azabache aun empapado.

- guau Hermione a que se debió eso porque fue genial ¿eh?- sonrió el chico.

- La verdad no lo se solo que ese físico tuyo me atrae y mojado peor aun- contestó, mientras no podía dejar de verlo; era algo irresistible para ella.

- Lo que tu digas- respondió, mientras se sentía un poco apenado.

- De hecho hoy podría definirse nuestra amistad con Ron así que tenemos que aprender a mentir

- Por dios herm somos expertos en ello- mientras Harry recordaba todas las veces que ambos habían mentido para salir de algún aprieto.

Ahora harry la beso y cuando menos se dieron cuenta Hermione se encontraba empapada por culpa de Harry la chica tomo su varita y por arte de magia se seco y vistió a Harry a su antojo; con un pantalón de mezclilla negro a juego con una camisa de color negro con toques azulados, tomaron sus cosas y tomaron un autobús a Londres y en el camino planearon sus mentiras:

- mira Hermione tu llegas primero y luego entro yo ¿vale?

- Esta bien ¿y que entre nosotros?- murmuró la chica

- Tu te fuiste a España y yo…- Harry se detuvo, mientras pensaba un buen pretexto para el- mis tíos me encerraron en la alacena

-¿Y cuando te vea?- preguntó la chica, bastante nerviosa ¿los chicos les creerían?

- Me abrazaras como casi siempre lo has hecho y ya

- Esta bien- asintió esta, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

Al llegar al caldero chorreante Hermione entro como si nada y en la entrada al callejón ya la esperaba Ron acompañado por Ginny ya que los demás ya habían salido del colegio al llegar saludo a ambos con un beso en la mejilla y Ron se sonrojo ante este hecho.

- hola ¿que tal a pintado su verano?- preguntó Ron

- bien- sonrió la chica, una sonrisa nerviosa a ser verdad

- Hermione ¿y tu que te hiciste?- exclamó la pelirroja- te ves muy guapa luego me pasas los tips para Harry ya sabes

- jaja no hay tips- dijo Hermione entre dientes- cambie quien sabe porque y como esta eso de lo de Harry eh?

- Mmm… luego te digo- dijo esta mientras lanzaba una enorme sonrisa- bien porque tu me tienes que ayudar y mucho

- Lo que tu digas ¿y tu ron?- dijo la chica, cambiando de tema la verdad tener a Ginny enfrente con todo lo que le decía no le ayudaba de mucho en eso de mentir.

- Creo que ya leíste mi carta ¿no?- susurró Ron.

- por supuesto- dijo, esquivando la mirada azulada que la miraba- y, tengo que pensarlo, aunque por lo que me dijiste créeme que mi amistad no la perderás.

- Si lo que tu quieras y por cierto- agregó- este cambio se te ve perfecto

- Gra…gracias

En ese momento para fortuna de Hermione, Harry se acerco como si nada y a las chicas les brindo un beso en la mejilla, ante esta acción Ginny se sonrojo al máximo ya que el nunca había tomado esa acción y a Ron le estrecho la mano.

Hermione en ese instante saco una carta de unas 5 hojas enrolladas como un pergamino ante esta acción el chico le abrió los abrazos y la chica rodeo con sus manos a su cuello, después de medio minuto esto no le había hecho ni una pizca de gracia a los dos pelirrojos Hermione y Harry tenían ganas de algo mas que un abrazo, un acostumbrado beso que se daban cada que se abrazaban y tenían ganas de gritarles a sus amigos todo lo que les había pasado en el verano y que a ellos no les interesaban ni mucho menos, pero no podían hacerlo ya que hubiera sido terrible perder esas dos amistades tan buenas.

Ginny con pena solo le brindo un cortante abrazo al igual que Ron después este algo frívolo les dijo: ya no, mucho abrazo vamos por los libros.

- no mejor por túnicas nuevas- agregó Ginny

- esta bien- dijeron todos al unísono.

Por delante Ginny llevaba a Hermione del brazo un tanto malhumorada al tiempo que le pedía un gran sacrificio…

- Hermione ¿porque lo hiciste?- preguntó, con bastante resentimiento en su voz.

- ¿Que hice yo ahora?- contestó, sin comprender.

- Abrazar a harry

- Siempre le doy un abrazo de cumpleaños- se excusó la castaña

- Claro que no

- Bueno este año lo hice

- Olvídalo, mejor ayúdame a conquistarlo ¿vale?- dijo mientras el rencor que tenía en su voz, se desvanecía.

- ¡¡¡¡Que, que!!!! – exclamó esta, tratando de no desmayarse

- Ya lo sabias ¿no? Ayúdame por favor

- Ok y en que puedo ayudarte- respondió, de mala gana

- Mmm… en muchas cosas y uno que otro sacrificio

- ¿Como cual?- cuestionó, un sacrificio proveniente de Ginny, no era cualquier cosa

- Que en receso y en la sala común ah y comidas- agregó la pelirroja- estés conmigo

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver entre harry y tu?- respondió, con amargura

- Por dios Hermione cuando te vas a dar cuenta de que medio colegio cree que andan creo que hasta los propios maestros lo creen y eso no es cierto ¿o si?- mientras la chica arqueaba sus delineadas cejas.

Hermione hizo un prolongado silencio a pesar de que quedaba poco tiempo para tomar importantes decisiones no se había puesto a pensar en ello solo pensaba en los besos del ojiverde y no sabía si el cariño que le tenía a harry fuera el mismo que a Ron así que le contesto no siendo tan sincera: no

- ahí esta te juntas conmigo y asunto arreglado

- esta… no espera- se detuvo Hermione- ¿y eso que tiene que ver en que ustedes anden o no?

- mira Hermione mi imagen me importa mucho- explicó Ginny- soy una de las mas populares junto con Harry, somos la pareja ideal el problema es que si tu siempre estas de por medio a pesar de que ambos andemos o a mi me van a tachar de amante o a ti y como yo voy a ser su novia tu serás la amante así que por eso tu te tienes que alejar

- ah ya veo- respondió, con amargura, ah Hermione no le agrado mucho aquello ya que nunca había visto a una Ginny así de posesiva pero como ni ella ni Harry podían decir lo que ambos pasaron en parte de su verano respondió- lo analizare aun no estoy muy segura de ello.

- lo sabia te gusta harry, eres una traicionera- Ginny comenzó a lanzar sollozos, aunque bastante fingidos

- no espera no… me gusta yo a lo que voy es que va a ser difícil distanciarme de el, de ellos- corrigió

- Mira Herm ve lo positivo…

- Tu no me digas Herm solo- interrumpió a la pelirroja

- ¿Solo que quien te dice así?

- No nadie- dijo, tratando de tranquilizarse, la pelirroja empezaba a sacarla de quicio- ¿que es lo positivo?

- Que así pobras andar con Ron

- Pero a mi no me gusta Ron el gusta de mi pero yo no de el- replicó Hermione

- Podrías hacer el intento- insistió la chica

- No, Ginny, eso es irrealizable- explicó la castaña- yo nunca andaré con Ron…

Por otra parte Ron y Harry observaban a las chicas de echo ambos miraban embobados a Hermione aunque claro estaba que Harry al menos lo tenia que disimular…

- Hermione se puso linda ¿no Harry?- dijo el pelirrojo, sin despegar su vista de Hermione

- ¿Que?... a si lo que digas- contestó Harry

- En serio tu sabes que me gusta pero- agregó Ron- hermano al menos aconséjame

- Esta bien esta hermosa- dijo Harry- y eso que tu no la has visto en traje de baño…

- ¿Que tu que?- gritó el pelirrojo- ¿Dónde?, ¿Cuándo?, ¡¡¡como!!!

- Digo, imaginártela en traje de baño- corrigió el ojiverde, se sentía fatal apenas llevaba cinco minutos con su amigo y ya iba a regarla si eso era aquí, ¿Cómo sería en Hogwarts?

- Ah se a de ver linda ¿y a ti quien te compro la ropa?- dijo Ron, mirando por primera vez a Harry

- ¡¡¡La ropa!!! Se la tengo que pagar a…

- ¿A quien?- cuestionó el chico

- A mis tíos- mintió- es que les pedí prestado para poder comprármela

- Ah ya ¿que crees que me diga Hermione si me le declaro?

- Que no- dijo Harry sin darse cuenta de lo que decía

- ¿Que no? Dame mas ánimos ya sabes- dijo este, decepcionado de la respuesta de su amigo

- Digo no lo se es que nunca he sabido con exactitud sus gustos- corrigió el moreno

- Pues pienso hacer el intento nada pierdo y tú haces el intento con mi hermana

- No, no me gusta- explicó- la veo como a una amiga

- Lo que digas aunque se que mueres por ella- confesó el pelirrojo- pero, si no es ella ¿a quien le echaras el lazo?

- Aun no lo se…

- Pues no habrá quien te diga que no tu también mejoraste te envidio- exclamó Ron.

- Como digas, aunque yo me veo igual de horrible que siempre- admitió el ojiverde

- Pues se lo podrías echar a Cho- sugirió Ron- a mi Fred me dijo que se entero que va a repetir este año en Hogwarts con nosotros porque por Cedric reprobó año

- Ah o Cho no esta fea…- mintió Harry, a el Cho ya no le atraía ni tantito.

- Sobre todo para ti pero aun así mientras no le eches el lazo a Hermione porque me darías una gran cuchillada por la espalda

- No lo haría pero ¿que pasaría si la besara?- dijo harry algo preocupado

- Te mato

- ¿Y si la abrazo?- preguntó Harry, al menos se acababa de enterar que si Ron los cachara su vida ya no estaba garantizada.

- También- contestó, bastante decidió

- Hombre es mi amiga- exclamó.

- Si pero eso es lo que quizás no nos permita andar que tu estas mucho mas tiempo con ella y en algunas ocasiones muy cariñosos mas que amigos- terminó el chico con amargura.

- Pero aun así es mi amiga- dijo el moreno algo dudoso

- Mejor prefiero que seas mi cuñado- Ron sonrió

- ¿Yo con Ginny? No hombre estas loco

- Claro que no a leguas se ve que te gusta

- No- replicó Harry, ¿acaso Ron no iba a dejar de molestarlo?

- Bueno es muy difícil decir si?- insistió el pelirrojo

- por supuesto

Harry ya quería que todo en el callejón terminara al igual que Hermione, no soportaban que Ron y Ginny contaran sus amoríos por los chicos y mas cuando todo lo que deseaban los pelirrojos de los otros dos chicos ellos ya lo habían hecho, y también tenían miedo de que sin querer o por furia confesaran todo, pero no podían.

Cuando terminaron de comprar todos sus útiles y se repartieron sus paquetes en el caldero chorreante al mismo tiempo en que se tomaron una refrescante cerveza de mantequilla y cuando llego el momento de irse Hermione se despidió de Ginny y esta le dijo: Hermione piensa lo que te dije

- si gin- respondiendo de mala gana- nos vemos me iré con Harry dice que me va a ir a dejar

- ash pues ya que- respondió, enfadada

- no te enojes

- confió en ti

Harry y Ron también se despidieron al tiempo que los útiles de Hermione eran cargados por Harry y cuando estaban por irse para su desgracia se encontraron con Draco Malfoy: vaya dos pobretones y un cabeza rajada, y veamos algo no cuadra bien aquí, Weasley, ¿que hace esta linda chica contigo?

- ¿cual la castaña?- preguntó, extrañado de que Malfoy no hubiera conocido a la chica.

- si porque no creo que una chica tan bella se haya fijado en una basura

- ¿ella?- preguntó Ron, igual de desconcertado que los demás- Me sorprendes yo digo que prefiero ser pobre a idiota

- ¿porque lo dices?- respondió, con sus mismos aires de superioridad que ya eran algo típico en el.

- ¿acaso nunca te has visto en un espejo?- le reto Harry

- hola malfoy

- ¿y tu bella señorita como te llamas?- preguntó Malfoy con una voz irresistible

- ¿Yo? Disculpa pero por si no lo sabes soy Hermione granger

- ¿Tu? Va!!! Por dentro sigues siendo repugnante desde un principio sabía que eras tu- mintió- sólo quería ver si te emocionabas con lo que te dije

- idiota- dijo Hermione mirando al rubio con mucha rabia

- Bueno como digan pero para idiotas ya tenemos mucho con ustedes así que nos vemos en el colegio.

Después de que malfoy se fuera ahora si los chicos se despidieron de sus amigos y tomaron un camión de regreso a la casa de Hermione en el que los chicos no dijeron ni una palabra.

Cuando por fin llegaron, subieron directamente al dormitorio de Hermione y esta rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Harry y este le correspondió acompañado por un tierno beso de deseo.

- al fin, de vuelta a mi mundo- exclamó Hermione

- ¿de que hablas Hermione?

- Es horrible es que Ginny quiere que yo…

- Tú que- le interrumpió Harry, preocupado

- Quiere contigo- dijo la chica ya que no quería que harry se enterara que su amistad se distorsionaría un poco por culpa de la pelirroja

- y ron contigo- agregó Harry, con amargura

- imagina que se enterara nos matan

- lo se… pero esto sentimos por un día, ahora imaginate por todo el año

- lo se pero faltan ocho días para decidir eso así que piensalo porque desde esa decisión nada será igual- dijo Hermione con mucho dolor en su voz; definitivamente no quería que lo que había nacido entre ellos terminara.

- pero en las noches podríamos vernos a escondidas en la sala- sugirió el chico.

- si yo también pensé en eso pero ¿si alguien nos ve?- inquirió Hermione- se lo contarían o si no seria un rumor mas fuerte aun

- Ok pensare en eso pero ¿ya dormimos?- preguntó Harry, tallándose los ojos

- Si estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Se cambiaron y se fueron a la cama y durmieron, una de sus últimas noches solos envueltos en un mundo mezclado por la fantasía y la realidad pero muy pronto ese mundo se derrumbaría…

--------------------------------

Moenia

Juegos de amor

Quisiera volver a sentir

Lo que vivimos ayer

Desnudando tu piel

Y sentir tu vida en mi estremecer

Tu cuerpo besar

Las horas tienen que seguir

Amarte así

Solo y sin ti

Estando presos lejos y aquí

Verte pasar

Y fingir no verte sin sospechar

Y trabajar

Esperando el momento

De hacerte vibrar

---------------------------------

México DF

12-09-05

Hola la verdad espero que les haya gustado a mi no tanto pero si leen mis historias es por algo no? Me encanta la canción que puse y si alguien no le encuentra nada que ver con la navidad es por la desesperación que tienen los dos chicos por volver abrazarse y besarse y no poder decirles a sus propios amigos pero que pasara cuando termine el verano? Jeje ya lo verán.

Pasando a las criticas dejen por favor es mi única razón de seguir escribiendo así que le agradezco a… todos los que me dejaron sus criticas que cada vez son menores :(

Pasando a mi tema favorito o sea yo no es cierto pasando a mi aquí les dejo la dirección de mi blog por si gustan leer…http://yovanna. y mi mail espero que entren por favor y estos días me los he pasado de lujo y de muy buen humor deséenme buena suerte en mi examen de mate!!!

Atte.

Y.P.L.W


	6. de vuelta a la realidad

Solo un día les quedaba para saber la verdad, ambos lo sabían y no querían recordarlo.

Por su parte Joe ya no los había molestado y hacia como que no conocía a harry; cuando Hermione le pregunto por las fotos que les había tomado el dijo que nunca había tomado fotos, era como si no recordara ningún suceso de su verano ni de lo sucedido entre Harry y Hermione ¿oh de verdad no recordaba nada? Eso nadie lo sabía excepto una persona…

Era el momento de la verdad, de las confesiones y de su futuro y Hermione aun no le había dicho ni una palabra sobre Ginny a harry y este por su parte se sentía confundido, aun no definía o mejor dicho no sabía definir su tipo de afecto hacia la chica.

Hermione no sabia como terminaría todo aquello, si como una buena relación o como una simple locura de verano. Aunque ambos sabían perfectamente y de sobra que si terminaba en una relación seria lo más probable es que iban a perder la amistad de Ron y de Ginny ya que estos se sentirían traicionados por sus dos mejores amigos.

La noche se empezaba a asomar por las ventanas, ambos tenían ya arregladas sus cosas para el día siguiente cuando Harry decidió romper aquel silencio…

- Hermione podemos hablar… sobre…

- Si, vamos afuera te parece? – contestó la chica con amargura; no había necesidad que Harry le dijera de que iban a hablar.

- Claro

Al legar al patio trasero de la castaña Hermione se arremango sus jeans y metió sus pies en la alberca y Harry por su parte hizo lo mismo que ella.

- ¿Hermione tu que piensas?- cuestionó el chico, mirándola fijamente

- Mmm… empieza tu

- No tu

- Esta bien- se rindió la chica- mmm… yo te quiero pero todo lo que sucedió en este verano me hizo dudar que si tu y yo, mejor dicho si ese cariño que te tengo es mas que simples amigos y creeme contigo me siento de maravilla pero…

- ¿Pero que?, respondió, desilusionado

- ¿Has pensado en lo que puedan pensar ron y Ginny?

- Si- recordó con amargura- ¿pero te importa su felicidad de ellos o la tuya? ¿Acaso te importa el que dirán?

No- mientras esquivaba la mirada del chico, sabía que con solo mirarlo no negaría ninguna cosa que este le propusiera- ¿acaso a ti no te importan un par de personas que te han demostrado incondicionalmente su amistad?

- Si pero si de verdad son amigos entenderán lo que nosotros sentimos

- ¿Y tú que sientes eh?- recordó la chica, por alguna razón Harry había evitado con contestar su pregunta y se estaba saliendo del tema…

- ¿Yo? Pues a ser verdad creo que…

- ¿Que?- exclamó la castaña

- Te quiero y según mi yo interior me dice que mas que una amiga- susurró el chico

- Hem… creo que… yo… también me encariñe muchísimo contigo y creo que te quiero de la misma forma pero ¿si no funcionara?- dijo con decepción, todo eso de salir con Harry la hacía feliz pero, ¿que tal que esto era solo pasajero?, ¿Qué tal di estaban mejor como amigos?

- Claro que funcionara

- ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Acaso Ron te lo confirmo? ¿Acaso Ginny lo hizo? ¿Acaso no piensas que alguien puede interferir y terminar con nuestra amistad?

- Mira seguro no estoy- respondió, mientras esta volvía a mirarlo fijamente- te he de ser sincero que Ron me dijo que si me veía contigo me mataba, Ginny tampoco al menos a mi no me ha dicho nada y de que alguien pueda interferir lo dudo la única que podía hacerlo era Cho y ella ya se fue y terminar con nuestra amistad si andamos no lo creo ¿o si?

- Lo ves Ron te amenazo- respondió con amargura- eso no es nada, Ginny se enfado cuando nos fuimos juntos y cuando una relación empieza con una amistad y de repente cuando termina uno de los dos o los dos queda dolido y por eso ya no existe la misma confianza ¿me entiendes?

- Claro y ¿a ti Ginny no te ha dicho nada más?

- Mmm…No- mintió- absolutamente nada

- ¿Y que hacer?- preguntó, mientras le tomaba la mano a la chica.

- No lo se

- Apartando a los demás… ¿tu que sientes en realidad por mi?

- Ya te lo dije, te quiero

- ¿Solo el querer?- respondió el moreno.

- No lo se- dudo la castaña- siento muchísimas cosas hacia ti incluso te aprecio mas que a Ron, eres el único que siempre a creído en mi palabra, siento amistad, confianza y…

- ¿Y que?- le interrumpió

- Y a…amor- le susurró la chica

- Yo igual mi niña pero…

- ¿Mi niña?- le respondió, confundida, si de verdad tenían que acabar con lo suyo Harry no le ayudaba de mucho que digamos…

- Al igual que Herm- le recordó

- Ah ok oye se me ocurre algo

- ¿Que?

- Tener una relación secreta- propuso Hermione

- ¿Y como seria eso?- le respondió, con bastante interés.

- Pues solo vernos en las noches y en el día como si nada hubiera pasado

- Seria riesgoso- contestó, con decepción

- ¿Porque?

- Hay me sorprende que no lo sepas

- Pues no lo se- le respondió, ella lo único que hacía era proponer ideas para poder estar con y este en vez de eso la rechazaba, ¿Quién entiende a los hombres?

- Mira ok no me opongo a ese pequeño secreto ¿pero si alguien nos ve sin querer en las noches? Eso nos perjudicaría peor aun porque tú eres prefecta y te quitarían el puesto aparte de que si en el día solo somos amigos y en la noche algo mas pensarían mal muy mal- el chico se detuvo un segundo para tomar aire- y además el chisme se haría más grande y le dolería muchísimo mas a Ginny y a Ron por no haberles dicho nada.

Hermione se paro y se encamino hacia la puerta de su casa y le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos…

- ¡¡lo ves hasta tu piensas que lo nuestro no puede ser por Ron y Ginny ambos lo deseamos pero no hay ninguna forma de realizarlo!!- exclamó la chica.

La chica siguió caminando y Harry la alcanzo y la abrazo y beso tiernamente en los labios y le dijo al oído: lo se pero… ¿es mal momento para decirte que te amo?

- no, no lo es- respondió, mientras se sonrojaba, al fin Harry había aceptado que la quería, un sueño hecho realidad…- pero lo único que se en estos momentos es que ambos nos tenemos el mismo tipo de cariño, ambos nos amamos el único obstáculo es Ron y Ginny así que…

- ¿que?- le contestó bastante emocionado, el hecho de tener una solución razonable para ambos, era genial

- Mejor trataremos a que ambos se enamoren de otras personas o al menos se olviden de nosotros dos para que nosotros podamos salir, el único riesgo de aquí es que si a nosotros nos empieza a gustar alguien mas- dijo lo ultimo, con cierta decepción en la voz.

Ambos regresaron a la orilla de la alberca y de nueva cuenta tomaron asiento.

- mira estoy de acuerdo

- Vale- Hermione sonrió, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro.

- Ok- aunque la idea no me agrada tanto me gusta mas que las anteriores y regresaremos como si nada hubiera sucedido- recordó el ojiverde

- Si esta bien así que hoy hay que despedirnos ¿no es así?

- Por supuesto

- Mejor para ambos…- contestó mas alegre que antes, al menos ya no tenían que separarse.

- Por el momento

Ambos chicos se besaron pero un mal paso de ambos hizo que ambos cayeran directamente a la piscina pero eso no impidió que se siguieran besando y abrazando.

- guau Harry ¿que paso?- comentó, acomodándose el cabello

- no lo se por el beso o por caernos- dijo, confundido

- por caernos- le respondió- porque a tus besos ya me acostumbre

- yo igual los extrañare- contestó con amargura

- ¿oye podemos dormir en el patio?- propuso Hermione

- Claro solo hay que sacar un par de bolsas para dormir- le animó el ojiverde

- ¡¡¡Te tomo la palabra!!! Sabes… extrañare verte así de cerca- dijo Hermione, mientras chocaba su nariz con la del chico

- Y yo extrañare esto…

Harry lo beso, era una de las cosas que a el le fascinaban y que sabia que extrañaría pero tenia que disfrutarlo aunque esa fuera la ultima ves.

Esta acariciaba los cabellos del moreno y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con un par de hermosas y brillantes esmeraldas que la miraban fijamente.

-ya vamonos me iré a dar un baño en lo que tu arreglas tus cosas para el colegio ¿sip harry?- propuso la chica

- claro

Harry la tomo de la cintura y la subió a la orilla de la alberca al tiempo en que esta le daba la mano y lo sacaba de la alberca, ambos se tomaron de sus manos y salieron caminando a la habitación de la castaña, esta se metió a dar una ducha y el arreglo sus cosas y viceversa. Cuando ambos hubieron terminado sacaron unas bolsas de dormir y la extendieron en el patio y ambos se quedaron dormidos al instante…

A la mañana siguiente Hermione sintió como un par de dedos acariciaban una fina mata de cabello castaño y lo enroscaba delicadamente en sus dedos.

- ¿Harry?- preguntó, mientras se volteaba para quedar frente a frente con el chico.

- buenos días… ¿nos enfrentamos a la cruda realidad?

- no queda otra opción, vamos.

Ambos se pararon y dejaron las bolsas de donde las tomaron y llevaron sus maletas al vestíbulo, ambos se cambiaron y ya estando en la puerta de la casa de Hermione se dijeron:

- tienes una linda casa Herm me dio gusto conocerla

- a mi me dio gusto conocer este lado tuyo que nadie absolutamente nadie conoce en Hogwarts- contestó, mientras se acercaba un poco a el.

- lo mismo digo, espero verte pronto- dijo, mientras al igual que su chica este daba un pasó hacía ella

- lo harás te lo aseguro- Hermione sonrió- y nunca pero nunca olvides que te quiero y que puedes contar conmigo ante todo

- tu nunca olvides que te amo- le susurró el chico al oído

-nunca lo haré- mientras le daba un besó corto- es hora de irnos de vuelta a la realidad mi niño, es hora de partir, ¿nos despedimos?

- Por supuesto- le animó el ojiverde

Ambos se abrazaron tiernamente y se dieron un beso muy apasionado, ambos saborearon ese sabor que no volverían a probar dentro de mucho tiempo y trataron de grabar en su memoria ese verano inolvidable y todo lo que el trajo. Ambos sintieron que unas lágrimas provenientes de ambos rodaban por sus mejillas…

Ambos se separaron y se miraron fijamente quedando pegados nariz con nariz, se dieron un duro abrazo, se limpiaron las lagrimas mutuamente y ambos tomaron sus maletas y sus mascotas, el chico espero a que la castaña cerrara con llave su casa y ambos tomaron un bus que conducía a la estación de king cross y subieron a el dejando a dos personas desconocidas para todo Hogwarts en el pasado y las conocidas por todos simplemente siguieron el camino que les tocaba seguir aunque ninguno sabia que tarde o temprano tanto las conocidas como las desconocidas cruzarían sus destinos en algún momento de su vida…

---------------------------------

_**Belanova**_

_**Niño**_

_**Niño**_

_**Es hora de partir**_

_**La vida me invito**_

_**Hacia otro lugar sin ti**_

**_Ves también me duele_**

**_Sabes que es lo mejor_**

**_Déjame irme _**

**_Déjame partir_**

**_Amor sabes que es lo mejor_**

**_Amor entiéndeme_**

_**Amor sabes que es lo mejor**_

**_Esperare que tú lo entiendas_**

_**Piensa que todo pasara**_

**_No debes llorar_**

**_Las cosas son así_**

_**Sin ti ves**_

**_También me duele_**

**_Amor sabes que es lo mejor_**

_**Amor entiendeme**_

_**Amor sabes que es lo mejor**_

**_Esperare que tú lo entiendas_**

_**La vida tiene algo Para ti**_

_**Me duele no ser yo**_

_**Lo siento niño**_

**_Debo de partir_**

_**Entiendeme**_

_**Entiendeme**_

**_Amor…_**

---------------------------------

México D.F

03-11-05

Hola!!!!

Siento el retraso pero los exámenes me traían loquísima pero ya entregaron evaluaciones y como no salí mal, pues voy a poder seguir escribiendo.

Regresando al finc para los que no entendieron mi idea; las personas desconocidas son sus lados cariñosos de Harry y de Hermione y los conocidos pues son a los que vemos descritos delante de todos o sea solo amigos.

Este capi no me gusto mucho y se que varios se decepcionaron por el que no pueden estar juntos pero lo que si les aseguro es que tarde o temprano lo estarán de por si en este capi ahí una diminuta pista… ¡¡¡pero ya verán!!!

¡¡¡Sigan dejando reviews!!! Ese es mi único ánimo para seguir escribiendo ¡¡¡porfa!!! Y para los que se quedaron en suspenso con mi examen de mate…pues sus reviews me súper ayudaron ya que saque…10+1 eso quiere decir que el Prof. me obsequio un punto!!!

Jajá este capi se lo dedico a un súper amigo llamado diego ya que el me ayudo a elegir la canción y por cierto diego; recuerda que te aprecio muchísimo y que cuentas conmigo cuando quieras oki? Y la canción queda a la perfección con el capi nop? Weno los dejo y sigan dejando reviews!!!

Atte

Y.P.L.W


	7. la primera noche

El tren por fin se detuvo y todos los alumnos bajaron del majestuoso tren incluyendo al trío y a Ginny que se dirigieron a los carruajes.

El viaje no fue el mas cómodo de sus vidas ya que Ron y Ginny se la pasaron interrogándolos sobre lo que habían hecho en el verano; que si habían estado juntos o que si se habían encontrado por casualidad. Los chicos trataron de desviar las preguntas ya que tenían miedo a meter la pata lo cual les traería muchos problemas pero por su fortuna lo habían logrado.

Dado que quedaban pocos carruajes y pocos alumnos comenzaron a subir 10 personas por carruaje y en el momento en que quedaban doce alumnos y dos carruajes inmediatamente Ron tomo a Hermione de la mano y la llevo hacia el otro carruaje para que se fueran solos pero la castaña reacciono y a propósito tiro su varita que comenzó a rodar vereda abajo hacia el tren, esta corrió velozmente hacia ella y Harry al ver esto salio corriendo detrás de la chica y Ron en un intento inútil por seguirlos, Neville lo había jalo del brazo al tiempo que le decía: déjalos, ellos que se vallan en el otro carruaje

- pero yo quería…

Ginny furiosa les grito: no se pueden ir ellos solos, Harry vendría conmigo mas no con… ella.

- Ron, Ginny déjenlos ahorita los verán no creo que por no verlos en cinco minutos se vallan a morir ¿o si?- les dijo Neville mientras subía al carruaje

Ambos subieron a el a regañadientes y diciéndole un montón de barbaridades a Neville, mientras tanto Hermione al fin logro alcanzar su varita y al poco tiempo Harry la alcanzo…

- que paso Hermione ¿porque corriste?- dijo entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar el aire

- La verdad no quería subir al carruaje con Ron y a propósito tire mi varita para después yo irme sola en el carruaje pero dado que estas aquí…- dijo, con una sonrisa pícara- creo que nuestra despedida no fue del todo cierta

- Yo vi que corrías y pues vine a ayudarte así que ¿nos vamos?- dijo, ofreciéndole su mano- y espero que esta despedida nunca llegué

- espero lo mismo- dijo, tomando la mano del chico

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y se encaminaron vereda arriba hacia el carruaje y antes de llegar a el Harry la volteo y la tomo de la cintura trayéndola un poco hacia el y la chica olvidándose completamente que ya se encontraban "en la realidad" rodeo con sus brazos el cuellos del chico.

- lista para luchar para que nuestros dos mejores amigos nos olviden

- Si, soy capaz de todo por nosotros

- Y a partir de hoy te digo algo y quiero que lo tengas muy en mente; te amo y desde que tengo memoria te ame y si por razones del destino alguien mejor que tu llega y hace que me olvide de ti nada entre tu y yo cambiara- dijo este mientras con una mano jugaba con el cabello de la chica

- Si, estoy de acuerdo y te ayudare en lo que pueda y yo te digo lo mismo y espero que tu también me apoyes.

- Ahora ¿te importaría hacer la despedida definitiva?- dijo Harry pícaramente aunque en su interior no quería que nada de lo sucedido fuera definitivo

- No me importa

El chico la atrajo un poco mas hacia el al punto en que quedaron nariz con nariz y al mirarse fijamente a los ojos el chico se inclino levemente y se dieron un beso delicado y sumamente suave memorizando cada movimiento y poco después se torno mucho mas apasionado con movimientos rítmicos ambos separaron sus labios solo un segundo para tomar aire y después siguieron con besos cortos y por ultimo volvieron a hacer lo del principio.

- Herm…-al tiempo en que la tomaba delicadamente de la cara y este colocaba su frente en la de la chica

- ¿que paso?

- Hay que regresar ya nos tardamos mucho- le recordó el moreno- y Ron y Ginny van a sospechar

- Esta bien

Se dieron un corto beso y ambos subieron al carruaje que enseguida se puso en marcha…

- Harry, ¿porque nunca me percate de la hermosa viste del cielo en Hogwarts?- dijo esta, mirando al cielo.

- ¿quieres verlo por mas tiempo?- le propuso el chico.

- ¿Se puede?

- claro!- exclamó Harry- Me sorprende que la brujita mas inteligente de todo hogwarts no lo sepa…ven

La tomo de la mano y la sentó a lado de el rodeándola con sus brazos al tiempo en que este recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

- haber que camino deseas ¿el largo o el corto?

- Por supuesto que el largo

- Bien- Harry saco su varita y le murmuro algo al techo del carruaje que hizo que desapareciera.

- Harry así se ve más hermoso gracias!!- dijo, sonriente y sin apartarse de Harry

- Tu también eres hermosa, no solo lo es la noche- le murmuró el chico

Al llegar al castillo ambos bajaron y el techo se volvió a formar; ambos se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor que ya se encontraba cerrado y cuando se disponían a entrar apareció en la puerta Dobby.

-hola señor- dijo, con voz chillona- la profesora McGonagall me indico que le dijera que fuera directamente a la sala común y que ahí les sirviera la cena.

- hola Dobby- le saludo el ojiverde- y esta bien ya vamos ¿nos acompañas?

- no yo subiré la cena

- OK gracias

- por cierto todos los elfos de las cocinas me pidieron informarle que muchas felicidades por haber derrotado al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos- dijo el elfo, mientras se inclinaba y con su nariz tocaba la punta del suelo

- de nada y… te dejo ¿ok? ahorita nos vemos.

El elfo desapareció y aprovechando que no había nadie en el castillo, ambos se tomaron de las manos y se encaminaron a la sala común y al llegar a ella Hermione le dijo: de nuevo en casa no crees?

- si…

- ¿porque tan callado eh?

- Por lo que dijo Dobby, aun sigo sin creer que lo que me estuvo atormentando durante 16 largos años al fin se haya ido aunque…

- ¿Aunque que? – le interrumpió la chica

- Por otro lado…como explicarlo…me siento impuro, me siento como si yo fuera el, como pude asesinar a una persona, me siento un completo asesino por lo que hice.

- No tienes porque sentirte así, entiendo que… una persona de diecisiete años no a matado a nadie tu ya lo hiciste ¿y? era tu…responsabilidad matarlo, ya lo tenias escrito tu eras el elegido para matarlo- dijo Hermione, posando su mano en el hombro del chico- y yo prefiero verte como asesino que como asesinado…yo…tenia miedo de que murieras además no lo mataste directamente ya que…tu pudiste haber muerto…

En ese momento llego Dobby con una bandeja que contenía dos platos de: spaghetti, carne asada con papas, una jarra de jugo de calabaza y dos rebanadas de pastel mitad flan mitad pan

- wow Dobby gracias!!- agradeció Harry

- De nada, me retire no tarda en terminar la selección y empezaremos a servir la cena a el resto de los alumnos, adiós- se despidió, mientras tronaba sus dedos y desaparecía.

Ambos chicos se sentaron a comer silenciosamente y cuando comenzaban a comer su pastel escucharon ruidos provenientes de la ventana y ahí vieron una lechuza negra, la chica se levanto y al abrir la ventana le desato una carta que llevaba en la pata y esta de nuevo salio volando. La castaña al cerrar la ventana se dirigió hacia Harry de nuevo, la carta era de hogwarts y en el sobre tenía una fina caligrafía que decía: Sr. Potter y srita. Granger.

- ¿que paso, que es?- preguntó Harry, algo espantado

- Una carta de Hogwarts… ¿la abrimos?

- Si pero… si nos hayan aquí Ron y Ginny pensarían mal y no tarda en terminar el banquete… ¿que hacemos?

- No se ¿y si lo abrimos rápido?

- Vale- dijo está comenzando a rasgar el sobre

Cuando estaban por abrirla escucharon que del otro lado del retrato se encontraba Ron con los alumnos de primer grado y Harry y Hermione conjuraron un hechizo para esconder los platos y subieron rápidamente hacia los dormitorios y ya estando en el cuarto de los chicos Hermione exclamo: ¿y si me busca Ginny en mi dormitorio?

- buen punto… ¿que puedes hacer?- recordó el chico, nervioso

- Ya se…- la chica saco su varita y se señalo así misma y dijo: copius!!

Repentinamente unos hilos comenzaron a salir de ella y se depositaban en la varita, después la chica señalo con su varita frente a ella y esos hilos iban bajando e iban formando un cuerpo y cuando todo se hubo regenerado ese cuerpo era idéntico al de la castaña Harry por su parte se quedo boquiabierto y le dijo:¿ en donde las venden?

-¿que…las varitas?- respondió, confundida

- No esas muñecas de tamaño natural…¿me compras una? -esto lo dijo como niño pequeño

- Si tienes una a tu lado

- ¡No! Para tener dos- rió el chico

- Jaja que gracioso eh? Espera…

La copia de Hermione le dijo: bien y que quieres que haga?

- ve a mi dormitorio y acuéstate en mi cama, si alguien te dice que te busca una Ginny weasley hazte la dormida

- ¿solo eso?- mientras bostezaba

- Si toda la noche y mañana te veré ¿si?

- Aja pero…oye ¿no puedo quedarme mejor con este chico?- dijo mientras veía a Harry de pies a cabeza

- puedo con ambas!!!- contestó Harry entusiasmado

Hermione le soltó un zape y le dijo: no!!! Y corre si no nos descubrían

- esta bien Pero con una condición

- ¿cual?- contestó bastante irritada

- Que un día me prestes a este chico para hacer lo que van a hacer esta noche

- No vamos a hacer nada y mejor ya vete- la corrió Hermione

- Ash esta bien y por cierto amigo llamado Harry estas guapísimo eh?

- Gracias igual tu

La otra Hermione salio y la verdadera Hermione le dijo: ah estas coqueteando eh?

Celosa por una persona que es idéntica a ti?

- bueno… si!!!

- ¿Porque?- contestó, bastante divertido ante la acción de su amiga

- Porque no es totalmente como yo, es muchísimo mas atrevida que yo ya que logre que recuerde y piense un poco como yo pero lo que me falla es que aun no es completamente como yo

- Ok perdón- se disculpó- ¿y leemos la carta?

- Si vamos.

Hermione le hizo un conjuro al dosel para que no se escuchara ningún ruido y se acerco a la ventana abriéndola y hechizándola para que su pijama volara de su habitación a la de Harry.

- ¿que hiciste?- cuestionó el chico, a veces su amiga le sorprendía

- Llame mi pijama y le hice un conjuro a la cama ¿por?

- Nada más

Oye Harry puedes voltearte para poderme cambiar- le pidió la castaña

- Mejor métete en el dosel y yo me cambio aquí afuera el primero que termine ve al otro ¿va?

Pues ya que- al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior)

Ambos se apresuraron a cambiarse y la chica al abrir el dosel vio a Harry sin la parte de arriba de el pijama.

- gane y por cierto te ves muy guapo así ¿eh? Y ah se me olvidaba ¿donde puedo guardar mi ropa?

- En el baúl y me ganase porque no hallaba mí pijama ya que en mi baúl ocurrió la tercera guerra mundial- rió el ojiverde

- Da igual vamos a la cama- propuso Hermione

- ¿¿¿¿¿Que…que?????

- A leer la carta- corrigió la chica- eres un mal pensado

- Ah lo siento.

Ambos se metieron a la cama y cerraron e dosel ya adentro Harry susurro: _lumos_ con su varita y abrieron la carta que decía:

Estimado señor Potter y srita. Granger

Se les informa que estamos enterados de su falta en el banquete de esta noche así que mañana antes del desayuno necesito su presencia en mi despacho para saber el porque de su falta y para informarles sobre el evento que tendrá lugar en otra institución mágica en un par de meses.

atte.: profesora Minerva McGonagall

- estamos en problemas- dijo Hermione

- no lo creo…algo tenemos que inventar… ¿y el evento?

- ¿No será de nuevo el torneo?- propuso Hermione

- No lo se pero si es así no pienso arriesgar de nuevo mi pellejo

- Eso si pero si lo es no puede ser en Hogwarts de nuevo ¿donde crees que sea?

- Si no lo sabes tu yo menos

- Creo que los chicos ya entraron al dormitorio- dijo Harry, mientras escuchaba a varios pasos invadir la habitación

Se escucharon unas risas provenientes de afuera que decían:

- ¿Ron en este baile ocuparas la misma ropa que en cuarto?- se burló Dean Thomas

- Dean cállate- le dijo Ron de mala gana

- Yo no iré- susurró Neville

- Oh, vamos Neville yo me encargo de conseguirte pareja

- Es fácil para ti Seamus- respondió Neville con amargura

- ¿Y a quien llevaras Ron?- le preguntó Seamus

- Oh, vamos dinos- insistió Dean

- ok a …Hermione- contestó el pelirrojo

- ¿Que? Pero ron no estas tan mal podrías enviar a alguien mejor- dijo Seamus

- Ah es que no la han visto desde la ultima ves

- ¿Que tiene de nuevo?- preguntó Dean

- Se puso…como decirlo…en su idioma…

- Ah ya dinos!!!- insistieron los tres chicos

- Vale en su idioma…buenísima- finalizó Ron

- Yo no te creo

- Ni yo

Harry tuvo que tomar con todas sus fuerzas a Hermione que estaba a punto de golpear a Ron.

- mañana que la vean me darán la razón

- pero Ron…para mi que ella quiere con Harry- le recordó Neville

- Neville, cállate ¿si?- contestó bastante molesto el pelirrojo

- vamos Ron- dijo Dean- deja que los demás den sus puntos de vista

- Jaja esta bien- respondió de mala gana

- En mi opinión ambos se gustan- agregó Seamus

- Se adoran- añadió Neville

- Aparte siempre haces mal tercio- Finalizó Dean

- YA LOS ESCUCHÉ- gritó Ron

- Ok pero no te enojes

- ¿Y ustedes a quien invitaran?- preguntó Ron, para el era urgente cambiar de tema

- A lavander- contestó Seamus- ¿y tu Neville?

- ya te dije que no voy- dijo este, deprimido

- Lo mejor de todo es que será en otro colegio- agregó Dean

Los 4 chicos finalmente cerraron sus doseles y el silencio gobernó por completo en el dormitorio exceptuando a un par de personas que usaban un práctico hechizo para que el silencio siguiera reinando…

- o sea que el evento es un baile en otro colegio- exclamó Hermione

- eso parece- respondió con amargura

- ¿y a quien le cederá su primera pieza el señor Potter?

- No lo se…- dijo este, mirándola- quizás a ti

- ¿Por dios que no oíste a ron?- contestó la chica, bastante decepcionada

- Claro que lo oí pero ¿tu que le dirías?

- Si tu me invitas primero pues que no- sonrió Hermione

- Buena idea

- Entonces mañana nos vemos a primera hora con McGonagall- recordó Hermione

- Ok me levantas cuando te hayas despertado- le pidió Harry

- Vale buenas noches

- Dulces sueños mi niña- susurró Harry

Se dieron un beso en la mejilla y se metieron a las sabanas de seda y se abrazaron quedando dormidos al primer contacto al que ya estaban familiarmente acostumbrados…

---------------------------------

México DF 29-11-05

Hola!!!

Ya vengo con este nuevo capi siendo las 11:37 PM lo termine ya que quise aprovechar a que mañana no tenia clases porque ahorita ando muy atareada escolarmente y además si el próximo capi me demoro muchísimo en subirlo perdónenme, tengo problemas con un par de materias que extrañamente nunca en mi vida había tenido y estoy en riesgo de tronarlas y si eso llega a pasar me quitarían la compu. Ya que nunca he reprobado ni una materia en mi vida así que por eso…recen por mi y pónganme una veladora Oo eso era broma :p.

Espero que este capi les haya gustado y si se que le están haciendo mucho a la emoción con las despedidas pero querían encuentros no? Jeje siento que en este capi puse un par de cosas de… ¿doble sentido? No se porque creo que mi pastorela me esta afectando gravemente pero en fin que hacerle a fin de cuentas fue un tanto gracioso ¿no? A mi me encanto la copia atrevida de Hermione y déjenme decirles que esa no estaba planeada fue momentánea!!!

Bueno este capi se lo dedico a rodri un súper amigo y ya no les pondré nada ya que a fin de cuentas nunca lo leen!!! Simplemente se lo dedico y ya.

Saludos a todo y déjenme reviews!!! También admito jitomatazos!!! Jaja por cierto siento no haber puesto canción es que no halle ninguna así que si alguien encuentra una que le quede me la mandan para ponerla oki?

Saludos

Besos

Bye!!!

PD: quizás el titulo y lo que decía la copia de herm los hizo dudar en lo que harían los chicos esa noche ¿cierto? Jejeje

Atte:

Y.P.L.W


	8. un dia inusual

Unos rayos de sol le llegaron a los ojos; el silencio aun reinaba en la habitación y unos brazos la rodeaban todavía, observo al chico que la abrazaba y en un murmuro menciono su nombre: Harry.

La chica no recibió respuesta y con sus dedos fue acariciando el contorno de sus labios, sus ojos y de la cicatriz que lo había condenado a una enorme responsabilidad por seis largos años.

- ¿Hermione?

- Lo siento Harry, yo…solo- respondió Hermione apenada porque Harry la haya descubierto acariciándolo

- No te preocupes ¿ya despertaron los chicos?

- No lo se, hace poco que desperté

El chico saco su cabeza del dosel y pudo observar que aun estaban dormidos.

- ¿y bien?- preguntó Hermione

- Siguen dormidos

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

- Ve a tu dormitorio, duchate y te veo en la sala común en media hora vale?

- Ok

Ambos salieron del cuarto de puntillas y ya afuera el chico tomó de la cara a la castaña y viéndola fijamente le dijo: de ahora en adelante, todo será diferente entre nosotros y lucharemos para que nos olviden y pase lo que pase nunca cambiará nuestra amistad.

- Esta bien y…- titubeó la castaña- te amo

Ambos rozaron sus labios rápidamente y poco después con más pasión, la castaña soltó una lagrima que este sin detenerse limpio de inmediato.

La chica entro lentamente a su habitación con una enorme sonrisa, con su varita puso un hechizo en su cama para que no se oyera nada en el cuarto, abrió el dosel y ahí vio a su otro yo en un profundo sueño, la movió un poco y esta despertó enseguida aunque aun se encontraba un poco adormilada.

- hem…- dijo adormilada- ah! Ya llegaste

- si ahora métete a mi que llevó prisa- le ordeno Hermione

- ¡ah eso si que no!- exclamó la copia de la chica mientras saltaba de la cama- Quiero detalles…¿que tal lo hace?

- ¿Que hace?- preguntó, sin entender

- Pues eso que hiciste anoche

- NO HICE NADA- gritó Hermione, enfadada- si lo hubiera hecho TU lo sabrías ya que tienes mis mismo recuerdos

- ¿Y si usaste quiromancía?

- ¡¡¡Milagro!!!- exclamó la chica- Empiezas a ser más yo

- Si pero ya en serio ¿que paso?

- Nada

- ¿Ni un beso?

- Bueno eso si pero solo eso nunca haría "eso" conmigo…hasta…- dijo Hermione, calculando que tan capaz era su chico- no se estar casados.

- ¿Y como puedes estar tan segura?- le interrogó

- Lo conozco, creo que mas que a mi misma…siento que desde siempre nos hemos conocido…

- ¿Y ya son algo?

- me sorprende que no estés enterada de eso- respondió- y no, ambos lo deseamos pero Ron y Ginny quieren con ambos y no queremos hacerles daño

- Lo se…lo veo como recuerdo y ambos se ven adorables, si llegan a andar serian la pareja perfecta de todo Hogwarts.

- Gracias- la chica sonrió- te…veo luego quede de verme con Harry en media hora

- Este bien y ¿algún día me dejaras besarlo?

- ¡¡¡Te gusta!!!

- Genio- contestó, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y la miraba confusa- pienso igual que tu… ¿así que tu que crees?

- Lo siento y quizás… aun no lo se adiós

- Adiós- dijo esta mientras cerraba los ojos

De abajo a arriba como polvo llevado por el viento se fue desintegrando "la otra" Hermione hasta quedar una de nuevo.

De prisa abrió su baúl, saco su ropa y velozmente se dirigió a las duchas y al salir de los baños se dirigió a un nuevo tocador que les habían puesto, se cepillo el cabello el cual se veía hermoso mojado ya que sus rizos se formaron a la perfecciona así que se unto una crema muggle en el cabello y metió velozmente su ropa al baúl y coloco en su mochila las materias que le tocaban ese día ya que en vacaciones les habían dado los horarios y salio velozmente de su habitación escaleras abajo.

Al ir bajando un ojiverde ya la esperaba, salieron de la sala común y se encaminaron hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, al llegar está los hizo pasar y les hizo que tomaran asiento.

- señor Potter, señorita Granger espero y tengan una muy buena excusa, motivo o razón para no haber llegado a la cena de ayer- les dijo severamente

- profesora lo que sucede es que…- explicó Hermione bastante nerviosa

- que a Hermione se le callo su varita justo cuando íbamos a subir al carruaje- la interrumpió Harry

- esta bien jóvenes les voy a creer- aceptó esta un poco mas relajada- ahora el evento de este año será un baile en el Colegio Dumstrang, nos hospedaremos ahí durante una semana e Irán los de quinto, sexto y séptimo año solamente, ¿entendido?

- Claro

- Ahora señor Potter le pido de la manera más atenta que salga ya que necesito darle unas pequeñas instrucciones a la señorita Granger

- Claro profesora- mientras se paraba de la silla y daba la mano a la profesora- hasta luego

El chico salió muy aliviado por el hecho de que les creyera su pequeño pretexto, aunque no era del todo pretexto dado que a la chica si se le había caído la varita aunque de que llegaran tarde ya había sido por otras cosas…

Al cabo de unos minutos Hermione salió con unos pergaminos en la mano, al tiempo en que tomaba su mochila que Harry llevaba

- ¿que te dijo?

- Primero que nada necesito de tu ayuda

- Y para que si es que se puede saber- dijo Harry

- Es que la profesora McGonagall me dijo que por tener el mas alto promedio de séptimo año- explicó Hermione- yo seré la encargada de organizar una presentación que tendremos en el colegio Dumstrang, esa participación consiste en una pastorela muggle

- En ese caso ¿para que requieres mi ayuda?

- Para que me ayudes a escoger los personajes ya que…bueno luego te explicare con más detalle

- Ok tu sabes lo que haces- finalizó el ojiverde

Ambos se encaminaron al gran comedor que ya se encontraba repleta de alumnos hambrientos y el camino que Harry y Hermione tuvieron que recorrer para poder sentarse con Ron fue muy incomodo ya que la castaña solo escuchaba cosas como: "muy guapa eh Granger", "hasta que te preocupas en tu apariencia", "estas muy guapa", "ya decía yo que no eras tan fea", entre otras cosas que hicieron que esta se ruborizara al máximo y cuando finalmente llegaron con su pelirrojo amigo les dijo:

- buenos días, ¿porque tan tarde chicos?- dijo un poco enfadado

- Buenos días Ron lo que sucede es que McGonagall quería hablar con nosotros sobre nuestra ausencia en el banquete de ayer

- Ah ya veo; ¿les dijo lo del baile?- dijo Ron mientras nada disimulado miraba con esperanza a Hermione.

- Si es muy emocionante espero que este año ustedes dos puedan conseguir una buena pareja

- Si sobre todo porque será en Dumstrang- respondió Ron con ironía

- Si de pura casualidad lo decías por Víktor- contestó Hermione mientras lo miraba severamente- el ya no estudia ahí, ya ni siquiera le eh escrito

- No te quieras hacer la importante- dijo el pelirrojo bastante molesto, por el hecho de que Hermione aun recuerde a ese tipo- ya que no lo decía por ti ni por el lo decía porque si hubiera sido en Beauxbatoms hubiera podido bailar al menos una pieza con Gabrielle.

- Ah si- respondió Hermione sin el mas mínimo interés

Continuaron desayunando y se dirigieron a su primera clase del día que era defensa contra las artes oscuras…

- oye ron tu que estuviste ayer en el banquete ¿anunciaron al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras?- cuestionó el ojiverde

- Oye es verdad ahora que lo mencionas no nos dijeron nada y ¿porque no llegaron ayer a el banquete?

- Porque a Hermione se le callo su varita y nos tardamos mucho en encontrarla- explicó Harry

- Pretextos- susurró el pelirrojo

- Mira Ronald si no nos quieres creer piensa lo que quieras- respondió la chica, enfadada

Al llegar al aula de defensa vieron que les tocaba la clase con los de ravenclaw y que en ella había un gran bullicio; el trío se topo con Justin Finch-Flethley y enseguida quisieron saber el porque de tanto escándalo…

- hola Justin buenos días- saludo el trío

El chico que era de tez blanca, cabello lacio y castaño claro y unos ojos azul turquesa muy apuesto volteo y enseguida les brindo a los tres una gran sonrisa y a Harry y a Ron les dio la mano y a la castaña un beso en la mejilla.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione que gusto volver a verlos por cierto Harry- agregó el rubio- gracias por acabar con nuestro mas grande temor

- no…hay porque darlas- respondió el chico con amargura

- ¿Hermione que te hiciste?- preguntó el chico viéndola detenidamente- Luces muy cambiada y muy atractiva ahora en vez de sabelotodo pareces una guapa sabelotodo

Los cuatro rieron pero Ron un poco forzado les siguió la corriente…

- gracias justin tu también luces muy guapo aunque de echo a todos les pego muy duro este año ya que la gran mayoría se hicieron mas atractivos- Hermione sonrió- ahora es cuando me alegro de ser su amiga

Los cuatro volvieron a reír.

- Hermione en eso te equivocas

- ¿Porque Ron?

- Porque Crabbe y Goyle siguen sin ser nada atractivos- dijo Ron mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada al igual que los demás.

- oye justin ¿porque tanto tumulto en el aula?- preguntó Harry

- ¿No saben quien es nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa este curso?

- No, ¿tu si?- preguntó el pelirrojo

- Me sorprende que no lo sepan nuestro nuevo profesor es Remus Lupin por eso ahí tanto tumulto ya que todos lo están saludando y acaparando los mejores lugares del aula

- Ahí para que llegamos tarde pudimos agarrar algo mejor- dijo Hermione con tristeza

Después de unos 10 minutos finalmente Harry. Hermione, Justin y Ron pudieron ir a saludar al profesor Lupin que llevaba una túnica nueva y ya no lucia tan demacrado como antes.

- ¿profesor?

- Harry, Hermione, Ron, Justin que alegría verlos- el profesor les dirigió una enorme sonrisa

Los cuatro le dieron la mano a remus Lupin y Justin se alejo de el para apartar cuatro lugares cercanos al escritorio, si es que aun quedaba alguno.

- igualmente profesor, ¿porque no estuvo ayer en el banquete?- preguntó Ron

- Porque fui a Francia a recoger una poción que mande a hacer

- ¿Y si se puede saber para que sirve la poción?- preguntó Hermione con bastante interés

- Para que nunca mas me vuelva a convertir en hombre lobo

Los tres lo felicitaron muy gustosos de que ya no tendrían que soportar a snape dándoles defensa contra las artes oscuras

- harry creo que ya te lo han dicho pero muchas felicidades lo que hiciste fue genial- dijo Lupin, viéndolo fijamente- y muy valiente

- de hecho profesor mi gusto por la defensa contra las artes oscuras fue gracias a usted ya que todos los profesores que hemos tenido de esa asignatura han sido pésimos- aseguró el moreno

- ese es un gran halago, ahora vayan a sus lugares que ahí que empezar con la clase

Se dirigieron a sentarse con Justin y el profesor comenzó a sentar y a callar a todos los alumnos.

- buenos días a todos

- buenos días profesor Lupin- dijeron al unísono

- por suerte estoy de regreso con ustedes lo cual me da mucho gusto ya que todos ustedes son muy buenos alumnos y a pesar de que han tenido unos pésimos profesores de esta asignatura- explicó Remus- el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que la mayor parte de ustedes no van tan atrasados como deberían estarlo gracias a que un alumno de esta aula abrió un club que permitió que aprendieran mas sobre esto ¿no es así?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza mirando de reojo a Harry que se sonrojo un poco.

- pues bien este año es el último así que en la clase de hoy abra puros duelos de lo que aprendieron algunos con el joven Potter ¿están todos de acuerdo?

¡¡¡¡Si!!!!!

Las mesas desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y todos se pararon con sus varitas en mano y en medio del aula apareció una plataforma en a que se fueron enfrentando de dos en dos y casi todos los que habían asistido hace dos años al ED incluso el propio Neville ganaban en los duelos, al concluir la clase nadie quería salir de ahí pero tuvieron que hacerlo ya que les tocaban dos largas horas de transformaciones.

El trío fue uno de los últimos de salir del aula y al despedirse del profesor Lupin este le dijo a Harry: hiciste un muy buen trabajo con ellos, fue sorprendente

- gracias profesor.

Al salir de transformaciones tuvieron su primer descanso del día en el que fue un poco extraño ya que Hermione en vez de estar con Harry y Ron como de costumbre se fue con Ginny.

- ¿y ahora que le pasa a Hermione?- preguntó Ron bastante decepcionado

- ¿porque lo dices?

- Por juntarse con mi hermana- exclamó el pelirrojo- y no con nosotros como de costumbre

- Yo que voy a saber además no tiene nada de malo quizás quiere conversar con ella sobre cosas de chicas- dijo Harry sin tomarle importancia

- Pero es que ya no nos tiene confianza…

- Ya hermano- mientras posaba su mano en el hombro- no exageres ah por cierto ya te dijo Hermione que tiene que hacer una pastorela para presentarla en dumstrang

- Ah! Eso si que es emocionante

- ¿Sabes que es una pastorela?- preguntó el moreno sorprendido

- Aja

- Wow se te quemaron las pocas neuronas que te quedaban

- Jaja- dijo este con ironía

- Chicos, ¿puedo estar con ustedes?

Sin darse cuenta delante de ellos se habían topado con Luna Lovegood; una chica alta, con cabello rubio y ojos azulados; bastante despistada. Ah harry a veces le parecía que estaba loca pero aun así era bastante divertida en cambió ron la odiaba, este argumentaba que porque era bastante "inmadura".

- Claro Herm…- dijo Ron aun sin ver a la rubia- ¿Luna?- terminó con decepción

- Claro luna

- Gracias chicos ¿y que hicieron en su verano?- preguntó la chica caminando en medio de ambos chicos

- Yo estuve con mis ti…

Repentinamente Harry recordó que en el verano le había llegado una carta en la que lo citaban ese día…

- disculpen…tengo que retirarme se me olvido que tenia que hacer algo

- no Harry- dijo Ron con pavor- no te vayas no me dejes con esta…linda criaturita- añadió al ver como Luna lo miraba atentamente.

- déjalo Ron- finalizó esta- nosotros podemos seguir platicando

- ese es el problema- dijo Ron entre dientes

---------------------------------- - no se porque te hago caso

- Porque no te conviene ser la amante aparte que a ti ni te interesa ¿o si?- dijo Ginny caminando bastante sensual ya que enfrente de ellas habían pasado los hermanos Creevey

- no así que…tienes razón- dijo Hermione con tristeza

- me da mucho gusto que ya trates de conquistarlo

- ¿a quien?

- A mi hermano

- Ah, no lo dices por mi aspecto ¿oh si?- respondió la castaña la verdad si había cambiado un poco pero no para conquistar a Harry y mucho menos a Ron si no para verse un poco mas bonita- Porque si lo dices por eso estas muy equivocada no cambie por el fue solo vanidad mía

- Aun así la escuela no deja de hablar de ti

- Me da igual lo que piensen y digan de mi- mientras enroscaba uno de sus caireles

- Oh claro…¿oye con quien esta Harry?- dijo Ginny viendo hacía el campo de quidditch- Pero…se parece mucho a ti

- ¿De que demonios hablas?

- Observa hacia el estado de quiddich

Hermione vio que Harry estaba sentado en las gradas con otra persona; era una chica que se parecía mucho a ella pero cuando llevaba el cabello alborotado.

- ¿quien es?- exclamó Hermione

- No se, hay que acercarnos ya que quiero ver quien es mi competencia- dijo Ginny mientras se alzaba un poco mas la falda.

- Déjalo es su vida ¿no?- dijo Hermione, a ella también le interesaba pero prefería no enterarse a que Ginny actuara como una zorra delante de el- El sabrá lo que hace

- Si pero…

- Entonces déjalo el sabrá lo que hace y deja de hacer…

- ¿Acaso no te interesa saber quien es esa copia tuya?- cuestionó la pelirroja

- Ok ya entendí vamos- se rindió la castaña

---------------------------------

Harry llego a las gradas del campo de quidditch y ya había alguien ahí esperándolo, pero no llevaba uniforme, al llegar ante la chica esta se abalanzo a el y el al separarse se sorprendió muchísimo al ver de quien se trataba…

- hola harry

- ¿Cho? ¿Que haces aquí?- cuestiono anonadado

- Huy creo que no te da mucho gusto verme- dijo la chica con tristeza

- Si me da gusto pero…

- Si lo se es toda una sorpresa verme- respondió con fastidio- el motivo de mi visita es el baile de navidad, estaré aquí hasta navidad ya que es un servicio social como parte de mi carrera

- Ah ya veo- contestó el ojiverde- ¿pero que te hiciste en el cabello?

- En la carta te dije que me lo había cambiado tal y como a ti te gustaba

- Por cierto- recordó el chico- gracias por el obsequio es hermoso

- De nada

- Pero a mi no me gustas así

- Pero así lo lleva Hermione Granger y ella te gusta- contestó muy segura

- Escucha; ella es ella y tu eres tu por lo tanto no trates de aparentar lo que no eres

- Lo se pero…

- ¿En verdad solo veniste por el baile?- preguntó Harry sin creerle, si es que esa era la principal razón ¿Por qué se había hecho un cambió para parecerse a Hermione?

- De verdad que me conoces- dijo la chica viéndolo fijamente- vine para comenzar de nuevo contigo, me sentí mal por como te trate ya que tu no tenias ni tienes nada que ver con cedric.

Harry al escuchar ese nombre se estremeció ya que hace años que no tocaba con nadie los sucesos del cuarto curso

- da igual pero ya es tiempo perdido, ya no me agradas

- ¿me contestas algo sin que te enojes?

- Claro

- Te gusta Hermione ¿verdad?- dijo la chica mientras jugaba con la loga de su cabello que llevaba en la muñeca.

- No te puedo confiar algo de esa magnitud

- Por favor a cambio de los favores que tu quieras

- No

- Anda y te ayudare en tu próxima relación amorosa- insistió la chica

- No porque tu en ves de ayudarme me perjudicarías

- Aun te quiero, no te lo voy a negar pero si no podemos ser novios al menos amigos ya que nunca nos tratamos como tales- respondió con bastante tristeza

- Hecho

- Ahora contéstame

- Ok cuando yo andaba por así decirlo contigo no la quería pero ahora todo cambio pero…

- Ella no te corresponde- le interrumpió

- Si, ambos sentimos lo mismo pero nuestros dos mejores amigos quieren con ambos

- Que mal… pero como ya dije; yo te puedo ayudar

- Gracias ahora tu dime porque tu creías que yo andaba o que quería con Hermione

- No solo yo lo pensaba también medio colegio

- Bueno pero ¿porque?- preguntó Harry, aun sin comprender

- Porque siempre están juntos

- Pero ron también lo esta- exclamó el chico

- Pero…con ustedes es diferente porque tu siempre la mencionas y ella es muy sobre protectora contigo- dijo Cho con tristeza

- Ok entonces ¿me ayudas?

- Haré lo que pueda

- Gracias como pagarte…- dijo el ojiverde más feliz que antes

- Con un abrazo basta

La chica se abalanzo a el tirándolo al césped.

---------------------------------

Las chicas se acercaron caudalosamente cuando vieron que esa chica se abalanzo al moreno…

- ¡¡¡zorra!!!- gritó Ginny, mientras se quedaba boquiabierta

- ¡Ginny!- le recriminó la castaña- Un abrazo no dice nada que tal si es…

Repentinamente los dos chicos se separaron y a la castaña le dio un vuelco al ver quien era la chica…

---------------------------------

México DF

21-02-06

Hola, me disculpo por el retraso pero la escuela me traía vuelta loca pero ya termine y ya actualice!!! Espero que se la hayan pasado genial el 14 de febrero porque yo si me la pase genial!!!

Ya esta por salir el sexto libro y pase lo que pase en el no voy a cambiar la trama por nada del mundo.

Creo que ya se me esta haciendo una mala costumbre no encontrar una canción pero es que en estos no ocurre algo muy relevante como para poner una y gracias a la única persona que no recuerdo su nick pero prometo poner la canción ya que me dio muchas ideas.

Tengo que irme espero y dejen muchos reviews!!! Ya que empiezan a escasear y hacen que ya no tenga tantas ganas de escribir :( así ke dejen al menos un reglon de review ya que eso no le hace daño a nadie o si?

Sin mas incoherencias que decir me despido de ustedes.

Bye

Atte:

Y.P.L.W


	9. encuentro de viejos amores

- ¿pero un abrazo de su ex, Hermione?

- No…no puede ser ella ¿que demonios hace aquí?- Hermione al escuchar lo que le dijo Ginny se quedo pasmada ya que sabia que tenia mucha razón y que podía haber algo entre ellos.

- Yo que voy a saber tu eres la sabelotodo no yo- dijo esta sin dejar de mirar la escena

- Luego le tendré que preguntar…

- Hablando de preguntar ¿si me podrías ayudar a andar con el?

- Si pero no puedo obligarlo a sentir algo que no siente- le respondió la castaña

- ¿Y tu como puedes estar tan segura de eso?

- Esta bien no me creas- dijo esta dirigiéndose al castillo

- Eso me agrada- finalizó la pelirroja

---------------------------------

- ¿con quien esta Harry?

- que importa Ronald

Ron y Luna seguían caminando por los terrenos del colegio y Luna iba sujetando el brazo de Ron y este por más que se resistía no lograba soltarse de ella.

- es que se parece mucho a Hermione- dijo el pelirrojo mientras trataba de acercarse al campo de quidditch

- ¿te gusta verdad?- le preguntó la rubia

- Medio

- Sin que te ofendas- agregó la rubia- pero no tienes oportunidad se ve que ella adora a Harry

- ¿Sabes que?- contestó enfadado- Ya estoy harto de que todos me digan lo mismo así que deja de decirme que no tengo oportunidad con ella ¿si?

- Es que…de hecho no la tienes- dijo Luna sin soltarse de ella

- Ya vete de aquí lo único que sabes es amargarme la vida-dijo este gritándole y se encamino a toda prisa hacia el castillo furioso de que todos le dijeran que sus dos mejores amigos eran algo mas pero lo que mas le molestaba es que incluso el sabia que todos tenían la razón.

---------------------------------

- y bien Harry ¿como ah pintado todo por aquí?

- nada nuevo- aseguro el ojiverde

- bueno si no deseas conversar…- dijo la chica mientras se alejaba de el

- es que enserio no ah pasado nada- dijo, agarrándole el brazo

- así que quieres andar con Hermione

- si pero no se lo digas a nadie- susurró

Ambos chicos iban caminando hacia el castillo lentamente y conversando como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

- Hasta eso tienes altas posibilidades- aseguró Cho- el único problema son sus amigos aunque si de verdad son sus amigos lo deberían aceptar.

- Ese es el problema- aseguró Harry- que si les contamos lo que paso en el verano nos matarían antes de terminar nuestro relato

- Disculpa pero ¿que paso en el verano?

- ¿No te conté?

- No

- Pues yo fui a casa de Hermione- explicó el moreno- y me quede todo un mes ahí y dormimos en la misma habitación y…

- Ok, ok- dijo moviendo sus manos en señal de que parara de explicarle- con eso me conformo ya que me imagino que se les subió la calentura y terminaron haciendo cosas que no debieron haber hecho

- Si te refieres a tener sexo te equivocas- garantizó el chico

- Vaya aun siguen siendo niños buenos porque yo en su lugar…

- ¡¡¡Cho!!!- la paró Harry- No me gustaría saber que harías en el lugar de Hermione

- Esta bien y ahí lo tienes solo falta que se lo demuestren a sus amigos

- Nada mas eso- respondió con ironía- y hablando de ti ¿no que ibas a repetir año?

- ¿Yo? Claro que no, si salí de Hogwarts con excelentes notas ¿quien te dijo semejante tontería?

- Nadie…- dijo el chico recordando a Ron cuando le dio la noticia- eran solo rumores del colegio

Como seguían caminando Cho lo había dirigido hacía la sala común de Ravenclaw que era en donde ella se hospedaba actualmente

- bueno Harry yo hasta aquí llegue

- ¿te quedas aquí?

- Si Dumbledore hizo un cuarto especial y temporal para mi- Cho sonrió

- Ah ok entonces te veré luego ¿no?

- Por supuesto me tendrás que soportar hasta las navidades

Se encontraban despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla cuando se escucho un estruendo proveniente del otro lado del pasillo que hizo que Harry volteara y accidentalmente el beso se dio en otro lugar…

---------------------------------

Una chica se dirigía hacia su dormitorio por un libro que había olvidado y esta iba diciéndose a si misma: "como pudiste decirle eso aunque por una parte es la verdad pero por otra pude ser un poco mas sensible ahora acabo de perder la poca amistad que tenia con el…"

Pensó cual era la mejor forma de reparar su daño y por un instante pensó en hacer un filtro de amor para que Hermione se fijara en Ron pero no podía hacerlo; una era que no le podía hacer eso a Hermione y la segunda…que ella amaba al pelirrojo a pesar de que este la despreciaba.

Cuando llego a su sala común e iba a decir la contraseña vio algo que la dejo helada, vio a Harry y a Cho besándose y lo peor de todo era que el chico ya no llevaba puesta la túnica y la chica tenía sus manos dentro de la camisa del chico y Luna hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: ¡¡¡¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!!

Harry y Cho se separaron después de no hacerlo después de un buen rato y la chica saco rápidamente las manos de donde estaban y Harry se abrocho apresuradamente la camisa.

- Lu..Luna- dijo este bastante pálido- ¿que haces aquí?

- La pregunta debería ser para ti no para mi; yo vengo de defenderlos a ti y a Hermione de Ron- dijo la chica bastante molesta- y me pelee con el por creer que tu amabas a Hermione, pero ya veo que solo sabes jugar con ella .

- No Luna escu…

- No te pienso escuchar- le interrumìó- yo creía que tu querías a Hermione pero ya veo que solo la usaste como un consuelo en lo que tu adorada Cho regresaba ¿verdad?

- Claro que no tu solo deberías…

- Si, hasta que tienes razón debería de ir con Hermione y decírselo así ya no podrías jugar con ella ni con nadie- cuando Luna dijo esto último ya tenía unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas y se metió dando un portazo, a su sala común.

---------------------------------

Ron llego finalmente a su dormitorio furioso, desde que el tenía memoria amaba a Hermione y ella lo único que sabia hacer era hacerlo sufrir lo peor es que no con cualquier chico si no con su mejor amigo, quizás eso era lo que mas le dolía ¿porque con su mejor amigo y no con alguien mas de todo el colegio? Eso lo hizo dudar innumerables ocasiones ya que incluso el mismo Harry sabía el afecto que el tenia por su amiga y aun así no le importo y casi siempre los veía juntos, se sentía traicionado por ambos. Quería vengarse, deseaba separarlos con toda su alma pero estaba para el mas que claro que no podía hacerle daño alguno a la castaña ya que la amaba así que decidió hacer algo contra Harry o al menos hacer que el y la castaña pelearan de una u otra forma, ya que así al menos tendría una mínima oportunidad con la chica y el estaba seguro de que su pequeña cómplice estaría encantada de tener una oportunidad con Harry, así que solo debía planearlo bien y por un par de meses seguir fingiendo ser amigo de Harry James Potter.

---------------------------------

Harry y Cho seguían ahí parados sin decir palabra alguna y muy confusos por todo lo ocurrido hasta que Cho con voz temblorosa le dijo: Harry, yo lo siento mucho tu sabes que no fue culpa mía así que…

- ya se que no fue culpa tuya- la interrumpió el chico- pero aun así ambos somos culpables ya que ambos correspondimos el beso y mejor ya no me ayudes con Hermione solo te saludare y ya ¿sale? Porque presiento que si volvemos a estar juntos podría ocurrir esto de nuevo o algo peor y no quiero hacerte daño ya que si tú aun me quieres y yo solo te utilizara, te estaría haciendo mucho daño y creo que ya le hice daño a muchas personas y no deseo tenerte en mi lista.

- Harry, te prometo que ya no vol…

- ¿Como puedes estar tan segura de ello? Prometimos ser amigos y ve lo que ocurrió así que ya no me busques mas ¿quieres? Te veré luego.

Cho observo como el chico se alejaba sin poder detenerlo, como es que volvía a huir de su lado sin poder detenerlo, esta se sentó en el piso y se recargo en la pared no entendía porque lo había hecho si ya se había resignado a ayudarle con Hermione y se dio cuenta de que nada le sirvió darle un collar de snitches, ni tratar de parecerse a Hermione ya que lo que contaba era el regalo mas no la envoltura. Por otro lado pensó en el beso, ese beso que había sido el culpable de todo y ella admitía que ella empezó a hacer apasionado ese beso ya que sabia que la oportunidad de volver a besar a ese chico que la volvía loca era imposible y como era lógico no lo desperdicio, lo que mas le extraño y la tenia mas confundida era que el chico no se había negado a ese hecho, ya no quería saber nada de lo ocurrido así que encogió sus piernas y sus brazos las abrazaron y oculto su cabeza en sus piernas, así estuvo unos minutos sin importarle quien la viera ahí deprimida hasta que se percato que alguien la observaba e ignoro a esa persona hasta que esta se hinco delante de ella, después de un tiempo se pregunto quien tenia tanto interés por ella así que al tratar de observar a esa persona este desconocido la abrazo como si la conociera desde siempre, a la chica se le hizo familiar ese aroma pero al pensar de quien podría ser, creyó que era imposible dado que la persona que ella creía que era ya había muerto desde hace tres largos años…

---------------------------------

Harry se encamino hacia las mazmorras aun con un nudo en la garganta ya que a su parecer había sido muy duro con ella además el había tenido la culpa por responderle el beso cuando una vocecilla que provenía de su cabeza lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_- ahí Potter que tontería acabas de hacer_

- acabamos

_- ya ves es claro que no quieres a Hermione si no, no hubieras aceptado el beso de Cho_

- pero yo amo a Hermione

_- admítelo amigo, esta mas buena Cho_

- claro que no…buena quizás tengas razón pero yo quiero a Hermione quizás lo de Cho fue atracción o algo así

_- lo que tú digas pero ya llegaste a las mazmorras._

El chico maldijo por lo bajo y a lo lejos conoció a Hermione e inmediatamente se le remordió la conciencia ya que era muy mala onda de el acabar de medio fajarse con Cho y después venir a buscar a Hermione como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, pero por otro lado el beso de Cho no lo dejaba en paz había sido…muy raro como si el lo hubiera deseado desde hace mucho tiempo pero creyó que era imposible y por otro lado tenia que buscar a Luna lo mas pronto posible antes de que viera a Hermione ya que estaba consciente de que Hermione tenia que enterarse por medio de el no por nadie mas ya que habían hecho un pacto de que se ayudarían y se contarían todo respecto a lo amoroso pero no tuvo mas tiempo de pensar en ello ya que Hermione se había acercado a el con una sonrisa radiante.

- hola Harry

- ¡¡¡hola!!!

- ¿Oye que hacia aquí Cho?- preguntó como no queriendo la cosa

- Hem…¿Cho?

- Si la vi contigo en las gradas- respondió la castaña

- Es que me mando una carta en mi cumpleaños de que nos quedaríamos de ver aquí

- Ah ¿y porque ese cambio tan drástico?

- Por ti

- ¿Por mi? ¿Y porque?- exclamó Hermione

- Porque como según ella tu me gustabas ella decidió ser como tu gemela malvada

- Ok ah y por cierto aun no ah llegado Snape

- Eso si que es raro ya que es la primera clase que tenemos con el- contestó el moreno

Repentinamente una voz los sobresalto: creo que yo puedo contestar a eso.

--------------------------------

La chica aun seguía abrazada a ese desconocido hasta que este la soltó y la chica casi muere de un infarto.

- ce… ¿cedric? ¿Que haces aquí? O como le hiciste ya que no estas pálido ni nada pareces una persona normal- dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas

- no lo se solo me aparecí aquí y te vi pero ¿porque llorabas?

- No…lloraba- mintió- solo se me metió una pelusa en el ojo

- No mientas ya que te conozco y se que llorabas

Cho no sabia si contestarle ya que a ella se le haría un descaro decirle a su novio ya muerto que siempre quiso a Harry y que llora porque lo beso.

- Cho… ¿ya no confías en mí?- dijo el rubio, dolido

Si pero…se me haría mal plan decírtelo

- Si no fue mientras yo vivía no tiene porque molestarme

- Cuando moriste- explicó Cho- pues Harry me agrado así que salí con el y en séptimo año ya no nos dirigimos la palabra y ahora regrese aquí como parte de un servicio social y lo vi y accidentalmente me bese con el y el dijo que ya no me quería ni como amiga que solo ocurrían accidente o algo así pero al menos yo quiero su amistad

- ¿Aun lo amas?

- Si pero el quiere a Hermione Granger- dijo la chica bastante dolida

- Habla con el, explícale que…fue atracción- dijo el chico tomando las manos de Cho- dile que si el tuviera oportunidad de besar a Hermione ¿no lo haría? Pues es casi lo que ocurrió entre ustedes además no se puede negar porque te lo correspondió ¿no es así? Así que como ambos son culpables ambos deben darse una segunda oportunidad.

- ¿Me acompañarías?

- Claro- Cedric sonrió

Pero repentinamente el chico se desmayo cayendo justamente en las piernas de Cho esta comenzó a llamarlo y a menear su cabeza pero no respondía, vio como lentamente se fue haciendo cada vez mas pálido y cuando parecía un fantasma abrió sus ojos un poco y con voz muy baja le murmuro: " solo vine a ayudarte, pero puedes revivirme así que busca la manera solo tu puedes hacer…" el chico no termino la frase ya que había desaparecido, Cho lloro con mas fuerza que antes ya que aun le gustaba un poco el chico y además había tomado muy bien lo de esa tarde así que se paro de ahí y entro a su sala común a relajarse un poco y sobre todo a tratar de encontrar en algún libro la forma de revivir a los muertos

--------------------------------- - ¿Malfoy? Que haces aquí

- no se crean importantes, solo vengo a dos cosas bueno de hecho a tres la primera es que Granger que pena que seas una sangre sucia ¿sabes? Tú y yo podríamos llegar muy…

Harry enfadado le dijo: al grano Malfoy

- bueno ya decía yo que tenias que defender a tu amiga si es que lo es porque francamente no lo parece- explicó el rubio de manera arrogante- la segunda es que Snape esta en Azkaban así que no tenemos maestro de pociones y la tercera es que vine a presentarles a un nuevo amigo que me ayudara a molestarlos

Dicho esto detrás de Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy salio un chico alto y semi rubio muy conocido por Harry y Hermione.

- ¿Joe?- dijo Hermione anonadada

- Vaya así que ya conocen a nuestro nuevo camarada ¿eh?

- Si Draco, ella era mi vecina- afirmó el chico

- Joe, ¿como demonios entraste a Hogwarts?- exclamó la castaña

- Digamos que Malfoy es así como mi primo lejano- explicó Joe- y las influencias de su madre hicieron que me pusieran en sexto año en esta escuelucha y ahora tú dime…¿porque nunca me dijiste que eras una bruja?

- Porque esta prohibido para un muggle

- Pero me entere que yo ya no soy un muggle soy una sangre limpia en cambio tu…

- ¡¡¡No te atrevas a decírselo!!!- Harry grito esto último para evitar que ofendiera a Hermione

- Vaya Hermione, así que por este…cara cortada nunca quisiste salir conmigo en las vacaciones

- Pero…Joe acaso… ¿no lo conoces?- preguntó la chica bastante extrañada

- Para nada nunca había visto algo así de horrible en mi vida

Harry y Hermione se vieron muy extrañados ya que Harry había hablado con el, Joe los había visto en un mismo cuarto incluso los vio besarse y de la noche a la mañana no recodaba ¿nada? Eso se les hizo muy extraño pero prefirieron no tocar el tema no querían arriesgarse y mucho menos frente a Malfoy.

- bueno mis nuevos amigos y yo no queremos perder el tiempo con ustedes así que los veremos luego- dijo Malfoy jalando a Joe para que se fuera con ellos.

Los cinco se alejaron a paso apresurado y Harry y Hermione se quedaron ahí confundidos por todo lo que les había dicho el ex muggle pero harry recordó que tenia algo mas que hacer: hem..Hermione te veo después tengo que hablar con luna sobre…unas cosas ¿te puedo ver a las 8:00 en la torre de astronomía?

- claro

- gracias te veré después- finalizó el ojiverde, dándole un besó en la mejilla a Hermione

Harry echo a correr por el pasillo tratando de hallar a Luna antes de que le contara lo sucedido a Hermione mientras tanto esta se fue a la biblioteca ya que le incomodaba un poco estar con Ron además de que el pelirrojo no se había aparecido por ahí y al llegar a la biblioteca se sentó en una de las ultimas mesas y en la mesa de junto se halló a Luna.

- ¡¡hola luna!!!- dijo Hermione sentándose junto a ella

- Hola Hermione- dijo esta un poco triste.

- ¿Que haces?- cuestionó

- Leyendo sobre los arreponses

- ¿Y que demonios es eso?- dijo Hermione viendo de reojo el libro que esta llevaba

- Son unos animales que…hem..Hermione ¿podríamos hablar en privado?

- Claro- asintió- ¿en donde?

- Vamos a los jardines.

Ambas chicas salieron a paso apresurado a los jardines en donde Luna estaba dispuesta a contarle lo que había visto hoy junto a su sala común.

---------------------------------

Ron buscaba a Ginny para proponerle hacer algo contra sus amigos y así ambos conseguir lo que querían, la ayo por el baño de chicas acompañada por un par de chicos que al ver que su hermano se aproximaba huyeron despavoridos.

- ¡¡¡Ronald!!!- dijo enfadada- ¿Ahora que quieres?

- ¿Que hacías con esa bola de chicos que acaso no querías a Potter?

- Si, pero en lo que espero puedo hacer algo mejor

- Bueno escúchame hermanita deja de hacer lo que consideras mejor y concéntrate en lo importante

- ¿Y que es para ti importante?

- ¿Acaso no notas que hay o hubo algo entre harry y Hermione?

- No, ya que ella me dijo que me ayudaría a andar con el

- ¡¡¡Eres una ingenua!!!- exclamó el pelirrojo- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que siempre están juntos y que siempre a nosotros nos hacen a un lado?

- Pues si pero yo ya puse remedio a ello

- ¿Porque, que hiciste?

- Chantaje a Hermione para que en todo este año ella este conmigo en horas libres y en los descansos así que por eso no te preocupes

- Yo digo que eso no bastara- aseguró- pero tu sabrás por si decides cambiar de idea házmelo saber

- No creo cambiarla- contestó Ginny fríamente

Ambos chicos se alejaron tomando caminos opuestos pero a la vez teniendo un objetivo en común.

---------------------------------

Harry no ayo a Luna en toda la tarde y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya eran las ocho de la noche así que se dirigió velozmente a la torre de astronomía y al llegar ubico a Hermione sentada en una de las ventanas y con la mirada perdida en los jardines lo único que Harry no podía notar es que la chica tenia los ojos vidriosos dado que estuvo llorando toda la tarde.

- ¿porque no me lo dijiste?

- ¿decirte que Herms?

- si no me los dices tu las probabilidades de tener algo entre nosotros cambiara y muy drásticamente- contesto esta muy fríamente.

- no te lo quise decir porque sabia que te lastimaría – dijo el chico con un hilo de voz y viendo como los ojos de Hermione estaban enrojecidos- pero te lo iba a contar.

Hermione le grito al chico: ¡¡¡pero entonces porque no me lo dijiste si sabias que una de mis mejores amigas los había visto y me lo diría!!! – en esta ultima frase de los ojos de Hermione habían brotado unas lagrimas y Harry al intentar secárselas en vez de un "gracias" de la castaña recibió una dura bofetada que le hizo a Harry sacar un par de lagrimas de sus ojos esmeraldas y al ver a Hermione esta tenia una expresión irreconocible para el; tenia el cabello mas alborotado que en lo años anteriores, sus ojos no lo miraban con comprensión y ternura si no con un profundo dolor combinado con odio y de ellos salían lagrimas de tristeza y confusión. La bofetada no le dolió, le dolió que la persona que lo golpeo fuera la que mas amaba en todo el mundo, la que siempre le ayudo y lo apoyo pero por otro lado sabia que se lo merecía.

- porque no estaba listo para decírtelo pero…- trato de decir el chico con una voz muy suave y tranquila tratando de ocultar el coraje que tenia.

- Pero no lo hiciste- le reprochó la chica- no me molesta que te besara, me molesta que le hayas correspondido y que hayas dejado que…que te tocara y eso significa que aun sientes algo por ella además también jugaste conmigo ya que por lo que veo no significo nada para ti lo que sucedió en el verano.

- Fue mucho para mi, me sirvió para darme cuenta de que te amo

- ¡¡¡Entonces porque la besaste!!! ¿Y sabes que? Ya no confió en ti, ya no quiero saber nada de ti ni como amigo ni como algo mas así podrás hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras.

- Herms…yo

- Y para ti no soy ni Herms ni niña soy Hermione Granger- exclamó Hermione

- Bueno Hermione yo…

- Ah…y mucho menos se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra- le interrumpió la chica

Harry se quedo ahí anonadado por la actitud de su amiga que ya había salido de la habitación sin despedirse de el. Harry por su parte seguía llorando por la estupidez que había ocasionado su primera pelea con su chica, se sintió fatal por todo ya que una amistad de siete años se había destruido en un par de minutos, el chico sintió como Hermione se alejaba de el sin poder detenerla dejándolo solo y expuesto a todo peligro ya que el sabia que sin ella no habría llegado a sobrevivir a todas las pruebas y obstáculos que su destino le había puesto. Le habría gustado explicarle como ocurrió pero sabia que ella no lo escucharía y la razón por la que se sentía mas culpable era que había echo llorar a una persona que apreciaba mas que a su vida, lo único que el sabia era que no la dejaría ir tan fácil al menos tenía que luchar por recuperar su cariño y confianza y estaba consciente de que no seria nada sencillo pero por Hermione, valía la pena intentarlo.

--------------------------------

The scientist

Coldplay

Come up to meet you,

Tell you I'm sorry,

You don't know how lovely you are.

I had to find you,

Tell you I need you,

Tell you I set you apart.

Tell me your secrets,

And ask me your questions,

Oh, let's go back to the start.

Running' in circles,

Coming' up tails,

Its only science apart.

Nobody said it was easy,

It's such a shame for us to part.

Nobody said it was easy,

No one ever said it would be this hard.

Oh, take me back to the start.

I was just guessing,

At numbers and figures,

Pulling the puzzles apart.

Questions of science,

Science and progress,

Do not speak as loud as my heart.

Tell me you love me,

Come back and haunt me,

Oh, when I rush to the start.

---------------------------------

11-04-06

hola!!! Disculpen el retraso pero igual échenle la culpa a la escuela pero después de todo trate de recompensar el "pequeño" retraso alargando un poco este capitulo que la verdad se me hizo el mas triste de todos :( y el que mas trabajo me a costado escribir creo que fue un enorme reto para mi cerebro jeje.

Además no odien a cho ya que gracias a ella volvió a aparecer nuestro novio cedric no creen? Traten de ver lo positivo de todo.

Esta canción me ayudo bastante a escribir la pelea entre esos dos y si buscan la traducción casi casi identifica lo sucedido en la torre de astronomía y les recomiendo escucharla. Este capi se lo dedico a mi mama ya que me ayudo a decidir si estos se peleaban o se reconciliaban en este solo capi. Y porfa dejen reviews ya que me han llegado muy pokitos :( y así la inspiración no es la misma pero bueno dejen a esta loca con sus ideas… por cierto les agradezco mucho a las personas que dejaron sus reviews y hasta el siguiente capi!!!! Prometo actualizar pronto oki?

Atte.

Y.P.L.W


	10. la fiesta de hermione

Rápidamente para todo los alumnos de hogwarts pasaron dos semanas excepto para un par de chicos que seguían sin hablarse, a ambos les dolía pero cada que Harry quería hablar con Hermione está se negaba. Todo hogwarts se percató que después de tanto tiempo el trío se dividió y de ahí se originaron muchos rumores aunque el más común era que Harry y Hermione habían andado y tiempo después habían cortado. Los únicos que se alegraban de la pelea eran Ron y Ginny que a pesar que no sabían las razones se alegraron bastante. Esa tarde Ron y Harry se encontraban caminando en los patios del colegio cuando Ron le dijo: ¿que le regalarías a una chica en su cumpleaños?

Depende que chica sea- dijo este fastidiado

- una que ames y adores

Todo lo que este a mi alcance- dijo Harry pensando en Hermione-¿porque lo preguntas?

- ¿si vas a estar mañana? – comento este a propósito

- ¿en donde?

- en la fiesta sorpresa que Ginny le organizara a Hermione

- ¿en honor a que?- respondió este sin entender

- ahí de verdad que estas en la luna, mañana es el cumpleaños de Hermione.

- no estoy seguro de que quiera verme en su fiesta

- Harry… ¿que es tan malo lo que le hiciste como para que ya no te quiera dirigir la palabra?

- ya te dije que no te voy a decir nada de lo que sucedió- respondió fastidiado el ojiverde, Ron ya se lo había preguntado diez veces en un solo día

- Ok, ok ¿entonces iras?

- no lo se…¿y porque se la organizó tu hermana?

- no me dijo bien…solo le entendí que porque Hermione le hizo un enorme favor o algo así

- bueno vayamos a cenar, me muero de hambre.

El día siguiente Harry se encontraba solo dando de vueltas por todo el castillo ya que no le apetecía visitar la sala común, ya que la fiesta de Hermione ya había comenzado, seguía caminando y pensando en la mejor manera para reconciliarse con Hermione cuando repentinamente choco con una persona…

- lo siento. -Se disculpo este

- si no hay… hola harry

- oh Cho, hola – respondió este algo desilusionado

- hola, ¿porque no estas en la fiesta de Hermione? – preguntó con tono de culpabilidad

- por ti o mejor dicho, por tu culpa- le reprochó

- lo siento si deseas puedo hablar con ella

- si no quiere hablarme a mi ¿crees que contigo lo haga?

- no…, te gustaría estar con ella el día de hoy?

- por supuesto pero no creo que quiera verme ahí

- bueno si llegas a ir…¿sabes que regalarle?- preguntó la chica con curiosidad

- para nada

- si quieres ven conmigo, tengo unas cuantas cosas que quizá podrían gustarle a tu chica

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala de Ravenclaw y cuando entraron al cuarto de Cho que estaba distanciado de las habitaciones de los ravenclaws este vio una habitación amplia, pintada de un tono azulado y con un estante lleno de libros, Cho le indico que se sentara en la silla que era del tocador y le tendió una gran caja de plata.

- hem…-Harry no estaba muy seguro de lo que era- ¿que quieres que haga?

- ábrelo y escoge algo que te agrade para ella, lo que quieras

Harry tembloroso abrió la caja y se encontró con cientos de collares de oro y plata que llevaban dijes de distintas piedras preciosas, este rebusco en esa enorme caja cuando halló algo que estaba seguro le quedaría perfecto a Hermione; era una cadena de plata, muy delgada y llevaba un dije redondo que llevaba pequeños diamantes incrustados así que decidido le dijo a Cho: este, es perfecto para ella- la chica lo miró, le sonrió y movió su varita haciendo que el collar quedara envuelto en una pequeña pero brillante caja y añadió: mira, dáselo de cumpleaños a Hermione, ve con ella y dile lo que sientes y que si realmente busca un culpable sobre lo sucedido, dile que esa soy yo ¿si?

- Cho…no puedo dejar que me lo regales, esto a de costar una fortuna y la verdad yo no lo merezco- replico este vacilante- te eh hecho mucho daño y la verdad no me lo merezco.

- pero es lo que darías por ella, ¿no es así?

- si pero – el chico se paro de la silla y con paso decidido se acerco a Cho, tomo su mano y en ella coloco la diminuta caja- me gustaría pagarlo con mi dinero en cambio tu me lo estas dando

Cho tomo la caja y de nuevo se la dio a Harry diciéndole: escucha; estoy tratando de reparar el daño que les hice a ambos y te doy esto para que puedas estar con ella en este día que es especial para ambos- replico diciendo todo muy rápidamente.

- pero…- dijo este dudando- ¿porque harías eso? Si después de todo… tu me quieres, ¿no es así?, ¿porque quisieras ayudarme a reconciliarme con Hermione?

- quiero ayudarte porque se que ella te haría muy feliz además si no te ayudo yo no ganaría nada ya que de que sirve que te ame si tu no sientes ya nada por mi – contesto la chica mientras se sentaba en su cama y jugueteaba con su cabello- prefiero ayudarte y verte feliz con una persona que amas a verte deprimido, además por mas que te forcé y tu ya no sientes absolutamente nada por mí y se que me merezco esto ya que tuve una excelente oportunidad contigo y la desperdicie así que… como ya te había mencionado; cuentas conmigo y no descansare hasta verte feliz con ella.

- Cho…- Harry realmente se había quedado sin palabras- no se que decir…

- no me digas nada solamente ve y conquístala- contesto esta orgullosa

Harry se quedo parado frente a la cama de Cho, sin saber que decir ya que le sorprendieron muchos las palabras de la chica, ya que el conocía a una Cho celosa y posesiva mas no una tan flexible. Por otra parte no sabía de que forma agradecerle así que se sentó junto a Cho que aun estaba en la cama y le brindo un caluroso abrazo, después supo como agradecerle ya que era lo único que Cho deseaba de el así que se acerco lentamente a los labios de la chica ( n.a: de veras que este no aprende, ¿verdad?) y cuando le faltaban unos milímetros de posar sus labios con los de ella, sintió como algo lo detuvo; el chico abrió lentamente los ojos y en ves de encontrar unos labios apoyados con los de el, ayo el dedo de la chica posado levemente sobre sus labios.

- no Harry, ve con ella- dijo está suavemente- no cometas el mismo error dos veces

- yo… solo quería agradecerte- contestó Harry algo apenado.

- si, lo supongo- replico está un tanto deprimida- y quiero que sepas que lo que mas deseo en estos momentos es tenerte junto a mi pero como ya te dije mejor ve y dale este beso a la chica que realmente amas.

Harry conmovido y a la vez apenado tomo con sus manos la cara de cho, le dio un beso en la frente y salió corriendo de la habitación de la chica hacía la sala común de Gryffindor

---------------------------------

La fiesta había estado muy animada y en un principio Hermione estaba muy feliz por la gran sorpresa pero entre mas tarde se hacía mas borrachos se ponían sus acompañantes cosa que comenzó a deprimir a Hermione ya que, bueno si había tomado un poco, y se sentía un poco mareada pero a la vez aun se encontraba consciente de lo que hacía, pero lo malo fue que como sus compañeros tenían el doble nivel de alcohol no tenía nadie con quien charlar ni mucho menos bailar ya que los que se hallaban bailando lo hacían muy sensualmente incluso la chica pensó que su propia fiesta se había convertido en una orgía, ya que…( n.a: lo que describo a continuación no es por gusto ya que es una forma de expresar que tan borrachos estaban todos) Ginny se encontraba recostada en un sillón y encima de ella se encontraba Colin Creevey, besando muy apasionadamente a la pelirroja y las manos de este se hallaban bajo la ropa de Ginny y está le desabrochaba la camisa, Ron se hallaba sentado en un sillón con whisky de fuego en una mano y con la otra tomaba la cintura de Romilda Vane atrayéndola a el y besándola, Parvati y Padma bailaban animadamente sobre una mesa mientras las manoseaban Dean Thomas y Dennis Creevey; pero el colmo de la noche fue por parte de Seamus y Lavander ya que ambos se hallaban en un rincón, ambos en ropa interior. Entre todo eso y mucho mas Hermione se hallaba sola y mejor decidió ir a dar una vuelta a los jardines.

Harry por su parte atravesó el retrato de la sala común y lo que vio dentro de ella hizo que buscara a Hermione con mayor desesperación ya que si en esas condiciones estaban los invitados… ¿con cuantos estaría la festejada? Pero se tranquilizo bastante al verla recargada en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que su cara se viera sumamente hermosa y que todos sus rasgos se vieran muy finos; llevaba puesta una falda azul pálido combinado por una blusa blanca que tenía cuatro tirantes que rodeaban sus hombros, su pelo caía hacía atrás a causa de la posición en la que se encontraba, pero al igual que en otras ocasiones; tenía los rizos perfectamente marcados, y su cara no llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje. Para Harry solo podía describirla con una palabra: "preciosa"

El chico movió su varita e hizo sonar una melodía lenta, Harry se acerco a Hermione, se hinco ante ella y recargo su cabeza en la pierna de la chica haciendo que esta volteara a ver de quien se trataba.

- hola- saludo la chica, tratando de ocultar su inmensa alegría de verlo ahí en ese día

- hola- al tiempo en que la miraba directamente a los ojos- y feliz cumpleaños!!!

- gracias- dijo está interrumpiendo su contacto visual

- me dejarías explicarte…- este vacilo un momento, antes de decir- el…porque la bese

- no hay nada que explicar, ya que- dijo está mientras lo veía de nuevo- si no tenemos nada en serio no encuentro caso enojarme, fue una estupidez de mi parte no haberte escuchado y hoy es un día especial para mi así que no deseo recordar nada de lo ocurrido

- ¿segura?- ya que este no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar

- si, mas que nunca- dijo Hermione al tiempo en que volvía a mirarlo a los ojos.

- bueno, por cierto está es una bonita fiesta- dijo harry sarcásticamente

- y eso que no viste a Lavander y a Seamus- contesto y puso cara se asco.

- ¿porque?, ¿a poco fue tan asqueroso?

- no, solo te diré que ya subieron a los dormitorios- respondió con ironía

- imagínate que haría Ron si viera así a Ginny- comentó este observando a la hermana de Ron que se encontraba sin la falda y seguía besándose (por no decir otra cosa) con Colin

- pues en mi opinión no puede reprocharle nada ya que esta en la misma escena comprometedora- agregó Hermione y vio que Ron estaba en otro sillón con Romilda, besándola y con las manos de Ron se encontraban muy ocupadas dentro de la blusa de la chica.

- si…- dijo este, pensativamente cuando recordó porque razón había venido a la sala común- por cierto- comentó, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano a la chica para que esta se levantará- feliz cumpleaños- al tiempo en que le daba un gran abrazo y lograba levantarla del piso.

- gracias- dijo Hermione, cuando su pies tocaron tierra firme.

Harry sacó la cajita que Cho le había dado del bolsillo de sus jeans y está volvió a abrazarlo, después destapo la cajita y le dijo alegremente: es precioso, muchas gracias Harry.

-no tanto como tu- mientras el y su yo interior discutían en que estaba mas preciosa si el dije, o Hermione.

- no empieces- contesto está apenada- ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?

- encantado- al tiempo en que Harry le ponía el precioso dije a Hermione, después la volteo hasta quedar frente a ella, le tendió la mano y le dijo: ¿bailamos?

La chica sonrió y le dijo: claro, pero desde cuando tan buen bailarín

El chico recordó se pequeño inconveniente y le dijo: no lo se…solo ahí que dejarnos llevar por la música.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar una melodía lenta, pero Harry que había puesto esa canción a propósito se acercó mas a Hermione y al oído de la chica comenzó a cantarle…

_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
that you belong with me  
you might think  
I don't look  
but deep inside in the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
it's true  
cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
do you want me too?  
cause my heart keeps falling faster  
I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing that's true  
so I will not hide  
it's time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true  
you don't know  
what you do  
every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
it's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
do you see me too?  
Do you even know you meant me!  
I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing that's true  
so I will not hide  
its time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true  
I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
the way that's true_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_Its time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

Cuando hubo terminado la melodía Hermione se había quedado sin palabras; ya que ella supuso que si su chico se lo había cantado al oído era porque todo lo que la canción decía lo que Harry sentía, ¿oh no?, pero está no supo que responderle y Hermione reacciono hasta que Harry se acercaba a sus labios dispuesto a besarla pero esta lo detuvo, diciéndole: aquí no Harry, no es el lugar, ni el momento.

- Hermione, todos están tan borrachos que nadie se acordara de nada el día de mañana.

- pues- al tiempo en que la chica se acercaba peligrosamente a el y cuando este de nuevo la iba a besar, la chica logró esquivarle- ¿y si alguien se acuerda?

- pues- dijo Harry acercándose de nuevo a ella- diremos que no nos acordamos de nada.

Hermione sonrió y besó a Harry; en un principio muy dulcemente pero después estaba más apasionado.

- bebiste, verdad?- dijo Harry separándose de ella

- un poco, quieres ir a mi cuarto, no hay nadie.- contesto la chica con una pícara sonrisa

- vamos.

Ambos chicos se encaminaron escaleras arriba, tomados de la mano hacía la habitación de las chicas de séptimo curso. Al llegar ahí, enseguida Hermione cerró la puerta de la habitación para después abalanzarse a los brazos de Harry y lo besaba cómo la chica nunca antes había echo.

"o a Hermione se le pasaron las copas, o desea otra cosa" pensó este al mismo tiempo en que besaba a Hermione.

Así estuvieron un largo tiempo cuando la chica se separó de el; y no por que quisiera, si no por la falta de aire.

- Hermione- dijo Harry algo agitado- podrías explicarme… ¿que rayos fue eso?

- ¿que no te gusto? - dijo la chica

- pues claro que me gusto- respondió este al tiempo en que se dirigía a la cama mas cercana y se sentaba en ella- pero…eso no lo haces todos los días.

- pues como no lo hago todos los días- replico está acercándose hacía donde estaba Harry- solamente déjate llevar

- ¿y si…-titubeo este- sucede… "algo"?

- no me importa Harry, como ya te repetí solo déjate llevar- volvió a repetir la castaña y se volvió a abalanzar contra Harry, sólo que esta vez lo tiró a la cama a causa del peso.

Y ahí estaban, nuevamente, besándose como hace unos instantes sólo que en está ocasión la chica comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, este no sabía con exactitud porque Hermione hacía eso: si porque lo deseaba o por los efectos del alcohol aunque en su opinión la segunda era la más probable, aun así continuaron y con la mano de Hermione obligó a las de Harry posarlas sobre la espalda desnuda de la chica (n.a: no se emocionen, aun traía la blusa :P) este las dejo ahí pero conforme el tiempo pasaba el chico cada vez subía mas sus manos cuando Hermione se levanto de el y le permitió sentarse de nuevo en la cama, la chica se sentó entre las piernas de Harry y frente a el se quito la blusa haciendo que quedara en una que le llegaba unos milímetros arriba del ombligo y con sus dedos acariciaba suavemente el abdomen de Harry y este se quito la camisa que ya estaba desabrochada haciendo que Hermione se lanzara a besarle esa zona, pero fue subiendo y subiendo hasta llegar hasta el cuello de el pero se quedo besando largo tiempo esa zona aunque mas bien a Harry le pareció que le estaba haciendo un chupetón que se quedaría plasmado ahí durante un largo tiempo, pero no le importo ya que en esa habitación era solo de ellos dos y, lo que sucedía en la habitación, se quedaba en la habitación. Harry tomo el cuello de la chica entre sus manos y la volvió a besar con pasión y fue bajando hasta su cuello y hasta el pecho de la chica solo que está lo detuvo y volvió a posesionarse de esos labios que la hacían enloquecer y que siempre deseba besarlos, ambos estaban tan metidos en lo que hacían, que no se dieron cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto y que un par de personas los miraban atónitamente.

Ambos chicos seguían besándose cuando una fuerza ajena a ellos hizo que se separaran, haciendo que Hermione se quejase y fuese a parar al piso; Harry al intentar ayudarla para que esta se parase, vio como lo empujaban hacía la cama y comenzaba a besarlo descontroladamente, y muy diferente a como lo hacía SU Hermione además Harry logró distinguir que la chica que lo besaba había consumido el triple de alcohol que Hermione, pero rápidamente distinguió de quien se trataba, era nada mas y nada menos que Ginny Weasley. Harry la aparto enseguida de el y está quedo de pie entre Harry y Hermione y enseguida se dirigió a la chica: ¡¡¡eres una zorra!!!- grito Ginny mientras sus ojos ardían de furia- ¡¡¡como pudiste hacerme esto!!!, tu sabes perfectamente que yo lo deseo, deseo todo con el, y tu vienes aquí de zorra aprovechando que yo estaba con Colin, ¿verdad?

Hermione ya se había incorporado y muy calmada le contesto: en primera señorita fácil; no soy una zorra, en segunda; se que quieres a Harry pero, hombre por dios, haya abajo es una Orgía, poco les falta para hacer un trío y yo no quería quedarme atrás y en tercera tu estas con Colin porque así lo quieres querida.

Ginny la miraba con aun mas furia que antes y le replico: ¡¡¡entonces porque si querías tener una noche…buena, porque demonios no escogiste a otro chico!!!, porque a MI- dijo haciendo gran énfasis en esa palabra- chico.

Harry ya había perdido la paciencia, pero tratando de ser calmado le dijo: escucha Ginny, me perdonas pero yo no soy de tu propiedad.

Ginny lo volvió a mirar con desprecio pero inmediatamente volteo a ver a Hermione ya que está le había respondido: bueno, porque te molestas de mi y Harry si tu estas en ropa interior junto con Colin ¿eh?

Ginny mas molesta que antes le contestó: porque al igual que tu quería divertirme, además yo no soy una traidora como tu porque, tu no gustas de Colin…¿oh si? Así que tu caso es muy diferente

- ya te dije que quería diversión- replicó Hermione colocando las manos en su cintura.

- querías diversión eh?- dijo está con voz maliciosa- pues, bueno nadie va a impedir que cuente lo que acabo de ver…pero- dijo lanzando una mirada a Harry- demuéstrame que querías solo diversión.

- ¿como?- dijo desafiante.

- ten sexo con Colin- dijo Ginny sonriendo maléficamente- y yo buscare mi diversión con otros- mientras se le insinuaba a Harry.

Hermione sin pensarlo dos veces le contesto: sabes que, haz lo que quieras, ya era hora que se enteraran, amo a Harry, siempre lo eh hecho, en el verano estuve con el y durmió conmigo Ginny, cosa que ni en sueños haría contigo así que vete con Colin a hacer lo que quieran, yo no pienso ser tu para acostarme con cualquiera.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio, incluso Harry ya que con lo que Hermione acababa de decir ambos habían asegurado su muerte. Ginny no dijo nada y salió de la habitación echa una fiera, tomada de la mano de Colin y gritándole: ¡¡¡eso lo sabrá mi hermano!!!

Harry y Hermione se quedaron ahí en silencio cuando Harry articulo palabra: estamos fritos.

- lo se, pero era hora que se enterara- respondió la chica observando al ojiverde

- tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde.

- Harry, disculpa mi actitud- se disculpó Hermione

- cual- dijo este fingiendo

- ya sabes, la que quería tener sexo contigo- dijo está apenada

-mira, no paso nada, para la otra piénsatelo mejor, además como ya lo habíamos dicho antes, esto es muy riesgoso, mejor hay que esperar a que entre nosotros haya algo mas formal- Hermione asintió con su cabeza- buenas noches

Harry se acerco a ella y volvió a besarla y cuando Harry estaba por salir está le dijo: ¿no que había que esperar?

- el besó fue tu regalo de cumpleaños, Granger- el chico sonrió

Hermione sonrió y se encamino a su cama dispuesta a dormir, después de su fiesta tan alocada.

---------------------------------

20-05-06

Holis!!! Ahora si trate de apurarme a completar este capi…les gusto? Jeje como que las cosas se calentaron un poquillo…

La descripción de las orgías lo hice para que vieran que grado de alcohol tenían, o sea muy alto jaja. Y por otro lado…!!!quien quiere matar a Ginebra Weasley!!!, esa tuvo que interrumpirlos, incluso yo me enoje al ponerla que llegaba, aunque por otro lado fue mejor ya que así TODOS sabrán la relación de los chicos…¿oh no? Píensenlo en lo que subo el siguiente capi.

No quise dejarlos mucho tiempo separados ya que si no me iban a llegar muchos tomates en vez de reviews (aunque también se admiten). Ya ven como les dije que Cho les iba a caer bien? A mi me gusto como la puse… aunque al principio haya echo pelear a nuestra parejita :O.

Y gracias a todos sus reviews que me ayudaron a escribir este capi Jeje los dejo!!!

Bye!!

PD: me encanto al Harry romántico cantándole al oído a su chica, por cierto la canción es de Ryan Cabrera y se titula: "true"

Atte.

Y.P.L.W


	11. no lo recuerdan

A la mañana siguiente Harry se había levantado aproximadamente a las 9 AM lo cual era preocupante ya que era domingo y el sábado se había desvelado, para despabilarse se metió a bañar, después se cambio y por ultimo se acerco a un espejo para ver que tan rebelde se encontraba hoy su cabello y estando hay mil cosas bombardearon su mente; Hermione diciéndole que se dejara llevar, Ginny besándolo y por ultimo, cuando Hermione le había revelado todo lo sucedido en el verano. Sabía que en cuanto Ron lo viera, este le echaría hechizos sin piedad y solo tenía la esperanza de que Ginny hubiera estado tan borracha que no recordara absolutamente nada. Pero algo le hizo sacar esos pensamientos de su mente; en su cuello había una gran marca morada lo cual le hizo recordar que la noche anterior había estado a punto de hacerlo con Hermione y que está por un estado de locura le había echo un chupetón. Ahora el problema era mayor ya que encima de que Ron se iba a enterar de lo del verano, este lo mataría por llevar un chupetón echo por Hermione, así que tomo su bufanda que distinguía a los gryffindors y la enredo en su cuello; así quedaba perfectamente oculto, excepto con el "pequeño" problema de que afuera había una temperatura de 26 grados centígrados.

Salio de la sala común y cuando estaba por llegar al gran comedor se halló con la chica que un día antes le había echado la mano; Cho Chang.

Esta lo saludo y lo miro evaluadoramente y le dijo: por lo visto te fue bien anoche con Hermione, verdad?

Y tu como lo sabes- dijo harry extrañando ya que Cho sabía que le había ido bien

Porque…- dijo cho mientras que con un hábil movimiento de las manos le quitaba la bufanda haciendo que el pequeño moretón saliera a la luz- no creo que lleves una bufanda porque tengas frío cuando estamos cómo a 30 grados, ¿no crees?

Harry se apresuro a acomodarse la bufanda, haciendo que Cho soltara una sonora carcajada y continuara: soy una experta en asuntos amorosos Harry- prosiguió Cho, cerrándole un ojo a Harry- y es demasiada coincidencia que cuando te hayas contentado con la chica de tus sueños a la mañana siguiente traigas una bufanda gigante,¡¡¡ creo que hasta el mas ingenuo de hogwarts sospecharía!!!

Harry puso una mueca haciendo que Cho agregara: vamos a un aula vacía, ahí intentare quitártelo y me contaras como te fue anoche, ¿vale?

El chico asintió y ambos se encaminaron hacía el aula más cercana y al entrar ahí Harry se sentó en el escritorio y Cho quedo frente a el mientras le decía: haber quitate esa bufanda gigante y cuéntame que te pasó.

- ayer todo salió bien- dijo desenredándose la bufanda- y me hizo esto por culpa del alcohol

Cho arqueo las cejas y prosiguió: o sea que tu y ella ya…- dijo haciendo movimientos extraños con las manos- ya…tu sabes ¿no?

- se a lo que te refieres y no pasó nada

- entonces porque llevas una marca enorme en el cuello eh?

- bueno- respondió Harry tratando de hacer una voz inocente- estuvimos a punto, pero no pasó absolutamente nada porque llegó Ginny y nos vio cuando estábamos a punto de… de…tu sabes así que Hermione le dijo que tenía derecho a divertirse y ambas se pelearon y Hermione termino por contarle todo lo sucedido en el verano así que cuando este desayunando moriré envenenado o ahorcado por Ginny o por Ron así que me dio mucho gusto conocerte

Cho lo miraba un tanto angustiada por la vida de su amigo cuando agregó: o sea que quizás estés a punto de morir

-aja

- bueno primero que nada- dijo sacando su varita y señalando al cuello de Harry- presto!! Ya no tienes…

- que pasa?- dijo este preocupado

- es que…- respondió Cho confundida- se te borro, bueno, casi, aun tienes un mancha morada pero mucho mas pequeña

- algo es algo- contesto tocándose el cuello- al menos ya no me moriré de calor

- y ahora- dijo Cho tomándolo de la mano y encaminándolo a la puerta- sal al lago a desayunar con tu chica y que tengas buen día

Harry la miró confundido: ¿como era posible que le dijera que fuera a desayunar con Hermione cuando Ron estaba a punto de matarlo?

- pero…que haré con Ginny y Ron?

- Tu sal con ella, yo arreglare el resto, solamente que por nada del mundo vayas a acercarte a Ron o a Ginny hasta la hora de la comida- dijo Cho saliendo del aula junto con Harry. Ya estando afuera harry abrazo a Cho y le dijo: gracias, eres grandiosa.

Pero una tos demasiado fingida detrás de ambos les hizo darse cuenta de que no estaban solos y cuando ambos chicos voltearon se percataron que detrás de ellos estaba Hermione ahí parada con una expresión rencorosa en su rostro y con un montón de libros en la mano, Harry al verla le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo: buenas días Hermione.

Buenos días- le contestó fríamente

Ah, Hermione, no es lo que crees, en serio es mas – contestó harry tratando de no sonar culpable- ¿porque no se hacen amigas? Así evitaran malos entendidos, ¿les parece? Y creo que no hay necesidad de presentarlas porque ambas ya se conocen

Cho le brindó una enorme sonrisa a Hermione y está también le brindó una sólo que mas forzada.

- bueno, tengo que irme, te veo luego harry!!!- dio Cho mientras se alejaba de ahí a grandes zancadas y con la bufanda de Harry en la mano.

Hermione lo miró interrogante y Harry, sabiendo lo que le decía aquella mirada le dijo: Hermione, ella sólo me ayudaba para eliminar…- Harry tardo unos segundos en contestar cuando prosiguió- lo de anoche

Enseguida Hermione desvió la mirada y comenzó a mirar nerviosamente el suelo y ella le dijo: tenemos que hablar sobre eso.

Harry, entendiendo lo que su amiga quería hablar, tomó los libros que la chica llevaba en la mano y le respondió: vamos a desayunar al lago, ahí hablaremos al cabo a estás horas todos están dentro del castillo.

Ambos caminaron con paso apresurado rumbo al lago sin decir palabra alguna y cuando finalmente llegaron, se sentaron junto al lago, y Harry colocó los libros a lado de el, sacó la varita de sus vaqueros y apareció frente a ellos un mantel morado con jugo de calabaza, pan tostado y huevos con tocino. Ambos chicos, aun sin decir nada se sirvieron el desayuno y cuando ambos iban a comenzar a comer unos pastelillos que eran el postre; Harry, harto del silencio le dijo: y- mientras bebía jugo de calabaza- ¿de que querías hablar?

Hermione dejó en el mantel el plató que contenía el pastelillo y le respondió: sobre lo de anoche, no…no se que me sucedió, se que estuvo mal y- mientras cada vez alzaba mas la voz- no quiero que pienses que soy una fácil ni nada y se que lo que le dije a Ginny estuvo mal y que seguramente nos han de estar buscando para reclamarnos pero…lo siento Harry.

Harry la miró y con tono calmado le dijo: yo también tuve la culpa- dicho esto Hermione lo miró muy confundida- porque te conozco, y se que si lo hiciste fue porque se te pasó un poco la mano con el alcohol y aun así yo no te dije nada, tampoco creo que tu seas una fácil, simplemente fue un error por el cual tuvimos oportunidad de no cometerlo y por lo de Ginny, no te preocupes, no se que demonios iba a hacer Cho, pero me dijo que no nos preocupáramos.

Hermione lo miró cabizbaja y agregó: y también siento lo del chupetón pero…- dijo Hermione tocándole el cuello a Harry- ¿como es que Cho te ayudo y aun llevas una marca?

Harry tomo la mano de Hermione y mientras la acariciaba le dijo: dice que no pudo quitarlo, aunque al menos ya no es tan notorio como antes.

- ¿estaba peor?- le respondió avergonzada

Harry sólo asintió y por ultimo le dijo: bueno, lo que pasa en tu fiesta se queda en tu fiesta.

Hermione rió, después ambos terminaron de desayunar, recogieron todo y se dirigieron al castillo y en camino a la sala común Hermione le dijo a Harry; necesito empezar a hacer el guión para nuestra representación en Dumstrang, ¿me ayudarías? Es que no se cómo hacerlo y necesito que me ayudes, ¿podrías?

Harry la miró y le dijo: ¡¡por supuesto!!

Ambos pasaron toda la tarde haciendo el guión en la sala común ya que se encontraba completamente desierta ya que la mayoría se hallaba haciendo deberes en la biblioteca o jugando en los terrenos del colegio. A la hora de la comida ambos ya habían terminado el guión así que bajaron al gran comedor mientras comentaban que papeles haría cada quien y a quienes pondrían en ella ya que habían puesto bastantes personajes, pero al llegar al gran comedor en la puerta se hallaba Ginny charlando con unos chicos pero en cuanto vio a Harry, se alejo de ellos y se acercó a Harry y a Hermione, en cuanto llegó le dijo a Hermione: hola, Hermione ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con Harry un momento?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, le brindó una sonrisa nerviosa a Harry y este le dijo: tu entra, te veo ahí, ah! Y por fa apártame un lugar. Hermione le brindo otra sonrisa y entró al gran comedor y después de esto Ginny le dijo a Harry: mira, la verdad no recuerdo casi nada de anoche, no se si asististe así que si lo hiciste, no quiero que te lleves una imagen negativa de mi ya que…bueno, fue el alcohol y…tu me entiendes, ¿no?

Harry la miró extrañado y le dijo: si, no hay problema, ¿eso era todo?

Ginny asintió con su cabeza y se alejo de Harry con una sonrisa radiante, después el entró pensando en el porque Ginny no recordaba nada cuando se le vino a la mente la idea de que probablemente Cho habría hecho algo con sus memorias, pero cualquier cosa que haya hecho, debía agradecérselo ya que le había salvado la vida.

Harry llegó y se sentó junto a Hermione que lo miraba nerviosamente y le decía: ¿que pasó Harry?, ¿que te dijo?

Harry sólo le sonrió y le dijo en voz apenas audible: no recuerda nada, así que Ron seguramente no sabe o no recuerda nada.

Hermione suspiró aliviada y ambos chicos comenzaron a comer ya que estaban muertos de hambre y cuando iban a la mitad Ron entró a toda velocidad por la gran puerta de roble y se sentó frente a ambos chicos.

Ambos lo miraron y le brindaron un "hola" y este después les contestó: ¡hola!, ¿donde habían estado?, los estuve buscando toda la tarde, es más- dijo en tono mas alto- ¿no se supone que ustedes estaban peleados?

Ambos chicos se miraron así que Harry, siendo mas hábil en eso de las mentiras le dijo: anoche nos contentamos ya que todo fue un mal entendido, y a ti… ¿que tal te fue en la fiesta de anoche?- dijo Harry a propósito para ver que le respondía su amigo.

Ron se puso nervioso al escuchar esto ultimo y le dijo: bien, bien y a ti Hermione?

Hermione se estremeció al oír eso y le dijo: bien, bien, después de todo me fui a dormir temprano ya que todo se había vuelto una orgía.

De repente Ron se percató de lo que llevaba puesto Hermione en el cuello así que le dijo: Hermione, ¿quien te dio ese dije? – Mientras lo tomaba con sus dedos y repasaba su forma circular- ah de valer una fortuna.

Hermione desvió la mirada tratando de inventar una excusa pero al escuchar la respuesta de Harry está se quedó estupefacta: "yo se lo di, Ron"

Ron arqueo las cejas, mientras miraba a Harry y le decía: la haz de querer mucho para darle algo así, ¿no es así?

- la quiero mucho- mientras rodeaba con su brazo a Hermione- pero principalmente lo hice para sanar mi error.

Ron los miró a ambos y sólo les dijo un "hasta luego" antes de salir del gran comedor con paso muy veloz, Ron estando afuera, se encontró con Ginny y le dijo: oye, hermanita

Ginny lo miró, mientras colocaba su mano en su cintura y le decía: ¿ahora que?, cada vez que me dices "hermanita" es porque algo sucede, así que deja en paz tus rodeos y ve directo al grano.

Ron la miró ofendido y le dijo: ¿has visto a Hermione?

Ginny le dio la espalda y le respondió: claro, estaba con Harry, como siempre, ¿porque?

- has visto…su cuello?

Ginny lo miró alarmada y gritando le dijo: ¡¡¡¡PORQUE!!!!

- hermanita, ¿recuerdas aquel dije que vimos en el callejón diagon este verano?, el que te encanto, el que me pediste que te obsequiara?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y Ron prosiguió: bien, pues me da gusto informarte que ese mismo dije, lo lleva Hermione y cabe mencionar que fue regalo de Harry Potter

Ginny se había quedado pálida por la noticia hasta que con voz temblorosa le dijo: ¿y tu como sabes que se lo dio el?

- el mismo me lo dijo-Respondió con aire de superioridad.

Ginny se había quedado sin habla, ese dije valía una fortuna y ahora Hermione lo llevaba, cuando ambas habían pactado que Hermione se distanciaría de Harry así que le respondió a su hermano: hablare con ella, se olvido de nuestro pacto

- ¿que pacto?

- El de chantaje, ya te lo había dicho, ella no se juntaría con Harry en horas libres ni nada…¿ya te acordaste? - dijo la pelirroja mientras se alejaba de su hermano.

Ron simplemente le dijo: bueno, me sorprende que siendo tan vengativa no hallas cambiado de idea sobre hacer algo contra esos dos.

Ginny mientras seguía alejándose de su hermano le respondió: yo ocupo mis métodos "hermanito".

Rápidamente la oscuridad se apodero de todo Hogwarts, todos los alumnos ya se encontraban en sus salas comunes, terminando deberes, algunos aun estaban en el comedor cenando y otros cuantos ya se hallaban descansando en su dormitorio, uno de esos cuantos era Hermione Granger que se encontraba leyendo por vigésima ocasión "quidditch a través de los tiempos", la chica no era buena en el quidditch pero lo leía para darle nuevas estrategias a Harry, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y una persona se sentó en la cama de la castaña, encima del libro que leía, una mata de cabello pelirrojo interrumpió su lectura.

Hermione miró a la chica y le dijo: hola Gin, ¿se te ofrece algo?

- ¿porque lees un libro de quidditch cuando a ti ese tema no te interesa?, ¿acaso es por mi hermano?

- no, me gusta el marco teórico, mas no el práctico y ya te eh dicho un millón de veces que no quiero nada con tu hermano- le dijo tranquilamente.

- cómo tu digas y…- Ginny simulo un gritito de emoción mientras tomaba entre sus manos el dije que Hermione llevaba colgado en su cuello- ¿quien te dio esto?, ¿quien?, ¡¡¡es precioso Hermione!!!

Hermione desvió la mirada y con voz apenas audible le contestó: me…lo dio Harry, por mi cumpleaños.

Ginny alzó más la voz, mientras se ponía de pie y le decía: ¿como? ¡¡¡De seguro lo compró pensando en mi!!!, eres una traidora, nosotras habíamos acordado que tu te alejarías de el para que yo pudiera tener algo con Harry!!!

- Ginny- le contestó pasiva- el no es un objeto y si le gustas, yo no puedo ser un obstáculo para que el no ande contigo, eso tienes que tenerlo muy claro.

- ¿sabes que Granger?, ¡¡¡haz lo que se te de la gana, eres una mala amiga!!!

- ¿ah si?- dijo Hermione aumentando su tono de voz y parándose de su cama- entonces porque si Harry te interesa tanto, anoche estabas succionándote con Colin ¿Porque?

- tu… ¿se lo has dicho Harry?- dijo está tranquilizándose un poco

- no hace falta, el te vio, así que puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana, pero yo no me separare de el por nada del mundo, ¿entiendes?

Ginny la miró con un profundo rencor y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un portazo, Hermione sabía que había hecho bien al decirle eso ya que después de todo no le mentía, pero la chica sabía que está había sido su segunda discusión con la pelirroja y que la primera se habían salvado, tanto ella como Harry. Pero también sabía que tarde o temprano, Ginny se enteraría de lo sucedido tanto en el verano como en la fiesta y ni ella ni Cho podrían parar el desastre que aquello ocasionaría.

---------------------------------

México DF

05-05-06

Hola!!!, en está ocasión si trate de apurarme a escribir este capí ya que me encontraba muy ubicada en lo que hacía, ya que salí de viaje una semana y eso me ayudo a aclarar todo lo respecto a este finc. Así que ya tengo bien planeados 7 capítulos, cosa que me va permitir subirlos más rápido. Por primera vez les quiero informar que el capitulo 12 lo subiré el 22 de mayo ya que es un día muy especial para mi y les propongo algo…si alguien adivina porque ese día es importante… les prometo subir el Cáp. 13 el 31 de mayo. Bueno este capi se lo quiero dedicar a dos personitas súper especiales para mí…

Ale: hola hermanito!!! Creo que vas a ser el primero en leer una dedicatoria de aquí!!! Jeje ya que a ti también te encanta harry potter (aunque no el mismo shipper). Solo te deseo que te lo pases de lo mejor y…feliz cumple!!!

Isaac: también te quiero desear un súper cumple!!! Ojala y te la pases genial con todas las personas que quieres y que son importantes para ti (en especial lupis jejeje) recuerda que te quiero muchísimo y que cuentas conmigo para todo!!!.

Bueno después de mis interrupciones, les quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me mandan reviews, que no puedo responder aquí ya que según te multaban o algo así, pero algún día prometo contestarles de contrabando jijijiji. Después de escribir todas mis incoherencias, les dejo!!!

Cuídense mucho y mil beshotes a todos!!!

Atte:

Y.P.L.W


	12. preparativos

En la segunda semana de octubre; en el tablón de anuncios de todas las casas apareció un aviso; en el que decía que el viernes de esa semana todos los alumnos deberían de estar en el gran comedor a las 8:00 PM.

Ese viernes todos se encontraban sentados, esperando a que ocurriera algo fuera de lo normal, cuando repentinamente el director del colegio se paró de su lugar y en voz alta les dijo: está noche, los cite para anunciarles que el 31 de octubre, se llevará a cabo un baile de disfraces en el gran comedor, todos los alumnos tienen permiso para ir un día a Hogsmead a comprar sus vestuarios para la ocasión y a los chicos quiero decirles que no hay necesidad de que inviten a las chicas, ya que las parejas las haremos al azar, ahora pueden disfrutar de la cena.

En cuanto Dumbledore dejó de hablar todos comenzaron a hablar sobre sus disfraces y sobre con quien les gustaría ir.

Ginny deseaba ir con Harry ya que desde su pelea con Hermione la castaña se juntaba mas con Harry y ella no podía hacer nada para impedírselo, la pelirroja había pensado miles de veces en decirle a su hermano y que aplicaran el plan que el le había propuesto pero, su orgullo era más y no se iba a dar por vencida delante de su hermano.

Ron era otro que seguía cortante con sus amigos, aun se juntaban los tres pero de una u otra forma Harry y Hermione siempre terminaban excluyéndolo de sus charlas, que solo ellos entendían.

Por otra parte Harry y Hermione se hallaban en la esquina de la mesa comentando sobre el baile…

- ¿con quien te gustaría ir al baile, Harry?- le dijo curiosa Hermione mientras comía un poco de su cena.

- Granger, Granger, Granger, ¡¡¡hasta la pregunta ofende!!!- le respondió el chico mientras le miraba y por debajo de la mesa le tomaba suavemente de la mano.

Hermione sonrió y también lo miró y le dijo: aunque lamento que nos escogerán al azar y dudo que nos pongan juntos ya que somos "amigos"- le dijo la castaña, haciendo un gran tono de sarcasmo en lo de "amigos".

- si, eso realmente es una pena, aunque por otro lado también queda el baile de navidad, en el que forzosamente iras con tu "amigo".

Ambos chicos rieron y en cuanto callaron Hermione recordó lo de navidad: oye Harry, mañana tienes que ayudarme a escoger a los personajes de la pastorela.

- ¿y como lo harás?, son demasiados personajes y simplemente mañana podrías llevarte un día entero llamándolos a todos, mejor ve con Dumbledore y que el les diga que la elección es mañana en… en… en… el aula de encantamientos- le respondió el chico mientras tomaba el zumo de calabaza.

Hermione asintió, le dijo a Harry "ahorita vengo" y se encamino decididamente a la mesa de los profesores, subió la plataforma que separaba la mesa de los profesores de la de los alumnos y al llegar ante el profesor Dumbledore, un poco nerviosa le dijo: hem…disculpe profesor, ah de estar enterado de la tarea que se me encomendó para navidad y…

El profesor la miraba atentamente cuando la interrumpió: ¿ya tiene todo listo señorita granger?

- casi profesor, sólo quería pedirle si podría decirles a los alumnos de 5, 6 y 7 año si desean ser parte del evento vayan mañana a la una a la sala de encantamientos.

- ahorita les avisare, señorita Granger, sólo regrese a su lugar para que no crean que usted me vino a pedir ese favor- le dijo el profesor en un tono apenas audible.

Gracias profesor- dicho esto Hermione regreso con paso apresurado hacía su asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor en donde Harry la vio e inmediatamente le dijo: ¿que te dijo?

- que en unos momentos dará el aviso- le dijo la chica mientras tomaba asiento delante de Harry.

Harry y Hermione salieron apresuradamente de la torre de gryffindor, a ambos se les había olvidado que el sábado a las once elegirían a los personajes de la obra teatral, se dirigen velozmente al aula de encantamientos en donde ya había una larga fila de alumnos que esperaban entrar a audicionar al aula. Ambos chicos les dirigieron a los demás un rápido "buenos días" y se dirigieron al escritorio del aula mientras hacían pasar a los demás alumnos de 5, 6 y 7 grado.

Hermione decidida les dio rápidamente las instrucciones: "buenos días, espero y puedan disculpar nuestra tardanza, bueno primero que nada está obra la presentaremos en el instituto Dumstrang en el mes de diciembre- dijo Hermione haciendo una pausa larga para luego proseguir- la obra será de una pastorela pero cómica, en total solo necesito a veintidós personajes, les digo, que espero no se aferren a un solo papel ya que todo lo haremos con magia.

Al decir esto varios alumnos comenzaron a protestar en voz alta e incluso Harry la miró estupefacto, ya que este creía que la chica quería ver las actuaciones de cada uno, pero todos se callaron cuando alguien azotó la puerta.

Buenos días a todos- dijo una chica entrando con paso decidido y colocándose a lado de Hermione, haciendo que está se molestará un poco, la chica bajo a Hermione de la tarima que tenía el escritorio encima y le dijo: Hermione, el profesor Dumbledore me mandó a asesorar su trabajo, ya que por eso estoy aquí así que no es razón para que te enfades conmigo.

- ¿y cuales son tus planes de trabajo Cho? – replicó la chica un poco ofendida.

- bueno, acabo de escuchar que seleccionaras los papeles por magia lo cual se me hace una excelente idea, excepto por cinco papeles.

- ¿y tu como sabes que papeles pusimos?- siguió diciéndole una ofendida Hermione.

- McGonagall me dio a leer el libreto, que la verdad está muy bien elaborado, pero, de esos cinco papeles, dos serán a actuación y tres a votación- le dijo Cho, tranquilamente.

- ¿cuales?- insistió Hermione con el mismo tono.

- los de actuación serán los dos diablos y a votación, mejor dicho, la votación la harán los chicos, para escoger a las tres diablas.

- ¿pero porque los chicos habrían de votar por las diablas?- preguntó la castaña.

- porque en tu libreto las describen como… de que manera decírtelo- tras meditarlo unos segundos, finalmente Cho le contesto: muy sexys.

- entiendo,- le dijo Hermione rindiéndose y abandonando su poder autoritario, ya que sabía que Cho tenía toda la razón- me harías el favor de continuar con la elección de papeles.

- gracias Hermione, confía en mí- le dijo, más feliz que antes.

Ambas chicas volvieron a la tarima en donde varios chicos miraban embobados tanto a Cho, como a Hermione. Después de unos segundos, Cho fue la que les dio indicaciones; " en está pizarra"- dijo señalando una que estaba tras ella- cada uno pondrá sus nombres con letra pequeña, después, Harry me hará el favor de hacer un hechizo en el- dijo mientras hacía una pequeña pausa- y de esa forma, el personaje que les toque interpretar se parecerá un poco a ustedes, para que así no les cueste tanto trabajo, el problema es que algunos se quedarían sin personaje, pero, si realmente quieren estar en la obra, sea cual sea el personaje que les haya tocado, deben de aceptarlo sin condición alguna, ¿entendido?

Se escucho un gesto de aprobación y después de uno por uno fueron apuntando sus nombres en la gigantesca pizarra, después de un par de horas todos terminaron de apuntar sus nombres, acto seguido Harry le aplicó el hechizo a la pizarra y todas las distintas caligrafías comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron.

En voz baja Cho le dijo a Hermione; "ahora tu anuncia como quedaron, los papeles y después haz la votación de las diablas y la actuación de los otros dos diablos"

- está bien- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose de nuevo a la tarima, pero antes de llegar a ella, se acercó a Cho y le dijo: perdón por haberme portado así cuando llegaste, es que…cuando tu y Harry…, me entiendes ¿no?, sentí que sólo regresaste para ver si entre ustedes podría haber algo, pero creo que me equivoque respecto a ti.

- de hecho Hermione, acepte el reto de regresar a Hogwarts precisamente por Harry, no tanto por el empleo, pero…bueno, eso te lo explicare otro día porque ahí tienes a unos alumnos que esperan ansiosos saber que personajes interpretarán.

Hermione asintió y se volvió a dirigir a los alumnos; bueno, después de el hechizo, ya tenemos que papeles interpretaran cada uno de ustedes, sea cual sea el papel que les haya tocado, recuerden que tienen que interpretarlo, bueno después de horas de espera, los personajes quedaron de la siguiente manera- dijo la chica mientras hacía aparecer con su varita un enorme cartel que decía así:

Angel 1 – Luna Lovegood

Angel 2 – Colin Creevey

Ángel 3 – Dennis Creevey

Chismosa 1 – Parvati Patil

Chismosa 2 – Padma Patil

Chismosa 3 – Lavander Brown

Poncho – Gregory Goyle

Lucha – Millcent Bulstrode

San Gabriel – Harry Potter

Mary – Hermione Granger

pepe – Justin Finch Fletchley

Peque – Joe black ( n. a: por si no recuerdan quien es, es el alto y guapo vecino de Hermione 8p )

Bato – Ernie McMillian

Gila – Hanna Abbot

Nacha – Romilda Vane

Torcuato – Vicent Crabbe

Don Lupe – Neville Longbottom

La mayoría al ver la lista protestaron, incluso Hermione lo hizo, ya que ella sólo quería ser organizadora mas no quería actuar en ella, pero, tratando de disimular su disgusto les dijo: aquí está la lista y recuerden que estando en ella, ya no se pueden salir- dijo la castaña haciendo una pausa- ahora, las personas a las que no les toco papel, no tienen porque preocuparse ya que aun quedan 5 papeles, dos de ellos se elegirán por actuación y los otros tres por votación.

- los de votación, los haremos nosotros, todos los chicos de Hogwarts- dijo harry- nosotros votaremos por quienes queremos que sean las diablas de la pastorela, tienen que tomar en cuenta que las diablas tienen que ser; altas, buena figura y bonitas así que pasen a la pizarra sólo los chicos y escriban el nombre de una chica que para ustedes tenga esas características.

Acto seguido todos los chicos se encaminaron a ella incluyendo a Harry para después irse a sentar a sus respectivos lugares.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado, Harry, con un movimiento de su varita volvió a acomodar todo de la pizarra de tal manera que se podían ver los resultados.

- bien, las tres chicas afortunadas para el papel son;- dijo Harry muy emocionado, ya que tenía la esperanza de que Hermione fuera escogida para hacer el papel- Pansy Parkinson…

Hasta atrás del salón, la chica de Slytherin se paró muy emocionada, la chica estaba tan feliz que abrazó a Draco, que extrañamente se hallaba ahí para conseguir un papel en la obra.

- Ginny Weasley…

La pelirroja se paró de su asiento saltando de alegría, mientras su hermano estaba rojo de furia ya que incluso su hermana había conseguido un papel en la obra, en cambió el, seguía sin conseguir un papel.

- y finalmente, Hermione Granger- dijo el chico muy orgulloso de su…su…¡¡lo que quiera que sea de el!!

La chica puso una sonrisa mas fingida que nada, pero al menos ese papel era mejor a ser una niña fresa que quedaba embarazada por obra del espíritu santo, hasta que una voz muy familiar les quito la alegría tanto a ella como a Harry; "pero ella no puede interpretar dos papeles a la vez"

Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía aquella voz, la chica que había dicho lo anterior era nada menos que Ginny Weasley que miraba a todos con una posición de superioridad.

- oh, bueno, es verdad- dijo Harry titubeando, tratando de inventar algo suficiente bueno para que no le quitaran el personaje a Hermione, cuando Cho fue la que lo interrumpió…

- bueno, entonces pondremos a la que haya tenido el segundo lugar en las votaciones y es… ¿yo?

Los chicos vitorearon al escuchar a las candidatas, y Cho se había quedado estupefacta ya que ella tampoco tenía planeado actuar en la obra.

- bueno, ya conocimos a las candidatas, ahora los chicos que quieran actuar para hacer el papel de Satanás y de un diablo…gay pueden quedarse a audicionar, los y las demás, pueden salir- dijo Hermione un poco deprimida- y los que fueron escogidos después les mandaremos una lechuza para indicarles cuando se harán los ensayos.

La gran mayoría salió del salón, excepto cinco chicos, entre ellos se hallaba Ron.

Cuando la luz de la luna se extendió por el castillo, Harry, Hermione y Cho habían llegado a la conclusión que ninguno servía de Satanás ni mucho menos de gay, bueno, Ron era el que mejor había interpretado al gay pero el insistía en que lo había hecho mejor de Satanás, así que finalmente le dijeron que si no hallaban a nadie mejor el se quedaría con el papel de Satanás.

Cuando los tres salieron exhaustos del aula, Harry les dijo que se iría a dormir a la sala común y ambas chicas se dirigieron a cenar al gran comedor.

Antes de llegar a el Cho le dijo; siento mucho haber ganado injustamente ese papel.

- no te preocupes la culpa la tuvo Ginny

- ¿y ella que tiene contra tuya?

- es que- le dijo Hermione- eh…me pidió que me separara de Harry porque ella sería la novia y yo la amante y accedí pero después me di cuenta de que ella no podía controlar mis decisiones así que no le hice caso.

- me alegro, porque el te ama de verdad, le ofrecí que regresáramos pero el me dijo que te amaba- dijo Cho reflexionando todo lo que Harry le había dicho- y, ahorita ¿ustedes andan a escondidas?

- para nada solo estamos siendo amigos- Le dijo Hermione con toda sinceridad.

- ¿no se han dado ni un beso? – dijo la chica dudando de ambos

- no, no queremos que lo de nosotros se sepa pero mientras Ron y Ginny se oponga no podemos hacer nada.

- los ayudare para que ustedes puedan andar, se los juró- le dijo Cho

- gracias, y de ahora en adelante, tienes toda mi confianza- le dijo la castaña.

---------------------------------

México DF

21-05-06

hola!!! Se los prometí, y aquí esta!!!

Se que está un poquito chafa, pero fue para repartir y todo eso además de que cuando sea la pastorela, el guión va a ser verdaderamente cómico jejeje

Creo que no tengo nada mas que decirles, excepto darles 1000 gracias por todos sus preciosos reviews, que me dan ánimos para continuar está historia.

Sólo les adelanto que en el próximo capi va a ser el baile de hallowen y Hermione ira con… ja! Eso tienen que adivinarlo!!

Ah por cierto, aquí les puse otra razón para odiar a la enana de Ginny ya que por su culpa Herms no se quedo con un papel que le iba a la perfección!! Un día de estos hay que colgarla de un árbol no creen?

Bueno, eso es todo, los quiero muxoooooo y dejen muxoooos reviews!!!

Atte.

Y.P.L.W


	13. hallowen

El día 30 de octubre se suspendieron las clases para todos los grados, debido al baile de hallowen, esa mañana todos se encontraban muy nerviosos ya que no sabían con quien irían.

La mayoría de las chicas habían ido a Hogsmead a comprar a ultima hora su disfraz o ah conseguir maquillaje, los chicos se hallaban en sus salas comunes esperando que dieran las 6 para que pudieran ir a arreglarse y otros cuantos se hallaban en la biblioteca haciendo tareas de ultimo minuto.

Los ensayos para la pastorela iban mejorando, excepto porque Ron se aferraba a hacerla de "Satanás" cuando el papel no le salía (todos opinaban que le salía mejor de "floro") y les hacía falta un "Satanás" mejor para que pudiera quitarle el lugar a Ron. Hermione había salido como pastora y parecía que Ginny se alegraba de ello ya que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad en los ensayos para coquetear con Harry, al cual eso no le hacía ni tantita gracia.

Esa tarde el trío después de largos días de no hacerlo; se hallaban charlando como buenos amigos en los mejores lugares de la chimenea…

- ¿con quien creen que iremos?- preguntó Harry mientras jugaba con una snitch de juguete

- no lo sé- le contestó Ron mirando de reojo a Hermione

- piénsenlo bien chicos, será una estupenda oportunidad para conocer a gente nueva- respondió la castaña- ¿de que se disfrazaran?

- de un mosquitero- dijo Ron de golpe

Esto ocasiono unas grandes carcajadas de parte de harry y Hermione ya que ron había querido decir "mosquetero"

- de que se ríen- dijo este con enojo

- de nada Ron…de nada- dijo Harry inocentemente- yo seré un personaje de película; "el zorro", la verdad fue lo mejor que encontré, y tu Hermione?

- ¿yo? Eso será una sorpresa, así que me voy a cambiar, chao!- dijo Hermione, mientras desaprecia por las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de chicas.

Mientras Hermione llegaba a su habitación de otras habitaciones se escuchaba mucho bullicio ya que todas las chicas ya se estaban cambiando, excepto ella.

Al llegar a su habitación, Lavander se encontraba peinándose con la ayuda de Parvati, y la luz del baño estaba encendida.

- hola chicas!- saludo Hermione

- ¡¡dios mío!!- exclamó parvati al ver a la chica.

- que?

- no te has cambiado aun!- dijo Parvati caminando en círculos, quedando Hermione en medio- no te dará tiempo

- claro que me dará tiempo, no soy ustedes- dijo Hermione saliéndose del circulo que formo Parvati- ¿quien esta en el baño?

- ah…Ginny- dijo Lavander- ella dijo que no quería ir a su dormitorio y ahora se está arreglando en el nuestro desde hace dos horas.

- oh, si, la pobre está soñada, porque insiste en que Harry ira con ella al baile, la pobre está demasiado ilusionada con el, insiste en que el le ah dicho que la ama- dijo Parvati sentándose en la cama- pero la verdad nadie le cree.

"ilusa"- pensó Hermione mientras rebuscaba en su armario y les respondió: a el le gusta otra chica.

- quien, Hermione?- le dijo una interesada Lavander

- lo siento Lav, no puedo traicionar la confianza de mi mejor amigo- le dijo la chica sacando una enorme caja de su armario.

- tienes razón, de que te disfrazaras?- le preguntó Parvati.

- yo me disfrazare de…

- ¿les gustó chicas?

Las tres chicas voltearon a la puerta del baño, para encontrar ahí a una Ginny, vestida como una…¿zorra?

- no somos lesbianas Ginny- le dijo Lavander

Hermione pensó que esa era una respuesta demasiado sabia ya que la chica no se veía nada bien, bueno bien, pero parecía una chica fácil.

Ginny llevaba un traje similar al de la "mujer maravilla" y la verdad, le quedaba muy bien, pero la cara lo arruinaba todo. Se había puesto unas botas con demasiado tacón, maquillaje en la cara de forma excesiva y llevaba el cabello como si acabara de hacer "algo" con un chico y para rematar su atuendo, en las manos llevaba un látigo.

- ash- dijo Ginny- ustedes me tienen envidia, porque no se ven tan bien como yo ¿verdad?, iré a ver a Harry, de seguro el me dirá que me veo excelentemente bien.

Dicho esto Ginny cerró la puerta de las chicas con un portazo y Parvati dijo: se ve cómo una excelente zorra.

- déjala, lo hace para apantallar- le dijo Lavander, mientras se maquillaba.

- bueno chicas, me voy a cambiar, ¡las veré en el baile!- dicho esto Hermione se encerró en el baño de chicas.

---------------------------------

Harry, ya se había cambiado y según Lavander y Parvati, se veía sumamente apuesto, aunque el lo dudaba.

Era el único que quedaba en la sala común ya que todos ya se hallaban en el vestíbulo, pero el no se había quedado porque quisiera, si no porque estaba esperando ansioso a Hermione.

El chico escuchó que una puerta se cerró, así que se encaminó al pie de las escaleras…y lo que vio lo dejo impactado.

Una hermosa chica bajaba por aquellas escaleras, llevaba un precioso vestido blanco, en la parte de arriba no llevaba tirantes y tenía unos diminutos brillantitos que resaltaban esa zona. De la cintura para abajo terminaban los brillantitos y caía hasta llegar a unos 2 centímetros sobre sus pies. Llevaba unas bonitas sandalias con un tacón no muy alto, su cara…cualquier chico de Hogwarts no la reconocería, se había maquillado levemente y su cabello estaba sujetando en media cola, mientras que el cabello que no estaba sujetado caía sobre su espalda en forma de preciosos caireles.

- se supone que no tenías que estar aquí- Le dijo está, tomando la mano que el chico le había ofrecido.

- tenía ganas de acompañar a está linda chica hacía su destino- le dijo Harry, mientras se encaminaban hacía la puerta de la sala común

- gracias Harry- le dijo Hermione acercándose a el y tomándolo del cuello.

- es una pena no ir con está bella princesa a el baile- le contestó acercándose más a ella.

- quizá no vayas con ella, pero puedes besarla ¿no?- le dijo Hermione mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos y le daba un besó al chico.

Harry no podía creerlo, ya que a pesar de que ambos se seguían queriendo, no se habían vuelto a besar desde la vez en que fue la fiesta de Hermione. Así que el chico la tomo del cuello y la atrajo aun mas a el, disfrutando de cada instante de aquella acción que le producía tantas sensaciones.

- extrañaba eso- le dijo la chica

- no eras la única ¿nos vamos?- le dijo Harry ofreciéndole su brazo

- claro

Al llegar al vestíbulo, todos los chicos que estaban ahí miraban embobados a Hermione, lo bueno era que ya nadie la conocía ya que está se había puesto un antifaz al igual que Harry.

Ambos chicos se acercaron lo mas que pudieron a la puerta del gran comedor que aun se hallaba cerrada, pero lo que a Harry le extraño es que estando ahí, Hermione le tomo de la mano y se acercó peligrosamente a el.

- ¿que haces?- le preguntó este totalmente extrañado

- que no puedo…- le dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al oído del chico- besarte

- no tomaste, verdad?- le respondió este recordando lo que había ocurrido en su fiesta

- no

Y así, Harry accedió, se acercó a ella y la besó; aquello fue extraño, pero por el hecho de que todo el colegio se hallaba en la misma habitación que ellos, cuando de repente, Harry se percató de que todo el vestíbulo murmuraba cosas como; "tiene novia", "quien será esa chica" o cosas similares.

Y así fue cuando Harry se percató que el antifaz que llevaba puesto…se había caído de su lugar, y por esa razón, todo el mundo murmuraba cosas. Así que Harry se separó de la castaña, para después voltear a su derecha y encontrarse a una chica pelirroja que llevaba todo el maquillaje corrido, debido a que las lagrimas había comenzado a rodar por su cara, para después salir corriendo de ahí a gran velocidad.

Harry y Hermione se miraron nerviosamente, ya que Ginny le diría a su hermano, y este le preguntaría a Harry y era mas que obvio que el chico no sabría que contestarle.

Todo el vestíbulo miraba con curiosidad a la chica, hasta que la puerta del gran comedor se abrió.

Ahí apareció Dumbledore, mirándolos a todos orgullosamente, mientras les decía: está noche, quiero pedirles que hagan dos filas, una de chicos y otra de chicas. Después al entrar al comedor se les habrán colocado unos números, tendrán que buscar a la persona que tenga el mismo número que ustedes, cuando la encuentren sus números se borraran y esa persona será con la que pasarán su hallowen, a las doce de la noche, automáticamente sus máscaras se quitaran y sabrán con quien estuvieron, ¡que todos tengan un feliz hallowen!.

Todos vitorearon y se formaron tal y como dumbledore lo había indicado, Harry y Hermione se iban a despedir pero antes Harry le dijo: prométeme que me cederás tu última pieza, verdad mi princesa.

- claro- le dijo está tomándolo de ambas manos- sin importar con quien haya estado

- te buscaré a las 12:20 en la puerta del gran comedor, prométeme que estarás ahí- le dijo este soltándola y acariciándole la mejilla

- lo prometo- le dijo Hermione otorgándole una gran sonrisa.

Todos los alumnos entraron al gran comedor que se encontraba adornado con murciélagos volando por todos lados y muchas mesas puestas en el comedor con manteles de color morado y naranja. Los alumnos inmediatamente se pusieron a buscar a ver quien tenía el mismo número que ellos; a Hermione le tocó el número "15" así que comenzó a buscar con la mirada, alguien que tuviera su mismo número, cuando una voz que provenía detrás de ella la sobresaltó…"hola, princesa"

Hermione, lentamente volteó a ver quien la llamaba, delante de ella se encontró con un chico más alto que Harry, sumamente atractivo ya que llevaba el disfraz de "el fantasma de la opera" y con tez blanca, Hermione al verlo le dijo: hola.

- así que pasaremos juntos el hallowen ¿no es así?

- ya lo veo- le dijo la chica mientras se dirigían a una mesa que estaba vacía- ¿de que casa eres?

- no voy a decirte eso, dejémoslo al final- le dijo el chico- ahorita conviviremos, sin importar nada- le respondió mientras le jalaba la silla para que está tomara asiento- ni casa, ni sangre y a las doce seas quien seas, seguiremos siendo amigos ¿OK?

Hermione, un tanto sorprendida por las palabras de aquel chico le dijo: claro, me parece excelente tu idea.

Ambos pidieron la comida y mientras la digerían, Hermione busco con la mirada a sus dos amigos, distinguió a Harry a lo lejos charlando con una chica que iba disfrazada de… ¿monja? "que extraño, y Ron?" pensó la chica, y de verdad sintió pena por Ron cuando lo vio sentado sólo en una mesa, sin compañía.

---------------------------------

Harry, por fin encontró a la persona que llevaba el mismo número que el e iba vestida muy raro, llevaba el atuendo azul marino de una monja y cuando la chica se volteó, Harry la reconoció enseguida; Luna Lovegood.

Harry, aliviado por ir con alguien a la que conocía le dijo: hola Luna!!

- la chica lo miró de arriba abajo cuando un tanto confundida le respondió: mmmmmmmm…disculpa, ¿te conozco?

- claro! – Le dijo Harry brindándole su brazo para que la chica lo agarrara- soy Harry

- vaya!, creí que pasaría la noche con alguien que me estuviera diciendo "lunática"- le respondió aliviada la chica mientras se sentaban en una mesa que estaba vacía

- pues te equivocaste, ¿y por que te vestiste de esa forma?

Luna lo miró de nuevo, mientras no muy convencida, le dijo: apenas compré hoy mi atuendo y la verdad la tienda ya no contaba con muchos trajes, era esto o una armadura y…la chica con la que te besaste en el vestíbulo…- Luna se acercó a el y en un susurro apenas audible le dijo: era Hermione, ¿verdad?

Harry movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, sin decir palabra alguna.

- Ginny se fue muy dolida ¿sabes?, dijo que ya no vendría al baile, por esa razón el chico de haya- señalando a un chico que estaba solo en la puerta- no tiene pareja.

Harry localizo al chico y se le formo un nudo en la garganta y le dijo a luna: es Ron

- ¿Ron?, pobre…yo…no se porque no le caigo bien- dijo la chica con un dejo de tristeza en la voz

- tu lo quieres ¿verdad?, siempre lo has querido

- si, pero yo ni siquiera puedo ser su amiga…la vida es curiosa; yo adoro a Ron, este ama locamente a Hermione, mas sin en cambió ella te quiere a ti.

- te aseguro que algún día este se dará cuenta de lo mucho que vales- le dijo Harry empezando a sentir pena por Luna.

- no lo creo, pero…el baile de hoy no es para ponernos tristes, es para disfrutar hoy ¿no?- le dijo Luna mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que había rodado por su mejilla- vamos a cenar.

---------------------------------

Ron se hallaba sentado, viendo como la gente iba y venía en el gran comedor, se sintió un poco deprimido ya que el deseaba ir al baile con Hermione, siempre había querido ir con ella a uno pero ella siempre terminaba yendo con personas mejores que el, de hecho cualquiera era mejor que el, en todos los sentidos. Trató de buscar a Hermione, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se iba a disfrazar, pero lo único que el sabía era que de seguro se veía hermosa, como siempre.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó a el y le dijo: lo siento Weasley, pero una alumna faltó al baile y por esa razón te quedaste sin pareja, si esa alumna regresa iras con ella ¿de acuerdo?

Ron asintió y vio que de nuevo la profesora se regresaba a la mesa principal a paso apresurado.

Estuvo buscando a Hermione por largo rato, hasta que las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a una chica sumamente hermosa; se encontraba vestida de un ángel, pero no un ángel cualquiera si no uno que llevaba unos zapatos dorados con un tacón mediano, un vestido blanco que dejaba a relucir su figura, el vestido llevaba unos pequeños cortes en el abdomen y debajo del busto, de la cadera para abajo estaba tableada hasta arriba de la rodilla y de ahí para arriba tenía un bonito corte en v. (n.a: bueno, el vestido lo saque de uno que trae mischa barton en the oc, así que si no les fue suficiente mi descripción búsquenla en Internet) se acercó a la mesa de los profesores y estos hablaron en susurros con ella, después caminó de nuevo hacía la puerta del gran comedor pero antes de abrir está, caminó hacía donde estaba Ron y le dijo: hola, contigo pasaré el hallowen, espero y no te importe.

"contigo no me importa nada", pensó Ron y después le dijo: por supuesto, sería un honor para mí.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la única mesa disponible mientras miles de chicos miraban con gran rencor al chico que estaba disfrazado de mosquitero.

---------------------------------

Hermione se alegro por su amigo al ver que este estaba con la hermosa chica que acababa de entrar ya que después de todo el se merecía eso y mucho más.

Después su acompañante le dijo: princesa, la chica que acaba de entrar es hermosa ¿no lo crees?

- si, me gustaba su atuendo- le dijo la castaña.

- lo siento, has de pensar que soy un patán después de decirle "hermosa" a otra chica que no es mi pareja, aunque tu también lo eres- le dijo su apuesto acompañante

- gracias, pero la verdad estoy acostumbrada a tratar con chicos, así que no te preocupes

- lo que usted diga, mi princesa

los tres chicos disfrutaban mucho de aquella noche; Harry estaba hablando muy animadamente con Luna, Ron con la misteriosa chica vestida de ángel y Hermione con aquel misterioso chico; mientras Hermione charlaba con el, esta habría jurado que era Harry si no fuera porque ella sabía de que se había disfrazado el chico, ya que su acompañante era tierno, dulce, sincero y caballeroso, cualidades que hacían morir a cualquier chica…especialmente a Hermione ya que por aquella razón moría por Harry y no por Ron ya que este era todo lo contrario que a lo que la chica le gustaba.

La noche transcurrió rápidamente para todos en el gran comedor y todos estaban cada vez mas emocionados ya que se acercaba la hora de saber quien había sido su pareja de baile, de hecho, sólo faltaban 30 minutos para saberlo.

Ron se encontraba embelesado con aquella chica; era linda, sencilla, comprensiva y muy dulce. No sabía quien podía ser ya que nunca la había visto en Hogwarts o no que el supiera después de largas horas de baile y plática le dijo: oye, ¿crees que podríamos ir a caminar?

- claro, como gustes- le dijo aquella extraña mientras se ponía de pie- iré contigo a donde quieras.

Aquella chica debía admitir que el chico le atraía bastante y que se portaba muy lindo con ella de hecho, le estaba empezando a simpatizar.

---------------------------------

Hermione seguía con aquel chico, toda la noche se la había pasado charlando hasta que el apuesto chico le dijo: oye, ¿quieres bailar princesa?, se supone que esto es un baile y no hemos hecho nada de eso en toda la noche.

- claro.

El chico la ayudo a pararse de su lugar y enseguida le ofreció su brazo, está lo acepto encantada y comenzaron a bailar lentamente.

- ¿ya vas a decirme de que casa eres?

- no, porque cuando lo sepas no vas a querer estar conmigo

- ¿como puedes estar tan seguro?- le dijo Hermione aferrandose mas a el.

- sólo lo se, es la regla de Hogwarts además, ya falta poco para que lo sepas y es ahí cuando me rechazaras.

- te prometo que no será así

- oye…cuando se acerque la hora… ¿podríamos ir a los terrenos?

- por supuesto, si quieres en cuanto acabe está canción- le dijo Hermione separándose de el.

- gracias.

Cuando terminó la canción, el chico le dio una última vuelta a aquella princesa y ambos se encaminaron a los jardines lentamente.

Ya en ellos, caminaron lentamente hacía el lago, hacía un poco de viento que hacía que Hermione se estremeciera un poco ya que no llevaba ningún abrigo así que aquel misterioso chico se quito su abrigo y se lo dio a la chica.

- ¿para que querías venir aquí?- le dijo hermione mientras se sentaba cerca del lago.

- no quería que nos vieran cuando sepas quien soy- le dijo el chico- ¿no te importa que tu ropa se arruine por sentarte sin algo abajo?

- no, de hecho no me importa tanto mi apariencia

- la verdad no te hace falta ya que…- le dijo mientras titubeaba- eres sumamente hermosa.

Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba y agradeció que ahí no estaba muy iluminado porque si no el chico se hubiera dado cuenta y con una voz apenas audible le dijo: gracias, tu eres muy atractivo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un instante mirando hacia el lago hasta que Hermione dijo: bueno, tu no puedes contarme de que casa eres pero ¿que tal de tu vida?

- tampoco te puedo decir nada- le dijo entrecortadamente.

- ¿de tu vida amorosa?

El chico guardo silencio y después de meditarlo por un rato, dijo: si yo te cuento… ¿tú lo harás?

- seguro

- bien, en 6 año anduve con una chica de mi casa y fue la mejor relación que haya tenido con una chica, la amaba con locura pero…en este año

Nos dimos cuenta que estábamos mejor como amigos y cortamos, al principio sufrí pero lo supere y en este baile me di cuenta de que una chica me agrada pero ella no se que piense de mi.

Hermione, sospechando la respuesta del chico le dijo: ¿y quien es?

-Tu- le dijo entrecortadamente- ahora, ¿cual es tu historia?

Hermione lo medito y tratando de no hacerla tan enredada como era le dijo: bueno, en cuarto año salí con un chico de Dumstrang y me beso, en el verano fui a su hogar ya que el me había invitado y le dije que me había dado cuenta de que en realidad no lo quería, que yo amaba a otra persona. En el verano que acaba de pasar el chico al que yo siempre había querido se quedo en mi casa y pasaron muchas cosas que me hicieron darme cuenta de que lo amaba con locura.

- y ahora sales con el- completo el chico.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- pero…¿porque? Ambos se quieren y tienen todo para ser felices además es el ultimo año de colegio- respingo el muchacho.

- cuando faltaba poco para regresar a Hogwarts acordamos no salir ya que nuestros mejores amigos quieren con ambos y no queremos lastimarlos.

- pero…- el chico hizo una pausa mientras la miraba detenidamente- espera un segundo…el chico del que hablas…¿es Potter, no es cierto? Ahora recuerdo que te vi junto con el junto al gran comedor y ambos se besaban…¿Por qué se besaban si acordaron no salir?

- si es Harry pero aun no acabo mi historia. Al regresar a Hogwarts a pesar de que acordamos que no sucedería nada entre nosotros la verdad no hemos cumplido del todo nuestra promesa ya que sigue ocurriendo una que otra cosa entre ambos y hoy nos besamos ya que se supone que íbamos disfrazados y nadie nos reconocería pero ya vez lo que sucedió.

- vaya, y yo que creí que una chica como tu podría salir conmigo.

- ¿de que hablas?

- me agradas a pesar de que casi no te conozco- después de una pausa agrego- pero tu amas a otro chico.

- tu también me agradas

- pero amas a otro y no puedo cambiar eso ¿o si?

- he…haré cualquier cosa por ti, te ayudare a que encuentres a otra chica que te quiera porque la mereces- le dijo esta con una sonrisa un poco fingida.

- pero…¿puedo besarte?- le dijo este con rapidez- 1 minuto antes de las doce así cuando nos separemos sabremos quienes somos además así no me quedare con las ganas.

- Ok – le dijo esta, divertida- pero dime si alguien mas te agrada para ayudarte con esa persona.

Después de que lo meditara el chico por un rato le dijo: Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor.

Hermione se quedo boquiabierta, no era posible que un chico como el le gustara Ginny.

- y que te gusta de ella- le dijo la chica confundida.

- no me vas a negar que es…sexy- le dijo este- ¿le hablas?

Hermione asintió.

- entonces podrías presentármela, si? Por favor!!.

Hermione asintió encantada ya que gracias a el cabía la posibilidad de que Ginny dejara en paz a Harry.

- bueno, falta un minuto para las doce- le dijo el chico un poco apenado.

- adelante, haz lo que quieras hacer.

El chico se acerco lentamente a ella y sus distancias se fueron acortando considerablemente…

---------------------------------

Ron y la otra chica se tomaron de las manos y se encaminaron a la sala multipropósito en donde al abrir la puerta entraron a un jardín muy hermoso, ambos chicos se encaminaron a una banca cercana a una fuente y se sentaron.

- me agradas- dijo la chica repentinamente- hace mucho que no sentía esto por alguien además…me haces sentir especial.

Ron se había quedado un poco atontado por la confesión de la chica y armándose de valor le respondió: tú también me agradas, eres hermosa y todo pero créeme que cuando sepas quien soy ya no sentirás nada por mí.

- ¿porque habría de hacerlo? – le dijo esta confundida.

- tu eres hermosa y no se que podría verme una chica como tu además me considero muy afortunado por estar contigo esta noche y que salga contigo…no creo tener tanta suerte- le dijo Ron siendo completamente sincero.

- no importa además falta poco para conocernos en persona y mientras descubro quien eres tú podría…¿besarte?- le dijo esta acercándose a el.

- no hace falta que me lo pidas dos veces pero…faltan cinco minutos, ¿no quieres esperar?- le dijo este un poco nervioso.

- podemos besarnos toda la noche si quieres…

La chica se acercó a el rápidamente y empezó a besar esos labios que toda la noche había tenido ganas de probar.

---------------------------------

Hermione acababa de rozar sus labios con los del chico, este había empezado el besó un poco lento y suave pero conforme uno se acoplaba al otro este se iba siendo mas agitado. Hermione debía de admitir que lo estaba disfrutando…el chico era muy bueno besando y ambos se habían acoplado al instante. El chico decidió ir mas haya y sin previo aviso introdujo su lengua a la boca de la castaña haciendo que esta se estremeciera pero después esta hizo lo mismo que el, la chica exploró cada centímetro de aquel chico después esté decidió darle una leve mordida en el labio haciendo que el chico se quejara mas sin embargo el no la mordió.

Después el ritmo se fue tranquilizando hasta que ambos finalmente se separaron, al abrir los ojos ambos se percataron de que aun no eran las doce dado que ambos aun llevaban puesta la máscara.

- lastima, tendremos que seguir hasta que sean las 12- dijo este con ironía.

- por mi no hay problema- dijo Hermione mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Y era verdad Hermione no tenía ningún problema por volver a besarlo ya que a pesar de que amaba a Harry ella estaba consciente de que el había besado a su ex hace 2 meses, sin mascara y la chica había estado a punto de quitarle la ropa en pleno pasillo además experimentar no le hacía daño a nadie.

- Ok además eh de confesarte que besas excelente- le dijo este un poco apenado.

- tu igual, ¿seguimos?

Hermione se volvió a acercar a el y esta vez empezó agitadamente para después brindarle besos pequeños en la comisura de los labios.

Este la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo mas a el y después profundizo un poco mas el besó.

Después de unos segundos Hermione abrió los ojos mientras aun se besaba con el chico y se dio cuenta que este ya no llevaba máscara, le dio un ultimo besó y se separó lentamente de el y al abrir los ojos el chico aun llevaba los ojos cerrados.

Hermione casi muere de un infarto al darse cuenta que el chico con el que había estado aquella noche, el que había sido tan bueno con ella, el que tanto le había atraído, con el que se había besado por mas de un minuto era nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

---------------------------------

05-07-06

Wolas!!! Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero como salí de la secu, presente mi examen de admisión a la prepa y encima otros problemas más pues por eso me tarde pero prometo actualizar la siguiente semanita por que cuando me den mis resultados para saber si me quede en la prepa, si es que no me quede no podré actualizar hasta el próximo año (es enserio) así que pónganme muchas veladoras para que me quede va? bueno, por lo mientras aquí se los dejó y espero que les guste este es uno de los capítulos que tenía tantas ganas de escribir y…que dirá malfoy al ver que besó a "una sangre sucia"? quien será la misteriosa y atractiva pareja de ron? Ah…estas y más preguntas se resolverán la siguiente semana así que sean pacientes!!! Por último le quiero dedicar este capi a todos mis amigos de la secu que los voy a extrañar muchisisisisisimo!!!.

Suerte

Besos

Atte.

Y.P.L.W


	14. antes de y despues de

El chico abrió los ojos lentamente al igual que la chica que estaba frente a el, el chico pudo notar que ya no llevaban la máscara. La chica se paró precipitadamente y empezó a dar de vueltas en la habitación mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos y decía: no puede ser, no puede ser.

El chico se paró confundido y le dijo: ¿Qué te sucede?- mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de la chica.

- porque tenías que ser tú…¿Por qué?- dijo esta con voz entrecortada.

- ¿de que hablas?- le dijo delicadamente- te dije que no me merecía a alguien cómo tu, yo sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, lo sabía…

- no lo digo por como eres- le dijo levantando lentamente la cara- si no por quien eres.

- de que ha…- el chico hizo una pausa al ver quien era esa misteriosa chica.

- ¿ahora me entiendes? – le dijo esta mientras se dirigía hacía el- no es que no me agrades, porque eres muy guapo…pero no puedo andar con el mejor amigo de mi ex.

--------------------------------

Hermione se quedó pasmada, no sabía que hacer; no le daba tiempo de salir corriendo ni tampoco le daba tiempo de esconderse, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio que el chico abría los ojos. Esta sólo se volteo de espaldas a el.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le dijo el chico mientras se paraba y se dirigía a ella.

- recuerdas cuando dijiste que no iba a importar ni casa, ni sangre y seamos quien seamos… ¿íbamos a seguir siendo amigos?

- por supuesto- le dijo este mientras la abrazaba por detrás y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

- eso es una promesa ¿verdad?

- claro, ahora ¿podrías darte la vuelta?- le dijo el chico mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de la chica y le daba la vuelta.

Un momento de silencio sepulcral invadió los jardines; Hermione se hallaba frente a Malfoy y este la miraba impactado, poco a poco le soltó la cintura y se alejo un poco de ella.

- de… ¿desde cuando lo sabes?- le dijo este anonadado.

- cuando nos separamos hace unos instantes- le dijo mientras esquivaba esos ojos grises que pedían a gritos explicaciones.

Hermione cerró los ojos, no sabia lo que sucedería a continuación; podía encaminarse al gran comedor y abandonarla en pleno jardín, podía empezar a gritarle o podía comenzar a insultarla mas sin embargo ocurrió algo para lo que Hermione no estaba preparada.

Sintió como unas manos rodeaban su cintura y como se acercaban lentamente a ella, pudo sentir la respiración del chico a sólo unos centímetros de ella y finalmente; pudo sentir sus labios posarse sobre los suyos.

--------------------------------

- ¿Por qué me pasa siempre esto a mi? – gritó el chico.

- ¿de que hablas?

- porque siempre tiene que ser el primero, ¿Por qué?- dijo el chico furioso.

- ¿podrías explicarme?, no entiendo de que hablas- le dijo la chica confusa.

- escucha- le dijo Ron mientras se sentaba en una banca- Harry siempre, desde el primer día fue mi mejor amigo, con el tiempo hubo incontables diferencias; el tenía dinero, era famoso, jugó quidditch antes que yo y muchas cosas mas, pero las aguante ya que a pesar de todo el era un gran amigo y el me decía que no había pedido nada de eso y si lo tenía fue a cambio de un precio altísimo; la vida de sus padres. Mas sin en cambió el sabía que yo moría por Hermione; y nunca le importo, el seguía estando con ella, siempre me hacían a un lado y yo nunca les importe. – siguió este mientras apretaba sus puños con una furia incontenible- incluso cuando quiso contigo el siempre estaba con ella, incluso en la cita contigo. Y ahora a pesar de que el no esta aquí, me arruino mi noche. Estuve con una chica increíblemente hermosa la cual fue su novia y ella se niega a salir conmigo.

- yo nunca eh dicho eso- dijo la chica.

Ron la tomó de las manos y le dijo: Cho, mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no amas a Harry…digas lo que digas…lo entenderé.

Cho se quedó callada y evitando aquellos hermosos zafiros que la miraban le dijo: lo admito, aun lo am…quiero y mucho eh de decir- la chica con su mano empezó a acariciar la mejilla de Ron- pero hable con el y no quiere nada conmigo a el le gusta he…otra chica.

- ¡lo vez!- dijo este apartando de su cara la mano de la chica.

- pero, tu me atraes y…

- no soy plato de segunda mesa- le dijo este furioso.

- ¿podrías escucharme?- Ron asintió con su cabeza- el me gustaba físicamente porque como hombre…no era muy cariñoso que digamos en cambio tu- dijo Cho volviendo a poner su mano en la mejilla de Ron- me gustas de ambas formas; eres muy guapo y…pensaras que es estúpido que piense que como chico eres muy lindo aunque sólo haya pasado unas horas contigo me di cuenta que eres alguien increíble, para mi no eres "el segundo plato" y no tendría ningún inconveniente en salir contigo sólo con la condición de que nadie sepa nada de lo nuestro claro- dijo jugando con los cabellos del pelirrojo- si tu quieres.

Ron se quedo callado, sin saber que decir, era obvio que daría todo por salir con esa chica pero, ¿Por qué esconder que andas con una de las chicas mas guapas de Hogwarts?.

- ¿Por qué quieres esconderla?- le preguntó Ron.

- por si no lo habías notado no soy una estudiante- le dijo esta con la ceja levantada- y tendríamos serios problemas si exhibimos nuestra relación ya que a ti podrían correrte del colegio y a mi de la academia en donde estudio no creas que es por otra cosa.

Ron asintió, tomo su mano y le dijo: ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Cho sonrió y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante al chico: "por supuesto"

--------------------------------

A pesar de que Hermione estaba completamente aturdida no pudo negarse a aquel besó, sabía que a partir de ese momento nunca mas volvería a probar esos labios que miles de chicas deseaban probar.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- le dijo Hermione totalmente confundida.

- no te emociones, fue mi despedida- le dijo este alejándose de ella- que tengas buena noche.

- estas rompiendo tu promesa- le gritó Hermione- crees que con un besó olvidare lo de esta noche.

Malfoy se detuvo, la chica tenía razón incluso el sabía que difícilmente olvidaría lo que ocurrió esa noche.

- ¿porque ya no te portas como antes?- le dijo esta caminando a el- ¿tienes miedo de que se lo diga a alguien? Porque no lo haré no digo que hagamos algo formal porque nos engañaríamos si lo hiciéramos sólo digo que podríamos ser amigos, solo eso.

Malfoy se quedó callado, sabía que tenía la razón.

- aunque si no lo quieres así… déjalo al olvido ¿si? Tengo una cita- dijo Hermione recordando que se había quedado de ver con Harry a las 12:15- me dio gusto conocerte…aunque solo hayan sido unas horas.

Hermione comenzó a caminar rumbo al castillo cuando una voz hizo que la chica se detuviera.

"deseas brindar?" Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio a Malfoy sosteniendo dos copas en las manos, le ofreció una a Hermione y esta un tanto extrañada la acepto.

- ¿para que rayos quieres brindar?- le dijo Hermione completamente confusa.

- por el honor de haberte conocido, solo eso- le dijo este mientras alzaba su copa al aire.

Hermione lo imito, y la alzó al igual que el, después ambos bebieron de aquel liquido color rojizo. Para Hermione aquella bebida tenía un sabor dulce y fresco como si llevara menta cuando hubo terminado Malfoy se acercó a ella y le dijo: ¿te gusto?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza para después decirle: ya me voy, gracias por todo.

Hermione apenas se dio la vuelta y sintió que le faltaba el equilibrio y sintió como se iba desvaneciendo lentamente, enseguida Malfoy con un hábil movimiento la tomo de la cintura haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se desplomara en su brazo.

- lo siento Granger- dijo este apenas en un susurro- pero solo por esta noche no puedo dejar que te vayas.

---------------------------------

Ambos chicos iban caminando por el castillo tomados de la mano dado que no había nadie y se dirigían a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

- ¿no te meterías en problemas?, podríamos esperar no quiero que te corran de la facultad por mi culpa- dijo Ron un poco triste.

- no lo creo y no quiero esperar yo quiero estar contigo y no quiero que te apartes de mi además- dijo la chica mientras se paraba delante de el, impidiéndole caminar- me gusta correr riesgos.

Dicho esto la chica lo tomo del cuello y el chico de la cintura para después arrojarse a sus labios y comenzar a besarlo.

- ya recordé en donde mas te había visto- le dijo Ron mientras se separaba solo unos milímetros de ella- tu junto con Hermione están organizando lo de la pastorela para dumstrang ¿verdad?

- ¿o sea que no te acordabas de mi?- dijo Cho mientras recargaba su frente en la del chico.

- al principio- le dijo mientras ambos volvían a caminar- recordé que Harry quería contigo y después recordé lo de la pastorela y tu haces el papel de una diabla ¿cierto?- dijo el chico.

- si, en mi opinión Hermione hubiera sido una excelente diabla solo que tu hermana dijo que ella ya tenía un papel así que por su culpa tuve que ser yo cuando no tenía que participar, sólo ayudar- dijo esta un poco enfadada.

- jaja lo se

- deberían de poner a Hermione

- quedas mejor tu- dijo el chico mientras apretaba mas la mano de Cho.

- gracias, oye ¿quien mas son diablas?- le dijo la chica

- Pansy, tu y mi hermana- dijo este muy tranquilo- ¡mi hermana! ¿En donde se habrá metido?- dijo Ron pegando un grito.

- ¿o con quien?- le dijo burlonamente

-iré a verla a la sala común a ver si esta ahí.

- haber si no la encuentras en acción…

- ¡oh! Deja de meterme ideas ¿si?

- esta bien! Pero yo ya me voy a mi sala- le dijo Cho dándole un besó- que tengas buena noche.

- gracias- le dijo Ron para después encaminarse hacía la sala común de gryffindor.

--------------------------------

- ¿que te sucede Harry?- le dijo Luna un poco preocupada.

- ¿eh?, perdón no te escuche

- te noto distraído, ¿te preocupa algo?

- es que- le dijo mientras tomaba una pepa de una bandeja- me quede de ver con Hermione en el comedor a las 12:15 y ya lleva 10 minutos de retraso.

- quizá se distrajo con su pareja- le dijo Luna tomando otra pepa.

- no se- le dijo, inseguro- espero que no le haya sucedido nada malo.

- si quieres te acompaño a la sala de Gryffindor haber si esta ahí- le dijo Luna parándose de su silla y ofreciéndole la mano a Harry para que se incorporara.

- gracias Luna- le dijo tomando su mano.

Después ambos chicos salieron del gran comedor directo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

--------------------------------

Malfoy tomo con su otro brazo las piernas de Hermione para poder cargarla con ambos brazos después con un movimiento torpe de su varita hizo aparecer una manta negra sobre la chica.

Después se encaminaron a la sala común de Slytherin.

"espero me perdones" pensó el chico "pero ya te arriesgaste bastante esta noche como para que ahora te deje ir a bailar con Potter"

Antes de que malfoy le diera la bebida a Hermione este pudo leer la mente de la chica y fue ahí cuando se entero de que este había quedado de bailar con Harry y la habría dejado marchar si no hubiera sido por lo que le dijeron horas antes…

flash back

Draco se acomodaba la máscara, iba rumbo al gran comedor cuando cruzó una esquina el chico noto que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas conforme una chica pelirroja se acercaba a el y este a propósito choco con ella.

- oh lo siento- le dijo este tomándola de los hombros.

- para la próxima ten más cuidado- le dijo esta bastante enfadada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Eso al chico le encantaba; una chica que podía estar llorando y aun así seguir siendo dura y agresiva con los demás.

- Ok y bien porque lloras si se puede saber

- ¿te importa?- le dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su cadera.

- quizás- le dijo dando un paso hacía ella- así podrías sentirte mejor.

- hey, no te emociones- le dijo esta dando un pasó hacía atrás- ¿que me das si te cuento?

- lo que quieras- le dijo mientras recargaba su mano en la pared y la chica quedaba a solo medio metro de el.

- esta bien, así me podré sentir mejor- le dijo con una sonrisa- mi chico me engaño.

- oh tienes novio- le dijo desilusionado.

- no precisamente ese chico siempre ah sido mi obsesión desde la primera vez que lo vi en el tren, siempre eh querido probar sus labios, andar con el y que todo el colegio me tenga envidia pero no eh tenido oportunidad.

- ¿y?

- y hoy lo vi besando a una zorra vestida de princesa en el gran comedor (n.a: mira quien le llama zorra si ella esta peor ¬¬) y besaba a mi chico.

- querida, como supiste que era el si llevaba mascara

- se le cayó, yo estaba a lado y vi todo por eso lloraba- le dijo mientras desviaba la mirada- pero me encargare de que la chica sufra porque nadie puede probar los labios de mi chico mas que yo, sabré quien es y me encargare de que Harry ya no le hable a esa zorra- dijo con rabia- lo prometo.

A Malfoy eso le encantó, podía ver la rabia de la chica en sus ojos, podía verla con los puños apretados y apretando con fuerza sus labios haciendo que la chica se viera hermosa.

- ¿te sientes mejor?

- ya pensé las cosas y si, mejor pero no regresare al baile, tengo cosas mejores que hacer iré a mi sala común- después la chica fijo sus ojos en los del chico- eres genial, espero verte pronto.

- siempre lo haces- le dijo acercándose mas a ella- pero no te percatas de ello.

- el destino se encargara de que nos volvamos a encontrar- le dijo pegándose mas a la pared- ¿puedo cobrarme por contarte?- le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- cuando gustes. (n.a: espero que las admiradoras de este chico no me odien)

Después Ginny tomo entre sus manos la cabeza de Malfoy y la acercó agresivamente hacía ella, después acercaron sus labios fundiéndose en un beso salvaje y apasionado.

Malfoy posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica aprovechando algo que desde ese año había estado esperando, después la chica volvió todo más apresurado haciendo que Malfoy se estremeciera un poco.

Después de un tiempo la falta de aire los separó…

- genial, ahora me voy- le dijo alejándose de Malfoy- ¡espero volver a probar eso!.

Malfoy se quedó hay aturdido por lo que acaba de ocurrir y pensó en lo injusta que era la vida; el había estado esperando el besó de la pelirroja durante 3 meses para que al final todo el momento se terminara en 5 minutos.

flash back

--------------------------------

Harry se había despedido de luna apenas se hubo abierto el retrato y hubo pisado la alfombra sintió como algo le golpeaba fuertemente en la nariz haciendo que el chico cayera de bruces a la alfombra.

Cuando se paró sintió que todo le daba vueltas y que algo había comenzado a gotear por su nariz, cuando se acomodo las gafas le dejo anonadado lo que vio; Ron se hallaba delante de el furioso y detrás se hallaba una Ginny con la boca tapada con sus manos.

- ¿que demonios te sucede Ron?- le gritó Harry.

- Ginny, sube a tu habitación- le ordenó Ron.

- pero por…

- que subas ya- dijo mas fuerte que antes.

La chica subió rápidamente las escaleras y al cabo de un minuto se escuchó que una puerta se azotaba con fuerza en el pisó de arriba.

- ¿ya puedes explicarme?- dijo un ofendido Harry.

- si- le dijo Ron rojo de furia- acepto que me lastimes…

- yo cuando te eh…

- ¡no mientas!- le grito Ron- sabes que siempre eh deseado a Hermione, siempre lo has sabido mas sin embargo siempre estas con ella, siempre están solos, siempre intentas llamar su atención y todo lo soporte, absolutamente todo- le dijo con voz mas suave- menos que lastimen a alguien que quiero.

- yo no eh las…

- ¡claro que si!, lastimaste a mi hermana, por tu culpa no vino al baile.

- yo no le hice na…- de repente Harry recordó lo del gran comedor.

- ¿ya lo recuerdas?- le dijo desafiante- ¡explícate ya!.

- bese a una chica por apuesta con…Luna y ¿Qué? Aunque haya sido voluntario ella no tiene derecho de reclamarme nunca somos ni seremos nada.

- nunca digas nunca Potter- le dijo Ron mirándolo fríamente- ¿pero porque te besaste con otra frente a ella?

- ¡ni si quiera la había visto Ron!

- sólo te advierto que si vuelves a lastimar a mi hermana - le dijo apuntándolo con su varita- te mató Potter, eh aceptado que me dañes pero ni se te ocurra hacer lo mismo con mi hermana ¿¡me oyes!?- le dijo bajando lentamente la varita.

- vete al demonio- le dijo Harry para después salir de la sala común y encaminarse a la sala de Ravenclaw.

Al llegar a la sala común se encontró a Cho en la puerta con la mirada perdida, que hacía pensar en un ángel muy deprimido.

- ¿Cho?- le preguntó Harry- así que tú eras la hermosa chica que entró en pleno baile ¿verdad?

Cho reacciono unos segundos después y sin mirarle le dijo: era yo, gracias por lo de hermosa- dijo mientras le miraba- ¿pero que rayos te sucedió?

- ¿puedo entrar a tu sala?- le dijo este acercándose a ella- me siento fatal.

Cho enseguida asintió, le dijo la contraseña a el retrato y ambos entraron; toda la sala estaba tapizada con cortinas azul marino, tenía sillones tal y como en la sala de Gryffindor y había una puerta gigante que decía "biblioteca" al final de la sala, después la chica hizo aparecer una puerta que se hallaba oculta entre otras dos que debían ser de los dormitorios y ambos entraron por la puerta.

La recamara tenía una cama enorme en la habitación, una puerta que seguramente conducía a el lavabo y varios estantes alrededor llenos de libros.

Cho se acercó a su cama y prendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche haciendo que todo el cuarto se iluminará.

- Harry siéntate, iré por una toalla- le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

Poco después la chica regresó y con una toalla húmeda empezó a limpiarle la nariz de Harry que estaba llena de sangre.

- ¿que te sucedió?- le dijo apenas en un susurro.

- Ron.

Al escuchar esto a la chica se le helo la sangre ya que quizá le había dicho sobre su relación.

- se enojo porque antes del baile me bese con Hermione, aunque ellos no saben que era Hermione y se me cayo la mascara, Ginny vio todo ya que estaba a lado de mi y que supongo que le contó todo a su hermano y me pego, solo eso- le dijo Harry con voz mas alta.

- ¿solo eso?, casi te rompe la nariz- dijo Cho mientras terminaba de limpiar al chico.

- yo tuve la culpa.

- claro que no, tu quieres a Hermione y por tener feliz a Ron no vas a andar con su hermana- exclamo Cho.

- pero también me dijo que el amaba a Hermione y yo siempre estaba con ella, en eso si tiene razón.

- pero no lo hiciste a propósito ¿o si?- le cuestiono la chica mientras abría sus cobijas para que Harry se recostara.

- no, mi único error como amigo fue nunca decirle desde antes a Ron que yo quería a Hermione por miedo a que ella se enterara.

- quizá fue así pero recuerda que por algo pasan las cosas ¿si?, ahora duérmete aquí; no puedo dejar que regreses a tu dormitorio cuando Ron puede intentar asfixiarte a la primera oportunidad, ahora- le dijo abriendo un cajón de su armario- necesito que te tomes esto.

Harry tomo la diminuta botellita entre sus manos, la destapo y la bebió: ¿para que es?- le dijo cuando se la termino.

- te hará dormir, mañana podrás decirme a detalle lo que te dijo ese salvaje ¿si? Ahora descansa.

- ¡no!- exclamó el chico.

- ¿que te sucede?- le dijo preocupada.

- es que Hermione…

Pero Harry ya no pudo decirle nada a Cho, ya que este había quedado bajo los efectos de la poción que no lo harían despertar hasta la mañana siguiente.

--------------------------------

Hermione se dio vuelta en la cama cuando repentinamente abrió los ojos recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Enseguida se levantó sobresaltada de la cama; para darse cuenta de que se hallaba en una habitación amplia llena de estantes con estatuas y figuras extrañas, ventanales enormes que estaban cubiertos por unas enormes cortinas esmeraldas y Hermione se hallaba en una cama bastante amplia, sin dosel y con unas sabanas de seda color esmeralda con orillas plateadas.

Al intentar salirse de la cama sintió como todo le daba vueltas y fue obligada a volver a sentarse en la cama pero un ruido obligó a que volteara hacia la puerta; ahí se hallaba Malfoy vestido con un pantalón negro que hacía juego con un sweater del mismo color, Hermione debía admitir que podía verlo horas consecutivas ya que se veía sumamente apuesto si no hubiera sido porque algo en las manos del chico llamó la atención de la chica; una bandeja.

Lo mas raro de todo era que en la bandeja llevaba un vaso de jugó de naranja, pan tostado y un plató repleto de cereal.

- me alegra que despertaras Granger- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- estaba a punto de llamar a tu príncipe azul.

- jaja que gracioso, ¿ya me puedo ir de aquí?

- no, necesito hablar contigo- continuó diciendo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y le daba la bandeja a la chica- de muchas cosas, es necesario que me creas y que me escuches.

- porque eh de creerte y porque eh de comerme esto puede que tenga mas de lo que me diste anoche- le dijo negando la cabeza como una niña que se negara a tomar su desayuno.

- te prometí que seguiríamos siendo amigos y si es así debes de confiar en mi.

- y porque anoche te alejaste ¿Por qué?- le dijo elevando mas la voz.

- primero si pensaba hacerlo, cuando me gritaste comprendí que tenías toda la razón- le dijo el chico- y te di la copa porque no podía dejar que fueras a bailar con Potter- al ver que la chica estaba a punto de interrumpirlo inmediatamente agregó- leí tu mente y me di cuenta de que te quedaste de ver con el y por mas que quisiera no podía dejarte ir.

- ¿y porque?

- escucha- mientras se acercaba mas a ella- la poción que te di es sumamente fuerte y necesito que comas algo no quiero que te suceda nada malo- Malfoy coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica- dijiste que éramos amigos debes de confiar en mi.

Hermione pensó detenidamente la última frase ya que si algo le habían enseñado en Hogwarts en estos 7 años era en confiar en sus amigos o al menos en las personas que se preocupaban de ella, después la chica comenzó a comer de mala gana pero al comprobar que la comida no contenía ningún contenido "extra" agregado por el chico le dijo: y bien, ¿porque me impediste llegar ayer a mi cita con harry?

El chico se volvió a acercar aun mas a ella y con voz apenas audible le dijo: ayer me encontré a Weasley después de que los vio, bueno vio a Harry besar a alguien me dijo que de una u otra forma investigaría quien es esa chica, que la haría sufrir y que se encargaría de que Harry nunca mas le volviera a hablar.

Hermione dejó de masticar su comida y por poco se atraganta empezó a pensar en mil desgracias que se le hubieran ocurrido a la menor de los Weasley por acabar con "esa" chica pero mas palabras de Malfoy hicieron que esta saliera de sus pensamientos.

- solo te digo- le dijo ya con voz más audible- que no voy a dejar que te haga nada malo, podré querer a Weasley pero anoche me di cuenta de que eres una chica extraordinaria la cual no merece tal cosa.

Después a Hermione le sorprendió que el chico le abrazara con mucho cuidado ya que podría tirar el desayuno de la castaña.

- no se que decir- le dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa- de todas las personas que conozco nunca creí que tu terminarías siendo el que cuidara de mi.

- yo tampoco lo pensé Granger- le dijo poniéndose de pie- iré a desayunar al gran comedor, buscare a Potter y le diré que tu estas aquí al fin y al cabo a estas horas todos están dormidos y nadie lo vera entrar, le diré que te traiga ropa que yo sepa fuiste la única que ayer fue vestida de princesa así que no te conviene llegar así a tu sala ya que Ginny podría sospechar ¿si?- cuando Malfoy puso su mano en el picaporte agregó: date un baño si deseas, te veré en un hora.

Hermione asintió para finalmente decirle: gracias Malfoy.

- ah! Se me olvidaba- dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta- a pesar de que somos de casas enemigas ya no me digas Malfoy, puedes decirme Draco.

- esta bien entonces tu dime Hermione.

- hecho- finalizó el chico mientras le brindaba una gran sonrisa y cerraba la puerta para dejar a una hermione extrañada y preocupada en su habitación.

--------------------------------

Harry abrió lentamente sus ojos tratando acostumbrarlos a la luz que le daba en la cara, al pararse de la cama recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y de nuevo el terror de que pudo pasarle a Hermione le invadió.

Apenas Harry puso su mano en la perilla para salir escucho un par de voces discutiendo afuera…

- vamos a desayunar a tu recámara- dijo una voz muy familiar.

- no puedo…mi cuarto es un desastre- decía la voz de una chica.

- te ayudo a levantarlo

- nooo, no puedes entiende es mas no deberías estar aquí.

- anoche dijiste que correrías todos los riesgos- gritaba un chico furioso.

- pero no de tal forma, te veo abajo- dijo la chica mientras entraba a la habitación en la que se hallaba Harry.

Al entrar Harry iba a preguntarle algo a Cho sólo que esta le tapo la boca, impidiéndole hablar.

Después de un rato le tapo lentamente la boca.

- ¿que hacía Ron haya afuera?- le cuestiono Harry.

- mmm ayer- decía Cho en un murmullo- desde ayer salgo con el.

- ¿que tu que?- dijo el chico impresionado.

- si como oyes- dijo Cho muy insegura- es lindo pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

- seguro ya sabes que cuentas conmigo- dijo Harry apoyando una mano en su hombro.

- ¿ahora a ti que te pasó?- le dijo la chica.

- ya te dije ayer Ron me golpeo porque me bese con Hermione y Ginny nos vio…

- lo sabe- grito la chica.

- no, ella llevaba mascara y a mi se me cayó.

- oh

- oye, ¿puedo ir al gran comedor?

- ¿estas loco?, si Ron te ve terminaras peor que anoche.

- tengo que buscar a Hermione- dijo preocupado- anoche no llegó a nuestra cita.

- ¿cita?

- bueno, me tenía que conceder su última pieza.

- ve- dijo Cho totalmente insegura- pero ten mucho cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada.

Después Cho se lanzó a sus brazos, Harry le abrazó y finalmente le dijo: lo haré, te veré luego.

Dicho esto Harry se dirigió a gran velocidad al gran comedor pero cuando solo estaba a unos minutos de llegar una persona se paró frente a el…

- eh! Potter

- llevo prisa, lárgate- dijo Harry mientras se alejaba de el.

- tengo algo que te interesa, y mucho eh de decir- le dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

Harry furioso se acercó a el y con sus manos lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo.

- que demonios le hiciste a Hermione.

- ella te lo dirá, solo te puedo decir que esta a salvo- al decir esto Harry lo puso de nuevo en el piso- ve por ropa para ella y te veo dentro de 10 minutos en la entrada de mi sala común.

Harry dudo un segundo pero casualmente todo encajaba; Hermione no llegó la noche anterior y ahora resulta con que ella estaba con Malfoy de una u otra forma a Harry se le hizo un poco lógica así que sin decirle nada al chico salió corriendo rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Después de 10 minutos Harry iba corriendo a gran velocidad a las mazmorras y antes de llegar a la sala común de Slytherin una voz hizo que el chico se detuviera.

- estos no son tus territorios Potter

- a mi también me da gusto verte Joe- le contesto Harry de manera irónica- ¿haz visto a Malfoy?

- ¿porque no vienes con Hermione?- dijo cortante

- no tengo que estar siempre con ella ¿sabes?- contestó con amargura.

- me sorprende que no salgan- dijo Joe pareciendo completamente sincero- cada que hablaba con ella no paraba de mencionar a un tal "Harry Potter" me imagine que estaba loca por ti, pero era de esperarse que no te dieras cuenta.

- nunca me lo dijo

- tenías que darte cuenta tu mismo, siento mi actitud- le dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry- pero no podía soportar ver a mi chica enamorada de otro de ahora en adelante tienes mi confianza, siempre y cuando no la dañes ¿si?.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa a Joe para después despedirse de el y a solo unos cuantos metros se ayo a Malfoy recargado en un muro, en cuanto el chico vio a Harry abrió aquel muro.

Ambos chicos entraron por la pared para después entrar en una sala enorme llena de sillones en los que afortunadamente no había nadie. Harry recordaba perfectamente esa sala desde hace 5 años.

Lo que el chico no conocía era que había oculta una puerta debajo de una gran manta que llevaba cocida una serpiente que se movía si alguien se acercaba demasiado a ella.

Al llegar a esa sala escondida Malfoy le indico: esta sala fue de mi padre mientras estudio aquí, la familia Malfoy es la única que sabe de su existencia.

Harry iba a decirle algo cuando una puerta que se hallaba al otro lado de la habitación se cerró, de esa puerta salió una chica delgada que llevaba el cabello lacio debido a que se hallaba completamente mojado y solo envuelta en una toalla haciendo que los chicos de la habitación voltearan como si fueran atraídos por un imán.

Hermione al salir primero se sonrojo pero después una enorme sonrisa le iluminó su cara.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Harry y le dio un gran abrazo al tiempo que le decía: lo siento, lo siento de verdad yo solo…

- no, luego me explicaras- le dijo Harry mientras le abrazaba- no hables ahora…

- nada puede callarme en este momento- dijo Hermione mientras trataba de terminar su explicación pero con un hábil movimiento harry la jaló mas hacía el y le dio un besó suave, sin presión, un besó que explicaba todo lo que el chico sentía por ella, cuando Harry le soltó esta sonriente le dijo: excepto eso.

- ya, ya- dijo Malfoy acercándose a ambos- si quieren les prestó la cama y les doy dos horas.

- ja, ja- dijo Hermione con las manos en su cadera- no somos tu Draco ¿sabías?

- ¿Draco?- dijo Harry completamente extrañado.

- Potter, ahí muchas cosas que sucedieron anoche y que necesitas escuchar así que vamos a la sala común y platicaremos un rato ¿les parece?

- ¿si pero como sabes que no bajara nadie a la sala?- le interrogo el chico.

- Potter, no todos somos inocentes leoncitos que terminando el baile nos vamos a dormir- le dijo Malfoy- de las 70 personas que viven en esta sala, 30 se van a sus habitaciones y organizan una fiesta, 20 hacen fiesta pero se termina convirtiendo en orgías y otros 20 terminan yéndose con sus parejas a sus recámaras, ¿crees que a estas horas alguien va a estar despierto?

Harry no necesito pensarlo mucho ya que sabía que tenía la razón así que asintió con su cabeza y ambos chicos se dirigieron a la puerta hasta que una voz a sus espaldas los detuvo…

- oigan, no pienso salir a la sala común de Slytherin en toalla ¿saben?- les interrumpió Hermione- mejor espérenme aquí, iré al baño a cambiarme

- lo siento- se disculpó Harry mientras le dejaba una bolsa en la cama- le dije a Lavander que me diera un poco de ropa tuya- al ver la cara de preocupación de Hermione agregó: estaba tan borracha que mañana no recordara nada.

El silencio que gobernaba la sala común de Malfoy era sumamente incomodo, ninguno de los dos chicos se atrevía a hablar con el otro; después de 7 años de rivalidad era muy difícil empezar como si nada.

Hasta que una chica apareció frente a ellos; llevaba una falda un poco arriba de la rodilla color rosa y una blusa blanca pegada al cuerpo con el cabello aún lacio y mojado.

- no puedo creerlo.

- ¿Qué?- contestó Harry recuperando sus sentidos.

- Lavander estaba tan tomada que me dio ropa suya aunque que bueno que seamos de la misma talla lo único malo- dijo sentándose en un sillón en medio de ambos chicos- es que odio el rosa.

- te sienta muy bien- dijo Malfoy.

Harry le miro con un poco de rencor pero recordó la razón por la que estaban ahí.

- y bien, ¿Qué pasó?

- bueno- comenzó Hermione- anoche mi pareja fue Draco, yo no tenía idea de que era el y…- la chica titubeó un momento incluso Malfoy la miró fijamente como esperando que la chica dijera algo mas- la pasamos bien.

- después- prosiguió Draco ante el asombro de Hermione- bueno, antes del baile me halle a Weasley y ella me dijo que se vengaría de la chica que hubo besado a Potter- Harry palideció pero aun así no dijo nada- que la haría sufrir y que haría todo porque tu le dejaras de hablar a esa chica, después al enterarme que mi pareja era Granger le di una poción y cuando despertó le conté porque lo hice.

- y ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- cuestiono Harry- ¿que razón habría para que no dejaras venir a Hermione conmigo?

- ya la habías arriesgado mucho anoche Potter, alguien pudo darse cuenta; se que con uniforme luce totalmente deferente y que casi nadie la reconoció pero no se me hizo justo arriesgarlos.

- gracias, ¿ahora podríamos ir a desayunar? Me muero de hambre- dijo Harry parándose.

- si, pero por favor- dijo Draco acercándose al pasadizo que llevaba a la recamara- salgan por la sala de Gryffindor, sería fatal que alguien los viera salir de las mazmorras.

- ¿Gryffindor?- pregunto Hermione

- hay un pasadizo que los lleva a una puerta que esta escondida que esta en medio de las puertas de sus dormitorios.

Los tres regresaron a la sala en donde Hermione había dormido y una puerta apareció detrás de un estante.

- bien, tengan cuidado- dijo Malfoy- Granger espero que cumplas la promesa y Potter cuídala mucho.

Hermione y Harry asintieron con la cabeza, Hermione apenas hubo tomado el pomo de la puerta lo soltó y acto seguido se abalanzó a los brazos de Malfoy diciéndole: gracias, nunca olvidare lo que hiciste por mi, espero poder seguir hablando contigo sin importar la diferencia de casas.

- fue una promesa Granger- dijo Malfoy mientras se separaba de ella.

Solo que algo se lo impidió; el dije que Harry le había regalado de cumpleaños se había atorado en el botón de la camisa de malfoy, este lo desatoro pero tomo el pequeño dije en sus manos.

- ¿quien te lo dio?

- Harry- dijo la chica mirando el dije.

- es único en el mundo y muy caro- dijo este soltándolo muy despacio- yo quería este para mi madre, pero no lo conseguí.

Hermione solo asintió y se alejó del chico después Harry solo le estrecho la mano y le dijo: gracias, no puedo pedir que las cosas cambien entre nosotros porque después de tanto tiempo creo que no es tan fácil.

Draco asintió y ambos chicos se internaron en aquella puerta que conducía a la sala de Gryffindor; Hermione no podía creer todo lo que provocaba un simple baile de disfraces ni tampoco que Gryffindor tuviera un pasadizo a la sala común de Slytherin y viceversa. Harry pos su parte se sentía demasiado cansado para su suerte Hermione no había notado nada del golpe que Ron le dio y el tampoco pensaba decírselo ya que no quería preocuparla.

Por otro lado en algún lugar de Hogwarts un chico se hallaba retocando las fotos para dárselas a su jefe de casa; le había ordenado sacar fotos del baile para hacer un especie de periódico sobre el baile y todo lo que aconteció en el- una foto en especial llamó su atención; ya la imaginaba en primera plana y también imaginaba a todos los del gran comedor preguntándose y cuchicheando sobre quien era el nuevo amor de Harry Potter.

--------------------------------

México DF

24-07-06

Wolas! De verdad siento el retraso pero mi Internet se agoto :(.

Bueno, tratando de reparar mi daño extendí este capitulo además no quería dividirlo ya que se me hacía demasiado lió ¿no creen?, hay! Supongo que este va a ser mi último capi después de mi muerte ya que el viernes me dan mis resultados y ¡no se como me vaya! Solo espero que bien, porque si no no podría soportar vivir sin esta historia que cada día me gusta más!!

Bueno, dejando atrás todas mis melancolías pregunto…

¿Por qué besó Draco a hermione?, ¿Harry podrá llevarse bien con Draco?, ¿y con Joe?, ¿le contara a Hermione lo que Ron le hizo?, en fin creo que muchas dudas surgieron de este capi (incluso para mi XD) que muy pronto serán contestadas!

Mil gracias a todos sus reviews que prometo contestar algún día va? Los reviews me dan ánimos a seguir escribiendo esta historia que por cierto ya cumplió un añitu!!!! Que duro pensar que cada vez somos un año mas viejos ¿no? Ja ja Pero lo importante es que seguimos aquí! Me da mucho gusto saber que aun sigo esta historia ya que la primera que hice solo llego a tener 6 capitulos en cambio en esta ya son 14!! Así que prometo no dejarla por nada del mundo (siempre y cuando fuerzas externas no me lo impidan) bueno; al igual que hace un año le dedico este finc a: diego, Fabiola, marianela y paco que cumplieron años estos dias!! Y por supuesto tambien a ustedes que los kiero un monton!!!

Bueno, espero verlos en 2 semanas y no en un año ¿vale? Gracias por todo y los kiero muxiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmoooooooooooooooooooo!!!

Atte:

Y.P.L.W


	15. grandes descubrimientos

El mes de noviembre llegó rápidamente a hogwarts, el clima frió característico del mes se extendió por los jardines y por el castillo. Ese sábado comenzaba la temporada de quidditch; gryffindor contra ravenclaw.

Esas dos semanas harry había entrenado bastante con el equipo provocando dos efectos en hermione; el primero es que casi ya no estaba con ella y eso era totalmente comprensible pero el segundo era que ginny pasaba mucho tiempo con el ya que era cazadora del equipo y eso a hermione si le molestaba solo que tenía que disimular. Al principio hermione acudió a todos los entrenamientos de los gryffindors como todos los años pero después de un tiempo dejo de asistir a ellos argumentando que iba empezar a estudiar para los EXTASIS pero en realidad era que no soportaba ver como ginny siempre abrazaba a harry o se le acercaba demasiado.

Esa tarde hermione decidió sentarse cerca del lago que estaba a tan solo unos metros del campo de quidditch mientras fingía leer un libro aunque en realidad observaba de reojo el entrenamiento de los chicos.

Fijo su vista en el libro por primera vez, tratando de concentrarse en su lectura pero unos gritos de asombro llamaron su atención.

En el campo vio como harry caía de su escoba a toda velocidad.

Al ver esto la chica se paró de golpe dejando caer el libro al césped, corrió a toda velocidad pero algo la hizo pararse de golpe.

La velocidad de la caída de harry se había reducido considerablemente y tan solo a unos metros de el iba cayendo ginny, cuando cayeron al césped ambos habían salido rodando y de una forma u otra ginny se las había arreglado para quedar inconsciente encima de harry.

Vio que el equipo aterrizaba a lado de ellos y uno en especial al que hermione reconoció enseguida comenzaba a sacar fotografías sobre lo ocurrido.

Hermione regreso hacía donde había estado observando el entrenamiento, tomo el libro entre sus manos y hecho a correr hacía el castillo lo mas rápido que podía.

Se le hacía tonto todo lo que acababa de suceder; ¿harry cayendo de una escoba? Eso era lo mas tonto que ella había podido oír en su vida pero de repente se acordó de cómo ginny se había comportando con el las últimas semanas. Hermione apostaría todos los libros del mundo a que ginny había planeado todo para quedar "desmayada" encima de el, se le hacía estupida la forma en la que se comportaba ginny, en todo lo que estaba dispuesta a pasar solo para llamar la atención de un chico que ni siquiera la quería y que sólo la veía como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

Siguió caminando cabizbaja hasta que choco con alguien, le pidió disculpas sin fijarse con quien había chocado y cuando se disponía a caminar de nuevo alguien la sujeto de los hombros, estaba dispuesta a comenzar a gritarle que la soltara en un intentó de descargar toda la furia que había contenido esa semana pero enfrente de ella se encontró con draco malfoy.

Enseguida soltó el libro que tenía en las manos y se aferró al cuello del chico, este se extraño bastante y se sentía un poco incomodo ya que varios alumnos pasaban a lado de ellos y los miraban muy extraño, draco se esperaba aquello ya que no se veían todos los días un gryffindor y un slytherin charlando y mucho menos abrazados.

- hey granger, ya se que me extrañaste mucho pero tampoco te pongas así.

- ja!- se burló hermione soltándose de el y recogiendo su libro del suelo- no te emociones, no creo que tengas tanta suerte.

- bien, ¿Qué te sucedió?- dijo draco encaminándose a las mazmorras.

- vamos a tu cuarto a hablar, creo que hablar sobre eso en el vestíbulo no es lo mas discreto del mundo- dijo hermione.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron en silencio a las mazmorras pero sin previo aviso hermione se detuvo.

- que te sucede?- le dijo draco al darse cuenta de que la chica se había detenido.

- ¿Cómo quieres que entre a tu sala común con el uniforme de gryffindor?

- no te preocupes, es viernes por la tarde y esa hora no hay nadie en ella- dijo draco guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando entraron a la ya conocida sala para su fortuna no encontraron a nadie tal y como draco había dicho, pero hermione se quedó parada sin decirle nada mientras el chico se acercaba a la enorme manta que escondía la puerta de su habitación privada.

- ¿A dónde vas?- cuestiono la castaña.

- ash, es verdad- dijo regresando a ella y encaminándola hacía la gigantesca serpiente- tu no conoces nada de la sala.

- ¿en donde estuve aquel día?

- por supuesto, no querías que te llevara a mi dormitorio con todos ahí ¿oh si?- dijo draco.

- pero…¡es imposible, no puedes tener una habitación oculta, en la historia de hogwarts nunca hablan de ella!- dijo hermione subiendo la voz

- granger- dijo draco con impaciencia- en un libro no pueden decirte todos los secretos de este castillo, es mas, ni el propio autor a de conocer todos los secretos de hogwarts una prueba de ello es la sala multipropósito que tus amiguitos y tu usaron hace dos años para su dichoso ejercito de dumbledore.

Eso dejo a hermione callada y draco sonrió orgulloso ante ello para después encaminar a hermione hacía su cuarto, ya adentro hermione reconoció la sala al instante y encima de la cama en la que había dormido en Halloween se hallaba extendido el vestido que ella había llevado aquella noche.

- siento no habértelo dado antes- dijo draco sentándose en la cama- pero se hubiera visto sospechoso ¿no crees?

Hermione asintió mientras se sentaba a lado de el.

Draco- dijo la chica acariciando su vestido- ¿Por qué me besaste?

Draco dio un respingo a su lado y bajo sus ojos metálicos al suelo, esquivando su mirada de la de hermione.

- por favor, contéstame- insistió la chica- desde esa mañana que desperté fue lo primero que me pregunte y desde ese entonces eh vivido con la duda y quiero que me la respondas- dijo hermione buscando la mirada del chico- necesito saberlo…para así poder explicárselo a harry.

- ¿QUE?- gritó draco- es difícil explicártelo y encima necesitas mis explicaciones para ir y decírselas a potter!

- escúchame- le dijo la castaña colocando su dedo en los labios del chico- necesito decírselo, una vez el besó a cho y discutimos por ello, se que si se lo digo no podrá enfadarse además es verdad lo que te digo; eh tenido esa enorme duda desde ese día.

Draco al fin la miró evaluadoramente para después contestarle: recuerdo que esa noche, hablamos de nuestras vidas amorosas- dijo draco empezando a dar de vueltas delante de hermione.

- y supongo que tu noviazgo al que tanto te obsesionaste fue con pansy ¿no?- dijo hermione mientras volvía a observar su vestido.

Draco asintió para después decirle: también te dije que yo quería a ginny; y eso es verdad.

Lo que acababa de decir el chico obligó a hermione a posar su mirada en el, tratando de asimilar que eso no era una broma.

- y por lo que veo- dijo draco- también lo tuyo fue cierto, por lo que deduje tu amas a potter pero no andan porque ron quiere contigo, lo único que no logró entender es ¿Quién es tu mejor amiga?- dijo draco dejando de dar de vueltas y posando su mirada en hermione.

- ginny- dijo secamente.

Draco al igual que hermione minutos atrás la miró como tratando de asimilar lo que le había dicho: o sea que dormiste con potter en el verano?.

Hermione al darse cuenta que el chico se refería a "otra cosa" le dijo: no somos serpientes malfoy, no hicimos nada malo así que de una vez por todas deja de esquivar mi pregunta y respóndeme ¿Por qué me besaste?- dijo esta recalcando lo último.

- fue extraño- dijo draco sentándose a lado de ella- cuando te vi no te voy a negar que me decepcione, pero cuando tu me dijiste todo lo que habíamos prometido me hiciste pensar en que las diferencias de sangre o de casa no son importantes tratándose de amistad o amor que era lo que yo sentía en ese momento.

Draco espero un momento haber si hermione decía algo pero al notar que lo miraba animándolo a que siguiera con su relato, decidió continuar con el.

- decidí regresar y darte un besó de despedida ya que a pesar de que esa noche me gustaste mas que ginny- hermione se sorprendió ante ello o al menos eso notó draco al ver que la chica arqueaba sus cejas- supe que nunca serías mía, tu amabas a potter y se que eso no podría cambiarlo por nada del mundo y que tampoco podría cambiar de la noche a la mañana mi comportamiento con tus amigos así que decidí simplemente despedirme de ti de una u otra forma ya que pensé que después de esa noche tu y yo seríamos desconocidos - dijo draco tratando de recordar todo lo que había dicho- pero me equivoque al igual que lo que yo sentí esa noche por ti ya que lo único que siento por ti en estos momentos es un gran cariño y afecto…que no va mas haya de una amistad.

Hermione asintió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al chico y le decía: eh de decirte que yo no te seguí el juego por eso si no porque a pesar de que eres un slytherin, de hecho el slytherin que mas odiaba- dijo hermione mientras se ruborizaba- eres muy atractivo.

Draco rió, se acercó a hermione y le revolvió el cabello dejando a la chica un poco despeinada.

- porque lo hiciste?- dijo hermione tratando de acomodárselo.

- me extraña el ver como cambiamos a través del tiempo- dijo draco tomando unos caramelos de su mesita de noche- antes recuerdo que tu eras la sabelotodo, la consentida de los profesores, y la que nunca se preocupaba por su apariencia; hermione granger y me sorprende mucho al ver que ahora eres la sabelotodo, la consentida de los profesores, y la chica mas guapa de gryffindor; hermione granger- terminó este con tono sarcástico.

Hermione le aventó una almohada al chico que le dio de lleno en la cabeza y después draco se acercó a ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello, hermione no podía parar de reír, de una forma u otra draco había encontrado el punto débil de hermione.

- ya…para- dijo hermione mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

- no, porque me aventaste una almohada

- por favor!

- que me das a cambió? - dijo draco dejándole de hacer cosquillas por unos minutos.

- te presentare a ginny- soltó la castaña de golpe.

Draco sin pensárselo dos veces dejo de hacer sufrir a hermione y le dijo: por cierto, ¿tú porque estabas así cuando te encontré en el vestíbulo?

Hermione sintió rápidamente como volvía a su realidad y con voz deprimida le contestó: tu querida pelirroja ah estado insinuándosele a harry enfrente de mi y me cuesta bastante disimular mis celos y hoy no se como pero harry cayó de su escoba y casualmente ginny terminó desmayada frente a el- dijo hermione recargándose en la pared.

- ¿potter cayendo de su escoba? Eso si que es extraño, ¿crees que mi futura novia tenga algo que ver?- dijo draco recargándose al igual que hermione.

- quizá es capaz de llamar su atención a costa de todo- dijo hermione.

- ¿Cómo quitarte el papel principal en la pastorela?- le recordó draco.

- ¿ tu como lo sabes si se supone que tu no audicionaste para ningún papel?

- pansy me contó- dijo draco.

- bueno, si ella me lo quitó- dijo hermione de mala gana- pero también el que me tocó no es tan malo.

- te diré- dijo draco empezando a dar de vueltas por su habitación- pudiste haber sido una excelente diabla.

- si al igual que tu un excelente Satanás- confesó hermione.

- lo pensé no te lo voy a negar pero tener a un gay como mi ayudante no fue de gran ayuda para decidirme a actuar.

- ¿tu como sabes eso?- se extraño hermione.

- con esa parte hiciste las audiciones y me decepcionaron bastante así que decidí dejar la audición.

- te propongo algo- dijo hermione parándose frente a el- tu serás Satanás y no te voy a negar que tu ayudante será un personaje gay pero tendrás a tres diablas como ayudantes y puedo modificar el guión para que ginny y tu tengan una relación mas en la obra ¿trato?- finalizo la chica extendiéndole la mano.

Draco no necesito pensárselo dos veces para estrechar la mano de hermione y esta con una enorme sonrisa le dijera: los ensayos son de lunes a viernes de 8 a 9 en la sala de encantamientos.

- ve a ver a tu chico hermione, de seguro ah de estar en la enfermería.

- esta bien, ¿por donde salgo?- dijo hermione recordando que había dos salidas.

- por el túnel que conduce a tu sala- dijo draco mientras abría la puerta para que la chica pasase por ella.

Hermione se despidió de el y le dio las gracias para después dirigirse hacía la enfermería y así finalmente ver a harry.

------------------------------------------

Una chica caminaba a lado de un pelirrojo en los pasillos; discutiendo, tal y como lo llevaban haciendo desde el baile de Halloween.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a harry?- gritó la chica.

- porque todo lo que le pasa o deja de pasar a ese tipo me hechas la culpa a mi?- le cuestiono el pelirrojo igual de furioso que ella.

- ¡porque tu lo golpeaste sin razón alguna!

- ¿sin razón alguna, ¡ se beso con alguien frente a mi hermana! Además- dijo ron tratando de cambiar de tema- eso que tiene que ver con que el muy bruto se cayera de su escoba?

- ¡Qué tu tiraste a tu propia hermana de la escoba para que el la rescatara!- dijo cho, furiosa ya que de una forma u otra ron había dejado de ser el chico lindo que conoció aquella noche y se había transformado en alguien completamente diferente.

- ¿Por qué demonios crees que fui yo?- dijo el chico completamente enfadado.

- ¡porque te vi! Yo estaba viendo como entrenabas!

- ¿estabas viéndome a mi o a harry?- dijo ron parándose de golpe- porque la razón por la que siempre terminamos peleando termina siendo el ¿acaso aun lo amas, ¿por eso lo defiendes tanto? Y si es así ¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo, ¿Por qué necesitabas besarte con otro para olvidarte de cómo te beso el? De olvidarte de ese desastroso y decepcionante besó que te dio?- dijo ron acercándose mas a ella.

- tendré mis razones Ronald weasley- dijo la chica mucho mas calmada- aunque si a esas vamos, termino contigo- dijo cho alejándose de el a pasos rápidos.

- ¿pero porque?- dijo ron con la voz entrecortada- para que jugaste conmigo si en realidad no sentías nada por mi?.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo cho gritándole de nuevo- porque ese día te portaste como un caballero y me agradaste bastante pero por lo que veo ese comportamiento tuyo fue solo para ligar, porque en realidad eres una horrenda persona!

Ron se quedó estático, sin saber que decir y viendo como la chica se alejaba del, igual de rápido que ella había llegado a su vida.

Debía admitir que en un principio su relación con la chica fue verdaderamente la mejor que ron había tenido en toda su vida, la chica a veces era cortante pero ron supuso que así era ella y siguió con eso pero parecía ser que ella se había enterado de su pelea con harry esa noche y la chica se lo reprocho enormemente además que algo dentro de el le decía que no era justo como se había portado con harry; ya que no tenía nada de malo en que el besara a otra ni mucho menos porque reclamarle de ginny ya que ambos no tenían ninguna relación y por un momento pensó que lo había hecho por hermione pero algo le dijo que el no tenía la culpa de nada al contrario, el culpable era el por no haberle confesado nada de sus sentimientos a la castaña. Aunque por ahora lo importante había sido cho ya que tal parecía que una vez por todas ella había terminado con el y las palabras de la chica quedaron resonando en su cabeza haciéndolo sentir mas culpable, mientras se dirigía a los terrenos del colegio.

------------------------------------------

Cho se sentó en las escaleras que quedaban cerca de la biblioteca ya que por ser viernes todos se hallaban haciendo de todo menos la tarea.

O eso creyó ella ya que sintió que alguien se sentaba a lado de ella y esta al voltear casi muere de un infarto.

- ¡cedric!- dijo cho abalanzándose al chico.

Este la abrazo tal y como ella había hecho con el y le dijo: siento dejarte la vez pasada pero no podía quedarme por más tiempo y me dio gusto ver que arreglaras todo con harry.

- oh! Eso- dijo cho separándose de el- tuve que darle ese dije, mejor dicho el lo escogió.

- no te preocupes- dijo cedric pasándole un brazo por la espalda- yo mande a hacer ese dije para ti antes de que…muriera.

- ¿y porque no lo vendieron antes?- preguntó cho.

- tenía un año para recogerlo ya que iba al colegio y tuve un año para recogerlo y como nunca lo recogí lo pusieron en venta aunque nadie tuvo el dinero suficiente para comprarlo y cuando mis padres lo vieron reconocieron que era el que yo había mandado a hacer para ti y por ello te lo mandaron- al ver la cara de la chica dijo: y me da gusto que sirviera de algo, pero como tengo el tiempo contado no pienso darte mucho detalles.

- ¿te iras de nuevo?- preguntó la chica completamente desconcertada.

- tengo que hacerlo pero dentro de muy poco regresare contigo para siempre y ahora tu dime ¿de verdad amabas a ese pelirrojo?- dijo cedric mirándole fijamente.

Cho era incapaz de contestar aquello ya que sabía que enseguida rompería a llorar así que lentamente negó con la cabeza.

- ¿ anduviste con el para ayudar a harry, verdad?

Cho, suponiendo que cedric seguramente había ido para charlar con ella, decidió contarle todo.

- si, lo hice para que ron dejara en paz a hermione y esta pudiera andar con harry, en el baile si me llegó a simpatizar pero ya en la realidad cambió mucho- dijo cho mientras soltaba a llorar- y le hizo mucho daño a harry pero creo que también termino dañándome a mi por todo lo que me dijo hace unos instantes.

- ¿ no te has puesto a pensar que tu también le dañaste mucho? Ya que a pesar de tus intenciones quizás si le gustabas pero ahora lo dejaste muy dolido te diría que lo repararas al igual que lo hiciste con harry pero la única forma de hacerlo es que regreses con el y no te recomendaría que lo hicieras- dijo cedric acariciándole el cabello a la chica.

- no lo haré- dijo cho mientras suspiraba- pero…¿ron aun querrá a hermione, verdad?.

- si, pero en su momento el se dará cuenta de que ama a otra persona que siempre a estado ahí para el, solo que por el momento el no lo sabe.

Cho asintió y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a cedric y su corazón le dio un vuelco el corazón al notar como el chico se iba desvaneciendo.

- ¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?

- mas pronto de lo que te imaginas- dijo cedric brindándole un besó a cho.

La chica le siguió el juego y se separó del justo a tiempo para ver como el chico la observaba antes de desvanecerse.

------------------------------------------

Ron se encaminó a los jardines del colegio y apenas hubo cruzado la puerta se sentó en el césped y se recargo en la pared.

Cerró sus ojos y pensó en todo lo que había pasado y en voz alta se dijo: soy un idiota.

- dime algo que no sepa, ronald

Ron se sobresaltó y enseguida abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a el a luna Lovegood.

- ja, muy graciosa ¿quieres sentarte?

- ¿Qué tienes?- le dijo luna con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo algo?- le dijo ron bastante impresionado.

- sin que te lo tomes a mal pero- dijo luna tomando asiento a lado de el- presentí que algo te pasaba porque nunca te portas bien conmigo.

Ron al escuchar eso enmudeció y no supo que decirle y se sintió peor de lo que sentía antes.

- y bien, ¿Qué te sucedió?- dijo luna jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

- acabo de pelear con mi novia- dijo ron abrazando sus rodillas.

- ¡¿Qué, TU QUE!- gritó luna provocando que se arrancara un par de cabellos.

- si, tuve un muy breve romance después del baile de Halloween- explicó ron- y me acaban de cortar aunque creo que no me dolió que me cortara lo que en verdad me dolió fue lo que me dijo.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- muchas cosas que me lastimaron bastante- dijo ron abrazando sus piernas- prefiero no pensar en ello.

- si quieres te dejo solo para que puedas pensar sin que nadie te moleste- dijo luna poniéndose de pie y alejándose a pasó lento de ron.

Ron vio con tristeza como otra persona se alejaba de el.

_Ve por ella_

Al escuchar eso se sobresalto pero a la vez supo que tenía razón ya que muchas personas se habían alejado del solo que en esta ocasión si podía evitar que eso sucediera.

Luna continuo caminando, apenas piso el primer escalón que conducía a la puerta principal del castillo y sintió como una mano sujetaba la suya, sin poder evitarlo volteo a ver quien la había sujetado y ante ella se encontró ron mirándola fijamente y como nunca antes lo había hecho; aquella mirada le transmitía comprensión e incluso cariño.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna ron le sonrió y con su mano aun sujeta a la de la chica, comenzó a acariciarla suavemente con su dedo pulgar, el chico le sonrió, una sonrisa demasiado triste al parecer de luna.

La otra mano de ron se poso suavemente en la mejilla de luna haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

Ese mágico momento que había nacido entre ambos duro horas al parecer de luna, por otro lado, ron no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo fue algo inconsciente que nació del, del más profundo de sus pensamientos.

Después ron no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas rodearan sus mejillas, inmediatamente luna le soltó la mano a ron y con ella iba a limpiarle las lágrimas pero ron atrapo su mano en el aire para después soltarla y acercarse a ella lentamente.

Luna vio como el chico se acercaba cada vez mas a ella hasta que no hubo distancia que los separara, acto seguido ron rodeo con sus manos la cintura de la chica atrayéndola mas a el después la chica rodeo el cuello de ron y le brindo un caluroso abrazó.

Ron no supo ni cómo ni porque pero por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió un chico feliz y afortunado por tener alguien a su lado; alguien que no lo desprecie ni que se aleje de el sin razón alguna si no alguien que en verdad lo quiere por quien es y por como es y que siempre había estado ahí para el ah pesar de que nunca se había dado cuenta de ello.

------------------------------------------

Hermione se hallaba bajando las escaleras que la llevaban a la enfermería cuando en ellas se encontró sentada a cho.

- hola- dijo hermione sentándose a lado de ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- hem…hola- dijo esta con aire despistado- acabo de pelear con ron.

- ¿tu, ¿con ron?- dijo hermione totalmente confundida

- ahí!- exclamó la chica- después del baile de Halloween comencé a salir con el y siempre peleábamos pero hoy fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

- bueno, a todos nos cambio la vida el Halloween pero, bueno- dijo hermione- no te preguntare "porque saliste con el" porque eso ya es asunto suyo pero ¿Por qué pelearon?

- supongo que supiste lo de harry

- claro de hecho iba a verlo

- bueno, yo vi todo lo que ocurrió y por eso pelee con el- cho al notar la mirada de impresión de hermione dijo: ron empujo a su hermana para que harry la salvara y seria totalmente comprensible que ayude a su hermana con su prospecto amoroso lo que no es tan bueno es que haya puesto la vida de harry y de ginny en peligro ¿no crees?

- yo no sabía eso, solo vi que ginny había quedado "casualmente" arriba de harry- dijo hermione bajando su mirada al suelo.

- vas a ir a los ensayos de teatro?

- tengo que ir, tenemos ya que somos coordinadoras

- cierto

- que tienes, te noto demasiado deprimida

- ¿crees en que los muertos puedan revivir?- soltó cho de golpe

- si, bueno…no la verdad no lo se- dijo hermione- vivimos entre fantasmas pero…no todos lo son.

- si, podrías investigarme del tema?- al ver que hermione arqueaba las cejas cho agregó: se que no pueden revivir pero solo quiero ver si encuentras algo, solo eso ¿si? Cualquier manera que encuentres.

-por supuesto- dijo hermione, no muy segura de que encontraría algo.

- gracias hermione- dijo cho lanzándose a sus hombros y brindándole un caluroso abrazo.

- no hay de que.

- ¿vamos a los ensayos de la pastorela, después de ahí te acompaño a que veas a harry ¿si?- cuestiono cho.

- claro que si

Ambas chicas se encaminaron a la sala de encantamientos y cuando llegaron a ella ya estaba completamente llena, hermione y cho se colocaron en la plataforma como siempre y hermione anuncio: al fin encontramos al personaje que nos faltaba, el representara a Satanás y por votación de todos ron se quedara como floro.

Enseguida en una esquina de la habitación ron empezó a gritar palabras sin sentido y luna que se hallaba de el lo tomaba de la mano y trataba de tranquilizarlo pero tal parecía que no pensaba calmarse, ron seguido de luna se encamino a la plataforma en donde se hallaba hermione y con un jalón de la túnica de hermione la bajo de la plataforma haciendo que la chica se tambaleara.

¿Qué te sucede ronald?- gritó hermione

- ¿Qué te sucede a ti?- le reprochó ron- ¿por quien me cambiaste, por quien?

- por alguien que lo interpreta mejor que tu, eso es obvio

- soy tu amigo!

- aquí no se tiene consideración por los amigos si no por la actuación!

- genial, ahora preséntame al imbecil por el que me cambiaste

Hermione enmudeció, todos en la sala los observaban, luna se hallaba atrás de ron mordiéndose el labio y cho se hallaba a lado de hermione cuando de repente alguien azoto la puerta de la sala haciendo que todos miraran impresionados al chico que acababa de pasar y enseguida draco malfoy se dirigió a hermione.

Al acercarse a ella le sonrió y le brindó un beso en la mejilla; todos miraban anonadados la escena incluso ron.

- ¿me cambiaste por ese imbecil?

- te has visto en un espejo weasley, estoy aquí porque ella me lo pidió además estoy en mi derecho de actuar en esta obra

Ron miró perplejo a malfoy y a hermione interrogándolos con la mirada para después salir de la habitación seguido de luna dejando a todos con una gran cara de asombro ya que ¿Cómo era que hermione halla preferido a un slytherin que a un gryffindor?

" se posponen los ensayos para el lunes, pueden retirarse"

A pesar de las ordenes de hermione nadie se movió de su lugar, esperando escuchar explicaciones de su parte mas sin en cambió hermione, malfoy y cho salieron de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- le cuestiono cho

- ahm…-dijo hermione muy incomoda- no lo creía importante

- lo siento hermione- se disculpo malfoy

- no te preocupes yo te dije que vinieras no es así? Al cabo sabía que esto no acabaría bien para ron, lo superara tendré que hablar con el.

- bien, te veré mas al rato ¿si?

Hermione lo miró extrañada pero después recordó que malfoy iría a ver a ginny en la madrugada al igual que ella a harry así que se despidió de malfoy y se encaminó a la enfermería hasta que una voz que pronunciaba su nombre la detuvo…

- ¡hermione!

Hermione se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a cho que iba corriendo hacía ella.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?- dijo cho rápidamente- y no me digas que no es importante, yo te conté lo de ron!

- lo que menos quiero recordar es a ron

- no me cambies el tema herm, cuéntame- dijo cho en tono suplicante.

- no puedo voy a la enfermería, me urge ver a harry- dijo hermione mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- cuéntame mientras llegamos, te juró que en cuanto hallamos llegado yo me i.e. y te dejare con harry si?

- esta bien- dijo hermione- en Halloween el fue mi pareja de baile y minutos antes de que fueran las doce nos besamos y cuando supo que era yo estuvo a punto de abandonarme pero se contuvo y me beso como una despedida y prometimos seguir siendo amigos, solo eso.

- esta bien, cualquier chica hubiera deseado ser tu ¿sabes?- dijo cho feliz por haberse enterado de todo.

- y tu? Como fue lo tuyo con ron?- cuestiono hermione

- igual que tu excepto porque lo de nosotros fue en un jardín que imaginamos en la sala de los menesteres y después acordamos salir en secreto pero ya ves como termino todo- dijo cho- de verdad era lindo no se que le sucedió de verdad esta mal, aun no lo entiendo.

- si, y ahora algún día tendré que enfrentarme a el ¿no es así?

- si, lo se.

---------------------------

Ron había regresado a los jardines y al igual que hace un par de horas se hallaba con luna, sentado en el césped con el aire dándole en la cara mientras pensaba en la mala suerte que tenía.

- no entiendo como me cambió por malfoy, luna- dijo ron muy deprimido.

- sigo sin entenderlo, al igual que tu- dijo luna cabizbaja- pero piénsalo ron! Es hermione no creo que te haya cambiado por nada, quizá malfoy realmente lo interpreta bien…hermione no se deja convencer tan fácilmente y menos por un slytherin- dijo luna completamente segura en lo último que acababa de decir.

- estas de su parte- dijo ron mas deprimido

- escúchame, ahorita tu estas muy enojado y se que por muchos consuelos que te de vas a seguir aferrado a tu idea de que hermione te cambió por un slytherin, razónalo yo iré a ver a gin a la enfermería- dijo luna parándose y despidiéndose de ron.

- no te vayas- dijo ron con voz apenas audible- quédate conmigo, eres la única persona que siempre ah estado conmigo…por favor.

Luna se quedo sin hacer ni un movimiento…nunca en sus estancia en hogwarts ron se había portado tan bien con ella así que sin decirle palabra alguna se dio media vuelta y se volvió a sentar junto a el, ron al notar eso le tomo su mano en señal de agradecimiento y así se quedaron largo tiempo…

---------------------------

Hermione ya se había despedido de luna en cuanto llegaron a la enfermería y la chica caminaba lentamente hacía la cama mas próxima que se hallaba cubierta, al jalar de la tela encontró a harry inconsciente.

Se acercó a el y colocó su mano en la frente, retirándole el cabello que tenía en la cara y comenzó a acariciarlo hasta llegar a sus labios y fue cuando sintió que una mano tomaba la suya.

- hola harry ¿Cómo sigues?

- mejor, ya que tu estas aquí- dijo harry con voz baja.

- no, en serio- dijo hermione con una sonrisa

- mucho mejor, seamus me dijo que viste todo- dijo harry- y se extraño por tu reacción y lo siento.

- déjalo así, no me importa lo que en verdad importa es que tu estés bien.

- ron- al escuchar esto hermione se estremeció- le dio a ginny muy fuerte con la quaffle y se cayó de su escoba así que yo me avente por ella pero te juro que fue espontáneo.

- shh-dijo hermione poniendo su dedo en los labios del chico- no te preocupes, yo también tengo una explicación que darte.

- ¿de que hablas?- dijo el chico totalmente extrañado.

- ahm- dijo hermione respirando hondo- en Halloween, antes de que supiera quien era mi pareja, pues…nos besamos.

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo en la habitación en la que sólo se escuchaba la respiración de los chicos hasta que harry corto ese silencio.

- no voy a reprocharte nada hermione, se que tu pareja fue malfoy y como ya te dije no puedo decirte nada porque yo bese a alguien y era mi ex y el colmo de todo es que yo no te lo dije en cambió tu tuviste el valor de hacerlo.

- pero…

-ya te dije- dijo harry interrumpiendo a la chica- que ya no me importa nada, excepto tú.

---------------------------

La chica se dio la vuelta en la cama, se sentía sumamente adolorida y le dolía la cabeza, se disponía a dormir de nuevo hasta que unas voces le llamaron la atención

"…no me importa nada, excepto tú"

Esa voz hizo que ginny se pusiera roja de furia, pero sin disponerse a hacer el menor ruido, prefirió seguir escuchando la conversación.

---------------------------

- gracias por tu confianza hermione, no se que haría sin ti- dijo harry jalándola mas hacía el.

- aparte de una fiesta…

- como eres, niña- dijo harry acortando la distancia entre ellos, dándole un besó muy suave a la chica al cual, esta se negó.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo harry totalmente extrañado.

- no debes de besarme, no ahora- dijo hermione- estas enfermo y adolorido.

- pero eso puede ser una buena medicina

- no- dijo hermione sarcásticamente.

- desde Halloween no me has dado mi medicina favorita…por eso me caí de la escoba- dijo harry como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- no, ahora descansa- dijo hermione sentándose junto a el- me quedare contigo, hasta mañana ¿si?

- no, hasta las 10- dijo harry tomándola de la mano- no quiero que te desveles por mi culpa.

- está bien harry.

---------------------------

Ginny estaba aguantándose las ganas de ir y pegarle una bofetada a hermione; no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…por lo que acababa de escuchar…parecía que ambos chicos tenían una relación.

Acababa de escuchar como harry la besaba, como le pedía que se quedara con el y eso a ella le dolía bastante se contuvo las ganas de llorar ya que ambos chicos podrían escucharla hasta que un movimiento a lado de su cama llamo su atención y cerro los ojos rápidamente por si era hermione la que la visitaba…pero se equivocaba.

A lado de ella se hallaba colin creevey su compañero, amigo y amante. Habían pasado innumerables cosas juntos de mucha importancia en la vida de la pelirroja así que no sabía describir que sentía por el chico.

- ginny estas…-el chico se cayó al instante ya que ginny le hizo señas para que se callara, enseguida la chica tomo su varita que estaba en la mesita de noche y con ella escribió en el aire las palabras: haz un hechizo insonorizador.

El chico se quedó estupefacto mas sin en cambió hizo lo que la pelirroja le pedía, y cuando hubo terminado el hechizo por fin la chica pudo hablar con el.

- necesito que me ayudes, colin- dijo ginny sobresaltada.

- porque me pediste que insonorizara este espacio de la habitación?

- bien sabes que desde siempre me ah gustado harry y el se halla del otro lado de la habitación y francamente no quiero molestarlo- dijo ginny mintiéndole al chico- pero quería preguntarte si sacaste fotos de harry cuando besó a esa chica en el baile de Halloween.

- oh!- exclamó colin- por supuesto que tengo fotos…sólo una pero la tengo, será la primera plana para el periódico que me encargo McGonagall.

- ah y cuando sale?

- un día antes de que nos vayamos a dumstrang

- crees que- dijo ginny con voz muy pero muy dulce- podrías darme una copia de esa fotografía?

- y que recibo a cambió?- dijo colin con gran interés.

Ginny no supo de donde sacó fuerzas pero con las pocas que le quedaban jaló hacía ella a colin y le brindó un gran besó que duró varios segundos y cuando al fin se separo de el…

- iré por ella- dijo colin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ginny sonrió, bastante feliz por ello ya que había convencido a colin para que le trajera la foto y así poder confirmar sus sospechas mas sin embargo, estuvo esperando durante largas horas pero colin nunca llegó hasta que finalmente el sueño la venció.

------------------------

El chico abrió la puerta sigilosamente para que madame pomfrey no pudiera oírlo y le pusiera una tremenda reprimenda por estar ahí tan noche; se encaminó a la cama mas cercana y al abrir el dosel se encontró con la cama de harry y a lado de el se hallaba hermione totalmente dormida.

Se acercó lentamente hacía ella y la movió ligeramente de los hombros, está un poco soñolienta le miró y al poder distinguir de quien se trataba le miró confundida, después se paro de la silla en la que había estado durmiendo y le dijo en un susurro: ¿Qué haces aquí?

- vengo a ver a ginny- le dijo este con voz apenas audible

- bien, te dejo tengo que ir a dormir.

- ten cuidado hay muchos prefectos en el piso- dijo draco- por fortuna ninguno vió que entre a la enfermería

- tranquilo malfoy- dijo hermione sin darle importancia- recuerda que soy premio anual, no pueden regañarme por ello.

Acabando de decir eso la chica abrió silenciosamente la puerta de la enfermería y salio al pasillo sin hacer el menor ruido.

Malfoy salió del dosel de la cama de harry y se encaminó a la cama de junto al entrar en su dosel vio a ginny profundamente dormida, se colocó junto a ella y comenzó a acariciarle las mejillas que se encontraban de un color rosa pálido.

Ver a la chica sin tener que ocultar su afecto por ella hizo que recordara el besó que le dio en el Halloween, el mejor que draco haya tenido en su vida…

Estuvo con ella largo rato, sólo mirándola y acariciándole el cabello al notar que está comenzaba a moverse mucho decidió irse ya que no sabría que hacer si esta despertara y lo viera parado junto a ella…¡lo acusaría de asesinato!

Así que se acerco a ella poco a poco y le dio un besó suave en los labios pero lo siguiente no se lo esperaba.

Esta comenzó a corresponderle, sin apresurarlo solo correspondiéndole, malfoy al notarlo abrió los ojos pero para su fortuna esta también los tenía cerrados así que este se separó lentamente de ella y se alegro bastante al ver que ella seguía dormida, así que sin hacer el menor ruido salió de la habitación para después irse a su sala común a pensar en el besó que este le había robado a la chica.

-------------------------

Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente ya que el sol le molestaba trató de recordar que había pasado la noche anterior; colin no había llegado con su fotografía.

Escucho que la puerta de la enfermería se abría y que se escuchaban pasos hasta que a lado de su cama se paro colin.

- hola ginny- le saludo este muy animado- ¿Cómo sigues?

- hola- dijo esta amargamente- mi foto

- ah eso voy, es que anoche no te la pude traer porque unos prefectos me pillaron y ya no me dejaron regresar pero- dijo este rebuscando en la bolsa de su túnica- aquí la tengo!

Ginny inmediatamente la tomo entre sus manos; la foto era muy clara ya que colin se las había ingeniado para que esta se viera muy cerca, en la foto harry ya no llevaba la máscara y continuaba besando a aquella chica.

- señor creevey!- dijo madame pomfrey- ¿Qué cree que hace, tiene que dejar descansar a la señorita weasley

- ya voy- dijo este muy deprimido

- luego te la doy- se excuso ginny

Este de mala gana se alejo de la pelirroja, se despidió de madame pomfrey y después salió de la habitación.

Ginny seguía observando a aquella chica; no podía ser hermione! Se veía muy hermosa con rasgos finos y ese cabello perfectamente acomodado, nada de lo que era hermione.

Estuvo observándola por largas horas sin encontrarle parecido alguno a la castaña, hasta que algo llamo su atención…

De la chica no había parecido alguno mas sin en cambió al cuello de esta estaba el dije que esta siempre llevaba; una esfera que llevaba diamantes incrustados.

Lo miró por unos minutos; no había duda de que era el de hermione.

Sintió una gran furia en ella; por la culpa de hermione no había ido al Halloween y lo peor es que estos nunca le dijeron nada, ella que era su mejor amiga nunca le dijo nada y lo primero que le cruzó la mente fue decírselo a ron…

-------------------------

México DF.

17-09-06

Hola! Mil disculpas por l retraso pero de verdad la escuela me traía loca ah! Por cierto no entre a la escuela que yo había pedido mas sin en cambio no estoy de sirvienta por un año así que podré seguir escribiendo!

¿Quién diría que el dije delataría a los chicos, no? Jeje ¿realmente ginny le dirá a ron? Bueno, ahí tantas cosas que ocurrieron en este capi, muy importantes por cierto ah mi lo queme encanto es el comportamiento con luna realmente es muy tierno :).

Bueno, tratando de disculpar mi enorme retraso (de casi un mes) este capi lo hice de 22 hojas en Word así que espero me disculpen!

Se que ya es un poco tarde pero me gustaría dedicarle este finc a: Christopher, meli y Héctor. Ya que cumplieron añitos en septiembre y agosto.

El siguiente capi solo les puedo decir que se tratara de la ida de los chicos a dumstrang y si algunos se preguntan ¿Cuándo ahí quidditch? Les diré que no lo se! Ya que se me dificulta bastante la escritura de un partido.

Les aviso que me cambie de mail, por si alguien quiere agregarme: mas que decir los dejo, mil disculpas por el retraso y dejen reviews!

Atte.

Y.P.L.W

Pd: si tiene algunos errores el finc es que no lo revise porque ya me urgía subirlo, va?


	16. el factor ex

Sólo faltaba una semana para partir a Dumstrang y los que integraban la pastorela cada vez se hallaban mas nerviosos ya que la presentación se acercaba.

Hermione aun no hablaba con Ron ya que tenía pavor de lo que el chico pudiera hacerle o decirle así que cada que lo veía en la sala común y en los ensayos lo evitaba aunque este tampoco le había pedido ninguna explicación.

Harry y Ginny ya habían salido del hospital desde hace varios días por lo cual habían perdido el partido que tenían contra Ravenclaw ya que no tenían ni buscador ni cazador lo cual los colocó en la última posición de la copa de quidditch pero a pesar de todo el equipo aún no se rendía ya que ese año su equipo era muy bueno y tenían la esperanza de que podrían ganarlo por tercer año consecutivo.

Ginny seguía furiosa por lo que había descubierto aquella mañana en la enfermería y tenía ganas de gritarle y reprocharle todo a Hermione pero decidió esperar, para que cuando ella descargara su odio contra ella, Hermione no viera como sospechosa a Ginny si no a alguien más y tampoco decidió decirle nada a su hermano ya que si le contaba este protegería a hermione y eso era lo que ella menos deseaba, quería hacerle todo el daño que pudiera a la castaña.

Esa noche todos los que presentarían la obra estaban haciendo un ensayo general y Hermione tuvo que hacer el papel de diabla que interpretaba cho ya que esta se hallaba en el despacho de dumbledore, ah ginny esto no le hacía mucha gracia pero no tenía otra opción además también se hallaba molesta con Hermione porque a última hora está había cambiado un poco el libreto y Ginny le tocaba besar a Malfoy en una parte de la obra y en los ensayos se negaba a hacer esa parte y ella decía que sólo lo besaría el día de la presentación cosa que a su parecer tampoco le hacía gracia a malfoy.

Ese día termino el ensayo en media hora ya que cada vez los chicos lo hacían más rápido y mas seguros de si mismos, sólo que ese día después del ensayo no se retiraron como de costumbre ya que Hermione tenía unos anuncios que hacerles…

- escuchen, el día de hoy me harán el favor de esperarme un momento ya que el profesor dumbledore me entregó el día de hoy los vestuarios que usaremos el día de la presentación así que necesito que se los midan por si hay algún desperfecto poder arreglárselos.

Todos asintieron y esperaron un par de minutos hasta que cho cruzo la puerta que dividía el pasillo con la sala de encantamientos, con una enorme caja en las manos.

Harry al ver que la chica entraba corrió a ayudarla y después depositó la caja en la mesa de la habitación, enseguida cho empezó a nombrar al dueño de cada prenda y todos los chicos y chicas corrían a cambiarse a los baños.

El vestuario de hermione no estaba del todo mal; era un pescador negro acompañado de una blusa naranja que le quedaba muy bien, cuando hermione había regresado a la sala de encantamientos ahí ya se hallaban los 3 Ángeles que llevaban falda y blusa blanca pero al que no encontró fue a harry, este al entrar a la sala se acercó directamente a hermione y está al verlo se quedo estupefacta ya que el chico llevaba un pantalón blanco acompañado por un saco que lo hacía ver muy bien, la chica le dirigió una gran sonrisa y este se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído: es una pena que no fueras diabla, porque te verías sumamente bien.

La chica le brindó una sonrisa nerviosa y después llegó malfoy a la habitación y enseguida se dirigió a hermione.

- nos vamos a quedar la ropa?- cuestiono a la chica- porque me queda muy bien.

- creo que si la verdad no estoy muy segura- pero en lo que hermione si estaba segura era que el chico se veía muy bien ya que llevaba una ropa igual a la de harry solo que en color negro con una camisa roja que lo hacía ver muy bien.

Después de 15 minutos casi todos ya estaban en la sala de encantamientos excepto pansy, ginny y cho que llegaron mucho mas tarde, al momento de entrar en el aula las chicas recibieron muchos chiflidos por parte de sus compañeros ya que llevaban un falda negra bastante corta, una blusa del mismo color con rayas blancas, escotada amarrada arriba del abdomen, unas botas negras y unos cuernos y una cola que las hacían parecer diablas.

- bueno chicos- dijo hermione- al no haber queja alguna los veré el viernes próximo para el último ensayo y el sábado saldremos en la mañana de aquí, cualquier duda con cho o conmigo por favor, hasta luego!

Después todos salieron entusiasmados del aula; cho fue a cambiarse al igual que harry argumentando que no pensaban salir con esa ropa enfrente de todo el colegio y a hermione le daba igual ya que después de todo su ropa no era tan provocativa como la de ellos así que se quedo recogiendo el libreto de la obra hasta que algo la detuvo de su labor; el sonido de una puerta.

Hermione volteo a ver quien era y su estomago dio un vuelco ya que parado en la puerta se hallaba ron vestido con una falda negra a la rodilla, una blusa roja y una bufanda rosa.

- feliz?- le cuestiono ron

- no...No- dijo hermione con preocupación- se de que me hablas

- por dios hermione- dijo ron caminando a ella- sabemos que por tu culpa llevo esta ropa

- ¿Por qué mi culpa?- dijo hermione viendo fijamente a ron

- solo con una noche malfoy te convenció no?- dijo ron acercándose a ella.

"lo sabe", fue lo único que hermione pensó y todo lo que ocurrió en el baile de Halloween paso rápidamente por su mente pero lo que no pasó tan rápido fue su beso con malfoy.

- ¿una noche?- dijo hermione fingiendo demencia

- si, que te habrá dado como para que me cambiaras por el, que me cambiaras por harry lo entiendo pero ¿malfoy?

Hermione entendió finalmente a lo que se refería ron y ah decir verdad no le causo nada de gracia…

- malfoy no me dio nada- dijo hermione- simplemente actúa mejor que tu ¿entiendes?

- ¿y porque me habías estado evitando estos días?- cuestiono ron

- para evitar otra pelea contigo- dijo hermione siendo totalmente sincera- pero por lo que veo eso no puede ser ¿verdad?

- como es que cambiaste conmigo ¿Cómo?- dijo ron elevando la voz

- tu te lo buscaste!!- gritó hermione

- porque?, que te hice?- dijo ron con voz entrecortada

- te aferraste a mi!!, sabías que yo no sentía nada por ti mas que una amistad- dijo hermione derramando un par de lagrimas- y todo lo arruinaste con esos celos tan enfermos que sentías y aun sientes por mi además cambiaste, te volviste mas brusco y agresivo, tu fuiste el que cambiaste, no yo.

- porque siempre tengo yo la culpa, hermione?- dijo ron sumamente deprimido

- solamente fíjate en tus acciones ron- dijo hermione poniendo una mano en su hombro- quizás tus acciones de comportamiento sean inconscientes, ten eso muy en cuenta y si es que llegas a cambiar espero que me avises y todo sea igual que antes y solamente así quizá te de una oportunidad.

Ron asintió levemente y se alejo de hermione y después se dirigió directamente a la sala de ravenclaw para poder buscar a luna y charlar un rato con ella…

------------------------------

El sábado por la mañana todos los alumnos que irían a dumstrang se hallaban dando de vueltas por todo el castillo buscando personas o accesorios que llevarían para pasar tres días en el colegio dumstrang.

Harry y hermione iban bajando de las escaleras del vestíbulo a las 7:15 ya que decidieron partir a las 7:30 para llegar a desayunar al colegio.

Dumbledore aun no les decía en que transporte se irían cosa que varios alumnos se preguntaban.

Harry y hermione decidieron esperar sentados en las escaleras del vestíbulo y uno que otro alumno estaba esperando a que también llegara el resto para poder partir.

- estoy nervioso- soltó harry de golpe

- todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras- dijo hermione tomando una mano de harry en señal de apoyo.

- chicos, ahí que disimular un poco ¿saben?

Ambos chicos voltearon y detrás de ellos se hallaron a cho chang que llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, un abrigo café y una enorme maleta en la mano.

- cho, solo vamos tres días…no un mes- dijo harry ayudándole a bajar su maleta.

- no quiero que los búlgaros piensen que tengo mal gusto- dijo cho sentándose a lado de hermione.

- por cierto cho- dijo hermione en voz baja- ya investigue un poco de lo que me pediste, al rato charlamos.

- ahí gracias hermione- dijo cho abrazando a la chica

- bueno, bueno y ustedes que se traen- dijo harry sentándose a lado de cho- desde cuando tan amigas eh?

- oh, ya ves- dijo hermione mientras también abrazaba a cho.

- bueno…- dijo harry acercándose a ambas- ¡abrazo de grupo!- dijo harry abrazando a ambas chicas

- potter! Puedes con las dos y sin despeinarte?

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver quien los llamaba y bajando las escaleras se hallaba malfoy que llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y un sweater negro que lo hacía ver muy bien.

- cállate, draco- dijo harry estrechando la mano de malfoy- ¿Por qué llevas una maleta tan grande?

- es pansy- dijo draco mientras se sentaba en una maleta color verde esmeralda- decidí compartir mi maleta con la suya y creo que pesa mas lo de ella que lo mió.

- no seas exagerado- decía pansy mientras bajaba las escaleras- y tu que haces con los de gryffindor eh?

- hem…este- dijo malfoy algo nervioso- desde que estoy en la pastorela me llevo bien con ellos

- ah, esta bien- dijo pansy mientras se quedaba parada a lado de la puerta que llevaba a los terrenos del colegio.

- para mi no esta tan bien, ¿sabes?

- ¿weasley?- dijo pansy con las manos en la cadera- a mi no me importa tu bienestar ¿sabes?

- ni a mi el tuyo, y para mi no esta bien que tenga que besar a una asquerosa serpiente- dijo ginny que llevaba una enorme maleta; estaba vestida con una falda de mezclilla algo corta, una blusa de roja y un sweater de colores

- a mi no me hace tanta gracias ¿lo sabias?- dijo malfoy parándose frente a ella

- ¿todavía ni hemos salido y ya se encuentran peleando?

Al escuchar aquella voz los chicos dejaron de hablar ya que delante de ellos estaba albus dumbledore.

- buenos días profesor- dijo ginny con cara de "yo no hice nada"

- eh escuchado lo que usted dijo y eh de decirle que aunque sea una "asquerosa serpiente" es uno de sus compañeros así que respételo y mas porque va a besarlo en la obra señorita weasley.

Al decir esto ginny simplemente se ruborizo y no le dijo nada al profesor.

"¿Quién mas falta?"- dijo este mientras se ponía en el centro del vestíbulo.

- sólo ron, joe y luna profesor- dijo hermione.

- ¿en que nos iremos?- dijo parvati

- en un traslador señorita patil, son 5 trasladores en cada uno deben de estar cinco alumnos y uno de dos- dijo albus mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

Esperaron un par de minutos cuando llego joe y después ron con luna.

- tomaremos los trasladores en la cabaña de hagrid- dijo dumbledore abriendo la puerta de el castillo- ahí también se encuentra la profesora McGonagall, adelante.

Cuando salieron a los jardines estos ya se hallaban cubiertos por nieve, el lago se hallaba tan brillante y cristalino como en las navidades y una brisa fría que recorría el colegio les agitaba el cabello a las chicas.

Ginny se hallaba muerta de frío dado que llevaba falda porque las demás chicas llevaban pantalón pero cuando colin se acerco a ella para ofrecerle su capa esta le dijo:

- no gracias colin, en cuanto lleguemos a dumstrang ustedes me odiaran dado que haya hay un clima calido en cambio aquí todo es una nevera- dijo frotándose las manos.

- si me permites interrumpir tu teoría, ginny- dijo hermione acercándose a ella- en Bulgaria hace mas frío que aquí.

- no te pedí tu opinión muchas gra…- pero ginny se detuvo sabía que si hermione se daba cuenta que ella estaba molesta cuando le ocurriera algo a hermione, está automáticamente le echaría la culpa a ella, cosa que no lo convenía a ginny- gracias por tu comentario herms pero…- ginny se detuvo mientras pensaba en un pretexto para enmendar su error- recuerda que- dijo mientras le murmuraba en el oído el resto a hermione- el que no enseña, no vende, querida

- pero tu das muestras gratis ¿verdad?- dijo parvati estallando en sonoras carcajadas junto con lavander.

- sólo era un sugerencia ginny- dijo hermione mientras se dirigía con harry.

Ginny le vio con furia y tenía ganas de ir y soltarle una bofetada pero se contuvo, ya faltaba muy poco para cobrar su venganza, muy poco.

Finalmente llegaron a la cabaña de hagrid y afuera de el había 5 sombreros de diferentes colores y a lado de estos se hallaba la profesora McGonagall.

- bien, buenos días a todos- dijo la profesora- antes de partir solo quiero decirles que ustedes son muy privilegiados por estar aquí así que espero que su comportamiento en dumstrang sea bueno, ¿entendieron? Nos apareceremos en el vestíbulo de dumstrang, ahora 5 alumnos tomen el sombrero y a la cuenta de tres nos iremos.

Todos los alumnos se apuraron a sujetarse a un sombrero y la profesora comenzó a contar: 1…2…3!!

Harry sintió de nuevo, después de mucho tiempo esa sensación tan conocida de que lo jalaba un gancho por debajo del ombligo con una fuerza irresistible y después la extraña sensación de que ya no pisaba nada, como iba volando por los aires entre remolinos de colores que no paraban de girar para después caer a un suelo sumamente frió, todos se pararon algo mareados y alguna ropa se había salido de su respectiva maleta a causa del golpe, cuando todos estuvieron de pie a los pocos segundos la profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore llegaron dado que ellos se habían aparecido.

- espérenos aquí, anunciaremos nuestra llegada al director- dijo el profesor dumbledore y en compañía de McGonagall subieron unas escaleras y se perdieron de vista.

El lugar en donde estaban era pequeño iluminado solamente por velas y por las ventanas no entraba mucha luz, todos se hallaban en medio de aquella habitación mirando a su alrededor, la que mas se quejaba del frío era ginny pero aun así ni el mismo colin le hizo caso.

Esperaron un par de minutos cuando de nuevo sus profesores aparecieron les dijeron que los llevarían a sus respectivas habitaciones, dejarían sus cosas y después se irían a desayunar.

Los llevaron a través de varias escaleras y cuando llegaron al tercer piso caminaron unos cuantos pasillos, en lo que duró aquel trayecto pudieron notar que todo el castillo se encontraba igual de oscuro hasta que los profesores de detuvieron y dijeron: esta será la puerta de su habitación.

Todos los presentes asintieron y pasaron a través de la puerta, dentro ya había una habitación mas iluminada, con una alfombra color negro y una chimenea en el centro que hacía que la habitación fuera mas calida que el resto del castillo.

- como pueden ver hay 4 puertas en la habitación las dos de la izquierda son para los chicos y las dos de la derecha para las chicas, van a desempacar y después los veremos en el comedor que esta en el segundo piso a mano derecha- señalo el director de hogwarts- los esperamos abajo.

En cuanto los profesores salieron de la habitación todos se agruparon para quedarse en sus habitaciones; hermione enseguida se unió con parvati, padma, lavander y cho y en cuanto ginny se acercó a ellas para compartir habitación estas se negaron dado que sólo había 5 camas en la habitación que ellas habían escogido y está de mala gana tuvo que irse a otra habitación con las demás chicas.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación las chicas quedaron maravilladas; había un tocador con un montón de maquillaje y un espejo, las 5 camas eran grandes con unas sabanas de color azul marino, en el fondo de la habitación había una gran chimenea y a lado había una mesita en donde había una pequeña radio enseguida las chicas pusieron sus maletas en una cama y se acercaron a el tocador haber que había en el y empezaron a probar el maquillaje con ellas mismas, en cambió hermione por curiosidad se acercó a aquella radio que era como la de los muggles y la encendió, no sonaba ninguna estación así que comenzó a buscar alguna y después de tanto pelearse con la radio para que sintonizara bien se le hizo raro escuchar una canción muggle…  
_your smile fades in the summer  
place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna_

Where do we go from here  
turn all the lights down now

Increíblemente le recordaba mucho a lo que había sucedido en su verano, pero a pesar de todo la canción era muy buena hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos:

- hermione, ven! Vamos a probar el maquillaje- dijo lavander

- déjala!- dijo cho- si a ella no le gusta no la obligues

- gracias- dijo hermione acercándose a ellas- pero cho tiene razón

- me encanta esa canción- dijo parvati- a pesar de ser muggle suena muy bien

- además- agregó padma- el coro habla de un amor en verano o algo similar

- ah de ser tan romántico tener uno- dijo lavander sentándose en la cama

- lo se- dijeron a la vez parvati y padma en un suspiro mientras se sentaban con lavander.

- pues Hermione tuvo uno ¿saben?- dijo cho mientras le lanzaba una mirada furtiva a Hermione_  
smiling from ear to ear  
our breathing has got too loud  
show me the bedroom floor  
show me the bathroom mirror  
were taking this way too slow  
take me away from here_

- Oh Hermione- dijo lavander- porque nunca nos contaste nada?

- y con quien fue- dijo padma acercandose a ellas

- hem…yo- dijo hermione mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a cho- fue en este verano.

- ¿con quien?- insistió parvati

- no voy a decírselo chicas, es privado- dijo hermione

- oh vamos hermione!!- dijo lavander.

- no se lo diremos a nadie- colaboro cho con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- bueno- dijo hermione- pero no se lo digan a nadie fue con…con…- dijo mientras jugaba con un rizo de su cabello- ha…

La puerta de la habitación azoto de par en par y de ella llegó luna…

--------------------------------

Ginny entró a la que le había tocado ser su habitación y sólo dejó su maleta y se salió de ella; no soportaba estar en la misma habitación que pansy parkinson.

Prefirió irse a la chimenea de la primera sala y se sentó en el sillón mas cercano a la chimenea para que se le quitara el frío debía admitir que hermione tenia mucha razón; ¡¡en Bulgaria hacía un frío del demonio!!, pero no! Su maldito orgullo no la había dejado ir por ropa más abrigadora, pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos… alguien le había echado una túnica a los hombros, la pelirroja volteó a ver quien le había hecho tal favor y se quedó sin palabras al ver que el que le había echado la túnica había sido…draco malfoy.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo ginny parándose del sillón

- si no la quieres me la llevó- le dijo el chico mientras le iba quitando la túnica

- no!!- dijo la chica sujetando la túnica

- ya ves?- dijo draco- entonces porque me reprochas

- se me hace raro que de la noche a la mañana te preocupes por mi- dijo, aferrandose más a la túnica.

- no te creas la importante- dijo draco sentándose en un sillón- lo hice porque si tu te enfermas antes de la presentación, en la escena en la que me besas me contagiarías y no deseo enfermarme.

- ya decía yo que era mucha amabilidad de tu parte- dijo ginny sentándose a lado de el.

_Intentó ser amable, sólo que tu no te dejas_

- como quieras verlo- dijo draco encogiéndose de hombros.

- de igual modo, gracias- dijo ginny parándose del sillón- ¿puedo dártela luego?

- claro- dijo draco- pero me la regresas lavada, no quiero ensuciarme

- no pienso lavarla- dijo ginny tendiéndole la túnica

- ni yo pienso enfermarme, así que llévatela.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y acto seguido salió de aquella habitación sin saber que unos ojos metálicos la seguían con la mirada…

--------------------------------

- hola chicas!- dijo luna cerrando la puerta

- luna, interrumpiste la historia de hermione- le reprochó parvati

- ¿Qué historia?

- su amor de verano!- dijo lavander muy entusiasmada.

- ¡amor de verano!- dijo luna echándole una mirada de preocupación a hermione

- si, luna- dijo hermione, mientras le enviaba una mirada a luna que quería decir: "sácame de aquí"

- pero que aburrido!- dijo luna mientras bostezaba- mejor vamos a desayunar ¿no hermione?

- no!!- gritaron todas al unísono.

- hem…de verdad que tengo mucha hambre- dijo hermione- mejor al rato les cuento.

- no, regresa- dijo padma jalándola de la mano

- es verdad!- dijo hermione jalando de su mano- tengo que informarle de la presentación a McGonagall.

- yo te acompaño hermione!- gritó luna

Y ambas chicas salieron rápidamente de la habitación antes de que las demás pudieran inventar otro pretexto para no dejarlas ir, siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron al segundo piso del castillo ya que no querían arriesgarse a que siguieran interrogando a hermione.

- ya…ya se habrán ido?- dijo hermione con voz entrecortada.

- yo creo- dijo luna recargándose en una pared intentando recuperar el aliento- que si, ¿Por qué te delató cho?

- ni idea- dijo hermione mientras también se recargaba en la pared- ¿me ayudas a buscar a McGonagall?

- claro

Hermione y luna caminaron por muchos pasillos tratando de encontrar a sus profesores hasta que se hallaron con una puerta que se hallaba entreabierta, conforme se fueron acercando las voces que provenían de la habitación se hacían cada vez mas claras.

Hermione se acercó y toco la puerta y una voz muy grave le dijo que podía pasar.

Entraron a una habitación circular, muy grande, sentados en las sillas del escritorio se encontraba McGonagall y dumbledore, en cuanto la profesora McGonagall la vio le dijo: justamente íbamos a buscarla en este momento, señorita granger, el director del colegio necesita charlar con usted.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido McGonagall jalo a luna y está antes de que saliera le dijo: "regresó a la habitación ¿vale?, hermione sólo asintió con la cabeza y también de aquella habitación salió el profesor dumbledore.

La chica se acercó al escritorio y se sentó en una de las sillas que antes habían ocupado sus profesores la silla que se supone era del director se hallaba de espaldas cosa que no le permitía ver a el director de dumstrang.

- que se le ofrecía?- preguntó hermione

- hablar contigo- le dijo una voz

- ¿sobre que?- dijo hermione un poco nerviosa

- nosotros

- ¿nosotros?- dijo hermione muy confundida- ¿Quién es usted?

- creo que no necesito presentación

Aquella persona que se hallaba sentada se puso de pie y por primera vez le dio la cara, a hermione le dio un vuelco el estómago al darse cuenta que delante de ella se hallaba el director de dumstrang…víktor krum.

- ¿víktor?- dijo hermione caminando hacía el- ¿tu?, ¿director?- dijo hermione riéndose

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- dijo víctor caminando hacía ella

- es gracioso- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a víctor.

- lo se- dijo este abriendo sus brazos y brindándole a hermione un gran abrazo- pero no me arrepiento

- como paso todo ese cambio- dijo hermione tomando asiento

- me fracture una pierna en una practica y de hay- dijo víctor sentándose a lado de hermione- ya no quise jugar, no quise preocupar a mis padres de nuevo, antes de que karkarov se retirara el me dijo que si yo quería suplirlo y le dije que si, cambie bastante la escuela; acepto de todo tipo de sangre y ahora se imparte defensa contra las artes oscuras en vez de artes oscuras y también acepto chicas.

- ¿Por qué todo ese cambió?- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa

- por ti- dijo víctor tomando su mano- tu me abriste los ojos

- gracias- dijo hermione con una sonrisa tímida- ¿para que me llamaste?

- quería charlar contigo, además hace 2 años que no te veía- dijo el chico- y eh de decir que esta mas hermosa que nunca

Hermione se sonrojo un poco y le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa, para decirle: gracias, ¿de que querías charlar?

- hem…es algo muy difícil de explicar- dijo, acariciándole la mano a hermione- ¿aun no me quieres?

- claro que aun te quiero y siem…

- no hermione, ¿ya me amas?, o sigues enamorada de…harry

Hermione se estremeció al oír eso, había salido de su recámara para meterse a algo peor pero sabía que no podía mentirle a víktor, el la conocía perfectamente bien, tan bien que había adivinado que ella estaba enamorada de harry…

flash back

Hermione se hallaba desayunando en una mesa pequeña, en el patio de víktor krum, era muy grande al igual que su casa y se halaba charlando con el…

- hoy te vas, verdad?- dijo el chico dando un sorbo de su jugó

- si, y no me pidas que me quede por mas tiempo, porque no puedo.

- lo sé, me lo has repetido muchas veces, y que me dices sobre nosotros?, ya lo pensaste bien.

- si- dijo hermione mientras se llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca- y sigo insistiendo en que ya no siento nada por ti, me gusta otro chico

- al menos me dirás quien es mi competencia?- dijo víktor- porque a de ser muy buena eh?

- para mi tu eres un chico muy bueno y serías un novio excelente- dijo hermione tomando la mano de víctor- pero tu no me agradas, me gusta otro chico y no te puedo decir quien es, averígualo tu mismo.

Hermione se paró de la mesa sólo que víktor la siguió y a unos cuantos metros la jaló de la mano, y la abrazó

- estoy dispuesto a esperarte, hermione- dijo el chico en un susurró- todo el tiempo que quieras, eres una chica estupenda.

- no hagas mas difícil esta despedida- dijo hermione viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

- te prometo que esto no será una despedida- dijo víktor acortando las distancias entre ellos- nos encontraremos dentro de poco tiempo, te lo prometo.

Víktor la jaló mas hacía el hasta el punto en que sus labios rozaron con los de hermione, fue un besó tierno y nada apresurado, cuando se separaron víctor fue el primero en decirle: nada, no sentiste nada.

Hermione movió su cabeza de forma negativa y le dirigió una sonrisa.

- no esperaba que lo sintieras, buena suerte hermione- dijo el chico mientras le agitaba el cabello a hermione de forma cariñosa.

- voy a recoger mis cosas, mi vuelo sale en una hora- dijo hermione mientras se alejaba corriendo hacía su habitación.

flash back

- co…¿cómo sabes que es harry?- dijo hermione con voz temblorosa

- no hay que ser genios para saberlo hermione- dijo el chico mirando divertido a hermione- únicamente hay que darse cuenta de la manera en que lo miras…en que te preocupas por el…en la manera en que hablas de el…en la manera en que siempre lo ayudas a pesar de que sabes que está equivocado, no quieres que siga, ¿o si?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

Hermione rió, ¿acaso era tan notorio que ella se moría por harry? (n.a: no, naaadaaa notoria, verdad? Jaja bueno, sigamos…)

- ¿desde cuando lo sabes?- dijo hermione arqueando las cejas - antes de que me lo dijeras- dijo el chico soltando la mano de hermione- antes de que te besará en cuarto año, antes de que aceptaras venir conmigo al baile, incluso antes de conocerte, hermione.

La chica abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, ¿Cómo era posible que víctor haya sabido todo antes de conocerla?

- ¿Cómo es que ya lo sabias incluso antes de conocerme?- dijo hermione sin poder creer lo que el chico decía- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- salían rumores sobre ustedes en revistas o periódicos- dijo el chico- así que no solo yo lo creía si no toda la comunidad mágica también y hay gente que lo sigue creyendo.

- que extraño…

- ahora- dijo víctor parándose de su asiento- contéstame sinceramente dos preguntas; ¿Por qué aceptaste venir conmigo al baile de navidad? Y ¿Por qué aceptaste que yo te besará?

- fui contigo porque me agradabas y te bese porque también me agradabas- dijo hermione cruzando sus piernas

- dije que tenias que ser sincera, prometo no enojarme, me enojare mas si no eres sincera- dijo el chico arqueando las cejas.

- esta bien!- confesó hermione en un dejo de desesperación- fui contigo porque sabía que nadie mas me invitaría; el chico de mis sueños quería invitar a otra chica que no era yo y el otro chico no me agradaba como pareja y te bese porque me agradaba la idea de besarte.

- ¿Quién era el otro chico que quería invitarte?- dijo víctor bastante dudoso

- ron- dijo hermione esquivando la mirada del chico.

- que no te agrada tu amigo ron?- dijo el chico tomando un par de dulces que había en el escritorio.

- es un gran chico pero se porta muy posesivo y celoso conmigo- dijo la chica mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

- ¿y que me dices de harry?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro

- tuvimos un verano muy lindo- dijo hermione lanzando sin querer un suspiro- pero acordamos no salir por el momento por nuestros amigos.

- me parece estupendo hermione, me da mucho gusto por ti.

- gracias- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- ¿tu ya encontraste a alguien especial?

- no…mejor dicho si! El año pasado conocí a una chica llamada…ashley es muy linda y nos enviamos cartas casi a diario.

- que bien! Muchas felicidades- dijo la chica abrazando a víctor- ¿y que va a pasar con la presentación de hogwarts?

- me muero de ganas de ver su trabajo ¿sabes? Lo pueden presentar hoy a la hora de la comida en el gran salón a las dos de la tarde y a las 9 de la noche empieza el baile que dumstrang dará- dijo mientras se paraba de la silla- ¿ya tienes pareja?

- no…aun no- dijo la chica con algo de nostalgia en la voz mientras se paraba de su lugar- me voy a desayunar, me muero de hambre, te veré mas al rato.

- así será- dijo el chico abriéndole la puerta a hermione para que está saliera de la habitación.

--------------------------------

La chica Salió de la habitación y se encaminó al gran comedor; su plan había fallado, lo mas seguro era que hermione estuviera furica con ella y tenía todo el derecho de estarlo pero lo único que ella quería era ayudar tanto a la castaña como a harry, su idea era que las chicas se enteraran de todo para que así estas pudieran ayudar a que ginny saliera con otro chico y así dejarle el camino libre a hermione, después de todo las chicas eran sus amigas y no le negarían la ayuda, mas sin en cambió todo había fallado.

Cuando llegó al comedor y abrió la puerta encontró tres mesas idénticas que las de hogwarts sólo que había una más pequeña en el fondo repleta de charolas de comida y jarras de jugó de manzana y de calabaza, a cada lado de la gran puerta había un árbol de navidad de gran tamaño repleto de esferas de distintos colores y en el techo volaban hadas de hielo que arrogaban destellos dorados de luz, todo era muy hermoso.

Se sentó en la mesa del centro, a unos cuantos asientos a la derecha se hallaba una mata de cabello pelirrojo inconfundible; ginny weasley.

La chica estaba a punto de pararse para ir y conversar con ella para que está le diera algo de información valiosa para conseguirle una pareja que no fuera harry pero algo la detuvo; la chica tenía delante de ella dos vasos de jugó, de su túnica sacó una diminuta botella que contenía un liquido plateado, abrió aquella misteriosa botella y su contenido lo vació en el vaso izquierdo y lo removió con una cuchara…

-------------------------------

Hermione se dirigía a desayunar cuando alguien la jalo de la mano…

- ¡harry!- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

- hola!, te eh estado buscando en todos lados, donde andabas eh?- dijo el chico jalándola escaleras arriba- bueno, no importa quiero enseñarte la excelente vista que tengo desde mi cuarto, es sorprendente, además necesito hablar contigo.

- por supuesto.

Ambos chicos se encaminaron a la sala en la que hermione había estado minutos antes, solo que ahora estaba vacía, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación en la que harry se hallaba, está era igual que la de ellas sólo que sin ese tocador lleno de maquillaje y la radio estaba encendida, dejando escuchar baladas muggles

- que querías mostrarme?- dijo la castaña

- de hecho- dijo tomando una escoba y abriendo un gran ventanal que había en la habitación- quería llevarte afuera, a ti te encanta la nieve.

- ¿de donde sacaste esa escoba?- dijo la chica sonriendo imaginando que el chico la había llevado.

- estaba aquí en el armario- dijo el chico saliendo por el ventanal y montando la escoba- ¿vienes?- dijo el chico ofreciéndole la mano.

- no- dijo la chica sin dudar la respuesta.

- ¿Qué no confías en mi?- insistió el chico.

- en ti si, en esa cosa no!

- por favor, yo te cuidare.

Hermione no necesitó pensar está vez la respuesta, se acercó a aquel ventanal y se sentó detrás de harry, se abrazó a el para no caerse; el olor que impregnaba el abrigo de harry era inconfundible, sin duda alguna nunca olvidaría aquel aroma.

Tan metida estaba la chica en sus pensamientos que cuando menos vio ya habían aterrizado, ambos chicos bajaron de la escoba y a causa de la gran capa de nieve al momento de pisarla se hundió y sus ropas se mojaron un poco.

- nos vamos a meter en problemas si nos ven- dijo la chica frotándose las manos.

- no creo, todos están desayunando.

- cierto- dijo la chica acercandose a harry- ¿es hermoso no?, se parece bastante a hogwarts sólo que sin lago y un poco mas pequeño y sin mencionar que aquí hay mucha más nieve, es precioso.

- no tanto como tu- le dijo el chico al oído.

- que mentiroso eres- dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Tengo que charlar un asunto pendiente contigo- dijo harry muy serio

- ¿Cuál?- dijo hermione algo preocupada.

Harry le acaricio su cabello haciendo que los copos de nieve que tenía en el cabello se cayeran.

- te…te…¿te gustaría venir al baile conmigo?

--------------------------------

Ron entró a su habitación por el libreto, se sentía muy nervioso por la obra además por el papel tan embarazoso que le había tocado, le extraño escuchar la radio encendida y la ventana abierta dado que hacía un frío del demonio, se acercó a cerrar aquella ventana mas sin en cambió lo que vio, no le permitió cerrarla…

_What I thought wasn't mine _

_In the light _

_Was a one of a kind _

_A precious pearl _

--------------------------------

- es imposible negarte algo, y lo sabes- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¿eso es un si disfrazado?

- por supuesto que voy contigo!!

- no te arrepentirás mi princesita – dijo harry mientras abrazaba a hermione y la alzaba un par de centímetros del suelo y dándole de vueltas.

- no hagas eso!, me mareas- grito la chica.

Harry rió divertido mientras seguía dándole mas vueltas.

- y si sospechan algo?- dijo hermione ya con los dos pies en la tierra.

- no lo harán, ¿somos amigos no?- dijo harry con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro- sólo buenos amigos…

--------------------------------el pelirrojo no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; esos rizos castaños eran inconfundibles y ese cabello azabache también, sin duda alguna eran sus mejores amigos; sus dos mejores amigos.

Apretó su puño, una ira inconfundible se había apoderado de el, una parte de el le dijo que se tranquilizara que quizás la charla entre sus amigos no era mas que una charla de amistad…

_When I wanted to cry _

_I couldn't cause I _

_Wasn't allowed_

--------------------------------

- tienes razón, no hay nada de malo- dijo hermione sonriendo

- absolutamente nada de malo a menos- dijo acercandose peligrosamente a ella- que nuestro inconsciente nos haga hacer acciones no deseadas a ojos ajenos.

- diremos que tomamos de mas- dijo la castaña abrazándose a su cuello- si es que hacemos algo…además de que lo mas probable es que todos estén ebrios ¿no lo crees?

- totalmente de acuerdo- dijo harry tomando el cuello de la chica- entonces si iras conmigo?

- iría contigo a donde sea- dijo chocando nariz con nariz con el chico.

- te quiero hermione…mucho mas de lo que te imaginas, fuiste, eres y serás alguien sumamente importante en mi vida- dijo el chico acortando finalmente las distancias entre ellos.

Harry la atraía mas a el y le acariciaba sus mejillas que se hallaban rojas a causa del frío, hermione revolvía su cabello, quitándole todos los copos de nieve que se le habían quedado en el cabello.

--------------------------------el chico tuvo que agarrarse del ventanal para no tener que desmayarse, no quería creer lo que sus ojos veían: se sentía ahora peor que antes, se sentía completamente destrozado, traicionado y lo peor no era eso si no que la traición venía de su mejor amigo, de su camarada y de la chica que amaba con locura desde que se dio cuenta de que las chicas existían, ¿Por qué nunca le dijeron nada?, el lo habría entendido perfectamente (n.a: si como no, sobre todo el…) y hubiera preferido enterarse de otra manera de cómo lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Todo lo que había sentido minutos antes se desapareció en esos segundos y en su lugar apareció un nudo en su garganta, un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y el no hizo ningún intento por detenerlas…

_Gomenasai _

_For everything _

_Gomenasai _

_I know I let you down _

_Gomenasai 'til the end _

_I never needed a friend _

_Like I do now... _

--------------------------------

Ambos podían sentir las respiraciones cálidas y agitadas del otro, en cuanto se separaron pudieron sentir como sus respiraciones se volvían a ver a causa del frío que hacía, la castaña se abrazó al chico y este la abrazó de la cintura.

- vamonos ya, me muero de hambre- le dijo la chica en voz muy baja.

- claro- dijo harry dándole un breve besó en la comisura de los labios- vamonos, a fin y al cabo ya tenemos pareja y nada puede salir mal…

--------------------------------

Ron vio que los chicos parecía que iban a regresar así que sin ni siquiera agarrar el libreto salió del cuarto y fue a tocar al de las chicas.

De la puerta que tocó salió una chica rubia con el cabello suelto y con un poco de maquillaje en la cara, luna le sonrió pero esa sonrisa se esfumó en cuanto vio la cara de ron.

El chico no le dijo palabra alguna, simplemente pasó a la habitación y cerró la puerta y acto seguido, ron abrazó a luna y escondió su cara entre el cuello de la chica.

_What I thought was a dream _

_A mirage _

_Was as real as it seemed _

_A privilage _

_When I wanted to tell you _

_I made a mistake _

_I walked away _

Aquello dejó a luna paralizada, nunca se imagino eso de ron mas sin en cambio ella de sentía preocupada por la cara que llevaba su amigo.

- ¿Qué te sucedió?- dijo luna con voz apenas audible.

- tu nunca me traicionarías ¿verdad?- dijo el chico con voz entrecortada

- por supuesto que no- dijo luna mientras se estremecía al sentir tan cerca de ella la respiración del pelirrojo- ¿Qué te pasa?

- nada- dijo ron separándose de ella y limpiándose un par de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

- como que nada?- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cara de ron- escucha, no se que te haya sucedido pero mientras tu tengas esa cara tu me haces sentir igual de mal.

- no, luna- dijo ron tomando las manos de luna entre las suyas- tu no tienes la culpa de nada.

- quizá tengas razón, pero quiero saber que te ocurrió

- confórmate con saber que vi a la chica de mis…- ron no logró terminar en estos momentos no estaba tan seguro de que hermione fuera la "chica de sus sueños" – hermione, la vi besándose con un chico.

- bueno ron- dijo luna mirando fijamente esos ojos azules- sin que te ofendas pero, ustedes aun no son nada tiene derecho de besarse con cualquier chico ¿no es así?

- si luna yo pensaría lo mismo- dijo ron dando de vueltas por la habitación- pero, ¿tú pensarías lo mismo si ese chico fuera tu mejor amigo?

La chica se quedó sin palabras de aliento para su amigo, como podía ser posible que ron hubiera visto a harry y a hermione? La rubia se sintió algo culpable pero ¿ella que podía hacer? Después de todo no era asunto de ella decirle a ron sobre la relación de harry y de hermione.

- ¿Qué?- dijo luna tratando de parecer impresionada.

- lo que oíste- dijo ron bajando la mirada

- en donde?- cuestionó luna.

- en el patio y tal parecía ser que no era la primera vez, o al menos no lo parecía.

- ron, yo…no se que decirte.- dijo luna pausadamente.

- no digas nada- dijo ron abrazándola- me conformare con saber que aun puedo contigo y que no me defraudaras

- nunca lo haré- dijo la rubia abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, quizá no estuviera en sus manos decirle sobre la relación entre los chico pero lo ke si podía hacer era ayudar y estar hay para ron cuando ambos estuvieran preparados para decírselo.

--------------------------------

Tanto harry como hermione ya se encaminaban hacía el comedor, ambos se morían de hambre, sólo que la profesora McGonagall los detuvo en pleno pasillo y mando a llamar a harry así que ambos acordaron verse en el comedor, cuando hermione llegó a el con la mirada beso a alguien conocido, ginny al ver a hermione se dirigió a ella, la tomo del brazo y la condujo a una mesa y ambas se sentaron.

- es hermoso dumstrang, ¿no hermi?- dijo ginny bebiendo de su jugó.

- no me digas hermi- dijo la chica- y si es muy lindo.

- pero vamos, has de estar hambrienta, come algo- dijo la pelirroja señalando el plato repleto de comida.

- tengo mas sed que otra cosa- dijo hermione tomando el vaso que ginny le había dado.

- bebe, hermione, bebe y descansa- dijo ginny con una sonrisa

Hermione acercó el vaso a sus labios, era un jugó de manzana sin duda, su favorito…

--------------------------------

Cho regresaba de servirse sus desayuno, se encontraba hambrienta pero cuando estaba llegando a su asiento pudo ver como hermione tomaba el vaso, al cual minutos antes ginny había agregado un liquido bastante sospechoso así que dejo la bandeja y corrió hacía el otro lado de la mesa, cuando hermione se acercó la bebida a sus labios sintió como alguien le arrebataba el vaso y cuando furiosa volteó a ver quien le había quitado su jugó le sorprendió bastante ver a cho con su vaso en la mano.

- dame mi vaso tengo sed- dijo hermione extendiendo su mano.

- no puedo- dijo la chica bastante segura de si misma.

- ¿Por qué no?- dijo hermione bastante molesta- primero lo de la habitación y después mi vaso de jugó por dios cho eso ya es mucho en un día ¿no lo crees?

- no- dijo cho tratando de esquivar a una hermione que quería quitarle el vaso.

- dame una razón lo suficientemente buena como para que no me lo des- dijo la castaña ya con el pelo bastante alborotado.

- que…yo…- dijo cho titubeando- yo tengo mas sed que tu.

Dicho esto cho se bebió el vaso sin pensárselo dos veces, hermione se quedó boquiabierta, ¿Cuál era el afán de cho de siempre molestarla?, pero esos pensamiento se alejaron de su cabeza cuando vio como la chica caía al suelo y el vaso salía volando de sus manos, hermione se hinco a lado de ella y la llamó desesperadamente pero esta nunca le contestó, alrededor de ellas se había amontonado mucha gente hasta que la voz de víktor en el fondo ordeno que todos se alejaran, el director de dumstrang se coloco a lado de ella.

- ¿Qué le sucedió?- le pregunto el chico

- no lo se- dijo hermione mientras trataba de hacerla entrar en razón, y unas lagrimas silenciosas corrían su rostro- bebió jugó y enseguida se desmayo.

Después harry llego a ver que había sucedido y se hinco a lado de hermione.

- ¿Qué le sucedió?- le pregunto el ojiverde.

- aun no lo se- dijo hermione abrazándose a harry- ella bebió mi jugó y no se que le sucede- dijo hermione rompiendo en llanto.

- hay que llevarla a la enfermería- dijo víktor mientras levantaba a cho del piso u salía por la puerta del comedor.

Harry se quedó anonadado, ¿Qué demonios hacía krum en ese colegio?

Hermione se disponía a seguirlo hasta que sintió como alguien la jalaba…

- harry! Tengo que ir a ver a cho- decía la castaña limpiándose las lagrimas.

- lo sé- dijo el moreno- sólo quiero que me respondas, porque no me habías dicho que krum estaba en este colegio dado que el ya salió desde hace tres años y porque casualmente el aparece cuando tu vienes a el…cuando tu también estas en el…

--------------------------------

México df

16-11-06 5:50 pm

Hola!! ( yovanna siente venir los jitomates) o se, lo siento pero no había podido actualizar antes, se me atravesaron muchas cosas y encima me bloquee a la hora de escribir así que realmente lo siento.

Regresando al finc bueno, el final no me gusto mucho pero no se me ocurría otro mejor, quien lo diría… ¿víktor en dumstrang? Y encima de director…pero todo tiene un porque…pobre ron! No puedo creer que este los haya visto!!, pero lo bueno es que aun le queda su amiga luna para consolarlo y ayudarlo en sus ratos difíciles no? Pobre cho ya que me empezaba a caer bien se pone mal por culpa de mis zanahoria, hay que matarla o aventarla de un barranco.

La canción que puse cuando hermione esta con las chicas en el cuarto es de blink 182 y se llama feeling this quizás el ritmo no quede tan bien en la historia pero la letra si queda un poco y la canción que ron escucha cuando ve a harry y a hermione es de tatu y se llama gomenasai.

El siguiente capitulo que no diré cuando lo subo porke nunca puedo subirlo cuando digo la fecha asi que solo les adelanto que en el siguiente capi harán su presentación que aunque se les hace aburrida créanme que hay va a haber algo importante.

Este Cáp. se lo dedico a erick el cual cumplió años el mes pasado y aprecio muchísimo, a Efrén que quiere comenzar a leer mi historia y a mi ipod por poner a mi imaginación a volar.

Gracias!

Espero reviews

Atte. Y.P.L.W

Pd: si en el finc encuentran "víctor" en vez de "víktor", créanme que fue culpa del programa, luego lo arreglare, ciao!!


	17. una propuesta indecorosa

Harry y hermione estaban en medio del comedor que se hallaba semivacío, está lo miraba, no tenía ganas de explicarle y mucho menos pelearse con harry todo porque víktor sea el nuevo director, tomo a harry de la mano y le dijo en un susurro: no es nada grave, por el momento debemos de ir con cho, prometo explicarte después ¿si?

Harry la miro evaluadoramente, a pesar de que tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza hermione tenía razón, no era el momento de responderlas, solamente asintió con la cabeza y se encaminaron a la enfermería.

Todos los que se habían enterado del accidente de cho se hallaban afuera de la enfermería, esperando respuesta sobre el estado de la chica.

- no entiendo- dijo hermione, después de que llegará acompañada de harry, entre sollozos- llegó agitada, bebió jugo y después de unos segundos ella se desmayo… ¿Qué le pudo pasar?

- quizá tanto estrés por la obra- dijo harry tratando de tranquilizarla.

- que pena, era un gran amiga- dijo ginny lanzando sollozos que sonaban algo fingidos.

- ¿COMO QUE ERA?- gritó escandalizada parvati- ni que se haya muerto!

- nadie sabe parvati…

- NO LA DESAUSIES TAN RAPIDO- gritó enojada la castaña.

- NO ME GRITES!, NO ERES NADIE PARA HACERLO- gritó ginny acercandose peligrosamente a hermione.

- ya basta!- dijo víktor

- ¿y quien eres tu para callarme?- le reto ginny.

- el director de este colegio

Dicho esto el pasillo quedó en un silencio sepulcral, harry miraba a hermione, pidiéndole una explicación por ello, esta evito mirarlo, como casi nunca lo hacía aquel silencio fue interrumpido por la enfermera que acababa de abrir la puerta.

- solo una persona puede pasar a verla

- entendemos eso, pero ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?- dijo lavander

- bebió una poción mortal que para su fortuna fue muy mal elaborada por ello no logró matarla únicamente la dejó inconsciente por unos instantes, ella podrá salir antes del anochecer y bien, ¿Quién pasa a verla?

- yo pasó- dijo ginny abriéndose pasó entre la multitud.

- que pase hermione- dijo harry viendo fijamente a ginny, está le fulmino con la mirada.

- pero yo también quiero verla

- que pase hermione- insistió harry.

Acto seguido hermione entró a la habitación sin ni siquiera mirar a ginny y mucho menos a harry, al entrar a la enfermería la única cama ocupada era la de cho, hermione se acercó a ella y para su alivio está estaba despierta.

- hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo hermione sentándose a lado de la cama de la chica.

- bien, algo cansada pero la enfermera dice que estaré bien al anochecer- dijo la chica con una voz débil- para el baile.

- ¿y la obra?- dijo hermione preocupada

- quiero pedirte- dijo la morena tomando la mano de hermione- que me suplantes

- pero yo…yo no…

- tu me suplantaste en varios ensayos, se que podrás hacerlo y por el vestuario no te preocupes la verdad creo que tienes mejor cuerpo que yo.

- que cosas dices mejor…- dijo la castaña bastante insegura

- tu harás mi papel y el tuyo…ya te las arreglaras- dijo cho- se que tu podrás y que le quitaras protagonismo a tu querida pelirroja- dijo cho con una sonrisa.

- si, esta bien pero contéstame algo, ¿Por qué me quitaste el jugó?

- no lo recuerdo- dijo la chica completamente segura- la enfermera dice que fue un efecto secundario de la poción mal elaborada, solo recuerdo lo que pasó en la recamara. Solo eso.

- que bueno que me recuerdas!- dijo hermione parándose de su asiento- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- aunque suene raro, quería ayudarte- dijo cho jugando con un mechón de su cabello- si las chicas se enteran te ayudaran a que ginny se enamore de otro y…

- gracias cho- le interrumpió hermione- pero yo ya trabajo en ello.

- como tu digas, ¿Qué me dices de cedric?- dijo la chica con voz mas animada.

- bueno, leí que en casos sumamente extraños ya sea porque hay una conexión muy profunda con la persona o un amor muy grande con la persona muerta se puede revivir.

- y que mas hay que hacer?- dijo la chica muy interesada.

- tienes que arriesgar tu vida voluntariamente por otra persona y si sucede lo que te dije anteriormente puede que está persona reviva pero no te hagas ilusiones en el libro decía que era muy raro- dijo hermione.

- muchas gracias amiga- dijo con una sonrisa- y buena suerte con la obra.

- créeme que la necesitare

---------------------------------------

En la habitación de las chicas todas ya se hallaban nerviosas, había chicas ir y venir por toda la habitación, maquillándose, peinándose y cambiándose para la presentación.

En cambió harry y hermione estaban en el comedor solitario de dumstrang arreglando los últimos detalles de la escenografía.

- hermione

- ¿si harry?- dijo hermione pegando hojas a un árbol de papel.

- porque no me dijiste nada sobre krum, que el estaba en este colegio- dijo este de la forma mas natural posible.

- no lo sabía- dijo la castaña siendo completamente sincera.

- ¿desde cuando te enteraste?- interrogo el ojiverde.

- desde que…lo vi en el comedor- mintió hermione, no le convenía decirle la verdad a harry ni mucho menos hablar sobre la conversación que tuvieron.

- siento mi actitud- se disculpó harry.

- no te preocupes- dijo hermione mientras ponía nubes con su varita.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con el papel de cho?, era uno de los mas importantes.

- me lo dejo a mi- dijo la chica avergonzada.

- ¿¡a ti?!Dijo harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro- ¡genial!

- ¿genial?- interrogó está- ¿solo porque usare minifalda?

- ¡rayos!, ya hasta puedes leer mi mente- dijo harry asustado- eso es malo…

Hermione fingió darse un tope en la cabeza con la pared y dijo: tenías que ser un chico.

- ¿eso es malo?- dijo harry con una sonrisa en el rostro y volteando a hermione frente a el.

- no me arrepiento.

Harry sonrió y acto seguido besó a hermione.

- deberíamos- dijo hermione pausadamente ya que el chico seguía besándola- ir a cambiarnos, es tarde.

- espera- dijo el chico sin separarse de ella.

Hermione ya no volvió a decir nada, harry dejó de besarla para después comenzar a besar su cuello, a la chica le extraño mas sin en cambió no le dijo nada, dentro de ella le gustaba sentirse merecedora de esos besos en vez de que su "amigo" se los diera a otra.

Hermione sintió como harry comenzaba a hacerle un chupetón así que está lo tomo del cuello y volvió a llevarlo hacía sus labios.

- en serio- dijo la chica parando el besó- se nos hará tarde, ya será en otra ocasión

- como digas- dijo el ojiverde dándole un último besó a la chica- vamonos…

Harry ya se encontraba en la sala, esperando a hermione, todos los demás ya se hallaban en el comedor esperándolos, al fin después de tanta espera la puerta de las chicas se abrió, lo que harry vio lo dejo anonadado, nada se comparaba con el baile de Halloween y fue hay cuando el chico cayó en la cuenta de que su amiga ya no era la niña que había conocido en su primer año, de aquello ya eran siete años, siete largos años que habían pasado buena factura a su chica.

La chica llevaba el cabello completamente lacio con unos simpáticos cuernos negros en la cabeza, la blusa era a rayas blancas con negro que iba muy pegada al cuerpo de la chica y dejaba ver parte de su abdomen, una falda que iba muy arriba de la rodilla color negro y unas largas botas de charol del mismo color que la falda.

- vamonos- exclamó la chica tomando la mano de harry sólo que este no se movió- que te sucede?- pregunta bastante asustada.

- te ves hermosa- soltó este de golpe

- gra…gracias- dijo hermione ruborizándose

- no hay de que únicamente soy sincero, por cierto, ¿Quién va a interpretar tu papel?

- eso es sencillo de solucionar- dijo la chica sacando la varita de su bota- ¡copius!

Y al igual que meses antes delante de ambos chicos apareció una chica idéntica a hermione y se encontraba vestida igual que ella.

- vaya! Hasta que te acuerdas de mi- exclamó la copia de la chica.

- lo siento- contestó la verdadera hermione- pero necesito de tu ayuda.

- que necesitas?- dijo está viendo la ropa que llevaba puesta- vaya! Hasta que te pones ropa linda.

- el punto es que necesito que interpretes el papel que me tocaba a mi en la obra y yo haré este.

- oye no se vale! Yo quiero este.

- por favor- le suplicó hermione.

- esta bien!- exclamó su copia- donde esta la ropa?

- en mi baúl y con la varita que llevas en la bota ondúlate el cabello, si?

- lo que digas- dijo su copia mientras se daba media vuelta pero de repente se volteó, caminó hasta donde estaba harry y en la oreja le dijo: me da gusto verte y además con ese vestuario te ves muy bueno y no lo opinó sólo yo, también ella- dijo finalmente la chica, mirando a hermione para después entrar a la otra habitación.

Harry por fin perdió de vista a la copia de su amiga pero cuando volteó a ver a está se hallaba con los brazos cruzados y con la punta de su bota golpeando el suelo.

- ahora que hice?

- la prefieres a ella- dijo hermione arqueando una ceja

- son la misma! – se defendió el ojiverde.

- ya te lo dije! Ella es mas atrevida que yo!- dijo hermione pareciendo enojada.

- estas celosa de alguien como tú?- dijo harry con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

- sabes que es inevitable no estar celosa de una chica por culpa tuya- dijo la chica acorralándolo a una pared cercana.

- eso que significa?

- que te amo y no quiero que te fijes en otra, por mucho que se parezca a mi- dijo estando a sólo unos centímetros de harry- porque aunque no lo parezca yo puedo ser igual que ella.

Dicho esto hermione acortó totalmente las distancias entre ella y harry, lo besó apasionadamente mientras le revolvía el cabello, este le correspondió y coloco sus manos en la cintura la cintura desnuda de la chica cosa que la hizo estremecer, el besó fue uno de los mas prolongados que hayan tenido, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire…

- y eso que fue?- dijo el chico bastante anonadado.

- el besó de la buena suerte- dijo la chica quitándole a harry el labial que le había dejado- ahora vamonos.

Dicho esto ambos chicos salieron de la habitación para encaminarse al comedor que ya se hallaba repleto de alumnos que estaban ansiosos que la obra empezara.

Hermione y harry llegaron por una puerta trasera, cuando los chicos vieron a hermione no podían despegar sus ojos de ella pero claro estaba que tampoco se libró de miradas envidiosas de las chicas, especialmente de ginny.

- hola herms- dijo ginny con una sonrisa bastante hipócrita.

- que hay?- dijo hermione de mala gana, a ser verdad no le apetecía hablar con ella.

- te ves estupenda pero…- dijo ginny barriéndola- ¿Quién te dijo que suplantes a cho?

- ella

-¿QUÉ?-dijo está con los ojos desorbitados.

- si, ella me lo dijo

- ah- dijo ginny bajando la mirada tratando de no parecer enojada- ojala te rompas una pierna.

Hermione se quedó hay parada no sabía si la pelirroja le había dicho lo de la pierna porque en realidad le deseaba suerte o porque la chica deseaba con todo su corazón que en verdad hermione se rompiera la pierna, pero una voz a sus espaldas la sacó de sus pensamientos…

- con el uniforme no se te nota tan buen cuerpo, granger

- draco!!- dijo hermione sonriendo- ¿nervioso?

- creo que me siento más nervioso por "tu ya sabes que" que por la actuación

- saldrá bien, o al menos eso esperó

- esperó que ella piense lo mismo- dijo draco mirando a ginny que se hallaba luciéndose delante de justin.

- lo hará malfoy, te lo garantizo…

La obra comenzó y todo iba saliendo de maravilla para todos los chicos, la copia de hermione la había suplantado a la perfección pero ahora el reto era de ella ya que le tocaba salir por primera vez a escena, las tres diablas se colocaron como les tocaba salir y las tres esperaban a que "su amo" las llamara…

- ahora necesitó la ayuda de mis ayudantes- dijo draco que se hallaba en escena junto con ron- diablitas, vengan a mi!!

_When i come to the club step aside, (oh shit) _

_Pop the seats dont behind me in the line (oh shit) _

_VIP 'cuz you know ive gotta shine (oh shit) _

_Im Fergie Ferg give me love you long time (oh shit) _

_All my girls get down on the floooor (oh shit) _

_Back to back drop it down real low (oh shit) _

_Im such a lady but im dancing like a hoe (oh shit) _

_Cuz you know i dont give a fuck so here we go (oh shit)_

Pansy, hermione y ginny salieron caminando bastante sensuales a escena recibiendo chiflidos por los chicos que observaban la obra, las tres chicas se encaminaron hacia el público y sacaron a bailar a tres personas de la audiencia, sin embargó víktor fue el que sacó a bailar a hermione.

(n.a: imagínense a víktor bailando está canción con hermione XD)

_How come everytime you come around my London London bridge _

_Wannna go down like London London London _

_Wannna go down like London London London _

_How come everytime you come around my London London bridge _

_Wannna go down like London London London _

_Wannna go down like London London London _

- ya déjense de payasadas- exclamó Draco hacienda que las tres diablas dejaran de bailar con los tres afortunados del público- como ya eh dicho; vengan a mi!

- aquí estamos jefazo- dijo pansy empujando a ron que se hallaba a lado de malfoy

- dispuestas a servir- siguió hermione con una voz bastante sensual.

- y sus ordenes acataremos- dijo ginny

- enseguida jefe!- dijeron las tres al unísono.

- se puede saber porque vienen de negro y no de rojo mi color preferido?- cuestiono el rubio caminando alrededor de las chicas

- venimos de negro- dijo pansy

- porque fue - dijo hermione

- el más barato- finalizó ginny

- de la merced, jefe- dijeron de nuevo las tres.

- hay que babosas!- dijo ron dándose un golpe en la frente con su mano.

- bueno, a lo que llame- dijo draco- tenemos que impedir que los pastores lleguen a adorar al niño- dijo draco caminando para el lado opuesto al que estaba.

- que- dijo pansy moviendo los brazos

- buena- dijo hermione señalándose a si misma

- onda – dijo ginny haciendo una onda con los brazos

- que buena onda- dijo ron siguiendo a malfoy.

- lo malo es que ya me conocen- prosiguió el rubio cruzando de nuevo el escenario

- que

- mala

- onda

- que mala onda- siguió ron

- entonces tenemos que impedir que sigan la estrella- dijo draco volviendo a cruzar la habitación.

- que

- buena

- onda

- que buena onda- volvió a repetir ron.

- bueno mis diablillas, entonces al ataque!, síganme las malas- dijo draco llamándolas y saliendo del escenario .

Todos salieron del escenario y en el volvieron a entrar los pastores, todos se sientan en el suelo y en eso salen las diablas…

- quienes son ustedes?- pregunto ernie

- si, quienes son porque no las conocemos- le siguió parvati.

- pero- dijo pansy

- ya – dijo hermione siguiendo a pansy al otro lado de la habitación

- nos conocerán – finalizó ginny

- venimos a presentarles- dijo pansy señalando la puerta

- al magnífico- dijo hermione señalando la puerta

- y único, Satanás!!- dijo ginny señalando finalmente la puerta.

De ella salió draco en compañía de ron que dijo: aplausos, aplausos, que aplaudas te estoy diciendo!!- dijo este dirigiéndose a lavander.

- que soy yo!- dijo draco alzando los brazos- vengo a decirles que no habrá nacimiento

Todos los pastores pusieron cara de asombro y le dijeron: ¿Cómo?

- como- dijo pansy caminando hacía draco.

- oyeron- siguiendo a pansy

- huarachudos- dijo ginny señalándolos a todos y caminando junto con las demás chicas.

- no habrá nacimiento por lo tanto regresen a sus huacales, fuera de aquí!

- en donde esta el ángel?- dijo goyle

- que el venga a decirnos la causa, motivo y razón- exigió padma

- hay y si es un roba chicos que me quiere robar a mi?- dijo lavander dirigiéndose a draco y abrazándolo

- y a ti que te va a robar?- le respondió parvati.

- es que está muy buenote aquí el diablito- dijo padma abrazándolo del otro lado

- váyanse ya, condenadas viejas babosas- dijo el chico safandose de ellas.

- plato- decía parvati pasando su mano delante de los pastores

- para- decía hermione haciendo lo mismo que pansy

-la baba- dijo ginny.

- bueno, ya váyanse de aquí eh dicho fuera!- repitió el rubio.

- que fuera ni que fuera!- dijo harry saliendo a escena acompañado por luna y colin que también eran angeles.

- en

- la

- torre

Dijeron las tres diablas, alejándose del ángel que acababa de llegar.

- y a ti quien te invitó, condenado emplumado- dijo malfoy dirigiéndose a harry.

- ya deja que lleguen adorar al niño

- nunca los dejaré, nunca!

- te propongo una apuesta- dijo harry caminando hacía el- si yo ganó la pelea dejaras en paz a estos pobres pastores sino harás con ellos lo que te parezca mejor, hecho?

- hecho- dijo draco encaminándose a un extremo del escenario junto con las diablas y ron mientras harry ocupaba el otro extremo con sus dos angeles que lo acompañaban.

Cada quien comenzó a preparar a ambos participantes de esta apuesta pero cuando harry se paró junto con draco, estos ya iban a comenzar a luchar cuando ginny se paró entre ellos y dijo: ¡stop!, no puedes hacerle daño a mi papaci…perdón, a mi jefe, antes de que lo dañes, tengo que darle algo…

Ginny tomó a draco del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hacía ella llevándolo directamente a sus labios y comenzaba a besarlo muy apasionadamente.

- ya basta- dijo ron separando a ginny de malfoy ya que a el le pareció que ya se habían prolongado bastante- no beses a mi jefazo ¿si?

Ginny miró desafiante a ron y regresó a su lugar para que el malfoy y harry pudieran pelear y así seguir con la obra…

---------------------------------------

Todos los chicos se hallaban en el pasillo, festejando el éxito de la obra ya que al parecer a todos les había gustado cosa que los había puesto muy contentos, la copia de hermione ya había regresado a ella para evitar malos entendidos con el resto de los alumnos de hogwarts ya que hermione les había dicho que era un hechizo que sólo duraba media hora cuando en realidad duraba el tiempo que tu quisieras, finalmente todos había regresado a las habitaciones, los chicos para charlar y las chicas pues a comenzar a arreglarse par el baile de esa noche, pero harry y hermione se encontraban quitando la escenografía con ayuda de sus varitas…

- felicidades hermione!- dijo harry abrazándola por atrás

- ustedes también ayudaron bastante, estoy muy contenta con ello- dijo hermione mientras volteaba a verlo.

- eres grandiosa, una chica grandiosa- dijo harry para finalmente brindarle un besó, para que después minutos más tarde ambos salieran del comedor para ir a arreglarse a sus habitaciones…

---------------------------------------

- ronald!- dijo luna recargándose en su hombro ya que estaba sentado en un amplio sofá que se encontraba delante de la chimenea.

- hola luna!- dijo este bastante animado- estuviste grandiosa, actúas muy bien.

- tu papel era muy difícil pero aun así estuviste genial

- gracias- mientras se ponía del color de su cabello.

- ¿con quien vas a ir al baile?- dice luna mirándolo fijamente.

- contigo

Luna se quedó petrificada, ¿con ella?, como iba a ir con el si el ni siquiera la había invitado!!, la sola idea de ir con el chico que siempre le había gustado le ponía los pelos de punta pero a la vez esa idea le agradaba bastante, era lo mas cercano a una "cita" que pudiera tener con ron.

- ¿conmigo?- dijo esta con una amplia sonrisa- si tú no me has dicho nada ni yo eh aceptado

- pero, ahora te estoy invitando porque quiero que tu, mi chica, mi mejor amiga vaya conmigo- dijo este abrazándola- y se que tu me dirás que si, ¿o me equivoco?

Luna agita la cabeza de lado a lado, y después ron continua abrazándola, ahora la rubia se hallaba mas feliz que antes, ron acababa de decir que era su chica, su mejor amiga, eso quería decir que ni siquiera hermione era ya su mejor amiga, era ella, sólo ella…

---------------------------------------

Varias chicas ya habían salido de la habitación dado que ya se habían arreglado, pero hermione, luna y ginny aun seguían en la habitación, las tres, sin saberlo, coincidían en que era mejor arreglarse solas que con un montón de chicas corriendo por toda la habitación.

La primera en salir fue luna y le extraño no ver a ron hay en la sala así que se paró en la puerta del cuarto de los chicos y toco a ella, no escuchó nada así que giro el pomo de la puerta, cuando entró el cuarto era un caos pero mas sin en cambió hay se hallaba ron, llevaba puesto un traje negro que lo hacía ver muy atractivo y se hallaba frente a un espejo acomodándose la corbata, pero de repente se detuvo.

Este había visto a luna a través del espejo así que se volteó y le sonrió; se veía hermosa.

Llevaba un vestido turquesa que le llegaba a los tobillos y acentuaba muy bien su delgada silueta, el color del vestido hacía resaltar los ojos de luna así que la chica únicamente se había puesto sombras muy suaves y un poco de brillo en los labios, su cabellos se hallaban sueltos y en las puntas se le formaban varios rizos, haciéndola ver aun mas hermosa.

- lo siento- se disculpó el chico- pero no puedo con la corbata.

- te ayudó- dijo está acercandose a el- siempre le colocaba la corbata a mi padre en las mañanas.

Luna se acercó a el y comenzó a arreglarle la corbata, cuando acabó alzó su cara para ver fijamente al chico, este le sonrió.

Así estuvieron unos segundos que fueron interminables para ellos, hasta que ron cerró lentamente sus ojos, la tomó de la cintura y se acercó lentamente hacía ella, está al notar las intenciones del chico quedó paralizada; ese siempre había sido su sueño, probar esos labios de los cuales estaba enamorada pero, para que hacerse ilusiones si el no la amaba, amaba a hermione, no a ella, mas sin en cambió cuando opto por no hacerlo ya tenía a ron a unos milímetros de ella así que hizo lo que su razón le dictó…

Se abrazó al cuello del chico y al igual que el está cerró sus ojos, cuando sintió el contacto con los labios del chico, se estremeció; nunca había besado a nadie en toda su vida, ella desde que conoció al pelirrojo siempre soñó que su primer besó se lo iba a dar el mas sin en cambió ella creyó que ese sería sólo un sueño, hasta ahora…

Luna movió torpemente sus labios, ron no lo estaba apresurando lo mas mínimo, hasta el mismo parecía torpe en el tema, se besaron lentamente y tan sólo por unos segundos porque después luna se separó de el mientras abría sus ojos lentamente.

Ron abrió los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo con la chica; no sabía que le había ocurrido, porque la había besado, fue algo momentáneo que le vino a la cabeza, mas bien, su corazón le pidió que lo hiciera, sin embargo este fue su primer besó, así que se sentía algo apenado por lo que la rubia pudo haber pensado sobre lo sucedido mas sin en cambió el sólo tenía una palabra para describir lo ocurrido; grandioso.

Luna le sonrió, este al notarlo se sintió aliviado así que le abrazó por la espalda y ambos chicos salieron de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

---------------------------------------

Hermione salió de su habitación y se encontró con harry sentado en un sillón, este volteó a verla y por segunda vez en el día supo que su chica no era bonita sino hermosa; llevaba un vestido color rojo que era unos milímetros mas largo que ella haciendo que arrastrara el vestido con un escote bastante discreto que le llegaba unos centímetros arriba del busto, su cara se encontraba maquillada y su cabello estaba suelto con esos rulos inconfundibles perfectamente formados, llevaba raya del lado así que de un lado se había agarrado el cabello con un pasador haciendo lucir aun mas su cara, era hermosa.

- hola

- hola- dijo el chico parándose de su asiento- te ves muy guapa.

- gracias- dijo está bajando su vista.

- ¿nos vamos?- dijo el chico brindándole sus brazo

- por supuesto.

Dicho esto hermione tomó el brazo de harry y ambos salieron del cuarto para encontrarse con malfoy y con pansy que se hallaban sentados en las escaleras.

- vaya granger, hasta que por dos veces seguidas te ves bien- dijo el slytherin, saludándola- eres afortunado potter

- ¿afortunado?- dijo pansy viendo a harry y a hermione- pues que, ¿ya andan?

- no pansy- dijo draco tratando de salvar la situación- afortunado por tenerla de pareja para el baile.

- ah, pues eh de admitir granger, que me encantó tu vestido

- el tuyo también es lindo- dijo hermione mientras esperaban a que las puertas del comedor se abrieran.

- que tal la obra, malfoy- dice harry.

- eh…bien, bien.

Hermione ríe ante el evidente nerviosismo del chico, por lo que ella se imagina a draco le fascino el beso, además hermione pudo notar como ginny intensificó el besó así que eso quería decir que le había gustado, o ¿se equivocaba?

- y tu vas de pareja con pansy?- pregunta el ojiverde.

- no- dice pansy alejándose de el- estoy esperando a joe, el me invitó primero.

- es un gran chico- dice hermione. Pero, entonces tu con quien vas?

- no tengo pareja- admite malfoy- pero espero pescar algo está noche- dice mientras le guiña el ojo a hermione.

Al instante la castaña pensó en que malfoy quería pescar a alguien sólo que ese alguien llevaba nombre y ese era ginny weasley.

Pansy se aleja de ellos y les dice: iré a buscar a joe, seguro anda en la habitación, los chicos asienten y miran la puerta, impacientes a que habrán pero draco les dice que volteen a ver el pasillo, cuando harry y hermione voltean a ver lo que malfoy les señalaba, lo que vieron los dejó anonadados…

---------------------------------------

Cho se encaminó a la habitación, la enfermera ya la había dejado salir, así que tenía que ir a arreglarse para el baile, aunque la chica no le encontraba chiste arreglarse si no tenía pareja para asistir mas sin en cambió tenía que hacerlo por el dichoso "servicio social" a su carrera así que no tenía otra opción.

Llegó, se puso su vestido color negro, se cepillo el cabello y se maquillo lo necesario, realmente no le importaba mucho su apariencia sino tenía con quien ir.

Salió de la habitación y se encaminó al comedor pero, en uno de los pasillos un gran circulo dorado se formo delante de ella, está se espantó ya que no llevaba su varita para defenderse y cuando iba a comenzar a echarse a correr se escuchó: "No tengas miedo, soy yo"

La chica se detuvo, la voz era bastante familiar pero el sólo hecho de pensar de quien era le ponía los cabellos de punta ya que a pesar de que la había escuchado hace poco esta vez se hallaba mas clara y fuerte que antes.

Volteó de nuevo al círculo sólo que este había desaparecido, en su lugar se hallaba un chico, vestido con un traje de noche e hincado en el suelo, este se paro poco a poco y cuando cho confirmo sus sospechas se quedó anonadada.

Aquel chico era cedric, SU cedric (n.a: que envidiosa ¬¬ jaja) sólo que unos cuantos años mas mayor que antes, este se acercó a ella y cuando la tuvo enfrente volvió a hincarse, le tomó la mano y se la besó.

- hola- dice la chica mientras el chico se iba parando- ¿eres el príncipe de los cuentos de hadas, que a media noche desaparece?

- ahora no, en está ocasión tomó el papel del príncipe que sale en los cuentos de hadas que nunca desaparece- dice este tomándole la cintura- y que estará contigo el resto de tu vida.

La chica se quedó estática, sin decir palabra alguna, acaso ¿había oído mal?

- ¿Qué hice para que ya no te fueras?

- escucha, se supone que tu podías volverme a la vida sólo si arriesgabas, sin saberlo tu vida por alguien y claro, si estás personas se amaban demasiado como para contactarse después de que una de ellas murió- le explicó el chico.

- pero- dijo cho aun sin entenderlo- yo no eh arriesgado mi vida por nadie.

- estuviste en la enfermería- dijo cedric- sólo se que tu arriesgaste tu vida para salvar a hermione, no se de que o de quien pero la arriesgaste y eso fue suficiente para volver a estar contigo, para siempre.

- sigo pensando que es un sueño, hecho realidad- dijo está abrazándolo del cuello.

- este es nuestro sueño- dijo el chico acercandose a ella- así que hay que vivirlo.

Finamente las distancias entre ambos se acortaron, se besaron lentamente, saboreando cada instante del momento que hace unos años les fue robado.

- entonces- dijo el chico separándose de la chica- ¿irías conmigo al baile?

- por supuesto que si- dijo está mientras volvía a besarlo.

Después de unos instantes ambos chicos se encaminaron hacía el comedor que sería sede del baile navideño organizado por dumstrang, llegaron a el y cho se alegro al ver a harry y a hermione en la puerta de el comedor y le hizo gracia ver como estos los miraban con gran asombro.

- hola chicos- dice la chica saludando a harry, hermione y malfoy- les aseguro que mi guapo acompañante no es un fantasma ya que de ahora en adelante estará conmigo toda mi vida, gracias a ti, hermione.

- ¿yo?- dice la castaña, confusa.

- siento interrumpir su momento emotivo pero yo me retiró, tengo que ir a mi habitación- dijo malfoy mientras se alejaba de ellos- ¡gusto en verte diggory!

- con respuesta a tu pregunta, tu me diste una opción y yo sin querer la realice- dice la chica dirigiéndose a hermione.

- gracias- dice cedric mientras abrazaba a la chica- harry, no tienes ya de que sentirte culpable ya que gracias a tu chica regresé.

- ¿Cómo sabes que…?- dice harry algo preocupado.

- se lo de ambos, y créanme que cho no me lo dijo- dijo al notar como harry y hermione le echaban miradas asesinas a la chica- así que suerte, no dejen que las apariencias los separen, ¿entendido?.

Los chicos asintieron, se sentían extraños con el simple hecho de que cedric supiera todo lo había sucedido en esos meses.

- muchas felicidades- dijo hermione abrazando a ambos chicos- se lo merecen ambos son grandiosos, y cho disculpa todos los malos entendidos que pasamos antes de volvernos tan buenas amigas y me da gusto que te hayas repuesto.

- descuida herms- decía cho con una sonrisa- por algo pasan las cosas.

- cho, me alegra que cedric volviera contigo- dice harry- y cedric, siento haber hecho sufrir a cho.

- eso tenía que suceder harry- dijo cedric apoyando su mano en el hombro de harry- pero no hay rencores por ello.

-¿pasamos a cenar?- dice hermione mientras indicaba que la puerta ya estaba abierta.

- por supuesto- dice harry-¿vienen?

Cho y cedric asienten con la cabeza, se toman de la mano y los cuatro chicos se encaminaron al comedor que estaba atascado de alumnos, pero lograron pasar, aunque los chicos tuvieron que separarse cuando vieron que las mesas eran únicamente para dos personas.

Harry y hermione se fueron a una mesa de la orilla, el salón estaba adornado acorde a la época; la navidad.

Había un árbol enorme, muy hermoso que estaba adornado con miles de luces y en lugar de esferas tenía piezas de cristal, todas las mesas tenían manteles blancos y centros de mesa hechos completamente de cristal y delante de ellos había una hermosa vajilla de plata.

Harry le ayudó a hermione a sentarse, cuando este se sentó juntó a ella harry le preguntó la duda que desde la obra estaba habitando su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué bailaste en la obra con krum?

Hermione le miró perpleja, que mas daba krum, lo único que importaba era que ellos por fin habían podido ir juntos a un baile ¿o no?

- harry, porque te interesa tanto krum?- dijo ella tomando la mano del chico debajo de la mesa- lo único que importa es que estamos juntos, lo demás no debería importarte, cabe mencionar que este no es el momento ni el lugar adecuados para hablar de eso.

Harry la miró evaluadoramente, desde cierto punto tenía razón, los dos eran felices, era el baile de navidad y por primera vez habían asistido juntos ¿Qué mas daba krum?

- OK- dijo este apretando la mano de la chica- pero prométeme que algún día hablaremos de eso.

- lo haré- dijo hermione mientras levantaba su mano en señal de aprobación.

En la mesa principal del comedor, se acababa de parar víktor krum, hizo aparecer un micrófono en su mano con ayuda de la varita y les dijo a todos los alumnos: buenas noches, les agradecemos al colegio hogwarts por aceptar nuestra invitación a venir a nuestro apreciado colegio, les felicitamos por su estupenda participación en la obra de teatro y ahora solo me queda decirles un par de cosas: que se diviertan mucho, que disfruten de la música y, finalmente quiero darle el micrófono al director de hogwarts; albus dumbledore.

Dumbledore se paró de la mesa principal mientras era recibido por varios aplausos mientras que con su varita hizo que su voz sonara por todo el comedor: buenas noches, gracias por esta magnífica invitación a conocer su colegio, es todo un honor para nosotros venir pero también quiero agradecerle a Hermione Granger que fue la principal encargada de que la obra se realizara, así que le pido por favor que pase al frente.

Todos los que conocían a hermione voltearon a verla y le aplaudían con orgullo, está sintió como desde que dumbledore la mencionó está se había sonrojado bastante, pero sabía que era inevitable no obedecer a su director.

Soltó la mano de harry y caminó hacía la mesa principal, cuando estuvo hay víktor le tendió su micrófono y está lo tomó, bastante nerviosa.

- hola- dijo hermione mientras pensaba en un buen discurso que obviamente no tenía preparado- como ya dijo mi director, estamos sumamente agradecidos con el colegio por habernos hecho tal invitación así que sólo me queda decirles, gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de organizar el evento también quiero agradecer a cho chang y harry potter por haberme ayudado, créanme que fueron de gran ayuda.

Dicho esto hermione le volvió a dar el micrófono a víktor y se dirigió velozmente hacía su asiento, pudo notar que alguien la observaba, cuando busco aquella mirada vio como ron volteaba a prisa hermione trató de ver quien era su acompañante y se puso bastante feliz al ver que este iba con luna lovegood que se veía muy hermosa esa noche.

- estuviste grandiosa- le susurró harry.

- gracias- le respondió.

Krum por fin decidió dar por terminado el discurso, delante de todos apareció una carta con infinidad de alimentos y de postres, todos comenzaron a pedir muy entusiasmados sus alimentos, harry y hermione comenzaron a cenar sin ninguna novedad.

Después de una hora que habían servido los alimentos comenzó a escucharse música movida, ideal para bailar varios se pararon de su lugar y enseguida comenzaron a bailar, todas las mesas desaparecieron dejando únicamente las sillas en la orilla del comedor de forma que quedó una enorme pista en el centro.

Hermione y harry habían ido a bailar al igual que la mayoría, fue mucho rato en el que bailaron dado que para sorpresa de hermione, harry era un gran bailarín después de un buen rato ambos chicos se sentaron en unas sillas desocupadas.

- bailas excelente- dijo hermione mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

- créeme esto lo bailo bien para lo que soy malo es para las baladas- dijo mientras soltaba un largo suspiró.

- está bien, tendré que enseñarte- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

- me encantaría, ¿quieres que vaya por bebidas?- dijo harry poniéndose de pie.

- por favor- dijo hermione- ¿te acompaño?

- no, yo te la traeré- dijo mientras se alejaba de la chica.

Hermione se quedó sola un momento hasta que vio como alguien se ponía delante de ella y le tendía una mano.

- hola- dijo hermione al ver a víktor krum.

- hermione, te gustaría acompañarme un momento

- pero…

- será rápido, prometo no molestarte

Hermione asintió, tomó el brazo de krum y ambos se encaminaron afuera del comedor.

---------------------------------------

Draco ya había ido a su cuarto, de hecho ni siquiera había podido entrar por lo que buscaba debido a que cuando entró a su cuarto encontró a pansy besándose apasionadamente con joe entonces, para no interrumpir el momento (de hecho pansy le había aventado una almohada) decidió salir del cuarto con las manos vacías.

Caminó varios pasillos, pero se espantó bastante cuando al dar la vuelta en uno de ellos, alguien le había tapado la boca con sus manos.

Cuando el chico pudo controlarse le extraño bastante que la chica que estuviera delante de el fuera ginny weasley.

Cuando draco pudo verla bien casi se desmaya; la chica que tenía delante de el era toda una belleza.

Levaba un vestido color negro que le daba unos centímetros debajo de la rodilla, este terminaba en picos de diferentes tamaños, no llevaba un escote tan provocativo mas sin en cambió debajo de su busto había una línea en medio que estaba entreabierta dejando ver parte de su abdomen, se hallaba peinada con un extraño chongo que dejaba caer varios cabellos, haciendo que estos se volvieran unos rizos, llevaba la línea de lado y una diadema de brillantitos, a pesar de que era un peinado raro la hacía ver muy hermosa.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó este cuando la chica quitó su mano de su boca.

Pero ginny no le contestó, en lugar de eso le abrazó del cuello y se abalanzó a los labios del chico, lo comenzó a besar muy apasionadamente mientras este sin esfuerzo alguno le correspondía, exploraron cada parte de la boca del otro, malfoy ya había colocado sus manos en su cintura de la pelirroja.

Pasó largo rato antes de que los chicos se separaran, Ginny se soltó de el y se recargó en la pared mientras murmuraba: "oh, no me gusta draco malfoy"

- ¿Qué dijiste? –dijo este, la verdad no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho.

- nada- dijo esta azotándolo contra la pared- dices algo de lo sucedido y te juró que te mató, ¿entendiste?

Draco asintió y acto seguido ginny giró sobre sus tacones y se encamino a las habitaciones, mientras el chico regresaba al comedor.

Ginny se detuvo en cuanto vió que el chico se marchó y pensó en lo sucedido.

Cuando lo besó en la obra se dio cuenta de que besaba excelente mas sin en cambió ese besó la dejo pensando ya que anteriormente ella estaba muy segura de que ya había besado a alguien que besaba igual que el, pero ¿Quién?, después de largo rato de pensar en el tema llegó a la conclusión de que a malfoy ya lo había besado antes, en Halloween.

En ese momento ella no se había dado cuenta de que ese chico era malfoy, aunque de verdad se había visto estúpida al no darse cuenta; ese cabello rubio platinado era inconfundible.

Pero ella siguió pensando en aquellos besos cosa que la comenzó a preocupar, ¿y si le gustaba malfoy?, así que lo que la chica tenía que hacer era despejar sus dudas pero después del besó que le acababa de robar todas sus dudas fueron despejadas; se sintió como nunca antes con un chico, sintió esa sensación de que quería besarlo por siempre no sólo como algo pasajero o un simple juego así que eso sólo significaba que a ella le gustaba su peor enemigo; malfoy.

Ahora su única duda era de ¿Por qué si malfoy la odiaba, este le correspondía? Era algo que la hacía dudar, pero a pesar de que ahora amaba a malfoy no podía dejar de pensar en harry; ella sabía que desde que lo conoció, lo había amado pero ahora que le gustaba otro no sabía si lo que sentía por harry era amor o más bien obsesión, no estaba segura de ello.

¿Dejárselo a hermione?, enseguida supo que no lo haría, a pesar de que amaba a draco sabía que no le iba a dejar el camino libre a hermione, lo hubiera hecho si quizá ella algún día le hubiera dicho y confiado que a ella le gustaba harry, la habría entendido pero en lugar de decírselo está siempre le decía que mejor olvidar a harry; por ello era que le tenía tanto rencor a la chica, sólo por eso.

--------------------------------------

Llegaron afuera del comedor, a uno de los pasillos que se encontraba solitario, hermione dejo de tomar el brazo del chico y le dijo: ¿de que querías hablar?

- es muy difícil lo que tengo que decirte- dijo el chico acercandose a ella- pero si no lo hago, me sentiré mal.

- ¿de que hablas?- dijo hermione, confusa.

- primero que nada, tu discurso improvisado fue asombroso y aparte de todo te vez más hermosa que de costumbre esta noche.

- gracias- dijo hermione mientras se sonrojaba.

- pero, me siento mal al saber que te eh mentido- dijo víktor- yo te dije, que conocí a una chica llamada ashley y que yo la amaba pero es mentira; no la amo y mucho menos conozco a alguien con ese nombre.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste?

- no quería hacerte mal, quería hacerte creer que yo ya te había olvidado- dijo víktor tomando la cara de hermione- y hasta yo mismo me lo llegue a creer pero cuando te vi en la obra me di cuenta de que no podía seguirme engañando ni tampoco a ti por ello te traje; porque me di cuenta de que te sigo amando al igual que cuando te conocí.

Hermione miro al chico, se sentía mal, ¿Por qué no le había dicho la verdad hasta ahora?, ¿Por qué le había mentido?, ella tenía bien claro de que amaba a harry mas sin en cambió si víktor se lo hubiera dicho ella lo habría entendido y así no le habría contado lo feliz que ella era con harry; había cometido un gran error.

- de verdad que yo…- víktor no la dejo continuar porque había colocado un dedo en los labios de la chica.

- déjame terminar- dijo, mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo y la volvía a sacar con algo en ella- yo te amo, no me importa que tu quieras a harry, porque eso yo ya lo sabía incluso antes de conocerte, y aunque se que me rechazaras, no puedo dejar de hacer lo siguiente.

El chico termino de decir esto y se hincó delante de hermione su mano que había metido en el bolsillo se abrió y con la otra abrió la diminuta cajita que tenía en la palma de la mano, de ella pudo verse un anillo; con un hermoso diamante en el centro, el anillo relucía mas debido a que era de oro blanco que hacía juego perfectamente con el diamante.

- aunque se que me lo negaras por obvias razones- dijo el chico mientras seguía hincado- ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?

---------------------------------------

México DF 18 de diciembre de 2006

10:27 PM

Hola chicos!!, hay no vieran que lió escribir este capitulo, me costo bastante!! Pero a la vez era uno de los que tenía mas ganas de escribir por ello quería que quedara tan bien.

Por primera vez y como su "Regalo" navideño les dejó un avance del siguiente capítulo:

_¿Anillo?, ¿krum y hermione?, ¿casaba?, para desgracia de harry todo aquello concordaba, krum le había propuesto a hermione matrimonio y esta acepto. _

_Harry se sintió fatal, con razón hermione no había querido hablar de krum, porque esta le engañaba con el, ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta?, todo encajaba! Se sintió decepcionado ¿Por qué hermione no le había dicho nada? Si después de todo acordaron que si otra persona les gustaba este le diría al otro ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?._

Muajajaja no pienso ponerles mas, así que esperó no quieran matarme por no poner mas detallitos arriba pero supongo que ya se dan una idea…

Espero les haya gustado este chap. y no les haya decepcionado, pensaba poner toda la pastorela pero pensé que les aburriría así que por ello la recorte y sólo puse lo de ginny.

¿Cómo la ven?, a esa zanahoria le gusta otro pero no va a dejar en paz a nuestra parejita, ¿Qué malvada no?.

Otro punto importante!, ¡¡¡volvió cedric!!!, que felices somos, ¿verdad chicas?, tenía que revivirlo, si no con quien dejaba a la cho que nos cae tan bien (al menos en este finc, porque la muy maldita ya besó a dan treinta veces ¬¬), otra cosa aun mas importante es ¡luna y ron!, al fin se besaron!! ¿Ya serán pareja?, me encantó esa escena, aunque originalmente no se iban a besar decidí por ponerlo, la verdad ron se merece a luna después por todo lo que ah pasado, o mejor dicho por lo que lo hice pasar! Jeje.

Y finalmente por lo que me han de odiar, y por lo que recibiré muchos jitomates; la propuesta de krum (ahora sabrán el porque se llama así el capi) pobre herm! Ahora si esta en un dilema, se ah de sentir tan mal la pobre…aunque supongo que, como dijo krum el ya sabe cual será la respuesta de hermione…¿o no?

Por lo que pudieron leer este Cáp. Fue uno de los mas importantes en el desarrollo de esta historia ya que pasaron muchas cosas importantes que definirán el destino del finc, así que: ¡empiecen a hacer apuestas!, acepto teorías, proposiciones para la historia, posibles canciones que puedo poner, hasta críticas si quieren! ¿Va?

Si quieren ver como es el vestido de hermione, ginny, y luna por favor entren a mi livejournal y de hay los llevara a un blog que hice sobre el finc, para poder subir cosas sobre el finc y que ustedes imaginen los vestidos tal y como yo los imagino, ya que aunque el vestido de hermione lo describí demasiado sencillo, en realidad es el mas hermoso de los tres.

Bueno, esperó subir para inicios de enero, por lo mientras que pasen una buena nivihukka, que reciban muchos abrazos y regalos, y que se la pasen genial!, y de pasó que tengan un buen año nuevo, que se diviertan mucho y que se la pasen supermegabien ¿Va?

Sin nada más que decir se despide…

Y.P.L.W


	18. confrontaciones

Hermione se quedó perpleja… ¿casarse con krum? Por supuesto que no lo haría y tenía bastantes motivos para no hacerlo; ella quería mucho al chico mas sin en cambió ese cariño no llegaba mas allá de una simple amistad, además ella amaba a Harry y no podía traicionarlo de tal manera y lo mas importante… ¡era menor de edad! ¡¡Ella soñaba con casarse pero no a los 17!! Si no cuando ya hubiera terminado satisfactoriamente con sus estudios, hubiera viajado y disfrutado su vida de soltera mas no a estas alturas.

- Víktor, yo…- dijo Hermione, tratando de no sonar tan cruel en su respuesta.

- no lo harás ¿verdad?- dijo este parándose del suelo

- no puedo, además…

- no me digas tus motivos- dijo este tomándola de nuevo de la cara- porque estoy pensando cuales son, además yo ya esperaba una respuesta negativa de tu parte y si me hubieras dicho que si, te hubiera dicho que no trataras de engañarte tu sola.

-entonces, ¿Por qué me lo pediste?- dijo Hermione, la verdad si el chico ya la conocía ¿para que había gastado tanto en un anillo?

- quería tener el honor de ser el primero de tantos chicos en pedirte matrimonio- dijo, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

-ya en serio- dijo, aliviada al saber que no había hecho sentir tan mal al chico.

- desde que lo vi en el aparador, enseguida supe que tu eras dueña de este anillo, por eso te lo compré

-pero…-contesto Hermione dudando- yo no voy a aceptar…casarme contigo así que no puedes darme el anillo.

- se que me rechazaste- dijo el chico sacando el anillo de la cajita- pero quiero que tu lo tengas, no otra chica, tú.

- no puedo aceptarlo

- tienes que hacerlo- dijo en tono suplicante- te perdonare que me hayas rechazado si tu lo aceptas, si lo haces no tendrás ningún compromiso conmigo mas que el de una simple amistad.

- esta bien- dijo Hermione mientras el chico tomaba su mano y le colocaba aquel anillo- sin rencores ¿verdad?

- por supuesto- dijo el chico- ¿regresamos?

Hermione asintió con su cabeza y tomó el brazo que el chico le había tendido para así ambos poder regresar al comedor.

-----------------------------------

Harry llegó a donde se supone estaba Hermione, pero se extraño bastante al no verla hay, dejó los vasos de las bebidas en las sillas y comenzó a buscarla por el comedor pero no la encontraba.

Cuando comenzaba a preocuparse prefirió sentarse en una de las sillas y después Lavander y Parvati se sentaron a unos lugares de el, cuchicheando como de costumbre y como siempre Harry no les puso atención hasta que escuchó parte de la conversación, que llegó a interesarle…

- ¡es tan lindo!- chilló Lavander- Hermione es muy afortunada.

- además el anillo es divino- exclamó Parvati con mucha emoción- yo al igual que Hermione le hubiera dicho a Krum que encantada me casaba con el.

- hicimos bien en no interrumpir ese momento.

- ¡por supuesto!- dijo Parvati mientras bebía de su jugó- por ello nos regresamos nos hubiéramos visto mal si pasábamos junto a ellos ¿no crees?, Lav.

- si, ¿vamos a buscar a los chicos?- dijo Lavander mientras se paraba de su lugar.

La morena asintió y ambas chicas se pararon de las sillas y se alejaron de hay para dejar a un Harry aturdido y con mil dudas en la cabeza, ¿anillo?, ¿Krum y Hermione?, ¿casaba?, para desgracia de Harry todo aquello concordaba, Krum le había propuesto a Hermione matrimonio y esta acepto.

Harry se sintió fatal, con razón Hermione no había querido hablar de Krum, porque esta le engañaba con el, ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta?, ¡todo encajaba! Se sintió decepcionado ¿Por qué Hermione no le había dicho nada? Si después de todo habían acordado que si otra persona les gustaba este le diría al otro ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?.

_We belong together  
And you that I'm right  
Why do you play with my heart,  
Why do you play with my mind?  
Said we'd be forever   
said it'd never die  
how could you love me and leave me  
And never say good-bye? _

Harry se paró de su asiento, lo único que deseaba hacer era encerrarse en su habitación, se sentía desilusionado y bastante enfadado con Hermione por no haberle contado la verdad, cuando llegó a la puerta del comedor vio a Hermione sola, buscando a alguien.

La chica en cuanto vio a Harry camino hacía el pero cuando Harry estuvo a escasos pasos de ella, la ignoró y se siguió de largo, Hermione se quedó hay parada y bastante anonadada ¿acaso Harry no la había visto?

Trató de alcanzarlo, pero este iba caminando demasiado rápido, cuando logró alcanzarlo a la mitad de un pasillo con su mano tocó su hombro.

Este volteó a verla y le miró muy raro; como si la odiara.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- le dijo la chica, preocupada

_- _no quiero saber nada de ti- dijo Harry mientras quitaba la mano de Hermione de su hombro- ya no me interesas.

_When I can't sleep at night without holding you tight  
Girl, each time I try I just break down and cry  
Pain in my head oh I'd rather be dead  
Spinning' around and around_

Hermione ya no intentó seguirlo, lo que este le había dicho la había dejado completamente aturdida en medio de aquel solitario pasillo, sin darse cuenta unas lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas, retirándole un poco de maquillaje.

Se las limpió, y se dirigió a la habitación para poder hablar con Harry.

En el camino, mil cosas pasaron por su mente, ¿acaso Harry ya no la amaba?, ¿ya no sentía nada por ella?, esa idea era la que mas se le venía a la mente que las demás, aunque si eso hubiera sido el chico no se lo hubiera dicho de tal forma, hubiera sido mas delicado a la hora de decírselo.

Finalmente llegó a las habitaciones, se dirigió a la habitación de Harry y tocó la puerta, pero de ella nadie le contestó.

_Although we've come to the End Of The Road  
Still I can't let you go  
It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you  
Come to the End of the Road  
Still I can't let you go  
It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you  
_- ¡Harry!- chilló Hermione tratando de disimular el nudo de la garganta- tenemos que hablar, ¿que te sucede?

La puerta se abrió; de ella salió un Harry con los ojos más verdes que de costumbre y con el nudo de la corbata medio deshecho.

- ¿Qué me sucede?- le dijo este con voz sumamente fría- ¿todavía tienes el descaro de preguntármelo?

- no se de que me hablas- dijo, con la voz quebrada.

- tu no sabes de que te hablo ¿verdad?- pero Harry no pudo contener su irá y comenzó a hacer lo que su corazón le negaba- ¡PERO NO FUERA KRUM PORQUE SI LO SABRÍAS, ¿VERDAD?!

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, al fin sabía porque Harry se hallaba así, aunque la chica seguía sintiéndose mal, Harry le había gritado. La chica se dio cuenta de que todo eso era únicamente por un mal entendido, sólo eso.

- Harry, eso no es nada yo sólo- dijo la castaña tratando de parecer tranquila.

- ¿NO ES NADA?- dijo Harry al borde de la desesperación- OK PARA EL ESTÚPIDO DE HARRY NO ES NADA, QUE LA CHICA QUE EL AMA SÓLO JUGARÁ CON EL, NO ES NADA ¿VERDAD?, COMO FUI TAN CIEGO.

- el anillo- dijo Hermione tratando de contener la paciencia- sólo me lo dio porque…

- PORQUE ACEPTASTE CASARTE CON EL ¿VERDAD?. POR ESO- seguía gritando el moreno

- no Harry, yo sólo- dijo Hermione mientras, inevitablemente comenzaba a llorar.

- TU SÓLO NADA, DIME LA VERDAD, ¡¡QUE SÓLO JUGASTE CONMIGO!!

- ¿SABES QUE? – dijo la chica, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba- NO TE NEGARÉ QUE ME PROPUSO MATRIMONIO PERO EN LO QUE SI ESTAS MAL ES QUE YO NO ACEPTE, SI ME DIO EL ANILLO FUE PORQUE A EL SE LE DIO LA GANA.

- ¡PUES NO TE CREÓ!- dijo el ojiverde mas sentido que antes, era obvio que Hermione le engañaba

- SI QUIERES CREERME BIEN, SI NO TAMBIEN, YA NO ME IMPORTAS SI NO QUIERES CONFIAR EN MI ES OBVIO QUE NO CONCORDAMOS, Y AUNQUE LOGRARAMOS SALIR NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS FUNCIONARÍA, ¡NADA! ASÍ QUE ME VALE UN BLEDO SI NO VOLVEMOS PORQUE YO YA NO TE AMO- dijo Hermione mientras lloraba, bastante desconsolada

Harry no dijo nada, se había quedado en shock, Hermione acababa de decir lo que el mas temía, esta había dicho que ya no lo amaba y ¿Por qué? Porque ahora lo había cambiado por ese maldito búlgaro, sólo por eso, Hermione había encontrado un buen pretexto para librarse de el.

- PUES A MI TAMPOCO ME IMPORTAS- dijo Harry mintiendo, sabía que si el cuento de pinocho fuera real a el le crecería enormemente la nariz por lo que iba a decir- YO NUNCA TE AME SÓLO LO HICE PARA NO LASTIMARTE Y PARA DIVERTIRME UN RATO ¿SABES? ASÍ QUE ME VALE SI TE CASAS O NO, Y VETE DE MI CUARTO.

Dicho esto Harry ya no esperó a que la chica le contestará, porque le acababa de cerrar de un portazo la puerta a la chica en sus narices. Y lo había hecho, no porque quisiera sino porque no quería ver la cara de la chica, la cara de decepción, no quería verla sufrir, porque el sabía que aunque Hermione se casará con Krum esta aun lo quería, aunque fuera un poco…

_Girl, I know you really love me,  
You just don't realize  
You've never been there before  
It's only your first time  
Maybe I'll forgive you, hmm  
Maybe you'll try  
We should be happy together   
Forever, you and I _

Hermione se dio la vuelta para quedar recargada en la puerta y comenzó a llorar aun mas que antes, se sentía mal, muy mal ya que todo esa estúpida pelea había sido solo por un malentendido, todo por su culpa, por no haber querido hablarle a Harry sobre Víktor, sólo por eso.

Lloró aun mas al darse cuenta de que la noche de sus sueños se había convertido en una completa pesadilla, no podía soportarlo; se sentía sumamente culpable.

Por otra parte también Harry se dio la vuelta y quedó recargado en la puerta, se sentía extraño por haberle gritado a Hermione; nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando eran amigos.

Extrañaba esos tiempos, en los que eran tres y podían confiarse todo, incluso Hermione podía decirle a Harry que ella amaba a otro y a este le daba igual, Ron le decía lo mucho que el quería a Hermione y este lo apoyaba; todo había cambiado.

A pesar de todo o al menos hasta ahora; no se arrepentía por lo sucedido, Hermione era maravillosa, habían pasado buenos momentos juntos, era una excelente novia, ambos se amaban o al menos eso creía lo único que no le gustaba del cambió de trío a dúo era que hasta la fecha el ya no había hablado con su mejor amigo, ya sea de quidditch o de otro tema, extrañaba esos juegos de ajedrez; extrañaba a su amigo.

Si el habría sabido que Hermione lo engañaba no habría arriesgado su amistad con Ron y así todo seguiría igual que antes; todo había sido culpa de Dudley, si no se lo hubieran topado aquel día el nunca hubiera besado a Hermione y seguirían siendo amigos los tres, ¿o no?

Daba lo mismo, de todas formas el pasado ya no importaba ya que ahora vivía en su doloroso presente, se sentó en el suelo mientras recargaba su cabeza en la pared, se sentía mal y de ahora en adelante tendría que aprender a vivir sólo; sin Hermione.

_Can you love me again like you loved me before  
This time I want you to love me much more  
This time instead just come to my bed  
And baby just don't let me, don't let me down _

La chica se sentó y abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos, lloro al grado que su vestido quedó totalmente empapado, se había quedado sin Harry y por el grado de la pelea ella pudo deducir que por mucho tiempo, nunca se habían gritado ni reprochado nada ni siquiera cuando Harry besó a Cho el le había gritado, ni cuando le dijo lo de Malfoy pero esto había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

_Although we've come to the End Of The Road  
Still I can't let you go  
It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you  
Come to the End of the Road  
Still I can't let you go  
It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you_

Hermione estuvo hay por largo rato ah de ser verdad no supo cuanto, ni le interesaba, se sentía fatal.

La puerta se abrió, Hermione se paró de golpe y limpió las lagrimas de su cara y para su desgracia a la habitación habían entrado; Ron y Luna.

Estos llegaron muy felices, con enormes sonrisas en la cara pero cuando ambos la vieron hay parada al menos la sonrisa de Ron se esfumó.

- Hermione yo…- dijo Ron acercandose a ella, pero Luna se lo impidió, o al menos eso pensó Hermione cuando está se interpuso entre ambos.

- no Ron- dijo Luna- déjame charlar con ella, no creo que este en condiciones para una charla contigo ¿si?

Ron miró a la chica y después a Hermione y asintió con la cabeza.

- te veré en mi cuarto- dijo Luna.

Cuando Ron se hubo ido Luna caminó hacía Hermione y esta al verla le dijo: te vez muy bonita y me alegra bastante que ya te lleves mejor con el, y que confié en ti.

- gracias Hermione pero ¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó está- no intentes aparentar conmigo que estas bien porque ni tu voz ni tu cara lo demuestran.

Hermione apenas escuchó eso se abalanzó a la chica y la abrazó, volviendo a llorar de nuevo, se sentía bien al poder saber que podía charlar con alguien que supiera todo lo ocurrido.

- Luna, yo…, me siento mal- dijo la chica- Harry me gritó, y se enojó como nunca antes lo había hecho, estuvo muy mal y se que nada volverá a ser como antes.

- calma niña- dijo Luna llevándola a sentarse a un sofá- cuéntame todo porque la forma en la que me lo explicas no te entiendo nada, ¿Qué pasó?

- Víktor me propuso matrimonio- al ver la cara de Luna, agregó- pero yo me negué, de igual forma me dio el anillo y Harry lo malinterpreto todo, le dije que ya no lo amaba y este…este…

Hermione volvió a llorar al recordar lo que el chico le había dicho, ¿Cómo era posible que el jugara con ella?, el había demostrado lo contrario, sabía que era incapaz de lastimarla, aunque ella conocía el lado "amable" del chico mas no el lado "patán" ¿y si en realidad el había jugado con ella?

- ¿Qué te dijo?- insistió Luna, limpiándole una lagrima a Hermione

- ¡que solo había jugado conmigo!- chilló Hermione

Luna al escuchar esto ultimo, palideció; ahora que todo iba bien para todos ¡ocurría esto! Y por como Hermione le contó los hechos parecía que para ambos chicos ese era el final definitivo de su relación…

---------------------------------------

Ron daba de vueltas en la habitación de Luna, tratando de escuchar la conversación que ambas chicas sostenían afuera pero no se oía nada; mas que sollozos de Hermione.

Con esto, la cabeza de Ron era un lió sabía que quería a Hermione y mucho pero…su relación con Luna había cambiado mucho estos meses; ella era muy linda y lo apoyaba en todo.

Se dio un golpe en la cabeza con su puño; cada que pensaba en eso su cabeza lo llevaba al momento en que besó a la chica.

Por primera vez desde que había sucedido el chico decidió no borrar esa imagen de su mente; decidió cerrar los ojos y revivir como había sido aquello.

Se hallaba muy nervioso; el había besado a varias chicas de Hogwarts en esos últimos dos años; su primer beso fue en un juego de botella con Lavander Brown y el se sentía torpe; porque cuando Lavander lo beso fue muy agresiva y parecía que quería tragárselo o algo similar…por lo tanto al chico se le hizo costumbre ser así con las demás pero con Luna…se sentía como un aprendiz.

Sabia que Luna no era como las demás chicas de sexto y séptimo año de Hogwarts; interesadas solo por besar chicos, por ver que chico se interesa en ellas para llevárselas a la cama, tardarse horas en sus cuartos para arreglarse…en fin Luna no era nada de eso era mas sencilla, menos interesada y no solo pensaba en chicos como las demás; su amiga era diferente.

Pero desde que paso eso no volvió a suceder ni Luna le había dicho nada excepto, que se veía más risueña que antes.

Por el otro lado estaba Hermione; ella era igual que Luna pero su relación con ella había cambiado bastante debido a los celos enfermizos que el tenia hacia ella; sus celos hacía Harry, cuando el ya se había convencido que todo eso era falso; los vio besarse en el patio…

Se sintió fatal al verlos pero si de verdad hubiera sido así el estaba convencido de que hubiera preferido estar solo mas sin en cambió corrió con Luna como lo llevaba haciendo desde que se dio cuenta de que era una chica extraordinaria.

La puerta finalmente se abrió; de ella regreso su amiga y al igual que horas antes se veía hermosa.

- ¿Qué le sucedió?- cuestiono el pelirrojo- ¿Qué tenía?

- no vayas- dijo Luna cerrándole el paso al pelirrojo que se encontraba girando el pomo de la puerta- no creo que este dispuesta a hablarte y explicarte lo que viste en la mañana.

- ¿el beso con mi mejor amigo?- pregunto Ron sonrojándose bastante al darse cuenta de que su distancia con Luna era solo de un par de centímetros y ella estaba recargada en la pared sin poderse mover- necesito una explicación, es decir, si ellos salían ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? Así nuestra relación no hubiera cambiado y todo seguiría como antes

- no intentes sacarme información que no puedo darte- respondió la rubia- es algo que no puedo hacer ellos tienen que decírtelo, yo no soy la persona indicada.

- Luna- susurro Ron- no se que haría sin ti, te quiero…

Dicho esto Ron volvió a tomar a Luna de la cintura y se acercó lentamente hacía ella, cerró sus ojos; su corazón le había pedido a gritos que la besara y fue lo que decidió hacer…

---------------------------------------

Hermione se había quedado encogida en un sillón individual, pensando en lo sucedido y a causa de que había llorado bastante se había quedado dormida.

Draco llegó a la sala; necesitaba a gritos hablar con Ginny ¿Por qué le había besado? Si después de todo ella lo odiaba, necesitaba oír las explicaciones de la pelirroja si esta después de todo lo amaba; este no le negaría su cariño y así podrían comenzar a salir, por ello había ido a buscarla a la habitación.

Se acerco a la mini-sala y hay vio a una chica que llevaba un vestido rojo, encogida en un sillón.

Se acercó a ella; era mas que obvio que estaba dormida y de forma muy incomoda, la movió un poco y esta no se movió, con una mano le levantó la cara; era Hermione.

Malfoy se extraño bastante al notar que esta no despertaba; estaba completamente dormida y sin pensárselo dos veces la tomo como meses antes; de forma que la cargo con ambas manos una en su espalda y otra en sus piernas, la chica aun dormida se abrazó a su cuello y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Sabía que si alguien lo veía lo acusarían de violación o intoxicación o algo similar pero Hermione le había ayudado bastante con Ginny por mucho que la detestara.

Con bastante trabajo llegó a la habitación de Hermione y al localizar la maleta de la chica se acercó a la cama y la depositó ahí con mucho cuidado, con un poco de trabajo la metió a las sabanas para que esta no tuviera frío y cerro el dosel, le extraño bastante encontrar a Hermione en esas condiciones ya que se supone que a esas horas ella debía estar en el baile con Harry mas sin en cambió no estaba en el baile ni mucho menos con harry.

Se disponía a salir cuando una puerta se abrió, al voltear a ver descubrió que su búsqueda había finalizado; ya que delante de el se hallaba Ginny Weasley.

---------------------------------------

Sintió que unos dedos rozaban su boca, abrió los ojos para encontrar a unos zafiros mirándole fijamente a unos centímetros de el.

Enseguida el pelirrojo bastante confundido retrocedió un par de pasos y la chica se alejo de el sentándose en el espejo del tocador.

- ¿hice algo malo?- dijo Ron colocándose atrás de ella

- claro que no- contestó la rubia cepillándose su cabello

- ¿acaso soy tan malo besando?- insistió

- sinceramente- dijo esta- no

- ¿entonces?- argumentó Ron aun sin entender porque Luna lo había rechazado

- mira Ron- explicó Luna dándose la vuelta y mirándolo fijamente- iré sin rodeos y espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad ¿entendido?- Ron asintió y la chica continuo- bien, tu sabes perfectamente que te quiero desde hace tiempo y no solo como un amigo ¿si? Yo desde que me enamore de ti supe que amabas a Hermione- al ver la cara de este añadió- y lo supe porque era mas que obvio, bueno mas sin en cambió nunca me importo, tu fuiste muy cruel conmigo y eso tampoco me importo; yo me conformaba con hablarte, solo eso- hubo un silencio incomodo en la habitación y Luna al ver que Ron no la interrumpía prosiguió- cuando te encontré en el patio del colegio y tu me detuviste me sentí la chica mas feliz del mundo aunque una parte de mi me decía que en realidad tu no lo hacías porque me quisieras sino porque estabas solo y necesitabas a alguien.

Ron esquivo la mirada de la chica, sabía que ella tenía la razón.

- tampoco me importo y me sentía muy feliz de ser tu confidente, tu amiga. Cuando me invitaste al baile empecé a creer que de verdad me amabas, que yo era algo realmente importante para ti- prosiguió la rubia soltando un par de lagrimas- y cuando me besaste me sentí en las nubes ya que al fin mi sueño se había hecho realidad; le había dado mi primer besó al chico que ame con locura mas sin en cambió estoy muy consciente de que esto solo es un mundo de fantasía para mi, un mundo en el que soy la única para ti y en el que realmente me amas pero ya no quiero vivir mas tiempo en el; quiero salir de esa burbuja y por ello te rechace, hubiera sido tan fácil para mi seguirte el juego, pero no quiero engañarme, tu amas a Hermione y lo único que haces es tratar de olvidarla besándome a mi y ya no quiero engañarme mas y salir mas dañada de lo que ya estoy.

- Luna- dijo Ron hincándose frente a ella- yo te quiero, te…te quiero bastante eres una gran chica y no quiero perderte

- no lo harás- aseguro la chica limpiándose las lagrimas

- quiero que siempre estés conmigo, eres sumamente importante para mi y yo te…

- ¡para!- exclamó Luna- no sigas, ya no me dañes mas

- pero yo no…

- vete- Luna se paro de su lugar y se encaminó a la puerta, girando el picaporte y abriéndola de par en par

- ¿ahora que?- pregunto el pelirrojo saliendo de la habitación

- no quiero que sigas, no quiero seguir engañándote y no quiero que me digas cosas lindas para que yo no me aleje de ti y te quedes sin amigos de nuevo aclara tus sentimientos y cuando estés seguro de ellos puedes regresar, sin importar cual sea la respuesta.

Dicho esto Luna cerró la puerta y dejo a un Ron anonadado así que sin saber que hacer para recuperar a su chica, se encaminó a su habitación para aclarar sus sentimientos y así poder dar un buena explicación para volver a probar los labios de la chica aunque solo fuera una vez mas…

---------------------------------------

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiono la pelirroja, bastante nerviosa.

- vengo a buscarte- dijo el rubio caminando hacía ella y recuperando la postura de "chico malo"

- ¿y?

- y quiero que me expliques porque me besaste- dijo este a solo unos pasos de ella

- no voy hacerlo, y ya te dije si le cuentas a alguien, te mato ¿entendiste?- dijo la chica, desafiante

- necesito que lo hagas- insistió Draco mientras seguía caminando hacía ella y esta iba retrocediendo

- fue un lapsus stupidus- explicó la pelirroja- no te emociones, yo no saldría con una asquerosa serpiente como tu.

- ¿en serio?- rió este al ver que la chica ya había topado con pared y ya no podía seguir retrocediendo- yo pensaría que no.

El chico se acercó a ella lentamente y esta le miró y al notar lo que venía, cerró sus ojos y le abrazó del cuello jalándolo mas hacía ella.

Finalmente sus labios se unieron, hay se hallaban de nuevo; besándose apasionadamente, dando todo de si mismos, este le tomo la cintura y la jalo mas hacía el.

Siguieron así por un tiempo; a Ginny le mataban los tacones, así que se había bajado poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en el piso; este al notarlo también se hincó junto a ella pero sin parar el besó simplemente haciéndolo mas lento que antes.

Finalmente ambos se separaron, esta miro esos ojos metálicos que la volvían loca y este hizo lo mismo, esperando a que la pelirroja le dijera algo o le soltara un par de cachetadas, pero lo que sucedió no se lo esperó; esta volvió a tomarlo del cuello y se había vuelto a lanzar hacía el para besarlo nuevamente.

Tiempo después se volvieron a separar, lo único que sonaba en la habitación eran respiraciones entrecortadas, ahora el chico la tomo de la cara y comenzó a besarle el cuello, bajo lentamente hasta que terminó con el cuello e iba a comenzar a bajar un poco mas pero un par de manos lo alejaron.

Ginny lo había detenido, tomándole la cara pero en vez de besarlo o algo similar lo había empujado, haciendo que este cayera de bruces al suelo.

- ¿ahora que?- dijo este, aun en el suelo.

- lárgate de aquí- exclamó la pelirroja- o es mas si quieres quédate aquí, esta ni es mi habitación así que quédate haber que zorra de Hogwarts te hace caso para que puedas fajarte con ella sin ningún problema porque yo no dejare que solo sea tu "juguete"- gritó la pelirroja

- yo no quiero que seas un juguete para mi ni tampoco quería fajarme contigo- dijo este parándose del suelo y corriendo a la puerta para que esta no pudiera salir.

- ¿entonces?- dijo esta poniéndose las manos en las caderas

- ¿quieres saber porque?- cuestionó el rubio- ¡porque desde que empezó este curso estoy loco por ti!- explicó Malfoy, tenía que decírselo, no podía callarlo por mas tiempo- ¡te amo, por ello deje que me besaras en Halloween, por ello fui a robarte un beso a la enfermería el día en que caíste de la escoba, por ello acepte el papel en la obra!, ¡por ti! Porque sabía que era la única forma de tenerte porque tu nunca me querrás como yo a ti, por eso.

- yo…- dijo la pelirroja, todo aquello la había dejado sin habla.

- no digas ni inventes nada- dijo este saliendo de la habitación- solo quería que lo supieras, quería que supieras que estoy completamente loco por ti y que al menos yo si tengo el valor de explicar las cosas.

Dicho esto el rubio giro sobre sus talones y se encaminó a su habitación, Ginny se quedó hay perpleja, ¿acaso había oído bien?, ¿Malfoy la amaba? ¿Desde cuando tenía tanta suerte? ¡Apenas de había dado cuenta de que amaba a Malfoy y este ya le había correspondido! ¿y si jugaba con ella? Esta enseguida se lo negó si ese hubiera sido el caso este no le hubiera confesado que la amaba y que ya anteriormente la había besado ¿o no?, después de mucho tiempo se sintió feliz al saber que un chico que ah ella le gustaba estuviera loco por ella.

Una segunda idea cruzo su cabeza ¿Qué diría su hermano? De seguro lo mataba a el y después a ella por haber comenzado a salir juntos pero…eso a ella no le importaba puede que Malfoy era su peor enemigo desde que lo conoció pero después de todo el chico era muy atractivo, y al parecer este ya había cambiado, ya no era tan cruel o al menos eso le había demostrado hace apenas unos minutos antes.

Salió y se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba pensar en lo sucedido y como sería la mejor manera de decirle mañana a Malfoy que a ella también le gustaba mucho y por primera vez desde hace 7 años se durmió y no precisamente pensando en Harry…

---------------------------------------

Ron llegó a su habitación, se moría de sueño y su charla con Luna le había dejado un gran mareo en la cabeza pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien en la habitación le observaba fijamente.

- ¿Harry?- dijo Ron acercandose a el

- ¿vienes a golpearme de nuevo?- respondió el ojiverde con resentimiento

- hermano- dijo Ron sentándose junto a el- de verdad lo siento, no había tenido ganas de hablar sobre el tema y pues…últimamente todo entre nosotros ah cambiado y siento que ya no es lo mismo que antes y de verdad siento mucho lo del golpe…me sentí bastante enojado porque hayas hecho sufrir a mi hermana, ella de verdad te quiere y sentí que jugabas con ella hasta que después comprendí que no tuve porque hacerlo ya que tu no salías con ella.

- hasta que razonas- replicó Harry fríamente.

- vamos- dijo Ron poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico- todo tiene que ser igual que antes, no me importa que salgas con Hermione…

Harry palideció, ¿acaso había oído bien? El estomago se le revolvió bastante, se sentía mareado y se sentía pésimamente mal por haber engañado a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Cómo…como sabes lo de Hermione?- pregunto el ojiverde con tristeza, al fin Ron se enteraba de lo sucedido pero ya no tenía caso; su chica iba a casarse.

- los vi en la mañana- confesó el pelirrojo- vine a recoger mi guión y al asomarme al balcón los vi, me sentí bastante mal porque ninguno de los dos me dijo nada, simplemente se fueron alejando de mi hasta que el trío se deshizo y me dejaron sin explicación alguna.

- lo siento amigo, es que no te dijimos nada porque sabíamos que te lastimaríamos, llevas amando a Hermione casi desde que la viste y no queríamos decírtelo.

- me sentí fatal pero los disculpo porque se que eso pasó apenas en octubre, ¿no es así? Sino es claro que me lo hubieran dicho antes.

Harry volvió a sentirse mal, ¿le contaría lo del verano? Su mente se lo reprochó enseguida ¿y si no se lo perdonaba? En estos momentos necesitaba el apoyo de un camarada que le ayudara a superar lo de Hermione y si lo perdía, estaría solo para siempre…

- si, precisamente fue en el día del Halloween- mintió el moreno- no te lo dijimos porque sabíamos que lo tomarías mal.

- ahora ya no- sonrió el pelirrojo- volveremos a ser tres, no me importara su relación, porque creo que me estoy enamorando de Luna.

- ¿en serio?, ella ah de estar feliz, siempre te amó y es una chica excelente para ti

- si- Ron sonrió con el hecho de imaginar a Luna de nuevo en sus brazos- seremos un cuarteto.

- trío- respondió el chico con amargura

- tu sales con Hermione, ¿no? Seremos un cuarteto

- ya no mas- replicó- ella va a casarse

- ¿QUÉ VA A QUE?- gritó Ron- ¿CON QUIEN?, ella estaba contigo, como…

- con Krum, lleva una gran sortija en el dedo- Harry se empezó a poner el pijama- que yo nunca podré darle, esta acepto y solo jugó conmigo.

- ¿Hermione?, ella nunca jugaría contigo- garantizó el chico.

- pues lo hizo, ya no quiero saber mas de ella siento haber arriesgado la amistad que tenía contigo a cambió de alguien que no vale la pena.

- lo siento, hermano- dijo el chico encaminándose a su cama y comenzando a alistarse para ir a dormir.

- pero ahora todo será igual que antes- el ojiverde le brindó una gran sonrisa.

- lo se

Dicho esto ambos chicos cerraron sus doseles y se dispusieron a dormir, Harry se durmió enseguida mas sin en cambio Ron dio varias vueltas en su cama, puede que el ame a Luna mas sin en cambió cuando escucho que Harry le decía que todo entre el y Hermione había acabado este inconscientemente se había alegrado bastante y cuando Harry le dijo que la castaña se casaba este no se la creyó; Hermione era bastante madura como para aceptar casarse con un chico que era mucho mayor que ella y mas cuando ella no había acabado sus estudios.

Después de un rato, Ron logró conciliar el sueño pero con varias confusiones, si de verdad estaba seguro de que amaba a Luna, ¿Por qué seguía pensando en Hermione?

---------------------------------------

México DF.

22-01-07

10:00 PM

Hola!!! Yovanna siente venir miles de jitomates siento la tardanza pero no sabía bien que poner en este capitulo, tenia bien claro lo que pasaba entre Harry y Hermione pero entendí que el capitulo no solo podía tratarse eso así que tuve que poner mas explicaciones que son de gran importancia para el desarrollo del finc y todavía en el siguiente chapter pondré muchas mas :)

Espero no me odien por hacer pelear a Harry y a Herms pero creo que varios de ustedes ya lo veían venir, o no? Por cierto la canción que puse en el momento en que se pelean les recomiendo que la escuchen para darse una idea de que tan triste fue el asunto para ambos :( la canción es muy linda la canta boyz II men y la cancion se titula "end of the road" asi ke espero la puedan escuchar :D

Les aviso que los primero capítulos del finc los corregí porque tenían bastantes errores así que si desean pueden releerlos, no es obligatorio ya que no puse ningún posible spoiler de los capítulos que faltan.

Este capi se lo dedico a mi mama y a Ramses porque fue su cumpleaños en este mes :D, el siguiente capi prometo subirlo a inicios de febrero porque si subo un capitulo por mes (que es lo que estoy haciendo) acabare la historia dentro de dos años!!! Así que tratare de subir cada quince días, va?

Bueno espero que tengan la delicadeza de dejarme un review que ya empiezo a extrañar :( porfas!! Dejen uno aunke sea de un reglon que nada les cuesta, solo un minuto de su precioso tiempo.

En esta ocasión no tengo avance del siguiente capitulo cosa que siento bastante, ahora ¿ahora que hará Ron?, ¿se jugara por Hermione?, ¿de verdad querrá a Luna? Bueno, de que la quiere la quiere pero a la vez Hermione siempre fue su amor imposible, ¿aprovechara la oportunidad? Pues solo puedo decirles que todo eso se solucionara en el siguiente capi al igual que la relación de la zanahoria, ¡perdón! De Ginny con Malfoy, bueno sin mas incoherencias que decir los dejo, esperando que les haya gustado el chap, ciao!!

ATTE:

Y.P.L.W


	19. la forma en la que vendrá

La chica se paro de su cama sin hacer el menor ruido, ya se habia cambiado no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de quien la habia llevado a su dormitorio pero se lo agradecía de todo corazón.

Cuando se acerco al espejo a cepillarse el cabello noto que sus ojos se hallaban bastante hinchados, al recordar la enorme discusión de la noche anterior se sintió muy triste pero sabía que no podría cambiar nada de lo sucedido; que Harry ya no estaba con ella.

Se arreglo lo de los ojos con un movimiento de la varita y salio de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, en la mini-sala aun el fuego crepitaba y sabia porque; fuera la hora que fuera en el colegio Dumstrang hacia mucho frió.

En los sillones que habia alrededor de la chimenea vio un cabello rubio inconfundible, se acerco y se sentó junto al chico.

- que hay- dijo este brindándole una gran sonrisa a la chica- ¿te sientes mejor?

- ¿de que hablas?- se extraño la castaña, se supone que Draco no sabía nada de lo sucedido.

- yo te lleve anoche a tu dormitorio, te quedaste dormida en el sillón de hay- dijo señalando un sillón sumamente pequeño- si te hubiera dejado seguro que morías por hipotermia.

- lo se…gracias no tenias porque hacerlo.

- te peleaste con Potter, ¿verdad?- contesto el chico en un susurro.

- que rápido corren las noticias- ironizo Hermione

- nadie lo sabe- contestó Malfoy- es obvio ¿tu sola en una noche de baile?, no es creíble o al menos no para aquel que sepa tu relación con Potter.

- si, peleamos

- ahora porque fue

- por esto- dijo la chica señalando el anillo de su mano.

- ¿te propuso matrimonio y dijiste que no?- cuestiono el rubio, sin entender.

- no seas estupido- respondió de mala gana- me lo dio Víktor Krum- al ver la cara que el chico ponía decidió resumirle lo sucedido, no tenia ganas de recordar nada sobre la noche anterior- yo le rechace la propuesta de matrimonio y este aun así me dio el anillo, creí que no habría problema pero Harry lo malentendió todo y peleamos anoche, por eso me hallaste en ese estado tan espantoso.

- lo siento Hermione- dijo el chico tomando la mano de la chica en señal de apoyo- ya sabes aquí estaré por cualquier cosa que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sabía que si hablaba el nudo que se había apoderado de su garganta se desataría e irremediablemente comenzaría a llorar.

- ¿vas a desayunar?- dijo la chica en un susurró.

- no, bajare después- respondió el rubio

Dicho esto Hermione se paro del sillón y salio de la habitación, caminando lentamente hacía el comedor, los pasillos se hallaban desiertos ya que apenas eran las 8 y como anoche hubo fiesta en el salón lo mas lógico era que la mayoría se levantara a las 10 u 11, o al menos eso sucedía en Hogwarts.

Cuando llegó al comedor este se hallaba completamente casi desierto excepto por diez alumnos y eso porque parecían de primer grado.

Se encaminó a la mesa del fondo y con ayuda de una bandeja llevo a su asiento; un vaso de fruta con cereal y yogurt, a ser verdad no tenia mucha hambre mas sin en cambio tenia que comer algo.

Cuando se sentó en su lugar e iba a comenzar a comer se dio cuenta de que había dos personas frente a ella.

- vaya- exclamó la chica- creí que nunca te darías cuenta de que estábamos aquí

- lo siento- se disculpo la chica- es que...yo…

- estas distraída- dijo el chico, terminando la frase de la castaña- queremos hablar contigo, sabemos que estas mal y que necesitas desahogarte con alguien, después de todo tu pelea con Harry…

- ¿co…COMO DEMONIOS LO SABEN?- grito Hermione, haciendo que los pocos alumnos que estaban hay se le quedaran viendo raro.

La chica ya estaba harta de que le repitieran la pelea con Harry, de por si se sentía bastante dolida como para que todas las personas a las que veía se la pasaran preguntándole sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, ¿acaso alguien había puesto un encabezado en el profeta que dijera "Hermione Granger tiene gran pelea con el niño que vivió"? ¿O que? Porque si no era así entonces porque todo el mundo estaba enterado, la chica ya habia comenzado a hartarse sobre el tema.

- tranquila- respondió Cho- si no quieres hablarlo no hay problema.

- ¿pero como diablos lo saben?

- ya se los había dicho, ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo Cedric.

Hermione comió un pedazo de su fruta, ¿ya se lo había dicho? Trató de recordarlo, miró a ambos chicos en busca de alguna pista o de algo que la ayudara hasta que recordó lo sucedido…

flash back

_- gracias- dice Cedric mientras abrazaba a la chica- Harry, no tienes ya de que sentirte culpable ya que gracias a tu chica regresé. _

_- ¿Cómo sabes que…?- dice Harry algo preocupado. _

_- se lo de ambos, y créanme que Cho no me lo dijo- dijo al notar como Harry y Hermione le echaban miradas asesinas a la chica- así que suerte, no dejen que las apariencias los separen, ¿entendido?. _

_Los chicos asintieron, se sentían extraños con el simple hecho de que Cedric supiera todo lo había sucedido en esos meses. _

flash back

- pero… ¿Cómo sabías lo que sucedería?- exclamó la chica, ya había entendido lo que Cedric le había querido decir mas sin en cambió no entendía como lo había previsto.

- cuando yo estuve…muerto- explicó el chico- puedes ver un portal del "pasado, presente y futuro" en el pues…ves la vida de las personas y al ver las suyas…vi que pelearían.

- ¿y porque no nos lo dijiste?- preguntó, aun sin comprender porque si el chico ya lo sabía no se los había dicho antes

- déjame terminar, cuando vi lo que Cho hacía por mi supe que regresaría, y volvería a estar de nuevo con ella mas sin en cambió para regresar me dieron la condición de que no podía decir nada sobre su futuro a nadie porque si no se las arreglarían para que yo volviera a morir me dijeron que podía darles pistas pero que rara era la vez en la que hicieran lo que hicieran su destino se iba a cumplir y no se modificaría, las cosas ya están predestinadas a suceder.

- solo respóndeme algo- susurró Hermione- ¿regresare con Harry?

- ya dije, no puedo decirte absolutamente nada

- bien, gracias por la ayuda- ironizó la chica, parándose de su lugar- Cho yo te ayude cuando Cedric no estaba, busque por toda la biblioteca por días- dijo Hermione con un nudo en la garganta- ¿y tu no puedes decirme un solo "si" o un "no"? ¡Lo sabía! Para eso son las amigas, ¿verdad?

Dicho esto Hermione giro sobre sus talones y salió del comedor limpiándose una lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos involuntariamente, necesitaba estar sola, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie ya que con cada persona que se encontraba era con aquella que volvía a recordar su pelea con el chico cuando ella lo que quería era olvidar lo sucedido…

Cho bajo la mirada, el chico al verla tomo su mano por debajo de la mesa.

- ella tiene razón- murmuró la chica- soy una mala amiga, ella hizo todo por mi y yo lo único que eh hecho es fallarle.

- sabes que fue cierto lo que dije- dijo Cedric mirando fijamente a Cho

- y si eso es cierto… ¿Por qué me lo dijiste a mi?

- porque solo la persona que me revivió, puede saber lo que vi- dijo el chico acercandose a ella- pero eso no se lo dije, no quería que te forzara.

- gracias- dijo la chica dándole un beso corto al rubio.

- lo que me da mas tristeza- dijo el chico apareciendo dos cafés delante de ambos con su varita- es que esto es solo el inicio, aun les falta pasar muchas cosas juntos. Ambos sufrirán bastante aunque la que más lo demuestra es Hermione porque Harry a pesar de que se ve que no le importa también sufre muy a su manera.

- desgraciadamente así es ¿verdad?- comentó la chica bebiendo un sorbo de su café- ¿crees que su amor llegue a cambiar el destino que ellos ya tienen predestinado?, digo tu le acabas de decir que hicieran lo que hicieran su destino se iba a cumplir, que rara vez se modificaba.

- ya te dije lo que yo vi- explicó el chico- el afecto que se tienen terminara para siempre y su amistad también, se perderá todo el afecto que uno sentía por el otro, a menos que las ganas que ambos tengan de estar juntos sean demasiado fuertes y ambos disminuyan su orgullo, será la única manera en que ellos podrán cambiar su destino porque hasta donde yo se; ellos en un futuro no acabaran juntos.

---------------------------------------

Malfoy se disponía a ir a desayunar, hasta que el ruido de una puerta que se cerraba lo detuvo, al notar que no lo llamaban se disponía a girar el pomo de la puerta pero una voz lo detuvo.

- espera

- ¿ahora que?-dijo este con frustración, después de lo que la chica le había dicho la noche anterior lo había dejado bastante dolido.

- tengo que hablar contigo- respondió Ginny tomando la mano del chico.

- ¿Qué? Vienes a decirme que no quieres que me acueste con alguien de hogwarts ¿o que? Aunque te recuerdo que tú no eres una santa tu también llevas un largo historial que por educación no te diré…

- espera, espera- se defendió haciendo un movimiento con las manos que le indicaba que parara- vine a hablar contigo no ah ofenderte ni nada parecido.

- tienes cinco minutos, no quiero volver a pelear contigo- respondió el chico.

- pues…cinco minutos no creo que alcancen para expresarte esto…

Dicho esto la chica se abalanzó al cuello del chico y comenzó a besarle al igual que la noche anterior, fue un poco brusca al principio pero después lo fue haciendo mas calmada, hasta que Ginny se separo lentamente de el.

- siento todo lo que te dije anoche- se disculpo la chica mientras que al igual que Draco, se sentaba en uno de los sillones- al principio fue porque mi mente aun no procesaba todo lo sucedido, tu me atraes bastante; eres muy guapo y besas excelente- el chico esbozó una gran sonrisa- yo también te quiero no garantizo que una relación "Gryffindor-Slytherin" vaya a funcionar pero creo que podemos intentarlo, claro por el momento nadie tiene que enterarse, especialmente mi hermano.

- por mi boca nadie se enterara- dijo el chico tomando la mano de la pelirroja.

- genial

- entonces eso significa que…- trato de decir Draco, se hallaba demasiado impresionado por la respuesta que aun su cerebro no asimilaba- ¿estas dispuesta a salir conmigo?

- por supuesto- exclamó la pelirroja radiante de felicidad; al fin iba a ser feliz con alguien que realmente amara.

- ¿quieres ir a desayunar a mi cuarto?- propuso el chico, hace un par de minutos vio que su ultimo compañero salía de la habitación; de hecho solo quedaba Joe pero como este parecía haber pasado una excelente noche con Pansy pues ambos ya habían salido de la habitación…

- claro- respondió- ¿voy por el desayuno?

- no, tu ve a la habitación- dijo Malfoy poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la puerta- ahorita te alcanzó.

Dicho esto el chico salió de la habitación, Ginny se quedo hay, mirando el fuego aun seguía sin creerse que había sido capaz de declararle todo al chico pero lo había hecho y ahora este la invitaba a desayunar.

No sabía si su relación fuera a funcionar pero al menos tenía que intentarlo; a pesar de que quería al rubio no pensaba dejar de tratar de conquistar a Harry.

El ojiverde era muy atractivo y a pesar de que a ella le gustara Malfoy siempre, durante toda su vida había tenido ganas de probar a Harry como novio, mínimo probar uno de sus besos y como no, llegar a algo mas con el…

- hay que jugar un día ajedrez- propuso la voz de un chico que acababa de abrir una puerta

- si quieres esta tarde después de todo tenemos mucho de que hablar- respondía su hermano de la pelirroja mientras caminaba hacía ella.

- buenos días Ginny- dijeron ambos chicos al unísono

La chica les sonrió y ambos se iban alejando de ella cuando Ron le preguntó: ¿vienes a desayunar?

- no hermano gracias- se disculpó Ginny- creo que después de tanto tiempo que se distanciaron ustedes dos ya necesitan un tiempo para hablar de hombre a hombre.

- gracias- dijo Harry dándole una de sus irresistibles sonrisas- creo que Ron tiene mucho que contarme sobre su relación con L…

- ¡cállate, hermano!- dijo Ron dándole un golpe en la cabeza- que tu también tienes mucha cola que te pisen

- esta bien ya- se defendió el ojiverde abriendo la puerta de la habitación- ¡te vemos luego Ginny!

Dicho esto ambos chicos salieron de la habitación, Ginny se paró de su lugar y se dirigió hasta la habitación del chico, al llegar a el se sentó en la primera cama que encontró, esperando a que su chico le llevara el desayuno…

---------------------------------------

- me sigues molestando con lo de Luna y ya…

- Ron- le interrumpió Harry- tienes que hablar con ella, decirle que tu también la quieres ¿no es así? Ella es un gran partido para ti a tal grado que logró sacarte a Hermione de la cabeza

- lo se- dijo Ron recordando sus momentos felices con Luna- ¿y tu? Si hablo con ella te dejare solo de nuevo, ¿Qué harás tu?

- ligarme chicas solteras de Hogwarts que no hayan tenido un noviazgo con un famoso jugador de quidditch- respondió Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¡vamos Ron! Tienes que hablar con ella

- esta bien, le diré que la amo y que daría todo por ella… ¿feliz?

- ¡perfecto!, bien ahora regresa al cuarto, búscala y dile toda la verdad.

- gracias, hombre- dijo Ron deteniéndose y subiendo escaleras arriba- ¡te veré después!

Dicho esto Ron subió corriendo las escaleras hasta desaparecerse de la vista de Harry.

Este siguió caminando lentamente hacía el comedor del colegio; se alegraba mucho por Ron, no le importaba que se volvieran a distanciar después de todo ya era tiempo de que este tuviera una relación con una chica que verdad lo mereciera y Luna era una excelente candidata.

Después de pensar en eso su cabeza lo volvió a llevar involuntariamente hacía hermione; de verdad que la extrañaba, si su amiga no le hubiera hecho el "favor" de ser la prometida de un ex-jugador de quidditch de seguro todo sería diferente.

Ellos seguirían saliendo con la única diferencia de que Ron ya sabría todo y este a su vez saldría con luna, todo sería como el y hermione lo habían soñado en el verano…

Pero su realidad era otra; la extrañaba mucho y se sentía tan mal por haberle dicho que solo jugaba con ella la noche anterior sabía que no le hubiera dicho todo eso si hermione le hubiera dicho la verdad mas sin en cambió nunca lo hizo.

Harry siguió caminando bueno, sus pies se movían por inercia hacía el comedor porque de hay a que el estuviera pendiente a que pisaba o con que podría chocar…

"lo siento", se disculpó Harry, acababa de chocar con alguien, al voltear a ver quien era esa persona se arrepintió por no haber prestado atención por donde caminaba.

Delante de el se encontraba la chica por la que había estado completamente loco los últimos meses, la que era culpable de su sufrimiento, con la que había pasado un hermoso verano, la misma que llevaba una gran sortija en el dedo…

La miró a los ojos, estos llevaban unas horribles ojeras, su cabello estaba completamente esponjado haciendo que harry recordara la primera vez que la vio en el tren y esta le miraba, con los ojos completamente vidriosos.

Harry iba a decirle algo, tenía que disculparse mínimo con ella pero su orgullo no se lo permitió.

La miró por última vez antes de girar sobre sus talones y alejarse de ella, como si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra chica.

Hermione vio como el chico se alejaba, de nuevo un par de lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, ¿Por qué la había mirado como si fuera algo insignificante? Ella aun lo quería pero este nunca le creería lo sucedido con Krum así que parecía ser el final de su relación que nunca comenzó o al menos no oficialmente.

La chica finalmente llegó al cuarto que se le había dado a todos los alumnos de hogwarts, en al sala no había nadie, se encaminó a la puerta de su habitación pero esta se abrió dejando ver a un chico alto y pelirrojo delante de ella.

Le miró fijamente, ella lo que quería era quedarse todo el día en su cuarto, lejos de todo aquel que pudiera interrogarla o le pidiera explicaciones sobre lo sucedido con Harry pero a cambió de eso su destino le había plantado enfrente al chico al que mas explicaciones le debía, definitivamente todo ese día iba a ser muy tormentoso o al menos para ella.

- Hermione…yo- dijo el chico, no sabía muy bien por donde empezar.

- Hola- contestó con voz apenas audible.

- quería hablar con Luna solo que ella se esta duchando- explicó- así que en lo que termina… me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿nos sentamos?

- claro, Ron- respondió de mala gana, tratando de que el chico no se percatara de su mal humor

Ambos chicos se encaminaron a la sala y se sentaron en un sillón, Hermione no dijo nada, no deseaba iniciar la larga charla que les esperaba y al chico al percatarse de eso fue el que comenzó…

- Hermione se que pasaste una pésima noche y no voy a pedirte explicaciones ni mucho menos del porque llorabas- explicó el pelirrojo- lo que si quiero que me expliques es… ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que salías con Harry?

La chica sintió que su estomago disminuía considerablemente de tamaño, ¿Cómo se había enterado? Por primera vez en toda la mañana su problema con Harry se le borro de la cabeza dando lugar a lo que su amigo le había dicho, a una preocupación mas a su cabeza.

- Ron, yo de verdad lo siento- respondió Hermione mientras un nuevo nudo aparecía en su garganta solo que esta vez siguió hablando sin importarle que este la hiciera llorar de nuevo- no queríamos decirte nada o al menos hasta que encontraras a una chica para ti, para que no te sintieras excluido del grupo, de verdad lo siento Ron pero ¿Cómo te enteraste?, Ha…Har… ¿el te dijo algo?

- no, el nunca me dijo nada- respondió el chico- yo los vi ayer, en el patio, ¿sabes? Me sentí fatal porque si ustedes me lo hubieran dicho antes yo lo hubiera asimilado peor ahora ya no me importa

- Ron lo siento- dijo Hermione posando su mano en el hombro del chico- yo…no habíamos tenido el valor de decírtelo, creíamos que no lo entenderías pero supongo que ya estas enterado aunque ah estas alturas supongo que ya no tiene caso, ¿verdad?

- si ya lo se- susurró el pelirrojo- ¿sabes? Hasta eso no estoy molesto porque no me lo dijeron, digo apenas fue en Halloween ¿no?- Hermione sintió una punzada en el estomago- De verdad me hubiera enojado si hubiera sido antes pero además esta el hecho de que pelearon por una estupidez, de verdad que nuestro camarada esta tonto, ¿tu casarte? Esa ni yo me la creí

- si lo se- susurró la chica- en primera, perdóname debimos de habértelo dicho antes, de verdad que lo siento mucho y en segunda si suena estupido pero tu también te lo creerías si hubieras visto esto.

Ron se acababa de quedar boquiabierto, en la mano de Hermione había un anillo con un diamante del tamaño de una diminuta roca.

- Le...le…- este se había quedado boquiabierto y se espantó bastante al sentir como unos celos bastante lejanos se iban apoderando poco a poco de el, ¿Cómo era eso posible si el quería a Luna?- le… ¿le dijiste que si? Yo creí que…

- otro estúpido- le interrumpió Hermione- ¡ya te dije que no! El me propuso matrimonio, yo le dije que no y el aun así me dio el anillo.

- es que…eso yo ya lo sabía - respondió el pelirrojo- pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio le regala un enorme anillo a una chica que no acepto casarse con el? ¡Por dios Hermione! Eso no sucede ni en los cuentos de hadas.

- pues desgracia o no a mi me paso- dijo Hermione mirando de reojo el anillo- pero da igual creo que lo que paso entre Harry- al pronunciar eso Hermione sintió como un nuevo nudo le aparecía en la garganta- fue una completa locura que nunca debió de haber sucedido que ya quedo en el pasado, solo eso

- lo siento Hermione- contesto Ron tomando la mano de Hermione- siento que no funcionara entre ustedes

Dicho esto el pelirrojo se paro de su lugar y se encamino a la habitación, realmente se sentía mal porque al menos una parte de el sabia que no había sido sincero cuando le había dicho a su amiga que lo sentía…

Hermione vio que el chico se perdía de vista hasta que finalmente entro a la habitación, la chica miro el fuego, realmente no sabía que hacer; no podía ir a su habitación porque estaba Ron con Luna y no deseaba hacer un mal tercio, tampoco podía ir al comedor porque Cedric y Cho la estarían interrogando claro sin contar que Harry la estaría viendo con reproche o es mas ni siquiera la vería cosa que la hacía sentir mal así que decidió quedarse acostada en el sofá, oyó que la puerta se abría y cerro los ojos, si es que era alguien que sabía lo sucedido definitivamente no quería ser interrogada de nuevo, abrió los ojos tan solo un poco y vio que Malfoy había llegado al cuarto y estaba por entrar a su habitación solo que la chica decidió llamarlo…

- ¡Malfoy!- dijo la chica parándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose hacía el rubio- ¿Qué hay?

El chico casi tira la bandeja que llevaba en las manos cuando volteó a ver a la castaña, se veía más pálido de lo normal.

- hola, ¿ya estas mejor?

- no mucho, se han encargado de recordarme lo sucedido desde que me levante

- ¿en serio?- cuestiono el chico impresionado

- si- suspiro- ¿sabes? Tengo que hablar contigo, me siento culpable y no precisamente por lo de Harry, bueno si es sobre Harry pero…da igual ¿tienes tiempo?

El chico la miro evaluadoramente, realmente que su amiga lucia bastante mal, muy deprimida, con unas enormes ojeras y unos ojos semi hinchados, realmente necesitaba que alguien la escuchara, aunque por otro lado el ya había quedado con Ginny, y en su "primera cita" no iba a dejarla plantada, así que aunque su cabeza se lo reprochó, le dijo a la chica: Herms, créeme que realmente luces mal y que necesitas desahogarte con alguien- dijo el Malfoy mientras que con una mano tomaba la cara de Hermione- pero…por ahora no puedo créeme que quiero pero ya quede con otra persona y no puedo defraudarla por nada del mundo, ¿podría ser después? Te juro que de verdad lo siento, has de pensar que soy un mal agradecido pero…

- tranquilo- contesto Hermione, tomando la mano del rubio- entiendo perfectamente, no te preocupes ¿si? Te veré después

Dicho esto Hermione volvió a salir de la habitación, el chico observo como esta se perdía de vista y no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal, pero sabía que algún día hablaría con ella ya que realmente lo necesitaba.

Entró a la habitación y encontró a Ginny acostada en su cama, Draco se acercó a ella y colocó la charola en la mesita de noche y acto seguido se acostó junto a la chica.

- gracias por la oportunidad

- no hay de que- contestó la pelirroja, volteando a verlo- esta relación es extraña, aún para mi nunca en mi vida imagine que entre nosotros pudiera haber algo ¿desde cuando empezaste a sentir algo por mi?

- desde el curso pasado- explicó- bueno a finales del curso, tú empezaste a salir con muchos chicos y realmente yo no sabía porque me enojaba sin razón alguna, fue hasta el baile de Halloween cuando tuve la oportunidad de besarte y ¿sabes? Me sentí en las nubes.

- yo no sabía que eras tu- dijo la chica- solo sabía que besabas excelente.

- ¿en serio?- rió el chico- ¿crees que podríamos repetirlo?

- todas las veces que quieras

Dicho esto Ginny se acercó a el y le besó, el chico hizo lo mismo solo que supo que esta vez seria diferente; en esta ocasión Ginny sabía a quien besaba y además esta lo estaba haciendo muy calmadamente no como en ocasiones anteriores haciendo que todo fuera mas especial que antes.

---------------------------------------

Ron volvió a entrara a la habitación de Luna, en esta ocasión esta se hallaba sentada en el tocador cepillándose su cabello y en cuanto esta lo vio a través del espejo, volteó a verlo.

- hola

- hola- respondió el pelirrojo acercandose a ella

- ¿ya encontraste la respuesta que buscabas?- cuestionó la chica, mirándolo

- si fue un poco confuso- explicó- pero ya lo hice

- ¿y?

Ron se sentó junto a Luna, que seguía sin moverse del tocador y comenzó a decir: fue muy difícil para mi, desde que supe que las chicas existían me interese por Hermione, cuando la vi besarse con Harry me sentí fatal ya que mis mejores amigos me habían engañado- Ron vio como los ojos de Luna iban poniéndose vidriosos, mas sin en cambió siguió hablando con ella- mas sin en cambió me conozco bastante bien como para saber que si de verdad me hubiera importado tanto lo que vi me hubiera ido a un lugar para estar solo, para que nadie supiera lo humillado y lo triste que me sentía y en lugar de hacer eso recurrí a ti, Luna, quizá tienes razón; que en un principio te hable porque no tenía amigos, pero con el tiempo, sin darme cuenta me fui encariñando contigo. Eh de confesarte que cuando te besé el día de ayer me sentía como un principiante a pesar de que ya había besado a algunas chicas ¿Por qué? Porque tú eres distinta a las demás pero para mí ese momento fue mágico y créeme que daría cualquier cosa por ti, te quiero.

Luna se había quedado sin habla, y miraba anonadada a Ron, cuando finalmente el cerebro de Luna había procesado la información se lanzó a abrazar a Ron y este la abrazo igual de fuerte, ambos se encontraban radiantes de felicidad, pero especialmente Luna porque nunca imagino que su amigo le diera tal respuesta.

- Ron…no se que decir- exclamó la rubia- nunca me imagine esto de ti, ¿sabes? Es extraño pero a la vez, me encuentro muy feliz.

- me subestimas- rió el chico- te quiero mucho Luna, eres lo mejor que me ah ocurrido en mi vida.

Luna no necesito pensarlo dos veces para acercarse al chico lentamente, Ron al ver lo que venía se sintió un poco nervioso, mas sin en cambió al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los de la chica sintió como una sensación poco conocida lo iba invadiendo lentamente hasta albergarle todo el cuerpo; esa no tan conocida sensación que hacía que fueras sumamente feliz y te sintieras amado.

- yo también te quiero- añadió la chica en cuanto se separaron

- espero que esto dure, porque eres una chica grandiosa.

- no sigas- rió- me lo comenzare a creer

- no seas así, oye ¿ya desayunaste?- propuso el pelirrojo

- no

- ¿vamos?- dijo Ron parándose de donde estaba y tendiéndole la mano a la rubia.

- por supuesto- respondió la chica con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras tomaba la mano del chico.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, directo al comedor disfrutando de la felicidad que les acababa de ser brindada, sin importarles cuanto tiempo durara esta…

---------------------------------------

Hermione se hallaba en la biblioteca; gloriosamente había encontrado a unos amables alumnos que se lo habían dicho y ahora se hallaba en ella, leyendo libros bastante interesantes y agradeció que esta estuviera solitaria sin nadie que la estuviera interrogando ni nada similar.

Aunque seguía sintiéndose mal al menos sabía que con los libros podía distraerse un poco y dejar sus penas a un lado, el tan solo hecho de pensar cuando choco con el chico la hacía sentirse peor; la forma en la que la miro fue completamente diferente, con odio y reproche como si ella fuera la única culpable de todo… aunque tuvo la impresión de que el quería hablarle al igual que ella a el, fue bastante incomodo ese momento que hubo de tensión pero Harry pareció haber decidido ignorarla y por ello la había dejado sola en el pasillo haciéndola sentir mal de nuevo.

Escuchó que alguien entraba, supuso que era un alumno pero casi se va de espaldas al darse cuenta de que enfrente de ella se encontraba el director de Dumstrang…

- hola, ¿ocupada?- preguntó

- realmente no- dijo esta evitando mirarle a los ojos, estaba muy segura de que si lo hacía este se daría cuenta de que ella no se encontraba bien.

- lo siento- se disculpó- por mi culpa estas así y si eh de serte sincero nunca en el tiempo en que llevo conociéndote te había visto tan mal.

Hermione lo miro, perpleja por lo que acababa de decirle y de nuevo se preguntaba… ¿acaso Rita Skeeter sabía todo y había publicado una "primera plana" sobre su pelea con Harry?

- mira, realmente no deseo hablar del tema- respondió- no quiero ni recordarlo y no tienes porque pedirme disculpas, yo tuve la culpa por no hablar sinceramente con Harry sobre ti, fue un mal entendido.

- lo se pero solo discúlpame ¿si?- contestó el chico parándose de su lugar- no quise que esto pasara ¿te vas hoy en la noche, verdad?

- si

- me despido Hermione- susurró el chico- para evitar mal entendidos no iré a despedirte el día de hoy, fue muy lindo volver a verte- tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas- quizá un poco incomodo para ti, pero…al igual que hace tiempo te juró que esta despedida no es definitiva ¿si?

- no te preocupes- susurró la chica- por algo suceden las cosas de verdad diento mucho haberte…dicho que no- explicó- créeme que te quiero mucho aunque ese cariño es el que le tendría a un hermano, a mi también me dio mucho gusto volver a verte aunque eh de confesarte que me sorprendió mucho eso que fueras director pero aun así muchas gracias y yo también espero verte pronto aunque… ¿ahora si nos escribiremos, no?

- por supuesto

Víktor se acercó más a Hermione y le brindó un gran abrazo y esta hizo lo mismo, hace tiempo que no le veía y a pesar de lo sucedido no le guardaba rencor alguno al chico, lo seguía queriendo al igual que antes, como un simple amigo.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que un par de intensos esmeraldas los miraba desde la ventana de la biblioteca, comenzaba a creer en el arrepentimiento de Hermione debido a como se encontraba la chica pero con lo que estaba viendo definitivamente, ya no le creía nada.

---------------------------------------

El castillo comenzaba a ponerse más oscuro que de costumbre debido a que ya eran las 6 de la tarde; todos los alumnos que venían de Hogwarts se hallaban en sus respectivas habitaciones empacando sus cosas para partir en un par de horas sin embargo Hermione se encontraba sentada de nuevo delante de la chimenea.

Oyó que alguien se acercaba a ella, volteó a ver quien era y para ser sincera; se decepciono bastante…

- ah eres tu- respondió con decepción

- ¿Qué no querías hablar conmigo?- preguntó el rubio bastante ofendido

- si pero creí que eras otra persona

- mejor ni preguntó quien, ¿verdad?- contestó- ¿de que querías hablar?

- Ron sabe lo que pasó…o pasaba entre Harry y yo- susurró la castaña- me lo dijo esta tarde

- ¿y como lo tomo?- exclamó.

- bastante bien a ser verdad pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal

- ¿y eso?- preguntó Draco- debes de estar medio feliz porque al menos si tu y Potter regresan ya podrán andar bien y no tener que andar escondiendo su relación

- yo también diría eso- dijo Hermione- excepto por el hecho de que el piensa que eso fue desde Halloween

- ¿Qué no fue en el verano?- respondió, aun sin entender

- ¡eh ahí el problema!- exclamó la castaña- el me dijo que como apenas había sido en Halloween no había problema alguno que el verdadero problema era que hubiera sido ANTES de tal festividad- al ver la cara que el chico ponía agregó- ¿ahora entiendes porque me siento mal?

- eso es malo, ¿alguien se dio cuenta de eso, de que ustedes salieron desde antes?

- creo que no- dudo la chica- pero ya no se que pensar, ahora yo soy la excluida del grupo, Harry y Ron volvieron a ser amigos y por obvias razones ya no puedo estar con ellos.

- en los ratos libres puedes estar conmigo- dijo el chico- podemos ir a mi habitación privada a hacer tareas, hay tengo bastantes libros que seguro te entretendrán por horas.

- muchas gracias- agradeció Hermione lanzándose a abrazar al chico- por vez primera te doy la palabra, si me quedó sola en mi habitación moriría de depresión o algo similar.

- ¿y porque en primer año no morías?- cuestionó- después de todo eras anti-social

- porque estaba acostumbrada a estar sola- explicó- ahora es diferente, casi ya no pasó mucho tiempo sola y cuando lo estoy me siento mal.

- bueno niña- dijo Malfoy parándose de su lugar- odio dejarte sola de nuevo pero tengo que ir a acomodar mis cosas, te veré luego.

- ciao- contestó la chica mientras también se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a su habitación.

Al entrar a ella pudo notar que la mayoría ya tenía sus cosas guardadas dado que en cuanto Hermione abrió la puerta de ella salieron las chicas con sus maletas, excepto Cho.

Hermione comenzó a guardar las pocas cosas que había sacado, tratando de no mirar a la chica ya que la última vez no había sido muy amable con su amiga, cuando finalmente hubo cerrado el cierre de su maleta, se dirigió a la chica.

- hola- dijo Hermione, cabizbaja

- hola- contestó la chica sentándose en la cama- Hermione, de verdad lo siento bastante, se que te defraude agradezco enormemente toda la ayuda que me brindaste pero de igual forma me siento fatal por no poder ayudarte en estos momentos.

- yo también lo siento- se disculpó la chica mientras se sentaba frente a Cho- siento haberte reprochado algo que no esta en tus manos de verdad que actué como una completa estúpida.

- era normal por como estabas- dijo Cho- siento habértelo recordado pero…solo te diré un par de cosas ¿si?- al ver que la chica asentía esta continuó- lucha por lo que quieras, no seas tan orgullosa si quieres que realmente lo tuyo con Harry funcione lucha por el, no permitas que la zanahoria se quede con el, ¿si?

Hermione rió ante tal comentario pero contestó: entendido chica, ¿y Cedric?

- esta hablando con Dumbledore, necesitaba explicarle como volvió y todo eso y también esta hablando con el para ver si nos puede dar un traslador que llegué a otro lado.

- ¿Nos?- preguntó Hermione, confusa- ¿Qué no vas a regresar a Hogwarts?

- solo iba a quedarme en el colegio por lo de la pastorela- explicó- que por cierto te quedó bastante bien pero ahora que la organización termino tengo que regresar a la universidad, Cedric esta pidiendo otro traslador porque quiere pasar a casa de sus padres y también desea ir con los míos para pedir mi mano- dijo la chica esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡te felicito!- exclamó Hermione- son tal para cual.

- gracias Herms, bueno ¿vamos a dejar nuestras cosas?

- claro

Ambas chicas tomaron sus maletas y salieron de la habitación para ir directo al vestíbulo a dejar sus cosas…

--------------------------------------

Harry finalmente había llegado al vestíbulo con la cabeza hecha un lió, francamente ya no sabía ni que pensar.

Tiempo después de que le había cerrado la puerta a Hermione en el baile de navidad, se le había hecho estúpido lo que había pensado ¿Hermione casándose a los 17 años? Pero a la vez se sintió completamente mal ya que esta evitaba el tema de Krum a toda costa cosa que le pareció aún más sospechoso.

Cuando la vio en la tarde había tenido ganas de hablarle y disculparse con ella por su actitud, de verdad que la chica lucia mal y Harry sabía que era por su culpa.

El chico había reflexionado lo sucedido y estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella y a decirle que todo había sido un error suyo pero cuando la hubo encontrado no pudo hacer nada, mas que echarse a correr; acababa de ver a Hermione abrazada en la biblioteca con Krum.

En camino al vestíbulo se había encontrado con Ron que estaba radiante de alegría, argumentando que Luna había tomado todo bien y lo había besado de nuevo, acto seguido su amigo lo volvió a dejar para irse con Luna de nuevo.

Se sentó en las escaleras hasta que pudo notar como dos chicas llegaban a dejar sus cosas, sintió el cuerpo temblar al reconocer esos hermosos rizos castaños; ambas chicas habían volteado a verlo.

Hermione sintió que alguien la miraba y por ello había volteado pero al darse cuenta de quien era, se arrepintió al instante; esas esmeraldas la miraban con duda y rencor, nunca lo había visto comportarse de aquella manera; tan frío y tan grosero cosa que la hacía sentir peor.

- Harry- dijo Cho acercandose a el, logrando que apartara su mirada de la de Hermione- ¿has visto a Cedric?

- si, esta con Dumbledore- respondió- regresan en diez minutos para irnos.

- Cho- le interrumpió Hermione- voy a la sala, creo que…olvide algo- dicho esto la castaña comenzó a subir las escaleras

- ¿de pura casualidad no vas a besuquearte con alguien a la biblioteca? – comento Harry, a pesar de que el no había querido decir tal cosa parecía ser que su rencor era mas grande

Hermione se detuvo a la mitad de la escalera, le había dolido bastante el comentario del chico y lo peor era que Harry de nuevo había malinterpretado todo.

- no voy a eso Potter- contestó con la voz mas fría que pudo- voy a acostarme por última vez con Víktor

Harry sintió como un balde de agua fría le recorría todo el cuerpo, eso le pasaba por andar de hablador cuando no debía, Hermione ya no quería escuchar más así que subió corriendo los últimos peldaños que le quedaban.

- ¿Por qué eres así, Harry?- dijo Cho sentándose junto a el

- ¿YO? Ella me dijo que estaba a punto de acostarse con ese- exclamó Harry bastante enfadado

- tu empezaste, habla con ella no rompan su relación por una tontería

- lo de nosotros ya acabo para siempre- dijo Harry- y ya no hables del tema

- bien- dijo Cho parándose de su lugar- entonces me despido de ti

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿ya no recuerdas?- cuestionó- después de lo de la pastorela yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en Hogwarts, regresaré a mi casa junto con Cedric.

- yo…yo…no lo sabía- susurró Harry

- pues si ya no regresare

- me alegro bastante por lo de Cedric- dijo Harry, parándose- y te deseo lo mejor con el, eres una gran chica

- gracias Harry- contestó la morena- dirás que soy muy latosa pero créeme que Hermione de verdad lo siente, sabe que cometió un error peor lo lamenta bastante.

- no deseo hablar de eso, Cho.

Ambos chicos ya no pudieron seguir con su conversación ya que Cedric acababa de aparecerse en el vestíbulo acompañado del director de Hogwarts.

- bueno días- saludo Dumbledore- señor Potter, señorita Chang ya tenemos listos los transladores, ya me despedí del director del colegio- Harry sintió como una furia se apoderaba de el- así que partimos a Hogwarts en 15 minutos para poder llegar a la cena.

- esta bien profesor- agradeció la chica- gracias por darme esa oportunidad en Hogwarts, y por atenderme tan bien de verdad se lo agradezco mucho.

- no se preocupe, para nosotros fue un honor ¿o no señor Potter?

- si profesor todo un honor…

--------------------------------------

Transcurridos los 15 minutos que el profesor había dicho, el vestíbulo ya se encontraba repleto de alumnos de Hogwarts, todos con sus maletas.

Luna muy feliz tomada de la mano de Ron al igual que Cedric y Cho, Malfoy se encontraba con Hermione pero disimuladamente el y Ginny se lanzaban unas miradas bastante intensas y Harry se encontraba con Seamus.

Hermione le dio un gran abrazo a Cho y a Cedric, al igual que Harry en cuanto Hermione se alejo de ellos, el profesor dio un par de instrucciones y acto seguido los alumnos se dirigieron a los transladores y en menos de un minuto todos volvieron a sentir esa sensación tan rara de que te sujeten el estómago y te tiren de el, Hermione sintió como su cuerpo ya no tenía tanto frío y al abrir los ojos se percató de que ya habían llegado a Hogwarts.

Los alumnos iban localizando sus maletas que se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo para después irse a sus respectivas salas comunes y finalmente poder bajar a cenar.

Hermione tomó su maleta sin ni siquiera voltear hacía atrás, no deseaba que esas frías esmeraldas la miraran de nuevo o al menos hasta el día de mañana porque no estaba dispuesta a bajar a cenar.

Ron tomó su maleta y la de Luna, acto seguido ambos se encaminaron a la sala común de Ravenclaw para dejar las cosas de la rubia, cuando hubieron llegado el pelirrojo dejo ambas maletas en el suelo…

- bueno ¿irás a cenar?- preguntó el chico

- si solo dejare mis cosas y te alcanzó- contestó la rubia- así que te veré en la mesa de Gryffindor

- gracias por todo esto- susurró Ron abrazándola por la cintura- te quiero Luna

- yo también- finalizó la chica, acercandose a el lentamente y brindándole un suave besó

- te veo ahorita ¿si?- dijo Ron en cuanto se separó de ella.

- claro

Acto seguido el chico tomó su maleta y se alejo corriendo de la chica, esta lo vio perderse en la esquina de un pasillo y enseguida Luna entro a la sala común, esta estaba abarrotada de alumnos pero no había cambiado en nada, era de color azul marino, con una hermosa chimenea que crepitaba y que a su vez estaba rodeada por sillones azules, era bastante bonita a tal grado que en cuanto la chica entró en ella en su primer curso, había sentido que estaba en su hogar.

Al llegar a su habitación noto que no había nadie, dejo su maleta encima de su cama y se dispuso a salir pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención; encima de su mesita de noche había una carta, ¿Quién se lo habría dejado?, al abrir tal carta su estomago dio un vuelco inesperado ya que provenía de la persona que menos hubiera esperado…

---------------------------------------

México, DF

17-02-07

12:02 AM

Hola!!! Bueno si lo se, me atrase como de costumbre hago pero ya tenía mas de la mitad escrito desde inicios de febrero solo que habia algo que no me gustaba y…no sabía que escribir!!! Pero afortunadamente mi mente se soluciono.

Ya entre a la escuela!!! Nunca creeré esto pero me siento feliz, la verdad estar en casa las 24 horas del día ya era medio cansado XD

Bueno pasando al finc…la verdad fue un capi muy triste para h/hr pero en cambio, para los demás…creo que todo comienza a solucionarse en este finc :) me siento realmente mal por hacer sufrir tanto a hermione aunque por otro no me van a negar que lo de Ron con Luna fue bastante lindo, esta pareja recupero lo romántico que le falto a los otros dos, ¿no? Realmente háganle caso a lo que dice Cedric porque la pareja del fénix no se realizara en este finc ya que me acabo de volver en una R/Hr…

¡Es broma! Ni aunque me paguen arruinaría este finc de tal forma jajaja

Seguro que la carta de Luna los dejo bastante Intrigados ¿Qué dirá? Jejeje ya lo verán en el siguiente capitulo!!!

Bueno creo que ya no tengo nada mas que decir excepto pedirles reviews (porfas) y decirles que espero actualizar pronto, no diré cuando porque nunca lo hago XDDD.

Atte

Y.P.L.W


	20. Chapter 20

Paso una semana desde que los chicos habían regresado de Dumstrang y las cosas no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo; Harry y Hermione seguían ignorándose, Ginny y Draco se veían únicamente en las noches en los pasillos de Hogwarts y la relación entre Luna y Ron iba de lo mejor.

A pesar de que Luna era muy feliz con Ron no podía evitar sentirse mal cuando se encontraba sola, aquella carta la tenía bastante desconcertada…

_Flash back _

Al abrir la carta su corazón latía a mil por hora, ¿desde cuando alguien le enviaba algo? No es que su padre no la quisiera pero como estaba muy ocupado en su trabajo no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa.

Finalmente dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y se dispuso a leer…

Señorita lovegood:

Soy el profesor Albus Dumbledore, en cuanto llegue a mi oficina hace apenas unos minutos el profesor Lupin me informó que un coordinador de la revista "el quisquilloso" había venido a visitar nuestros terrenos con la esperanza de poder hablar con usted pero esto no se pudo debido a que usted se encontraba en Dumstrang por lo tanto el dejo una nota al profesor Lupin, que a su vez yo le anexo en este pergamino.

Que pase buena noche

Atte:

Albus Dumbledore

Después de lo que leyó no dudo en botar esa nota y abrir la otra, si el director del quisquilloso la había ido a buscar esto solo podía tratarse de su padre…

Luna:

Hola pequeña, bueno ya no has de estarlo debido que hace años que no te eh visto, hoy estuve a punto de hacerlo y no por una noticia muy grata.

Hace una semana tu padre faltó a trabajar y el se reporto enfermo cosa que entendí y le di un par de días para su recuperación pero al pasar ese tiempo su salud no mejoro, sino todo lo contrario.

Me informó que fue a san Mungo por medicamento o algo que pudiera ayudarle pero los medimagos lo examinaron y dijeron que tenía una enfermedad muy rara que lo iría matando poco a poco, los medimagos siguen buscando una cura pero no la encuentran por lo tanto tu padre me pidió que viniera por ti ya que sea cual sea el tiempo que le quede de vida el quiere pasarlos contigo, desea verte.

Por lo tanto quiero pedirte que este Domingo partas a san Mungo, aun no sabemos cuanto tiempo tendrás que estar hay pero esperamos que el director Albus Dumbledore te de su autorización.

Atte:

Johnny Atwood

_flash back _

Después de aquella noticia la vida de la rubia ya no era la misma, se sentía muy feliz con Ron pero estando sola se sentía sumamente preocupada por su padre, deseaba verlo y ayudarlo pero a la vez no quería dejar a Ron, por primera vez el chico era feliz con alguien y ahora ese alguien tenía que irse por tiempo indefinido.

Lo que tenía bien claro era que por mucho que amara a Ron tenía que ir a ver a su padre, por lo tanto tenía que decirle al chico sobre la carta… aunque no fuera capaz de hacerlo.

-------------------------------

Harry se encontraba dando de vueltas en el patio junto con Ron, este le iba contando sobre lo maravillosa que era Luna entre otras cosas, desde que había comenzado a salir con ella este no dejaba de hablar de ella y a ser verdad Harry ya se estaba cansando del tema.

En lo que Ron seguía hablando con el y este solo le daba la razón, su mente no podía despegarse de Hermione…

Desde que se habían peleado en Dumstrang no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, Harry aun seguía siendo atormentado por las ultimas palabras que había cruzado con la chica_: voy a acostarme por última vez con Víktor. _

Aquello había dejado helado al ojiverde, con el solo hecho de pensar que Víktor la iba a tener entre sus brazos, que iba a poder besarla con pasión, que iba a poder hacerla suya…

Su mente evitaba aquella desagradable visión, no deseaba imaginarse a SU Hermione de aquella manera, a menos que el fuera el afortunado.

De verdad que ya no sabía que pensar de Hermione, mil veces se lo había planteado pero siempre quedaba en las mismas; desde que Hermione se había convertido en su mejor amiga sabía que ella era confiable y que nunca lo traicionaría, mas sin en cambió ese era su lado de "amiga" de la chica, Harry nunca había conocido su lado como "novia" el chico suponía que las cosas no cambiarían mucho, ya que de una forma u otra ella era confiable.

Pero hay venía el lado feo de la historia; por muy confiable que fuese siempre cabía la posibilidad de que ella encontrará a alguien mejor y por no querer terminar su relación con el de mala forma esta lo engañara; tal y como lo estaba haciendo.

Harry también pensaba que eso era estúpido, Hermione nunca sería tan cruel como para hacerle eso a alguien, pensó que quizá lo que había pasado la noche del baile era un maldito mal entendido pero sus pensamientos lo contradijeron al ver a su chica abrazada de Víktor en la biblioteca, también hubo pensado que eso era un malentendido, un simple abrazo de amigos/ exnovios.

Todo parecía una mala jugada de la vida, un montón de innecesarios malentendidos hasta que Hermione le había confirmado lo que el se negaba a imaginar_; voy a acostarme por última vez con Víktor._

- ¿harry, me estas escuchando?

- eh! Perdón Ron, ¿Qué decías?- dijo Harry, saliendo automáticamente de sus pensamientos.

- que hoy cenare con Luna

- ah! Si tienes razón, oye ¿Por qué no vamos al castillo?- propuso- tengo que buscar unas cosas para los deberes de pociones y mientras tanto tu puedes ir a buscar a Luna.

- tienes razón, tengo que ir a verla- respondió Ron con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, como nunca lo había hecho.

-------------------------------

Ginny se encontraba en un pasillo en el que rara vez pasaban alumnos, había pedido permiso al profesor Flitwick para salir y de aquello ya llevaba cinco minutos.

Esperaba a Malfoy, desde que habían acordado salir su relación se había vuelto muy rara; sólo se veían en la noche cuando ambos hacían "guardia" por ser prefectos o si no pedían permiso para salir tal y como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento.

Todo aquello lo hacían porque si hacían pública su relación todo mundo se lo tomaría a mal por dos importantes razones; que una relación "Gryffindor-Slytherin" no concordaba y menos si esa Gryffindor era una Weasley y ese Slytherin un Malfoy.

Sin contar los problemas familiares que tendrían, el padre de Malfoy se pondría como loco al igual que los padres y hermanos de Ginny, aunque su relación ponía mucho en juego a ninguno de los dos le importaba, lo único importante para ellos era estar juntos pase lo que pase.

Un chico se encaminó a ella, tan guapo e irresistible como siempre, cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella esta no pudo evitar sonreírle, aun no podía creer que a su lado tuviera a un chico tan guapo.

El chico la saludo y acto seguido se lanzó a besarla, esta no puso ningún esfuerzo por seguirle la corriente, mientras ambos seguían besándose el chico tomó de la cintura a la chica y la fue encaminando a la pared del castillo, cuando no pudieron caminar mas ambos se separaron.

- te quiero- susurró Ginny al oído del chico.

- yo también pequeña- le respondió

Acto seguido el chico la abrazó y comenzó a besarle las mejillas hasta bajar a su cuello, ya hay se detuvo un largo tiempo ya que estaba tratando de hacerle un moretón a la chica.

- mi hermano me va a matar si continuas

- ¿ah si?- le reto- si de verdad te importara ya hubieras hecho algo para impedirlo.

- ¿de verdad?- replicó la chica tomando entre sus manos la cabeza del chico para así poder besarlo de nuevo, durante largo tiempo.

El reloj de la pelirroja hizo un pequeño sonido haciendo que ambos se separaran y se quedaran viendo fijamente.

- se acabaron las clases- susurró la pelirroja

- es una desgracia, ¿te veré esta noche?

- por supuesto- dijo, con una sonrisa radiante

- ciao pequeña- contestó, brindándole un leve besó en la comisura de los labios

- adiós

Después ambos chicos partieron en direcciones contrarias, Ginny hacía su sala común y el rubio a encontrarse con Hermione en el vestíbulo.

-------------------------------

Sus clases habían terminado desde hace diez minutos, por ello le había dado tiempo de regresar a la sala y dejar su pesada mochila y como había llegado antes a su cita con Draco había decidido sentarse a esperarlo a lado de la puerta del vestíbulo.

Esos días habían sido muy difíciles para ella, el hecho de no hablar con su mejor amigo era torturante, sabía que ella había cometido un error pero el también lo había hecho al no querer escuchar sus explicaciones y al creerle mas a lo que la gente dice, que a ella misma.

Repentinamente su inconsciente la obligó a voltear frente a ella; la puerta principal acababa de cerrarse y a unos metros de ella se encontraban dos chicos; Harry y Ron.

La castaña no pudo evitar ver a Harry, desde que se habían peleado siempre era así, está no podía verle a la cara debido a que si lo hacía sabía que rompería en llanto de nuevo así que por lo tanto siempre tenía que mirarlo únicamente cuando se topaban en pasillos, en los entrenamientos de Quidditch y rara vez a la hora de la cena.

- hola Granger

- hola Draco- respondió la chica- ¿vamos a comer?

- si, pasamos por algo con los elfos y nos vamos a la sala, ¿no?

- claro y de pasó me prestas tu libro de aritmancia avanzada- contestó

- Granger- dijo este en un dejo de desesperación- ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que tomes lo que quieras? aunque me avises o no sobre algo que te lleves de mi biblioteca, te juro que nunca me doy cuenta.

- gracias- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa juguetona.

Dicho esto ambos se encaminaron por comida con los elfos para después dirigirse a la sala del rubio.

Mientras Hermione se encontraba con Draco, Harry dio la vuelta en la escalera, volteó a ver a su izquierda y no pudo evitar dejar de mirar; hay estaba su chica, tan hermosa y tan radiante como siempre, con esos finos rizos cayéndole por la espalda, con el uniforme del colegio que la hacía ver tan atractiva…sin duda alguna seguía siendo su Hermione sólo que podía notar que había alguna "chispa" que le faltaba a la chica, algo que a veces le hacía pensar que era…

- ¿sigues mal por ella, verdad?- inquirió Ron, haciendo que el chico diera un respingo.

- ¿yo?, ¿por Hermione?- contestó el ojiverde tratando de disimular que su amigo tenía razón- no, es muy guapa y a veces extraño que no este con nosotros pero a decir verdad no vale mucho la pena.

- es grandiosa no lo voy a negar- respondió- y también muy guapa si se llegará a dar la oportunidad no dudaría en salir con ella.

Harry tuvo que soportarse las ganas de voltearse y soltarle un buen golpe a su amigo, ¿Cómo que iba a salir con ella?

- pero por supuesto- agregó- yo ando con Luna y mientras así sea nunca saldré con nadie más.

- esta bien Ron, se que eres muy feliz con Luna- finalizó el ojiverde, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la relación de Ron con Luna nunca terminará para que así a este nunca se le pasará por la cabeza salir con Hermione.

Dicho esto los chicos llegaron a la sala de Gryffindor que era el lugar en donde debería estar Luna, ya que desde que ambos chicos comenzaron a salir, siempre se quedaban de ver en la sala de Gryffindor para hacer deberes, cuando entraron en la sala la encontraron sentada en una mesa, alejada de la multitud, con una multitud de libros frente a ella haciéndole recordar a Harry a cierta castaña que había visto hace apenas unos minutos…

- hola Luna- dice el pelirrojo acercandose a la rubia y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola- dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa- ¡Harry! ¿Cómo estas?

- bien Luna- saludo el chico- los dejo, no quiero hacer un mal tercio.

- gracias hermano- agradeció Ron, tomando asiento junto a Luna

- no seas grosero, Ron- le recriminó

Harry ya no pudo escuchar mas ya que se había alejado lo suficiente de ellos para no escucharlos, se sentó en el primer sofá que encontró y sorpresivamente junto a el encontró a Ginny.

- hola Harry

- hola- contestó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- no tengo clases ni tampoco deberes- dijo la pelirroja

- es verdad- exclamó Harry- yo si tengo deberes de transformaciones voy a la biblioteca, ¿me acompañas?

- no te lo tomes a mal- respondió la chica, poniendo su mano en su nuca para que Harry no pudiera ver el chupetón que llevaba- pero no me gusta mucho la biblioteca

- ah mi tampoco- contestó Harry bastante deprimido, sin duda alguna si le hubiera pedido a Hermione que lo acompañara esta le hubiera dicho que sí…

-------------------------------

Hermione se recostó en la cama al igual que Malfoy, con toda la comida en los pies de la cama, habían terminado de comer y ah ser verdad ya era bastante tarde ya que los elfos se habían demorado bastante con la preparación de los alimentos.

- quede muy lleno- exclamó el rubio

- satisfecho- Le recordó Hermione- ¿tienes deberes?

- no, ya los hice todos anoche y hoy no me dejaron nada, ¿y tu?

- igual que tú, ya termine- Hermione consultó su reloj- ¡ya son las siete!

- ¿de verdad?- cuestionó el rubio- no manches los elfos se tardaron mucho, a tal grado que ya no vamos a bajar ni a cenar

- ¡¡cierto!!- exclamó Hermione- por otro lado estuvo mejor para irme a dormir temprano

- y para no ver a Potter en la cena- murmuró el chico- ¿siguen sin reconciliarse?

- no creo que las cosas cambien entre nosotros- recordó Hermione con tristeza- nunca me había dejado de hablar por mas de una semana

- ¿aun lo quieres?

- ¡que pregunta!- exclamó Hermione enfadada- ¿Qué no es obvio? Aun muero por el, extraño pasar tiempo con el, sus besos, sus caricias…

- ¡basta Granger!- exclamó, sentándose en la cama- no quiero que me describas la manera en la que te acostabas con el

- nunca me acosté con el y aunque lo dudes aun soy virgen- reconoció la chica con orgullo, si algo le quedaba de inocencia era eso.

- jajaja- se burló Draco- eso es mentira y te lo puedo apostar.

- no, es verdad

- claro que no eres virgen- le reto el rubio

- ¿ah no?

- no ¿quieres saber porque?- exclamó el chico parándose de la cama

- ¿Por qué?- exclamó Hermione, parándose también de la cama

- si eres virgen- dijo Draco- haber hazme un milagro

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, si algo acostumbraba hacer Malfoy era hacerle bromas o chistes para hacerla reír un rato y ese caso no era la excepción, por lo tanto Hermione le aventó un par de almohadas en la cara.

- ¿sabes?- dijo Hermione- ya me voy, tengo que ir a ducharme y después voy a dormir

- yo tengo varias cosas que hacer- dijo el chico- ¿te vas por el pasadizo?

- es mas seguro.

Acto seguido Hermione se dirigió al pasadizo que tenía el chico y este la acompaño, antes de que la chica abriera la puerta y desapareciera por aquel hueco le brindó un beso y un gran abrazó al Slytherin, para después desaparecer por aquel hueco y luego de un rato de caminar por el estrecho corredor hubo llegado a la puerta que conducía a su sala, pegó su oído a la puerta para comprobar que esta estuviera vacía y al no escuchar nada salió por la puerta.

-------------------------------

Después de que Harry se fue, Ginny subió a su cuarto a dormir un poco ya que con eso de que veía a Malfoy en las noches no podía descansar del todo bien, después se había duchado y ahora se encontraba bajando por las escaleras de la habitación de chicas, cuando llegó a la sala común le sorprendió ver como Hermione alisaba una alfombra que estaba pegada en la pared.

- hola- saludo la pelirroja- ¿Qué haces?, ¿encontraste un nuevo pasadizo?

- hola Ginny- contestó la castaña un poco nerviosa- yo…estaba…buscando algo por aquí, es que me pareció ver algo, ¿y tú?

- voy a cenar- dijo Ginny- ¿no vienes?

- no gracias- agradeció- voy a dormir, te veré al rato.

- ok nena- dijo Ginny- adiós, que tengas dulces sueños

Dicho esto Hermione subió a su habitación, al llegar a ella estaba completamente vacía ya que todas se hallaban en el comedor, se dirigió a los lavabos y se metió a la tina.

Generalmente nunca tenía mucho tiempo para disfrutar de una ducha en tina debido a que siempre había que hacer muchos deberes, se le hacía tarde o simplemente se había quedado de ver con Harry…

De verdad que lo extrañaba mucho, era divertido y grandioso estar con el, nunca había sentido nada parecido por una persona quizá ese pequeño detalle era el que hacía que su separación con el fuera tan dolorosa además había que aumentarle el hecho de que nunca, fuera como amiga o como novia, nunca en su vida se había peleado con Harry de aquella manera.

Salió de la ducha y se encaminó hacía su cama y se sentó en ella, prendió su luz de la mesita de noche y abrió un cajón de la misma.

En aquel cajón había una infinidad de cosas pero era una en especial la que buscaba Hermione; sacó un gran álbum fotográfico y acto seguido cerró su cajón.

Abrió aquel álbum y se sentó en su cama, desde que ella había conseguido como amigos a Harry y a Ron está se había dedicado a tomar fotos, pedírselas a sus amigos o simplemente pedírselas a Colin Creevey.

Pasó aquellas páginas lentamente, era increíble la manera en la que habían crecido y también cambiado.

Se detuvo en una página en especial, aquella contenía una foto de ella y de Harry, definitivamente entre ellos de verdad que todo había cambiado.

Hermione no sabía si alegrarse o entristeserce por ello, era verdad que extrañaba esas charlas de amistad con el chico pero todo había empezado por el maldito de Dudley, si aquella tarde no hubieran pasado por el parque nunca se hubieran topado con el, este nunca los hubiera acorralado ni mucho menos hubiera besado a Hermione…y por ello fue el motivo principal por el que estaba pasando todo ello porque desde que Harry se había ofrecido a besarla está no había podido dejar de pensar en el, en como la había besado y fue hay cuando se dio cuenta de que el afecto que le tenía a Harry el cual ella juraba que era de un amigo, de casi un hermano no era el que ella siempre había creído, su subconsciente la había engañado ya que en realidad esto sirvió para darse cuenta de que quería demasiado al chico.

Por otro lado se sentía culpable por Ron ya que a este le había pasado exactamente lo mismo que a ella; se había enamorado inconscientemente, consiguiendo así un gran problema para Harry y Ron ya que ambos sin saberlo se estaban traicionando por culpa de ella.

No sabía que pensar ni que hacer, por culpa de algo que había sido insignificante su amistad con los chicos se había perdido, se encontraba sola de nuevo al igual que hace siete años.

Y así pasó esa noche para Hermione, viendo viejas fotografías y pensando en que irónica era la vida, porque esta daba muchas vueltas y hacía que pasarán cosas que nunca en tu vida hubieras imaginado…

-------------------------------

Ginny bajo lentamente las escaleras hacía el comedor, había encontrado demasiada sospechosa la actitud de Hermione ¿para qué demonios habría estado acomodando una estúpida alfombra? Le daba igual aunque le seguía teniendo rencor a la chica por haberle mentido por el momento le daba igual lo que esta hiciera, en estos momentos ella se encontraba muy feliz con su relación con Draco y mientras esta durará ella estaría sumamente feliz…aunque le daba ganas de seguir arruinándole la vida a Hermione, de una forma u otra le había acumulado mucho rencor a la chica.

Iba en camino al gran comedor cuando se topó con su hermano…

- Ginny, ¿has visto a Luna? – le preguntó el pelirrojo

- está en su sala común- Respondió- ¿ya no te interesa Hermione?

- si- afirmó- pero en estos momentos amo a Luna y no la engañaría ni le saldría con ninguna jalada, ¿a ti te sigue gustando Harry?

- pues…si- mintió- por eso te preguntaba para saber si seguimos con el plan ¿si supiste que la chica a la que besó Harry en Halloween fue Hermione?

- Harry ya me lo dijo- contestó Ron- y aunque al principio me disguste porque me entere de su relación de mala manera…espera, ¿tu como sabes que Harry salía con Hermione?

- cuando caí de la escoba y estuve en la enfermería los escuche hablar y después Colin me mostró una foto y por el dije que lleva en la foto la chica, pude darme cuenta de que era Hermione.

- entiendo- dijo Ron- al principio me moleste pero después me dio igual.

- ¿ya no vas a hacer nada?- susurró la pelirroja

- puedo hablarle a Harry sobre ti pero por lo mientras no pienso hacer nada yo le dije a Harry y Hermione que lo comprendía porque apenas fue en Halloween, que me hubiera disgustado mas si hubiera sido desde antes.

- ¿si descubro que fue antes, me ayudarías de nuevo?- dijo Ginny esperanzada- por lo mientras no le digas nada a Harry, ¿si?

- estoy completamente de acuerdo ya que ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de decirme la verdad- contestó Ron- y no me la dijeron, pudieron haberme dicho todo de una vez y no lo hicieron y te ayudaría porque se que me engañaron.

- gracias hermano- exclamó Ginny mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarlo- además sabes que para mi, Harry siempre fue mi amor imposible (n.a: y ojala así siga, siendo imposible:D )

- no te emociones- finalizó Ron separándose de su hermana- voy a ver a Luna ¿vienes?

- ¿Qué?, ¿otra vez?- cuestiono Ginny- no gracias mejor voy a cenar, te veo luego hermano.

Ambos se despidieron y cada uno se encaminó a su destino, Ginny sabía que la relación entre Harry y Hermione había empezado desde antes, podía apostar a que desde hace 7 años su relación había empezado tenía que comprobárselo a su hermano no tanto porque quisiera a…

Estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito ya que lo que acababa de suceder la había sacado de sus pensamientos y la había espantado mucho.

Acababa de doblar la esquina de un pasillo y fue hay cuando alguien la había abrazado por detrás y le estaba tapando la boca, la pelirroja no necesito voltear para poder darse cuenta de quien estaba detrás de ella, ese perfume tan intenso era embriagante, sabía quien siempre lo traía y le encantaba acercarse a su cuello solo para intensificar ese aroma, finalmente este la soltó y Ginny se dio la vuelta solo para abrazarle el cuello y este su cintura.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba frente a ella viéndola fijamente y con mucha pasión.

- hola pequeña- le saludo el rubio- no eh podido pasar un día entero sin verte y ya te extraño

- yo también quería verte Malfoy, te adoro

- yo también mi niña

Eso fue lo último que dijeron antes de acortar sus distancias y besarse intensamente entre ellos sin importarles las consecuencias que podría traer su relación, sin importarles que alguien pudiera verles en pleno pasillo… en esos momentos nada les importaba excepto el hecho de que ambos se amaban y que nadie les iba impedir que sintieran ese afecto el uno por el otro.

-------------------------------

Ron se encontraba entrando por la sala común de Ravenclaw, encontró a una delgada silueta sentada en el sillón que estaba cerca de la chimenea y se acercó a ella.

- hola Luna, ¿ocupada?

La chica volteó a verle, sus ojos relucían como un precioso zafiro a causa de la luz de la chimenea.

- para nada- contestó- ven, siéntate

El chico comenzó a caminar hacía ella, Luna sintió como su corazón iba acelerándose mas conforme el chico se acercaba y esto era porque independientemente de lo que sintiera su corazón cada que estaba con el, en esta ocasión era diferente ya que después de estar pensando en como decírselo en ese momento iba a decirle que mañana por la noche ella abandonaría a Hogwarts…a el y lo peor era que por tiempo indefinido.

Era el momento justo para decírselo no era tan cruel como para dejarle una nota y hay explicarle todo, tenía que decírselo en su cara…por mucho que le doliera.

- Luna- susurró el chico mientras la abrazaba- te adoro, eres alguien muy importante para mi y…

- por favor no sigas- dijo Luna con un hilo muy notable en la voz.

- ¿acaso tu no sientes lo mismo?

- claro que si Ron- contestó la rubia- yo también te quiero mucho y no me gustaría perderte por nada del mundo, pero…

- ¿pero que, Luna?- interrogó el pelirrojo

- tengo que hablar contigo- le pidió- pero tengo que pedirte que no me interrumpas porque se que si no te digo todo de una sola vez después lo harás mas difícil.

- ¿Qué es tan grave como para que hables de esa manera?- le preguntó Ron, bastante preocupado ya que eso no era normal en su chica.

- solo escúchame- dijo Luna tomando las manos del chico- tengo que irme del colegio, Ron

- ¿irte?- contestó Ron, sin entender

- si, tengo que irme por tiempo indefinido- dijo, mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro- me llegó una carta diciéndome que mi padre estaba en peligro de muerte, el puede morir y necesitó estar con el.

- ¿te vas por mi?- susurró Ron mientras también comenzaba a llorar- siempre es así no inventes que tu padre…

- Ron, yo te quiero demasiado- confesó Luna- nunca te abandonaría por nada del mundo, siempre me has gustado y ahora que estoy contigo no quiero dejarte, no necesitó inventarte nada porque lo que estoy diciendo es verdad, necesitó irme mañana y no se cuando pueda regresar.

- entiendo- dijo Ron, tomando con una mano la cara de la chica- te esperaré Luna no me importa el tiempo que tardes en regresar, ¿si?

Luna movió la cabeza de arriba abajo y acto seguido Ron con su otra mano tomó la cabeza de la chica y la atrajo lentamente a el, ambos cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus labios, los movieron lentamente como si fuera una despedida definitiva, tratando de recordar ese momento como si fuera el ultimo entre ellos.

Cuando se separaron ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron así durante largo tiempo, sintiendo las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, sintiendo como sus corazones latían a toda prisa…

- me voy- anunció Ron parándose de su lugar.

- ¿no te vas a quedar?- contestó Luna, parándose también de su lugar- es mi última noche en el castillo

- esta es la despedida Luna- dijo Ron sin ni siquiera voltear a verla- el día de mañana no quiero verte, te quiero y mucho a decir verdad pero no quiero que esto se haga mas difícil, te esperaré.

- ¡Ron!- chilló la rubia- yo no quería que te fueras, quería estar contigo hasta que mañana partiera mi tren…

- pero para mi eso es mas difícil- contestó Ron- que tengas buen viaje.

Luna se quedó hay estática, sin saber que hacer para ella hubiera sido mejor quedarse sus ultimas horas en el colegio con Ron y este por su parte le había dicho eso porque era la verdad; no quería hacer mas difícil la separación entre ellos y cuando el pelirrojo tuvo la mano en el picaporte Luna le dijo: si te interesa, mi tren sale a las ocho.

Ron se quedó parado hay una décima de segundo para después salir de la habitación, Luna se entristeció por la actitud del chico pero por otro lado lo comprendía; casi nunca había tenido a alguien tan cerca de el y cuando lo tenía…siempre se iba de su lado...

-------------------------------01-04-07 10:50 PM

México DF

Hola niños!!!!!!! Siempre me disculpó pero la verdad siempre necesitó hacerlo, está vez mi retraso en actualizar fue peor que la última vez pero realmente lo siento ustedes comprenderán que la escuela a veces es medio cruel, no???

Bueno pasando al finc…que puedo decir!! Solamente que soy muy cruel con todos se que hubo poco Ha/Hr pero creo que ambos aun están bastante dolidos con el otro como para hacer un encuentro, no creen?

Espero no haberlos decepcionado mucho con la carta de Luna pero si hacía que la carta fuera de algún pretendiente…no me hubiera gustado, no me imagino a Luna con un amor a distancia como que perdería demasiado su esencia.

Esa zanahoria ya es feliz pero no se le quita lo cruel, que maldita!!! Jajajaja espero que Malfoy la aplaque un poco.

Creo que no tengo nada mas que decir, cualquier duda me la dejan en review y a ser verdad siento que el capítulo no fue tan bueno como a mi me hubiera gustado pero ya no podía decir nada mas de relevancia en la historia…o eso creo XD bueno en este cap. Quería pedirles ayuda, me gustaría que me ayudarán con posibles títulos para la historia porque la verdad a mi no se me ocurrió ninguno, cualquier sugerencia es buena D

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi amigo Diego que cumple años en justamente dos días; chamaco te quiero mucho!!!!

El siguiente chapter prometo subirlo en menos de quince días ya que con semana santa podré ponerme al corriente y no atrasarme tanto como en este, mil gracias por todos sus reviews.

Atte:

Y.P.L.W


	21. la chica del adios

Hermione estaba frente al espejo cepillándose su cabello, ya era bastante tarde ya que todos se encontraban desayunando en el gran comedor, necesitaba hablar con alguien que la entendiera pero, ¿Quién?

Casi se da un tope en la pared al recordar que de verdad tenía alguien que la escuchara y que la entendiera a la perfección así que tomo en su mano su varita y sacó de ella misma a una copia idéntica a ella.

- ¿ahora que deseas?- saludo su copia.

- ¿que no puedo llamarte?- respondió molesta la castaña

- si puedes por eso te preguntó ¿Qué deseas?

- tu sabes perfectamente bien por todo lo que estoy pasando en estos días- dijo Hermione sentándose en la orilla de su cama- y necesitó hablar con alguien que está pasando exactamente por lo mismo que yo.

- es Harry, ¿verdad?- susurró- se que te sientes muy mal pero si lo analizas bien tu tuviste la culpa

- lo sé- exclamó- pero también se que si hablo con el este me ignorará y no me creerá

- en ello tienes razón- dijo la otra chica- pero fíjate bien en como actúa; cada que pase junto a ti date cuenta en como te ve, con cariño y afecto todavía, date cuenta que falta esa "chispa" en sus ojos y que esa chispa se prende cada que te observa participando en alguna clase, el está pasando exactamente por lo mismo que tú, se siente mal y bastante dolido

- pero el maldito orgullo no le permite hablar conmigo!!!- exclamó Hermione mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- nuestro maldito orgullo- agregó- tu eres casi igual que el una prueba está en como te pusiste cuando besó a Cho.

Hermione esquivó la mirada penetrante de su gemela, miró al piso y pensó en lo que esta le había dicho y le dolía admitir que tenía toda la razón.

- lo se- suspiró Hermione- pero si no hablo con el, Harry tampoco hablara conmigo para pedirme una explicación y eso quiere decir que nuestra relación terminara pero no sólo el lazo de amor si no también la amistad y eso no lo quiero por nada.

- déjame hablar con el- dijo la otra chica- explicarle como te sientes, el sabe diferenciarnos y sabrá que no eres tu la que hablas si no únicamente una parte de ti, tiene que entender.

- no quiero

- ¿lo extrañas?, ¿lo amas aún?- dijo desesperada- porque si de verdad sientes eso entonces no te entiendo ya que si de verdad sintieras todo lo anterior harías todo lo posible por volver con el

- si lo siento- respondió Hermione- y no hace falta que lo preguntes porque tu lo sabes al igual que yo pero no quiero que hables con el.

- de verdad que a veces no te entiendo- dijo enfadada la otra Hermione- ese orgullo no te deja vivir en paz te juro que me importa un bledo lo que pienses y haré todo con tal de que regreses con el.

- ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?- le contestó igual de molesta- si estás dentro de mi no podrás y yo no te voy a permitir que hagas…lo que sea que estés planeando.

- sabes bien que es un error retarte, si quieres regrésame a ti pero te juro que buscare la forma porque se que lo adoras, que morirías sin el- dijo la chica- y además me gustas mas como te vez tú con Harry porque presiento que si no regresas pronto con el, Ginny lo hará.

Hermione sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco y como su estómago se contraía considerablemente, no necesitó oír más a su gemela, está de una forma u otra había logrado hacerla enfadar así que sin decirle más la regresó a su cuerpo.

Cuando la chica hubo regresado no pudo hacer nada más recostarse en su cama, abrazar su almohada y comenzar a llorar amargamente, tenían razón ya que ese maldito orgullo no la dejaba en paz al igual que a Harry, y lo que mas le dolió de lo que le dijo su otro yo fue que dadas las situaciones Ginny aprovecharía la oportunidad con su chico y ahora tenía todo para ganar la pelirroja ya que como Harry se había reconciliado con Ron y este era hermano de la chica…está tenía todo a su favor para andar con el ojiverde ya que este era capaz de aceptarla por despecho…

---------------------------

- ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso Luna?- exclamó Ron molestó…por décima vez aquella mañana de domingo

- Ron ella no se va por ti- dijo Harry con desespero- si no porque es su padre, la última persona que le queda en este mundo ¿Qué no puedes entenderla?

- si pero no está tan sola porque me tiene a mi

- pero el afecto es distinto, Ron trata de entenderla ella te lo dijo para que estuvieras con ella no para que la ignores todo el día.

- hola chicos- saludo Ginny parándose frente a ellos con una sonrisa enorme

- hola- saludaron ambos chicos

- ¿Qué hacen?

- pues plati…¿Qué demonios te pasó en el cuello?- gritó Ron mientras se paraba de golpe del sillón e inspeccionaba el cuello de su hermana

- me pegué anoche- dijo la chica, bastante nerviosa- nada importante.

- confiaré en ti- dijo Ron, sentándose de nuevo- aunque no parece un golpe…

- bueno ya basta, ¿no?- contestó exasperada la pelirroja- yo solo vine a saludar y a decirles si no vienen a desayunar conmigo.

- yo pasó- dijo Ron- no me apetece ver a nadie… me quedaré aquí hasta el día en que Hermione monté una escoba.

- ¿y tu Harry?- contestó esperanzada la pelirroja.

- yo si voy contigo- respondió- me muero de hambre, dejemos a Ron con su pequeña inteligencia.

Ginny soltó una risita y giro sobre sus talones y salió acompañada de Harry.

Ron se quedó hay sin saber que hacer, ya no se le apetecía salir y ver esos zafiros preciosos mirándolo con tristeza, prefería quedarse en la sala común, lejos de ella ya que era lo mejor porque entre mas tiempo pasará con ella sabía que sería mas difícil decir adiós.

- hola Ron

- hola Hermione- saludo el pelirrojo

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó la chica mientras se paraba cerca de el.

- pensando…- contestó Ron- la verdad no me encuentro bien como para charlar

- lo siento, ¿y porque estas tan solo?- dijo la castaña- está bien que no quieras charlar pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas tener compañía

- hace unos instantes estaba con Harry pero el se acaba de ir a desayunar con mi hermana…

Hermione tuvo que agarrarse del sillón para no caer al suelo, lo que le había dicho hace unos minutos su gemela y su más grande temor empezaba a hacerse realidad…

- ¿en serio?- dijo Hermione tratando de ignorar a un nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

- si, oye Hermione no es por ser grosero contigo y se que ya no hemos platicado ni hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos pero necesito estar solo, ¿te importa?

- para nada Ron- dijo Hermione caminando hacía la puerta- creo que yo también necesitó estar un tiempo a solas, te veo luego.

Hermione salió de la sala común y corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas hacía las mazmorras, cuando casi llegaba a ellas se topo justamente con la persona que había ido a buscar y este se hallaba en compañía de Joe, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle.

- Dra…Malfoy ¿podríamos hablar?- dijo Hermione tratando de recuperar el aire.

- antes hablabas Hermione- le dijo Joe

- Hola siento no haberte saludado pero créeme que tengo que hablar con el es urgente

- ahorita los veo chicos- dijo el rubio mientras tomaba a Hermione de los hombros y se daba la vuelta- ¿y a ti que te pasa?

- vamos a la sala, no puedo hablarte aquí- susurró Hermione, el aire le había sido de vuelto pero ahora el nudo de la garganta había regresado.

Malfoy asintió y ambos caminaron hacía la sala común de Slytherin, ya estando en ella se encontraba deshabitada como era costumbre un día Domingo a las 11 de la mañana, ya estando hay se encaminaron como de costumbre hacía la sala del chico, ya estando adentro en cuanto Malfoy cerró la puerta, Hermione se abalanzó a el y comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba

- es Harry- sollozó- lo voy a perder Draco, lo estoy perdiendo y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada para detenerlo.

- ¿pero porque?- dijo el rubio, sin entender a que se refería la chica- el te quiere Granger, te quiere mucho y aunque no hables con el no lo vas a perder.

- claro que si- exclamó la castaña, soltándose del chico

- haber, siéntate y explícame que sucedió

- pues- dijo Hermione limpiándose las lagrimas y sentándose junto al chico- el se fue a desayunar con aquella chica que siempre lo ah amado; Ginny Weasley.

Malfoy puso los ojos como platos, ¿Ginny?, ¿SU Ginny?, ¿con Potter?...

- Gi..Ginny- contestó con voz temblorosa

- lo olvide por completo- dijo la castaña sentándose en la cama del rubio- a ti te gusta Ginny, ¿verdad? Debo confesarte que cuando me dijiste que ella te atraía me decepcionaste un poco ya que a pesar de que ella es muy guapa…es… es…es una…ya sabes de que hablo, no?

-si ya se a que te refieres, pero ¿Por qué crees que ella es así? - susurró el chico- dime todo lo que sepas por favor

- verás ella siempre me había dicho que quería a Harry- confesó- y cuando yo le preguntaba si ella lo quería tanto como decía, porque siempre salía con otros chicos y ella me decía que solo lo hacía por diversión, para pasar un buen rato y para tratar de olvidar a Harry, su relación mas rara es con Colin ya que a pesar de que es su mejor amigo de vez en cuando… tienen sus encuentros.

Malfoy esquivó la mirada brillante de Hermione, lo que acababa de decirle lo había dejado helado a tal grado de que ya no sabía ni que pensar de la chica, ¿acaso Ginny estaría jugando con el?, ¿acaso fingía quererlo solo para poder contar a Draco como una aventura mas en su vida?

- Draco, ¿estas bien?- dijo Hermione parándose junto a el.

- si…lo siento estoy bien- contestó el chico- ¿y crees que Potter acepte a Ginny?

- ya no se ni que pensar- suspiró Hermione- se que el no la quiere en lo mas mínimo pero también se que por despecho podría aceptarla

- se que lo vas a solucionar- dijo, deseando que lo que está diciendo fuera verdad- Harry te adora el nunca te haría algo así.

- no lo sé… ¿ibas a ir a desayunar?

- si- Draco recordó que Hermione le había dicho que la pelirroja estaba con Harry así que para evitar una escena, agregó- pero mejor nos quedamos aquí a desayunar, ¿no? Aparecemos algo con magia y nos quedamos aquí un buen rato, ¿te parece?

- buena idea- sonrió la castaña.

---------------------------

Ginny y Harry iban subiendo los peldaños hacía el piso que los conducía a la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny iba charlando muy emocionada mas sin en cambió al ojiverde ya le había aburrido, por eso las chicas le aburrían ya que no sabían hablar de otra cosa mas que: ropa, chicos, zapatos, chicos… ¡eran tan aburridas!

"_algunas",_ le recriminó su mente y sabía que tenía razón, Hermione era distinta, ella no era tan artificial como la mayoría de las chicas, ella era alguien especial.

Iban caminando por el pasillo, hasta que el ojiverde vio a Luna recargada en la pared de ese mismo pasillo, cuando llegaron junto a ella, Harry se detuvo al igual que Ginny.

- hola Harry- saludó la chica, tratando de hacer una sonrisa.

- hola Luna- saludó Harry- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- Hem…Harry- dijo Ginny- ¿no venías conmigo?

- lo siento Ginny me la pase genial contigo esta mañana- respondió- pero es urgente que hable con Luna, ¿nos disculpas?

Ginny giro sobre sus talones y se alejo de ambos chicos, iba bastante enfadada ¿Qué se creía Harry como para dejarla plantada? Pero bueno mínimo el chico le había dicho que se la había pasado bien con ella y eso contaba bastante…

Por otro lado extrañaba a Draco porque no lo había visto en toda la mañana, ni siquiera en el desayuno lo cual ya era algo grave, ¿Qué habría estado haciendo como para no haber acudido al desayuno?

La chica se dirigió a la sala común mientras tanto Harry y Luna comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del colegio…

- se que no era tu intención hablar sobre esto pero… ¿Qué hacías con Ginny?- preguntó la rubia

- vaya así que ya sabes que pelee con Hermione- dijo este de mala gana.

- ah decir verdad ese mismo día que pasó todo hable con ella- respondió- pero de hay ya no eh intercambiado palabra con ella y de todas formas aunque no me lo hubiera dicho es obvio para todo el colegio

- ¿Cómo que es obvio?- dijo el ojiverde, ¿acaso Rita Skeeter había sacado un reportaje de nuevo?

- si es obvio; desde que conociste a Hermione siempre estás con ella, siempre la buscas o ella a ti, que de repente ninguno de los dos busqué al otro es muy notorio para el colegio por lo tanto- suspiró- es obvio para todos que te peleaste con ella.

- en eso creo que tienes mucha razón y con Ginny… solamente fui a desayunar con ella.

- para ti fue un desayuno porque te apuesto que para ella fue algo así como "su primera cita"- dijo la rubia- eres su obsesión y está loca por ti y ahora que te alejaste de Hermione ella va a creer que es la oportunidad perfecta para conquistarte.

- lo que ella piense me da igual, para mi sólo fue un desayuno- replicó Harry mientras se sentaba en las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo.

- ella empezara a inventar cosas mejor aléjate de ella

- ¿y a mi que mas me da que empiece a inventar cosas?- contestó el chico ya bastante molesto.

- quizá a ti no pero yo solo te lo digo- dice la chica mientras se sentaba junto a Harry- porque si tu llegas a andar con Ginny o está inventa cualquier cosa que tenga que ver entre ella y tú; le harías mucho daño a Hermione.

- bueno, no lo voy a hacer yo lo único que quería era charlar contigo o mejor dicho, despedirme de ti.

Luna bajo la mirada al suelo, esa misma noche se iba y en vez de estar sus ultimas horas en el colegio con el chico que mas quería, este la evitaba y la dejó sola.

- ¿Qué te ah dicho Ron?- dijo la chica, mirando al ojiverde

- piensa que te vas por el- respondió Harry- creo que el hecho de que nunca antes alguien le había querido como tu lo quieres en estos momentos le afecto bastante, en mi opinión se esta dando demasiada importancia.

- así es el- dijo Luna, mientras un par de lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas- por eso me gusta tanto. Por muy cabezota que pueda ser a veces por eso mismo tampoco quería decirle que me iba, porque sabía que reaccionaría así aunque por otro lado yo no era capaz de irme y no decirle la verdad

- es lo que le eh tratado de decir, que no te vas por el si no porque la persona a la que mas valoras…está en peligro, ¿no es así?

Luna asintió, no dijo palabra alguna ya que si lo hacía sabía que lloraría mas de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, Harry le abrazo por atrás, haciendo que su cabeza quedará recargada en el hombro del chico, pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Harry rompió aquel silencio.

- ¿ya estás mejor?

- si Harry, muchas gracias- respondió la rubia, quitando su cabeza del hombro de Harry

- no hay de que- dijo- se lo que se siente que te sientas así y no tengas a nadie que te escuche.

- muchas veces la persona mas indicada para escucharte es la que esta pasando exactamente por lo mismo que tu- contestó Luna- habla con ella, dile lo que sientes, lo que piensas…

- ella no sabrá entenderme, no sabe como me siento ella está muy feliz viendo la invitación que me va a mandar para invitarme a su boda- le interrumpió.

- ¿Qué no sabrá entenderte?- rió- que yo sepa antes de que se declararán sus sentimientos, antes de que se formará algo mas serio entre ustedes, antes todo… ella era y es tu mejor amiga.

Harry, bajo la mirada y sonrió inconscientemente, lo que le había dicho Luna había ocasionada que de repente su mente formará imágenes de ella…de SU Hermione; recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer a Hermione diciéndole que botella tomar para ir a enfrentar a Quirell, a aquella niña sin expresión alguna petrificada en la cama, recordaba la forma en la que había golpeado a Malfoy, lo bonita que se veía en el baile de Navidad, la expresión en su rostro cuando se preocupaba pero principalmente la forma en la que la vio acercandose a el, cerrando sus ojos lentamente para finalmente darse el beso que había sido el culpable de todo…

- ¿ves lo que te digo?- le preguntó- habla con ella y verás que todo se solucionará.

Harry no dijo nada durante largo rato, Luna se paró de su lugar y le dijo: tengo que ir a recoger mis cosas y verificar si en está ocasión nadie escondió mis cosas, por la magnitud del castillo dudo que te vuelva a ver.

- gracias por todo- contestó el ojiverde, parándose de su lugar para así poder abrazar a la chica- espero que todo salga bien, de verdad que lo mereces.

- gracias Harry- dijo Luna mientras también lo abrazaba- dile a Ron que lo quiero y hazle entender que no me voy por el

Harry asintió, ambos chicos se separaron y subieron juntos ambos peldaños, Luna se dirigía a otro pasillo así que le brindó un besó en la mejilla al ojiverde y ambos se retiraron hacía sus respectivas salas comunes.

---------------------------

Ginny llegó de su desayuno con Harry, de verdad que nunca se la había pasado tan bien con el y todo hubiera sido perfecto excepto por el hecho de que a ella ya no le interesaba el chico sino cierto Slytherin que se había ausentado en el desayuno.

Se disponía a sentarse en sofá cuando recordó que tenía que hacer unos deberes de Herbologia así que subió a su habitación por las cosas, iba bajando los peldaños que conducían a la sala cuando escucho una puerta abrirse, se acercó lentamente a la última escalera para ver que sucedía y para su sorpresa vio a Hermione saliendo de una puerta escondida que estaba justo detrás de la alfombra que Hermione había estado arreglando el día de ayer, la castaña salió de hay y de igual manera acomodó la alfombra para después salir por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Ginny bajo el escalón que le quedaba, dejo sus cosas en la mesa y descubrió aquella alfombra; tal como había visto, debajo de ella había una puerta, la pelirroja giro el picaporte pero este no abrió la puerta así que sacó la varita de su pantalón y dijo: _alohomora _

Al instante la puerta dio un "clic" y se abrió, la chica pasó por ella y la cerró, se encontraba en un largo pasillo que se encontraba oscuro, alumbrado levemente por antorchas.

Camino por el sin saber exactamente hacía donde conducía pero lo estaba haciendo por curiosidad; conocía demasiado bien a Hermione como para saber que esta nunca ocultaba algo y también que nunca rompería una norma escolar pero si de verdad era así ¿Por qué ayer se había puesto tan nerviosa al estar acomodando una estúpida alfombra? Sólo por eso y por el hecho de que detrás de esa alfombra estaba una puerta la pelirroja había decidido averiguar a donde llevaba a Hermione aquel misterioso pasadizo.

Bajó varios peldaños que de igual forma estaban alumbrados por infinitas antorchas, después de caminar un poco mas topo con otra puerta…la que le mostraría el secreto de Hermione.

Estando frente a ella ya no necesitó usar su varita para abrir la puerta, giró el picaporte de esta y abrió lentamente la misteriosa puerta.

Vio una habitación, pasó a ella y con cuidado cerró la puerta, había unos estantes con libros y Ginny creyó que era una biblioteca hasta que salió de esos enormes estantes y pudo vislumbrar otra puerta, un ropero y una enorme cama, ¿acaso ese lugar era utilizado por Harry y Hermione para verse a escondidas del colegio?.

Se acercó a la cama, junto había una mesita de noche y en ella había un par de libros y un frasco que parecía ser una loción, la tomó en sus manos y respiró un poco de ella y en cuanto su olfato percibió el aroma la chica estuvo a punto de desmayarse ya que si su nariz no la engañaba aquella loción era igual a la de Draco, enseguida su mente se lo recriminó; ¿Draco saliendo con una sangre sucia?

Dejó el frasco en su lugar, se disponía a seguir investigando el lugar cuando escucho como se acercaban a la puerta, la pelirroja corrió y se ocultó detrás de unos estantes.

Aquel extraño entró a la habitación y escuchó que daba vueltas por la habitación como si este buscara algo, cuando Ginny escuchó que este de nuevo se dirigía a la salida así se atrevió a mirar y lo que vio no le agrado lo mas mínimo.

Aquella silueta, aquel cabello rubio, aquella fragancia… sin duda alguna era el chico que ella amaba; Draco Malfoy.

No necesitó ver ni saber nada mas, salió de aquella sala deseando nunca haber entrado a ella, corrió todo lo que pudo hacía la sala común de Gryffindor y después de un tiempo cuando llegó a ella azotó la puerta y se sentó en un sillón.

La cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas, desde que lo había visto no había parado de llorar y se sentía fatal; al fin había querido a alguien lo suficiente como para no engañarle con otra persona y ¿con que se topaba? Con alguien que solo estaba jugando con ella, que solo la estaba utilizando y eso no era lo peor para ella, ¿Por qué la engañaba con una sangre sucia, si después de todo el odiaba a ese tipo de gente? Bueno…también odiaba a su familia pero mínimo ella si provenía de una familia conocida de magos.

Nunca creyó sentir tantos sentimientos encontrados; sentía tristeza porque su chico la había engañado, se sentía traicionada y sobre todo sentía demasiado odio hacía cierta castaña, por muy amigas que hubieran sido de verdad nunca la entendería; primero Ginny había deseado con todas sus fuerzas salir con Harry, quizá con el tiempo el afecto hacía el chico se convirtió en una obsesión pero aun así Hermione lo sabía y, ¿Cómo le había pagado? Saliendo con el chico, besándose con el sabiendo que yo lo amaba demasiado y ahora no sabía ni como ni porque pero la castaña se las había arreglado para salir con Malfoy, ya hasta tenían cuarto para ambos y toda la cosa y fue hay cuando comprendió porque no había visto a ambos chicos a la hora del desayuno.

- Ginny, ¿estas bien?

La pelirroja volteó a ver quien la llamaba; era Colin.

- si, bueno mas o menos- respondió mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

- en mi opinión estas muy mal- dijo, sentándose junto a ella.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- porque nunca, en lo seis años que llevo conociéndote- dijo el chico- te había visto llorar.

Ginny esquivó su mirada era más que obvio que el chico la conocía a la perfección, tanto tiempo que habían pasado juntos, al fin había pasado factura.

- en eso tienes razón- dijo la chica, limpiándose las lagrimas.

- no estés así- respondió Colin, mientras abrazaba a la chica- como lo mas seguro es que es por un completo idiota que no te sabe valorar, créeme que no vale la pena.

- gracias Colin- agradeció la pelirroja.

- cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudarte, solo dímelo ¿si?

Ginny no contestó y solo asintió con la cabeza sin ni siquiera separarse del chico, pasaron varios minutos así; abrazados el uno por el otro hasta que Ginny tuvo una idea.

- ¿sabes? Creo que si puedes ayudarme- dijo Ginny, dejando de abrazar al chico.

- ¿de verdad?, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, preciosa?

- ah estas alturas ya has de saber que Harry sale con Hermione, ¿verdad?

- pues…siempre sospeche que había algo pero con exactitud nunca me entere

- ¿Recuerdas haberlos visto juntos alguna vez?- explicó- no como amigos, si no besándose o haciendo algo fuera de lo normal.

- necesitó hacer memoria, déjame recordar y después te digo, ¿si?

- claro, no se te olvide por nada- dijo Ginny- oye y ¿Qué sucedió con tu periódico?

- la profesora McGonagall dijo que ya era muy tarde para sacarlo, que pensaba hacer un collage a fin de año y que hay pondría fotos del evento.

- que pena…- dijo, parándose de su lugar- muchas gracias por todo Colin, de verdad no se que haría sin ti eres un gran amigo.

- gracias Ginny, te veré luego.

El chico se paró del sofá y salió por el retrato mientras tanto Ginny subió a su habitación, se sentía decepcionada y necesitaba estar sola pero por otro lado deseaba con todo su corazón que Colin recordará haber visto a Harry y a Hermione besándose o algo así, necesitaba pruebas para así poder mostrárselas a su hermano y que este le ayudará a andar con Harry.

Quizá ya no le atraía tanto como para salir con el mas sin en cambió sabía que por mucho que haya pasado entre Hermione y Draco presentía que la chica aun amaba a Harry y por lo tanto pensaba vengarse de ella y de que forma mejor que pagarle con la misma moneda.

---------------------------

Harry entró por el retrato de la señora gorda, quería hablar bien con Ginny y pedirle disculpas por haberla dejado por ir a hablar con Luna, no lo hacía porque le preocupara mucho lo que pensaba la chica sino porque era la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Vio a Colin en el sillón y le dijo: hola Colin disculpa, ¿has visto a Ginny?

- si, hace un momento estaba aquí, subió a la habitación de las chicas.

- mmm… tendré que esperar a que baje- susurró el ojiverde

- no lo creo- contestó- de día podemos pasar, en la noche es cuando se activa el hechizo.

- gracias Colin- agradeció Harry mientras se dirigía a las escaleras de las chicas.

Colin vio como el chico desaparecía por las escaleras y fue hay cuando cayó en la cuenta por quien había estado llorando su amiga…

Harry subió las escaleras, con temor a que Colin lo engañara y que de repente resbalara de ellas, se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de "sexto curso" y no supo ni como ni porque pero su inconciente le pidió que nada le costaba unos diez peldaños mas, para ir a la habitación de Hermione, el tiempo que podía estar en la habitación lo iba a malgastar con la pelirroja, ni modo ¡al demonio con Ginny! Ya no pensaba regresar a buscarla.

Extrañaba demasiado a Hermione, necesitaba mínimo poder aspirar su aroma de nuevo, ese aroma que le embriagaba y al que ya estaba muy acostumbrado.

Llegó a la última habitación de la torre y puso su mano en el picaporte.

(n.a: recuerden las letras en diagonal son pensamientos, mejor conocidas como las peleas de Harry consigo mismo)

_- ábrela _

_- ¡no! _

_- es lo que quieres, no por nada viniste hasta acá _

_- ¿y si ella se encuentra dentro? _

_- es Hermione, lo mas probable es que este en la biblioteca. _

Harry dejo de dudar y abrió lentamente la puerta y para su alivio se encontraba vacía, se acercó a la cama que pertenecía a la chica y se sentó en ella.

Miró la mesita de noche, en ella tenía una foto de el "ex trío", era del año pasado se la habían tomado al terminar su sexto curso.

Hermione estaba en medio y tenía una hermosa sonrisa, pero viéndolo bien no era solo ella ya que los tres lucían muy felices, ambos chicos abrazaban por la cintura a la chica y ella les rodeaba con sus brazos.

Harry se puso algo nostálgico al ver aquella foto, ¿Quién diría que meses mas tarde esa amistad se convertiría en un triángulo amoroso? Como fue tan estúpido al ofrecerse a besarla, si aquello no hubiera pasado todas las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Se recostó en la cama y pudo notar que la almohada tenía impregnado el olor de la chica, cerró los ojos y pensó en lo feliz que había sido al estar con ella en verano, en lo bien que se la habían pasado y en lo mucho que la amaba.

Se paró de su lugar y se acercó a la ventana a observar los terrenos, el campo de quidditch… de acuerdo al primer partido Slytherin iba a la cabeza en la tabla aunque ellos tenían un partido perdido contra Ravenclaw tenían la posibilidad de…

- ¿Harry?

El chico sintió como la sangre se le helaba, se dio la vuelta y lo que vio lo dejo aun mas helado.

Era Hermione solo que esta se encontraba envuelta tan solo por una toalla, su cabello estaba mojado haciendo que sus rizos se vieran muy bonitos y el agua resbalaba por sus hombros, se veía muy guapa.

- hem…este…yo- dijo el chico muy nervioso no sabía si era por haber visto a Hermione así o por el solo hecho de que esta lo haya descubierto en su habitación.

- pudiste haber tocado, ¿sabes?- dijo molesta la chica pero ese enojo se transformo en pena al recordar que solo llevaba una toalla

- lo se, lo siento- dijo Harry- es que vi que no había nadie y…

- ¿entonces si viste que no había nadie porque aun así pasaste?- le interrumpió la castaña.

- venía a…a dejarte una nota- soltó Harry, agradeció a su cerebro por tan buena idea que se le había ocurrido- quería avisarte que Luna se va de Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Hermione- con razón Ron se encontraba tan mal y no tenía ganas de estar conmigo, y eso ¿Por qué?

Harry no pudo evitar ponerse celoso, ¿desde cuando ella quería estar con Ron?

- su padre tiene problemas de salud, puede morir y por lo tanto pidió a Luna que estuviera con el- dijo Harry.

- pobrecilla, ah de ser horrible que alguien que quieras mucho muera, bueno ¿y a que mas venías?- contestó la chica, o es que no le gustara que Harry estuviera hay con ella hablando como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos pero le incomodaba la falta de ropa que llevaba y mas teniendo a un chico frente.

- yo venía a…a preguntarte si no has visto a Ginny- soltó Harry de repente, necesitaba cobrarse lo que Hermione decía sobre "Ron no quiere estar conmigo", de verdad que se había puesto… ¿celoso? Dios mió hasta donde llegaba su amor por la chica.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Harry buscando a Ginny?, eso ya era grave ¿desde cuando el chico hablaba con ella?

- bien, pues no está aquí- dijo con voz fría- ¿te podrías ir? Necesitó cambiarme para poder ir con Luna.

- bien, tendré que ir a buscarla- dijo el chico, echando una ultima mirada a Hermione y caminando hacía la puerta- adiós.

Hermione vio con tristeza como el chico se iba, o intentaba ligarse a Ginny o intentaba darle celos lo cual obviamente había logrado.

Se apuro a vestirse y salió corriendo de su habitación para ir a buscar a Luna, con el tiempo la había llegado a considerar una gran amiga y necesitaba despedirse de ella.

Llegó a la común de Ravenclaw y fue cuando se enorgulleció de ser Premio Anual ya que le habían dado todas las contraseñas de las cuatro casas del colegio, entró a aquella sala que se encontraba medio deshabitada y subió a la habitación de la chica y cuando estuvo hay no pudo evitar recordar a Harry ya que ella si estaba tendiendo la delicadeza de tocar la puerta.

"pase" le dijo una voz del interior, Hermione entró y tal como lo supuso encontró dentro a Luna.

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó la rubia- me alegra que vinieras, tampoco me quería ir de este lugar sin decirte adiós

- si, yo tampoco quería eso en cuanto Harry me aviso solo me vestí y vine a buscarte- respondió Hermione.

- ¿Cómo que te vestiste, pillina?- dijo Luna con un brillo extraño en los ojos- ¿Qué demonios hicieron, eh?

- no pienses mal- se disculpó Hermione- fue a buscarme y yo acababa de salir de la ducha con solo una toalla puesta y me dijo eso.

- ¿no han hablado?

- no, y por un tiempo dudo que lo haga bueno, tanto el como yo- dijo Hermione con tristeza- pero olvidemos eso, ¿a que hora parte tu tren?

- en cuatro horas- contestó la rubia, con tristeza- ¿y Ron?

- se encuentra mal, deprimido

- es una pena que cuando todo resultara perfecto entre nosotros ocurriera esto, ¿no?

- es el destino, por algo hace las cosas- dijo la castaña- seguro que el te esperara y si no fuera así es que definitivamente no están destinado a estar juntos.

- tienes razón- respondió Luna- si es que llegará a regresar y el encontrón a otra chica no se lo recriminaría, porque después de todo fue culpa mía

- hay Luna- exclamó Hermione, abrazando a la chica- te voy a extrañar mucho, aunque no te hable demasiado eres una gran amiga.

- gracias Hermione- dijo Luna mientras también la abrazaba- de todo corazón deseo que lo tuyo entre Harry se solucione.

- Gracias, espero que tengas un buen viaje y que las cosas se mejoren.

- de nuevo gracias, amiga- dijo Luna, soltándose de Hermione

- De nada

- ¿sabes? Me voy, tengo que ir a comer me muero de hambre ¿no vienes?

- no, tengo que arreglar varias cosas aun

- bien, cuídate mucho- dijo Hermione tomando el picaporte de la puerta.

- igual tu- finalizó Luna.

---------------------------

Draco iba caminando por el pasillo, se dirigía a comer cuando pudo ver como cierta chica pelirroja de la cual estaba locamente enamorado se acercaba a el, inspecciono el pasillo y se alegró bastante al ver que no había nadie.

Cuando la chica, sin darse cuenta aun de su presencia estuvo frente a el la tomo de los hombros y la besó.

Al principio Ginny no supo bien que hacer pero en cuanto su nariz percibió aquel aroma continuó el besó pero su mente le jugó una mala jugada; había formado una imagen de Draco besando a Hermione de igual manera en como lo estaba haciendo con ella, ¿y si en vez de pensar en que era ella a la que besaba, pensaba en Hermione?

Ginny sintió repugnancia de su chico y se vio obligada a pararlo de repente.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el chico completamente confundido

- ¿sabes? Te amo pero esto es una locura- dijo Ginny, arrepintiéndose en el fondo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer- ya no quiero nada contigo, terminamos.

Draco se quedó estático, ¿acaso había oído bien?, ¿estaba Ginny terminando con el?

- ¿perdón?

- si lo oíste veo que te importa mas estar con otra tipa que conmigo, ¿no?- dijo la chica, no pudo evitar reclamarle tal engaño.

- ¿de que hablas?

- ¡de Hermione!- exclamó bastante furiosa- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas con ella?

- yo no estoy con ella solamente ya nos llevamos bien desde la obra, eso es todo- se disculpó el rubio.

- tan bien que la invitas a desayunar, ¿no?

- yo solo…

- yo te amo- le interrumpió- pero no pienso volver contigo si llegó a ver que estas con ella, olvídate de nosotros.

- pero ella es mi amiga

- escucha acepto a tus amigas- respondió- pero ¿una de Gryffindor? Y mas siendo una sangre sucia a la cual toda la vida has odiado, ¿de repente es tu amiga? Eso no es creíble así que ya te dije, te estaré espiando y más te vale que no estés con ella.

- pero…

- pero nada cariño- dijo Ginny, dándole un besó en la mejilla- no me busques ni nada parecido, adiós!!!

Malfoy se quedó hay estático, ¿alejarse de Hermione? ¡Pero si ella lo necesitaba! Aunque por otro lado no quería arriesgarse, necesitaba hablar con Hermione para decirle que se alejaran un tiempo con tal de estar de nuevo con Ginny…

---------------------------

El sol se ocultó por completo, dando paso a una brillante Luna que alumbraba los terrenos del colegio.

Eran 7:20 y Harry y Ron se encaminaban a cenar pero a pesar de eso Harry pudo notar la mala cara que llevaba su amigo…

- ¿Ron?, ve con ella

- ¿perdón?- dijo este, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Ve a buscarla, es lo que deseas pero…

- ¡nada!- interrumpió Ron- tengo mas hambre que ganas de ir a ver a Luna.

Dicho esto Ron se adelantó para llegar al comedor y Harry lo siguió un poco mas lento, ¿acaso no veía su amigo lo mal que se encontraba por ausencia de la chica? El ojiverde nunca había visto a Ron tan feliz en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, de verdad Luna lo había hecho ser feliz pero el cabezota de Ron no podía ir y decirle "adiós".

Se sentaron en una orilla de la enorme mesa de Gryffindor, esta se encontraba medio vacía debido a que la mayoría de los alumnos llegaban a cenar a eso de las ocho.

Harry y Ron engullían su cereal en silencio, sin decirse nada el uno y el otro, el ojiverde levantó la vista para tomar un poco de postre y hubo algo que le llamo la atención, algo que lo hizo mirar la puerta del comedor que acababa de abrirse.

---------------------------

Hermione estaba bajando las escaleras del ultimo piso que la conducían al gran comedor, después de que se despidió de Luna había ido a comer y después a hacer unos deberes que tenía pendientes, apenas este Lunes regresaban a sus actividades normales, iban a comenzar su último semestre

En aquel colegio que había sido su hogar por siete largos años, en el que había conocido a grandes amigos ya que a pesar de lo sucedido entre los chicos Hermione aun los quería y los estimaba bastante.

- ¡Hermione!

- hola Ginny- saludo Hermione

- ¿vas a cenar?- dijo la pelirroja mientras caminaba los últimos pasos que le quedaban para llegar a Hermione.

- si ¿y tu?

- igual, vamos las dos hace mucho que no platicamos- dijo Ginny- desde esa vez que Cho se envenenó o algo así.

(n.a: ¿así o mas hipócrita?)

- si es una pena- susurró Hermione- ¿ya te despediste de Luna?

- ¿pues a donde va?

- se va del colegio por razones familiares- explicó la castaña.

- no la vi el día de hoy- respondió- a partir de este año nuestra relación cambió mucho, ya no nos entendíamos tanto como antes, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Hermione solo movió la cabeza.

La principal pregunta de Ginny era, ¿peleaste con Harry? Y de esa forma obligar a Hermione a que le explicará lo sucedido con el ojiverde pero de repente a su cabeza se le había formado un plan mejor que ese y fue justamente cuando habían llegado al comedor.

- nada Hermione- dijo- es una tontería, vamos a cenar.

La mirada de Harry se había posado en una hermosa chica que acababa de entrar por el comedor, se le erizó la piel al pensar en la manera en la que la había visto aquella tarde; con solo una toalla y de sus hermosos rizos cayendo gotas de agua por sus hombros. Cuanto no habría dado el chico con tal de limpiar una de aquellas gotas.

Pero el corazón de Harry comenzó a acelerarse sin control ya que Hermione en compañía de otra chica se comenzaban a acercar a donde se encontraban el y Ron y cuando llegaron a ellos Harry seguía embelesado con la castaña solo que se enfado un poco al ver como esta se sentaba junto a Ron.

- hola Harry

El chico se sobresaltó se encontraba tan feliz viendo a Hermione que nunca se percató que la otra chica con la que venía Hermione era Ginny

- hola Ginny

- vengo a mi cena pendiente- dijo la pelirroja tomando al chico de la mano y echándole una mirada fugaz para ver la reacción de Hermione y se alegro al ver que esta se enojaba un poco.

- ¿Cuál?

- me dejaste plantada a la hora del desayuno, pues ahora vengo a la cena

- me parece bien Ginny- contestó el ojiverde dándole un apretón a Ginny en la mano y soltándose de ella.

Hermione sintió una punzada en el estómago, de verdad que todo le había dicho su gemela se estaba haciendo realidad y lo peor era que ella no tenía el valor para afrontar a Harry.

- ¿Cómo estas Ron?- dijo Hermione, si lo que quería Harry era hacerla enojar haber quien hacía enojar a quien.

- bien, no me puedo quejar- dijo el pelirrojo de mala gana.

- Ron sabes que para cualquier cosa aquí estoy, ¿verdad?- dijo la chica mientras se volteaba y le brindaba un caluroso abrazo al chico que este respondió.

Hermione sintió como la miraban fijamente con un poco de dolor y confusión.

- chicos en serio- dijo Ron dijo el pelirrojo al notar tal tensión que se había formado- no sabemos con certeza que sucedió entre ustedes dos- refiriéndose a Harry y hermione- pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa, en serio extraño que estemos los tres juntos

- cuatro- agregó Ginny

- bueno a veces cuatro juntos ¿podrían hacer un mínimo intento en llevarse bien?

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que Ginny quería matar a su hermano por lo que acababa de decir, Ron esperaba ansioso una respuesta y Harry y Hermione no se atrevían a mirarse ni a responder nada, ese silencio fue interrumpido por una lechuza que se acerco volando a ellos pero en vez de que está se parase en la superficie fue a parar al tazón de cereal de Ron.

- ¿pero que demonios le pasa a esta lechuza?- cuestionó Ron bastante enfadado mientras la sacaba de su tazón y la ponía a lado.

- ¿lechuzas a esta hora?- dijo Hermione- ¡vean! Lleva una carta en la pata.

Ron se la desato con mucho cuidado, Harry veía la escena y estaba seguro que le haría un altar a la lechuza por sacarlo de la situación tan incómoda por la que habían atravesado.

- no puede ser…

- ¿Qué sucede, hermano?- dijo la pelirroja viendo como su hermano palidecía.

- es de Luna- susurró- pero la leche la mojo y no se le entiende.

- Ron, ¿Qué importa que ella se vaya?- comentó Ginny- después de todo estoy segura que estarás dentro de poco tiempo con otra persona- mientras miraba hermione.

- ella me importa mucho

-¿que dice o que entiendes de ella?- preguntó el ojiverde

- dice que me quiere- dijo Ron acercandose bastante al pergamino- que siente mucho que tenga que irse y que… que es por mi… ¿o porque yo? ¡y si se va por mi! Dice que quiere… ¿azteca?, ¿o que me ama?, no estoy seguro… bueno si, parece una A, ¿Qué empieza con A?

- aspirina- soltó Ginny

- ¿estará enferma?- dijo Ron, preocupado- eso es medicina muggle estoy seguro

- aspirina, yo necesitó una- dijo la pelirroja, parándose de la mesa- de verdad que no te entiendo a veces te cortas las venas con galletas por alguien y al día siguiente lo haces por otra, me confundes- finalizo la chica, saliendo del comedor

- no le hagas caso- dijo Hermione, viendo como Ginny salía furiosa de hay- ¿Qué dice?

- creo que se va por mi- volvió a decir el pelirrojo, bastante deprimido

- dale con lo mismo Ron- dijo Harry, cansado de que su amigo pensará lo mismo- no creo que se vaya por ti

- aquí lo dice- aseguró Ron

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo si no entiendes lo que dice?- insistió Harry

- porque…

- ¡basta!- gritó Hermione- cualquiera de los dos puede tener razón pero ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle a Luna?

- tiene razón Hermione- dijo Harry, mientras Hermione volteaba a verlo y por un instante de segundo sus miradas se cruzaban

- esta bien dijo el pelirrojo- pero su tren ya salió

- te equivocas- le apoyó el ojiverde- sale a las ocho y aun faltan diez minutos.

Ron miró a todos los presentes y a Harry le pareció ver una leve sonrisa en los labios del chico, el pelirrojo les dijo: gracias chicos y acto seguido salió corriendo del gran comedor para así poder alcanzar a Luna.

_If you leave_

_Don't leave now_

_Please don't take my heart away _

_Promise me just one more night _

_Then well go a separate ways _

Ron salió del Castillo mientras corría a todo lo que sus piernas podían, ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Pudo haber pasado un día entero, su último día con Luna y todo por su malentendido lo había arruinado absolutamente todo.

Necesitaba que su chica le explicara que le había querido decir en la carta además tenía que verla por última vez.

Iba corriendo por la vereda y pudo visualizar un tren igual al que los conducía a Hogwarts a inicios de curso sólo que en vez de tener tantos vagones solo tenía 3.

Cuando casi llegaba a el pudo ver como comenzaba a echar vapor el tren, el chico no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, no ahora, necesitaba hablar con ella.

_We always had time on our side _

_Now it's fading fast _

_Every second_

_Every moment_

_We've got to we've gotta make it last _

¡Espera Luna!, ¡espera! Gritó el chico teniendo la esperanza a que Luna lo escuchara pero sus esperanzas se fueron terminando al ver como el tren comenzaba a avanzar.

_I touch you once _

_I touch you twice _

_I won't let go at any price _

_I need you now like a needed you then_

_You always said wed still be friends someday _

La chica se encontraba sentada dentro de aquel majestuoso tren, se encontraba mirando al bien iluminado castillo pero a pesar de eso su cabeza pensaba en la persona a la que quería demasiado, al que siempre la había ignorado y al que consideraba una gran persona.

Ron siempre se había portado indiferente con ella, siempre la había ignorado y hasta se había llegado a portar grosero mas sin en cambió hace apenas un par de meses todo había cambiado para ella.

Podía recordar con perfecta claridad todos los momentos que había pasado con el aunque en especial recordaba la primera vez que el chico la había detenido diciéndole que no quería que otra persona se alejara de el, ¿y que había sucedido? Se estaba alejando de el por problemas que estaban lejos de los planes de ambos y encima el chico se había enojado con ella y la había ignorado todo el día, lo único que pudo hacer fue mandarle una carta explicándole varias cosas.

¡Espera Luna!

Luna se sobresaltó, ¿apenas se alejaba de Ron y ya escuchaba su voz?

¡Luna!

La chica se asomo por la ventana y no pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían; Ron se acercaba corriendo al tren que ya empezaba a entrar en marcha, Luna no necesitó pensárselo dos veces para salir corriendo hacía donde se encontraba el conductor.

- tenemos que parar, por favor- dijo la chica mientras su corazón se aceleraba considerablemente.

- no puedo señorita, son ordenes del director- contestó muy serio.

- es urgente, solo déme cinco minutos prometo no quitarle mas tiempo

- cinco minutos, no más- respondió.

Luna le brindó una enorme sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

_If you leave I won't cry _

_I won't waste a single day _

_But if you leave no don't look back _

_Ill be running the other way _

Ron seguía corriendo tras el tren y se sintió bastante aliviado al ver como este se detenía lentamente y cuando lo hizo en su totalidad una de las puertas se abrió.

De ella salió Luna, radiante de felicidad, corrió hacía el pelirrojo y le brindó un gran abrazo y este no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que corresponderle, el aroma que impregnaba a la chica recorrió todos sus sentidos, después de lo que le había dicho hace 24 horas este había dudado en volverla a tener de aquella manera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, tontito?- dijo la chica separándose de el.

- me llegó esto- dijo Ron, sacando la carta de su bolsillo- pero la estúpida lechuza se cayó en mi plato de cereal y no pude leerla, no te vayas por mi.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Dónde dice eso?- contestó Luna

Ron le señaló el trozo de pergamino y agregó: se que quizá herí sin querer tus sentimientos, sabes que siempre eh sido malo en el tema de chicas y no quiero que te vayas.

- dije que me iba y que lo sentía mucho por ti, te amo Ron- explicó- pero lo único que te pido en este momento es paciencia para saber que va a pasarle a mi padre ya que a pesar de que te tengo a ti con mi padre es un afecto totalmente distinto y tengo que ir con el porque no se por cuanto tiempo mas pueda estar con vida, ¿me entiendes?

No es porque yo quiera.

_Seven years went under the bridge_

_Our time was standing still _

_Heaven knows what happens now _

_You've gotta say you will _

- creí que decía algo sobre una aspirina- dijo Ron esquivando la mirada de la rubia

- nada que ver, escúchame eres un gran chico, algo atolondrado a veces pero aun así eres muy especial para mi- dijo Luna, tomando con su mano la mejilla del chico.

- o sea, ¿Qué no te vas por mi?- respondió Ron, tomando la mano de la chica.

- me voy porque necesitó irme, mi padre me necesita.

- va a estar bien- susurró Ron- pero no te vayas

- tengo que hacerlo a partir de que mi padre muera, estaré sola y en este año tu te vas y en un año mas este lugar dejará de ser mi hogar- explicó, mientras trataba de contener el deseo de llorar.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?, ¿Cómo voy a poder sobrevivir a este mundo en el que no encajo?, eres lista, ¿Qué haré sin tu sabiduría?- exclamó Ron, sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta.

- se que podrás sobrevivir, eres fuerte únicamente tienes que tener confianza en ti mismo- respondió

- no será lo mismo sin ti, te amo Luna y no quiero perderte- dijo Ron abrazando de nuevo a la chica.

- yo siento lo mismo y te juró que no me perderás- aseguró- lo único que tienes que hacer es esperarme el tiempo necesario si así lo quieres sino solo dime que encontraste a alguien mas y yo lo comprenderé pero te aseguro que no me perderás.

Estuvieron abrazados por largo tiempo, Luna no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle esto cuando las cosas comenzaban a marchar tan bien?

_I touch you once _

_I touch you twice _

_I won't let go at any price _

_I need you now like a needed you then_

_You always said wed still be friends someday _

- quédate solo una noche mas- le pidió Ron.

- no hagas esto mas difícil- dijo Luna mientras continuaban rodando por sus mejillas mas lagrimas

- necesitó compensar el hecho de haberme comportado como un idiota el día de hoy, por favor

- no puedo, tengo que estar mañana en San Mungo a primera hora de la mañana- contestó la rubia- pero te juro que volveré, nos volveremos a ver Ron.

- por favor no te vayas- pidió Ron por última vez, quizá con sus palabras no iba a lograr que la chica se arrepintiera pero si que supiera lo que en verdad sentir.

- por más que desee no hacerlo- dijo Luna mientras continuaba llorando- tengo que irme, te agradezco por haber dejado tu orgullo y hayas venido a decirme adiós

El pelirrojo se quedó sin palabras, de verdad que no podía hacer nada para detenerla, la chica se lanzó a sus brazos por última vez, atrayéndolo a ella mucho mas tratando de expresarle en ese abrazo todo lo que sentía por el. Ninguno pudo contener las lágrimas de tristeza que se habían presentado en ese momento ni siquiera Ron, se separaron un poco pero solo para darse un besó que sería el encargado de sellar aquella despedida, fue bastante lento como si ambos trataran de gravar ese momento en sus mentes hasta que se vieran de nuevo.

Se separaron, Luna lo miró por última vez y se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse de nuevo hacía el tren.

Ron vio como la chica subía al tren y este comenzaba a entrar en marcha lentamente.

_I touch you once _

_I touch you twice _

_I won't let go at any price _

_I need you now like a needed you then_

_You always said wed still be friends someday _

Se acercó a una de las ventanillas justo para tener la suerte de verla de nuevo, sentada en aquel apartamento con la mirada abajo y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

El chico golpeó el vidrio, Luna volteó a verlo y le sonrió y aun así se veía hermosa aunque en ese rostro con una brillante sonrisa también hubiera muchas lágrimas rodando por su cara.

- te amo- dijo Ron moviendo únicamente sus labios.

_If you leave_

_If you leave _

_Don't look back _

_Don't look back _

Luna sonrió de nuevo y le dijo adiós con la mano, el tren comenzó a ir mas rápido y por mucho que Ron trato de correr para seguir observando a la chica llegó el punto en que le fue imposible hacerlo.

Ambos se alejaron del otro sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, era el propio destino el que les había hecho esa jugada, quizá era una prueba o simplemente un golpe de mala suerte lo que les estaba sucediendo pero ambos estaban seguros de que algún día volverían a verse para poder estar juntos de nuevo…

---------------------------

México DF

19-04-07 9:24 PM

Hola!!! Bien por primera vez estoy orgullosa de mi, prometí el capí en una semana y ¡aquí lo tienen:D me encantó este capítulo, desde que pensé en hacer esta historia esta fue una de las partes que mas ganas tenía de escribir y los resultados me encantaron, Espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo :)

Mil gracias por todos los reviews que me llegaron y ahora hasta que no tenga 100 reviews, no subo el siguiente capítulo (sonó a chantaje XD) jejeje bueno no sean así que no faltan muchos!!! Así que espero se tomen un minuto de su tiempo para poder dejarme siquiera un reglón :D

Bueno este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a dos personas muy importantes y especiales para mi que cumplen años y espero que si tengan oportunidad de leer lo siguiente…

Mayte: hola niña rara XD ¡muchas felicidades! Bueno solo quisiera decirte que espero que cumplas muchísimos años mas, eres una chava súper especial con la que nunca en el tiempo que llevo conociéndote pensé llevarme tan bien como hasta ahora, eres una de mis mejores amigas. Puede que algún día "el elefante rosa" jajaja (según el de TLR) se va a dar cuenta de lo especial que eres y pasará otra cosa… neta que te lo mereces :D, cuídate rara :)

Oscar: ¡estopa! Ejem… así no era… ¡lo siento! Ya vez como soy, bueno ¡niño! deseo que te la hayas pasado de lo mejor el día de hoy, ¡muchas felicidades! A ti también te deseo que cumplas muchos años más :)

Recuerda que te quiero muchísimo, eres demasiado especial para mí ya que a pesar de nuestras pequeñas diferencias me la pasó de lo mejor contigo, mil gracias por todo pero como ya te eh dicho en especial por soportarme porque se que a veces me paso contigo jejeje espero tengas tiempo y te pases a leer mínimo este capítulo que fue el que estuve escribiendo cuando tu me preguntabas que hacía :D y podrás darte cuenta de que nada que ver con "los Angeles de Hogwarts" (para tu desgracia) jajaja cuídate muchísimo y échale muchas ganas en la escuela que no quiero que te quedes, ¿eh? Adiós!!! )

Bueno después de esto solo tengo que decirles que no tengo fecha para actualización aunque espero no me demore mucho, oki??

Ciao!!

Atte:

Y.P.L.W

PD: la canción que pongo cuando Ron se despide de Luna es de nada surf y se titula "if you leave".


	22. el club de los corazones solitarios

Harry se dirigía a comer y no podía dejar de pensar en que todos los sucesos del día anterior habían sido bastante incómodos; primero el hecho de ver a Hermione… en toalla… y que encima esta lo hubiera descubierto en su habitación y todavía había que sumarle lo que Ron les había dicho; que el no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos, que quería que todo fuera como antes.

Harry sabía que si fuera por el lo intentaría, después de que Ron se los dijo se formó una atmósfera de un silencio bastante incómodo, había estado pensando las cosas pero por mucho que el tratará de que las cosas fueran como antes esto ya no podía ser, por mucho que el negará el amor que le tiene a Hermione su inconsciente no podría dejar de pensar en ella de la noche a la mañana, eso era prácticamente imposible.

Después de que Ron los dejo por ir a buscar a Luna, el chico creyó que Hermione abandonaría su cena, se pararía y se iría directamente a dormir pero se alegró bastante de que aquello no pasará; en lugar de eso se pusieron a comentar los deberes que les faltaban, aquellos de los cuales podrían intercambiar resultados entre otras cosas. En otra situación a Harry aquello le habría parecido aburrido pero tratándose de que hacía una semana de que no intercambiaba ni un "hola" con la castaña… el hecho de hablar de algo tan simple como los deberes hacía a Harry el chico mas feliz en la faz de la tierra.

Finalmente Harry llegó al comedor, trato de visualizar a Ron con la mirada pero no lo encontró así que decidió sentarse en un extremo de la mesa, trató de buscar con la mirada a Hermione pero no la encontró, desde la mañana no la había visto pero en cambió parecía que Ginny lo acosaba desde la mañana, la veía a todas horas y esta le insinuaba que si la iba a invitar a desayunar o a cenar… o que la invitara a algún lado y Harry para librarse de ella le decía que tenía muchos deberes pendientes y eso era creíble dado que mañana empezaban las clases del último semestre.

Cuando conoció por primera vez a Ginny se le hizo una chica agradable y muy noble y cuando esta entró a Hogwarts Harry no podía dejar de verla como "la hermana menor de su mejor amigo". Con el paso de los años está se volvió muy atractiva pero por una extraña razón ya no era la chica noble que el había conocido en primer curso, había cambiado.

A Harry se le hacía muy guapa pero no podía dejar de verla como la hermana de su amigo por ello trataba de ser amable con la pelirroja, porque si no tendría graves problemas con Ron.

Por un momento Harry salió de sus pensamientos porque justo enfrente de el, se había sentado Hermione.

- hola… ¿estas bien?- preguntó el ojiverde, al ver la cara de tristeza que llevaba su amiga.

- hola Harry, si… bueno… si estoy bien- mintió la chica.

- ok no quieres decírmelo y esta bien pero te conozco y se que tu tienes algo así que si necesitas hablar con alguien solo dímelo.

- gracias- susurró.

- bueno ahora- dijo Harry tomando su plato de Hermione y comenzándole a servir comida- come, has de estar muy hambrienta, ¿no?

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza, tomó el plato y comenzó a pinchar sus papas con el tenedor. De verdad que Harry la conocía, ella estaba triste pero no pensaba decirle las razones al chico, únicamente la hacía feliz el hecho de que Harry se siguiera preocupando por ella sin importar ningún malentendido que haya pasado con anterioridad.

Aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza lo que uno de sus amigos le había dicho una hora antes…

_Flash back_

Hermione se dirigió corriendo a la sala común de Slytherin, a la hora del desayunó no había visto a Malfoy por ningún lado y eso era cosa grave así que ahora se dirigía a buscarlo. De repente se detuvo en medio de la mazmorra, ella sabía la contraseña de Slytherin y también donde podría estar el chico pero ¿Cómo demonios iba a pasar a aquella sala con una túnica de Gryffindor puesta?

Decidió regresar al vestíbulo del colegio y justo cuando iba llegando a el logró distinguir una platinada cabellera entrando por la gran puerta que dirigía al patio. La chica enseguida se dirigió hacía el.

- hola Dra… Malfoy- se corrigió la chica al ver que este iba en compañía de Crabbe y de Goyle- ¿podemos hablar?

- claro Granger- dijo el chico, separándose de sus "guaruras" y caminando con la chica de regresó a las mazmorras.

En el camino ninguno de los dos intercambió palabra con el otro, Hermione se sentía confundida, ya que nunca en el tiempo en que trataba de conocerlo este se había portado tan serio con ella.

En vez de dirigirse a la sala de Slytherin doblaron un par de pasillos a la derecha y cuando llegaron a un par de escaleras que llevaban a otro pasillo el chico se detuvo y tomo asiento en las escaleras y la chica lo imitó.

- ¿Por qué tan lejos?- dijo la chica algo confundida.

- es una de las cosas que quiero hablar contigo, ¿de que querías hablar?

- de algo que no era tan preocupante como para que hayamos llegado a una mazmorra tan lejana- explicó- en cambió creo que lo que tu tienes que decir es mucho mas importante.

El chico evitó mirarla, si iba a mentirle no tenía el valor de mirarla a aquellos ojos marrones que lo miraban con una mezcla de tristeza y confusión.

- bien…- suspiró- esto es difícil ok verás, alguien a comenzado a pensar que nuestra relación ya no es de amigos, creen que hay algo mas incluso han descubierto lo de la sala y han comenzado a pensar mal.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Hermione, ¿Por qué ahora que estaba tan sola le salían con esto?

- es algo que no puedo decirte lo único que quiero que hagamos es que nos distanciemos un tiempo, si esto llega a escucharlo mi padre… nos mata y prefiero evitar todo eso.

Hermione trató de no mirarlo, ¿por su padre estaba pasando todo eso? Ahora si había llegado el momento de tener que superar el miedo de estar sola de nuevo, algo a lo que había huido a toda costa por 7 largos años pero, por el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Malfoy podía apostar a que este le tenía miedo a su padre.

- entiendo… ¿ni en la sala, verdad?- susurró la castaña

- no, solo por un tiempo- explicó el rubio- no quiero que te lo tomes a mal tampoco con esto quiero decir que nuestra relación será como antes.

- si, esta bien- finalizó Hermione parándose de su lugar y tratando de sonreír

- lo siento Hermione- dijo el chico, pero sin ni siquiera pararse de su lugar.

Hermione solo asintió con su cabeza y se retiró de hay caminando pero en cuanto creyó que sus pisadas ya no serían escuchadas por Draco salió corriendo de las mazmorras para dirigirse a su sala común y permanecer hay hasta que fuera la hora de la comida…

_Fin de flash back_

- Hermione, en serio ¿Qué te pasa?- insistió el ojiverde

- no, de verdad no tengo nada- dijo la chica, pinchando con su tenedor una papa asada.

- bueno, se que te pasa algo no por nada no has entrado a nuestras clases del día de hoy así que quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa, si es que estas dispuesta a hablar de ello yo estoy aquí para escucharte.

La castaña lo miró perpleja, ¿Qué iba a escucharla? ¡Como podía decirle eso! Si hace exactamente una semana se había peleado con Harry todo porque este no había querido escuchar sus explicaciones sobre lo que en verdad sucedió con Krum.

- ¿en serio vas a escucharme?- dijo la chica, dejando su tenedor en el plato y prestándole toda su atención a Harry.

- claro

- me extraña que me ofrezcas ayuda de ese tipo cuando en su momento no me lo demostraste- dijo Hermione bastante enojada

- ¿de que me hablas?- replicó el chico.

- no pienso explicártelo- dijo Hermione, parándose de su lugar- a estas alturas ya deberías de saberlo.

Dicho esto la chica salió del gran comedor sin ni siquiera mirar a Harry, si ya había entrado a este lugar sintiéndose mal ahora que salía de el se sentía peor, la supuesta "ayuda" de Harry no le había parecido mas que un insulto.

Por su parte Harry permaneció en el gran comedor, aun atónito por lo que acababa de suceder ¿Qué había hecho mal? Si después de todo lo único que quería era ayudar a Hermione y… ¿Qué tenía que saber?, de verdad que nunca entendía a las mujeres.

El resto de la tarde Hermione decidió quedarse en la biblioteca, Ron aun seguía muy triste por la ida de Luna y se la pasó en su dormitorio todo el día y únicamente salió para ir a las clases, Draco no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haberle mentido a Hermione y por ello trataba de estar en lugares que ella casi no frecuentaba y Ginny a pesar de que también se sentía mal por haber descubierto que Malfoy la engañaba con Hermione mas sin en cambió está seguía buscando la forma de vengarse; que era lo que la distinguía de los demás corazones solitarios.

La pelirroja acababa de entrar a la habitación de los chicos de sexto curso, abrió con lentitud la puerta y sonrió al ver que hay estaba la persona a la que buscaba.

- hola Colin- saludó- ¿puedo pasar?

- linda, ya estas adentro- sonrió el rubio, parándose de la silla en donde estaba sentado- ¿para que me buscabas?

- bueno… esto es algo complicado- dijo la pelirroja, acercandose a Colin- necesitó de tu ayuda, como siempre.

- ¿ahora en que lió te metiste?- cuestionó Colin mientras el y Ginny se sentaban en la orilla de una cama.

- no es lió mas bien mi obsesión de siempre- Ginny hizo una pausa pero al notar que el chico no dijo nada esta prosiguió- necesitó saber si ya recordaste haber visto a Harry y Hermione.

- pero si ya tienes la foto de Halloween

- no, antes de Octubre- contestó Ginny- que su relación empezó antes del mes de Octubre, solo eso.

- eso es sencillo, estuve haciendo memoria desde que me lo pediste y logré recordar algo.

- ¿de verdad?- replicó Ginny bastante esperanzada

- claro, recuerdo haberlo visto dos ocasiones aunque en una el recuerdo es mas lejano que la otra- contestó el chico- pero en ninguno de los dos casos hay pruebas mas que mi palabra a menos que consigas un pensadero.

- mmm… creo que se quien puede prestarme uno- dijo la chica para si misma para después dirigirse a su amigo- si lo consigo ¿me ayudarías?

- yo siempre lo hago, preciosa- respondió Colin con una gran sonrisa- pero con mi paga de siempre.

- ¡somos amigos!- replicó.

- si, eres mi mejor amiga- explicó Colin mientras caminaba de un lado al otro- pero eso no justifica que me atraigas bastante por ser una niña tan guapa, ¿lo sabías?

Ginny estuvo un momento en silencio, el chico le atraía mucho dado que era muy guapo mas sin en cambió sabía que su relación no era mas que de amistad y que si algo mas pasará nada entre ellos volvería a ser lo mismo pero después de todo quería la ayuda de el y un besó no le hacía daño a nadie ya que no se lo daba con un afecto diferente al de una gran amistad.

- esta bien- se rindió Ginny- ¿pero si me ayudas?

- cuando te eh fallado, Ginny Weasley- dijo el, acercandose a la pelirroja y tomando con una mano su barbilla y acercándola lentamente a el.

Ginny se estremeció al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los del chico cosa que le extraño dado que no era la primera vez que lo besaba mas sin en cambió en esta ocasión Ginny se sentía diferente; no era como en otras ocasiones en las que se tomaba muy en serio su papel y besaba al chico con pasión y locura, en esa ocasión sintió asco por si misma, ¿Cómo podía encelarse de Draco, si ella estaba haciendo lo mismo? Ginny no movía sus labios cosa que al chico le extraño pero aun así no se detuvo, ella, por su parte pudo darse cuenta que ahora que tenía una relación mas seria con alguien las cosas habían cambiado por completo, los besos de su amigo ya no sabían igual… ya nada se comparaba a lo que sentía cada que besaba a Draco Malfoy.

- Ginny, ¿estas bien?- dijo el chico a solo unos centímetros de ella.

- claro, estaba distraída- inventó- bueno entonces regresare el… otro día porque creo que por el regreso de las vacaciones esta será una semana muy ajetreada, así que te veré quizá un fin de semana y regresare con el pensadero, ¿trato?

- claro, aquí te espero- finalizó el chico, con una voz irresistible.

Ginny le sonrió para después salir corriendo por los escalones de los dormitorios y cuando hubo llegado a la sala común le sorprendió ver a Harry, solo sentando en la alfombra y recargándose en la pared.

- ¿Harry?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la chica, caminando hacía el.

- eh… ¡hola Ginny!- Saludó Harry, sin ni siquiera pararse del suelo, lo que estaba haciendo hay era tratar de entender a Hermione y con Ginny frente a el las cosas se pondrían aun mas difíciles.

- ¿puedo sentarme?

- claro

La chica acomodó su falda y se sentó con mucho cuidado juntó al chico y le dijo: ¿Qué tienes?

- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo algo?- dijo Harry, desconcertado.

- nunca te eh visto solo en mis seis años que llevo en este colegio- explicó- si no estas con mi hermano estas con Hermione aunque ahora me imagino que estas así precisamente por ella.

- ¿sabes Legeremancia?- insistió Harry, ¿desde cuando Ginny lo conocía tan bien?

- obvio no, esa es magia avanzada- rió- es obvio, siempre fue obvio que tuvieron algo, digo sus actitudes no eran de simples amigos pero ahora que ambos saben la verdad… es difícil- suspiró- yo siempre pensé que ustedes saldrían algún día y como se llevaban tan bien y se conocían a la perfección creí que ese simple hecho haría que su relación funcionará a la perfección pero creo que estaba equivocada.

- yo pensé lo mismo que tu- se sincero Harry- teníamos todo lo necesario para que las cosas salieran bien pero… no la entiendo esta mañana ella estaba triste…

- ¿triste?- preguntó la pelirroja con mucho interés, ¿acaso Draco ya había terminado con ella?

- aja, le dije que estaba dispuesto a escucharla y se puso como loca, esta bastante rara ni cuando éramos amigos peleábamos y ahora ve…

- muchas veces aunque sean polos opuestos- dijo Ginny, pensando en cierto Slytherin- las cosas no resultan como uno las planea siempre hay algo que uno nunca predice que puede salir mal y termina arruinando las cosas.

- no entiendo- susurró el ojiverde- con Cho éramos completamente diferentes y tampoco funcionó…

- yo siempre pensé- explicó- que aquella persona bueno, de la primera persona de la que te enamoras es con la que terminas pasando el resto de tu vida, como en los cuentos de hadas pero esos cuentos solo nos cuentan el lado bueno de la cruda realidad- Ginny siguió hablando a pesar de que un nudo se había formado en la garganta- en los cuentos te dicen que tu "príncipe azul" será alguien bueno y alguien a quien todo el mundo va a apreciar en cambió te terminas enamorando de aquella persona menos esperada, aquella que es odiada por todo el mundo; por tu familia, tus amigos…

Ginny no pudo terminar de charlar con Harry ya que acababa de soltarse a llorar y enseguida tapo su rostro con sus manos, Harry no había entendido que le había sucedido hasta que escuchó sollozar a la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- nada importante, Harry- dijo esta, limpiándose las lagrimas.

- ¿por quien estas pasando esto?- dijo Harry, pasando su brazo por la espalda de la chica- no vale la pena que derrames lagrimas por alguien que no te merece, eres muy linda y estoy seguro que hay muchos chicos esperando por ti…

- pero no el que yo quiero- dijo la pelirroja aunque no sabía bien si al decir eso se refería a Draco o al propio Harry.

- si te sirve estoy peor que tu, antes tenía una chica que me comprendía y escuchaba mis traumas emocionales pero ahora por mis estupideces no tengo ni eso y mi otro amigo sigue mal porque su chica se fue, ¿crees que eso es justo?

- si te hace sentir mejor…me tienes a mi, yo puedo escucharte… (n.a: ¡no me maten!, por favor que es parte del ratting xD)

Lo que la pelirroja acababa de decir había dejado helado a Harry, inconscientemente volteó a verla y esta al notar que el ojiverde la miraba también volteó a verlo, el chico siempre había pensado que Ginny era muy atractiva pero desde ese punto empezaba a considerarla hermosa; por primera vez sus ojos no tenían aquella mirada fría y calculadora, volvía a tener la misma mirada de aquella niña de 11 años que había estado en la cámara de los secretos, aquellos zafiros demostraban que Ginny había cambiado pero que aun había esencia de lo linda y comprensiva que había llegado a ser, en aquel tiempo cuando a Harry le gustaba la chica…

Ginny por su parte se había quedado estática, nunca en sus 6 años de conocer a Harry lo había visto tan de cerca, si de lejos se le hacía guapo de cerca no dejaba nada que desear, aquellas esmeraldas viéndola de aquella manera derretirían a cualquiera, su instinto le sugirió que sin mas ni mas se lanzara a besarlo, a fin de cuentas no tenía mucho que perder mas sin en cambió logró ganar la pelea con su instinto, si la relación entre ella y Harry iba evolucionando para bien, no encontraba forma de apresurar las cosas.

Harry decidió romper aquel extraño contacto visual que acababan de tener, no sabía que le había sucedido pero por unos segundos se había sentido atraído por Ginny…

_¿tan rápido olvidaste a Hermione?_- dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza- ¿_o ves a las chicas llorar y crees conveniente besarlas?_

Harry se dio un leve golpe con la pared en la cabeza y aquella vocecilla dejo de sonar dentro de ella.

Después de aquello ninguno de los dos dijo nada ni tampoco se movió de su lugar hasta que por las ventanas comenzó a penetrar la oscuridad al punto de que la chimenea de repente se prendió sola, muchos Gryffindors pasaban junto a ellos y los miraban desconcertados mas sin en cambió ninguno de los dos daba indicios de querer moverse.

- voy a cenar- dijo finalmente Ginny, parándose de la alfombra- ¿vienes?

- voy a quedarme aquí otro rato, no tengo mucha hambre.

- ¿te traigo algo?- se ofreció la pelirroja.

- no gracias Ginny- dijo Harry, sonriéndole a la chica.

Ginny también le sonrió y acto seguido salió de la sala común hacía el gran comedor, no sabía que demonios había pasado entre ella y Harry pero le había gustado, nunca en su vida había tenido con el una charla tan profunda o tan sincera, sin duda era un gran chico pero aquello le hizo pensar… ¿de verdad ella merecía estar con Harry?

---------------------------

Hermione iba saliendo de la biblioteca, toda la tarde se la había pasado leyendo un libro de runas antiguas y lo mas interesante de todo es que a pesar que estuvo con el libro en las manos toda la tarde no logró leer ni una sola página.

Tal vez era por el hecho de que había estado pensando en su charla con Malfoy, ya que a pesar de que no llevaba mucho de tratarlo el tiempo que había estado con el este se había portado como todo un caballero con ella y le había depositado toda su confianza mas sin en cambió lo que mas la tenía enfadada era Harry, ¿Por qué los hombres eran tan insensibles?, caminó hacía el gran comedor para ir a cenar, se moría de hambre dado que no había terminado de comer por culpa de cierto ojiverde.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo vio que a unos cuantos metros de ella a Ron, desde el día de ayer no lo había visto y deseaba hablar con el, o mas bien con alguien que aun la comprendiera.

- ¡Ron!

El chico volteó a verla, iba corriendo hacía el y se sorprendió al ver como sonreía inconscientemente al verla.

- hola Hermione- saludó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo te fue… con lo de ayer?- preguntó la castaña

- ¿Luna?- contestó, dejando de sonreír- logre despedirme de ella pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme mal, ¿y tu?

- creo que eh estado mejor- sonrió la castaña, ah ser verdad no consideraba buena idea el hecho de hablar del tema con Ron.

- bueno entonces creo que estas mucho mejor que yo, ¿vas a ir a cenar?

- no tengo muchas ganas de entrar al comedor- dijo la chica, imaginando que dentro estaría Harry- pero creo que es la única manera en la que puedo obtener comida.

- no es así- susurró- yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de entrar al comedor ¿y si vamos con los elfos a pedirles comida?

- ¡no pienso explotar a los elfos!- exclamó Hermione.

- no los estarías explotando, estarían cumpliendo sus funciones normales, o sea darnos de comer- explicó Ron, divertido al ver como su amiga se enojaba.

- pero…

- por primera vez ponte tu en primer lugar y no al PEDDO, ¿si? O si no quieres ponerte a ti pon a tus amigos, por favor Hermione- dijo Ron, tomando de los hombros a Hermione y sacudiéndola.

- solo por que mencionaste "amigos"- se rindió Hermione- y porque me muero de hambre.

- ¡si!, ¡esa es la actitud Hermione!- saltó el pelirrojo- vamos al cuadro de las peras de haya abajo.

Ambos chicos fueron a las cocinas en donde pidieron comida suficiente para dos personas y después de que ambos salieran de hay repletos de bolsas de comida se dirigieron directamente a la sala común, cuando entraron por el retrato de la señora gorda les sorprendió ver que ya no había alumnos en la sala, así que decidieron cenar en una mesa que estaba cerca de la chimenea pero Hermione pego un gran brincó que incluso provocó que Ron se espantará.

- ¿Hermione?- dijo Ron acercándose a la castaña.

- es Harry- susurró la chica señalando al chico que estaba sentado en una esquina pero estaba dormido- me espantó, si nunca nadie se ah quedado dormido en la alfombra en una esquina de la sala.

- ¿lo despertamos?- sugirió el pelirrojo.

- quien sabe cuanto tiempo lleve ahí

- pero aun así no lo podemos dejar tumbado junto a la chimenea- replicó- vamos, despiértalo.

Hermione asintió y se acercó al ojiverde lentamente y cuando hubo estado junto a el, se hincó y colocó su mano en su hombro.

El tenerlo tan cerca Hermione pudo percibir ese aroma que le encantaba de el, aquella fragancia que le invadía todos los sentidos…

- Harry- dijo la chica, moviendo de un lado a otro al ojiverde- despierta, vamos…

La chica pudo ver como Harry comenzaba a moverse y finalmente levantó la cara y observó, soñoliento, a la castaña, este tardo un poco en reconocer quien estaba frente a el pero al escuchar aquella hermosa voz que lo llamaba no pudo evitar sonreír; _"aun se preocupa por mi"_, pensó el chico.

Se puso aun mas feliz al ver que la chica estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de su cara, volvía a tenerla cerca de el… tomó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas y le dijo: hola, sigo sin entender que hice en la mañana sabes perfectamente que nunca fui la persona mas sensible del mundo pero quiero que me disculpes, lo siento y me gustaría nuestra relación…

- amigo, ¿quieres venir a cenar?

Ambos chicos se quedaron paralizados; Harry porque se sintió bastante molesto con su amigo por haberlo interrumpido, al fin se iba atrever a hablar con Hermione para que volviera con el, ¡y lo interrumpía! Y por su parte Hermione se había quedado anonadada ¿acaso Harry le estaba dando a entender que quería regresar con ella?

- si Ron, gracias- repuso Harry, fríamente.

- vamos Harry- dijo Hermione, mientras se paraba y le ofrecía su mano a Harry para que este pudiera ponerse de pie.

Harry tomó la mano de la chica y se puso de pie pero cuando lo hizo y levantó su cara se sobresaltó al ver que Hermione estaba muy cerca de el, la miró a los ojos como pidiéndole que se quitará o que se dirigiera a cenar pero esta, que también lo miraba no hizo el mínimo intentó de alejarse de el.

- vamos a cenar- le susurró Harry a la chica para que esta se moviera.

- creo que por un momento se me olvido que tenía hambre- le contestó la chica.

Harry se alegró; de verdad que durante toda esa semana se había comportado como un completo idiota después de lo que estaba sucediendo comprendió que Hermione no había tenido nada que ver con Krum, que aun lo quería y que quería estar con el.

- creo que a mi también- contestó.

Lo siguiente fue algo demasiado espontáneo, Harry se armo de valor para colocar su mano en el cuello de la chica y comenzar a acercarse a ella lentamente y Hermione al notar lo que venía no pudo hacer mas que cerrar lentamente los ojos; ambos podían sentir las respiraciones del otro… podían sentir su nariz sobre su mejilla…

- se enfría la cena- les apuro Ron.

Harry no pudo creer que tuviera ganas de matar a Ron dos veces en menos de una hora, quitó lentamente su mano de su amiga y le lanzó una intensa mirada antes de caminar hasta donde estaba Ron.

Hermione se quedó hay unos segundos mas, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, ¿Por qué Harry se portaba así y se suponía que la odiaba? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué demonios se traía Ron con interrumpirlos?

Cuando Hermione se acercó a ellos estos ya habían comenzado a servirse la comida, Hermione tomó chuletas y puré y se sentó en uno de los sofás.

- ¿Qué hacías hay tirado?- dijo Ron al ojiverde, pasándose un gran tragó de jugó de calabaza.

- ¿y tu en donde has estado en toda la tarde?

- yo, en nuestra habitación- contestó- no tenía ánimos de salir del cuarto…

- pero no puedes estar hay hasta que Luna regresé, ¿sabes?- le interrumpió Hermione.

- eso lo sé- replicó, enfadado- solo era por hoy.

- mínimo pudiste despedirte de ella, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Harry.

- sí aunque fue muy duro… pero hubiera sido peor si no me hubiera despedido de ella, creo que fui muy rudo- se recriminó.

- nada de eso- dijo Hermione- fue normal tu reacción, me imagino que la habrías hecho sentir peor si te hubieras alegrado.

Ron no contestó y los demás chicos estaban tan hambrientos que no se preocuparon demasiado por exigirle una respuesta fue hasta cuando comenzaban a servirse un poco de pie de queso cuando Ron habló: ¿y tu que hiciste, y que hacías hay tirado?

- no me sentía bien- contestó Harry, pero sin mirar a Hermione- necesitaba estar solo.

- ¿estuviste solo toda la tarde?- cuestionó Ron

- afortunadamente no- dijo Harry, comiendo un trozo de pie- estuve con Ginny el resto de la tarde, se fue apenas hace dos horas.

Hermione que estaba por llevarse la cuchara a la boca se detuvo de hacerlo, repentinamente había sentido como el estómago se le revolvía, ¿Qué Harry había estado con Ginny toda la tarde?

- ¿perdón?- dijo la chica, mirando a Harry en busca de que lo que acababa de decir fuera un completo error.

- si, que en la tarde después de la comida vine a la sala y que desde hay hasta hace apenas dos horas estuve con Gin...

Harry reparó en su error, obviamente el muy idiota no se había dado cuenta que de nuevo la había regado pero ya no pudo pedirle una disculpa a la chica ya que esta acababa de dirigirles un "buenas noches", se paró de su lugar y se encaminó al dormitorio de las chicas y la perdió de vista en cuanto está subió las escaleras.

Ron lo miró y le dijo: está mal amigo.

- si lo se- susurró- no debí haber…

- ¡no tú!- le interrumpió- ¡ella!

- ¿ella porque?

- ¿que no puede ver que mi hermana y tu son tal para cual?- dijo Ron, enfadado- ella fue la que se metió entre ustedes dos si…

- ¿Qué?- gritó Harry- ¡estas loco!, yo no tengo ni tuve nada que ver con tu hermana y Hermione no tuvo la culpa de nada.

- sólo la defiendes, desde que comenzaste a salir con ella te portas bastante raro- replicó.

- ¿yo?- dijo Harry, ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su amigo?- ¡tu eres el raro!, el día de ayer casi llorabas porque Luna se iba y ahora parece que ya la olvidaste tan fácil.

- ¿Qué ya la olvide?, ¿estas loco?, esa chica es irremplaza…

- si es así- le interrumpió el ojiverde- ¿Por qué me interrumpiste cuando le iba a pedir a Hermione que regresáramos?

Ron no sabía que contestarle ya que ni el mismo encontraba una explicación a su actitud, solo supo que cuando los vio tan acaramelados una furia nació de el e inconscientemente los había interrumpido al igual cuando casi la besaba… ¿acaso sentía celos?

- porque… porque mi hermana te quiere- se inventó- solo que tu no le haces caso.

- ¡pues porque no me interesa!- exclamó Harry bastante molesto- y no andes inventándote cosas creo que es mas fácil que me digas la verdad.

- ¿ah si?- dijo Ron, entre nervioso y enojado- ¿y según tu cual es la verdad?

- la verdad es que solo jugaste con Luna- le susurró- que solo estuviste con ella para olvidar o ignorar tus sentimientos por Hermione y que en realidad aun la quieres y quieres conquistarla, ¿o me equivoco?

En la habitación no se oía ni el más mínimo ruido más que la respiración de ambos chicos y el crepitar de la chimenea, Ron se había quedado atónito ¿acaso su amigo tenía la razón? Al principió Ron creyó que se equivocaba pero se extraño al darse cuenta que empezaba a dudar sobre lo que le había dicho.

- eso creí- dijo Harry, finalmente al ver que Ron no decía nada- buenas noches.

Harry sin ni siquiera mirarlo se alejo del chico, este se había quedado sin palabras, ¿acaso nunca quiso a Luna?, ¿acaso solo le había hecho caso a Luna para olvidarse de Hermione? Tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza que empezó a dolerle así que con ayuda de su varita limpió la mesa y subió a su habitación, al entrar a esta le alegro que Harry ya hubiera cerrado su dosel ya que no deseaba que el chico le dejará mas cosas en que pensar, sin ni siquiera cambiarse se acostó en su cama y cerró el dosel.

Su mente caminaba mas rápido de lo normal tratando de hacer memoria; primero estaba Hermione, sabía que desde siempre le había gustado, que era linda, simpática, inteligente y le había ayudado en todo momento en que el lo había necesitado… por otro lado estaba Luna una chica extraña, bonita y carismática, ambas le agradaban mucho pero… ¿a quien de las dos quería mas? Por más que le dio vueltas al asunto, tratando de encontrar una solución su sueño fue más grande ya que después de unos instantes se quedó profundamente dormido.

Todo el colegio se encontraba profundamente dormido, Harry consulto la hora de su reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche; eran las 3:00 AM peor cuando dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo ahogo un grito para no despertar a sus compañeros pero al reconocer de quien se trataba su estómago dio un vuelco de 360 grados.

Delante de el, a orillas de su cama se encontraba Hermione, con su pijama y mirándolo fijamente.

- Hermione, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le susurró el chico.

Esta no le contestó, en su lugar se acostó junto al chico, el cual se había quedado helado, ¿Qué pretendía?

- solo quiero estar contigo está noche- le dijo la castaña al oído del ojiverde

- pero… si nos ven, esto es un gran error, Hermione…

- el único error que cometí fue haberme alejado de ti- respondió.

Acto seguido le abrazó y lo besó, Harry no sabía con exactitud que pasaría pero a pesar de todo no puso mucha resistencia en besarla; ya extrañaba esos labios que lo hacían suspirar, esa sensación de que con tan solo sentir contacto con sus labios el resto del mundo y de sus problemas dejaba de existir para solo concentrarse en ella.

Movieron sus labios lentamente para después volverlo más rápido, el chico no supo con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuvieron sin separarse solo que quería que aquello no terminara y le alivió bastante saber que en aquella ocasión Hermione no estaba ebria ni nada parecido, aquella vez era real…

---------------------------

12:55 AM 15-05-07

Wola!!! Perdón, siento no haber actualizado cuando yo les había dicho que en cuanto tuviera 100 reviews lo haría pero de verdad que me sucedieron bastantes cosas; la escuela una de ellas y el resto me confundieron y me deprimieron bastante que no estaba de muchas inspiración para aquello de escribir y traerles un buen capítulo.

Ahora, siento que… algo le falto, no se… ¿quizá una paliza a Ron y Ginny? ¡siiiiiiiii! ¡Pero que les sucede! O de verdad quieren mucho a los chicos o ya están obsesionados lo peor del caso es que Harry comienza a pensar que Ginny es hermosa… hay no encima el hecho de que dejaron solita a Hermione todo por el soborno de Ginny pero hay que comprender, Malfoy quiere a la chica y tal parece que con tal de estar con ella haría de todo. El que ah de estar hecho un lió es nuestro querido pelirrojo, acaba de sufrir por una y ahora esta confundido entre si la quiere o si solamente fue un entretenimiento para el… ¡pobre Luna!

Todos muy solitos en este capí, por ello el nombre del mismo pero ¿Qué pasó al final?, ¿no se supone que Hermione se había enojado? ¡yeah! ¿Qué pasará ahora? Ojala que Harry ahora si hable con ella y mejore las cosas entre ambos y de paso le dan su merecido a Ginny y a Ron… ¿y si Ginny uso poción multijugos? Bueno, creo que los deje felices pero a la vez intrigados por la actitud de Hermione peor les prometo que está tiene una muy buena explicación ) bueno ya verán en el siguiente capítulo que calculo estará listo como en dos semanas si es que no me vuelven a confundir… xD

Mil gracias por todos sus reviews los cuales me pusieron infinitamente feliz cada que leía alguno de ellos, de verdad muchas gracias y prometo que está vez no los sobornare )

Atte:

Y.P.L.W


	23. reconciliacion dudosa

Harry se quedo atónito ante la acción de Hermione ¿Por qué le hacia esto si se supone que estaba enojada con el? Y viéndolo bien… ¡el también con ella! después de todo lo había engañado con Krum y no podía darse el lujo de perdonarla tan fácil… ¡Que demonios! Al diablo con todo eso (o al menos por ahora) si Hermione se encontraba con el, en su dormitorio en bata y lo mas importante besándolo, parecía ser de que sus diferencias de semanas atrás se habían olvidado (y con justa razón).

Después de unos segundos ambos chicos se separaron lentamente cono si no quisieran que aquel beso terminara, abrieron lo ojos y se miraron fijamente como no dando crédito de lo que acababa de suceder.

Ninguno de los 2 chicos dijo nada, Harry se limito a mirar cada parte de su cara, de aquellas finas facciones que lo volvían loco y con ayuda de un rayo de luna que se había colado por su dosel la hacia ver aun mas hermosa.

Cuando se detuvo a ver fijamente aquellos ojos color miel que lo miraban fijamente se sobresalto.

Aquellos ojos que lo miraban no eran los mismos que los de hace 7 años, no lo miraban con comprensión ni ternura ni mucho menos cariño, eran completamente diferente a lo que el chico estaba acostumbrado a interpretar en esa mirada…

- ¿Quien eres?- le cuestiono el ojiverde.

- ¿Perdón?, ¿Cómo que quien soy?- le respondió completamente desconcertada.

- Si, podrías lucir como Hermione pero, aunque suene algo loco, tu no eres ella – suspiro el chico y al ver que no la interrumpía prosiguió- La verdadera Hermione me mira diferente, en su mirada me demuestra muchas cosas, en cambio tu… bueno, contigo es diferente.

- Creo que si tienes razón – dijo la chica al tiempo en que se sentaba en la cama – Yo no soy Hermione, o al menos TU Hermione.

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó el ojiverde mientras también se sentaba -¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡Eres su gemela! ¿Ella te mando? – Cuestiono Harry, bastante ilusionado.

- Siento haberte hecho falsas ilusiones haciéndote creer que era Hermione y también siento decirte que ella no me mando a verte si lo hubiera hecho no te hubiera besado ¿No crees?

- Tienes razón – se entristeció el ojiverde – pero si es así ¿Cómo saliste de ella?

- Si eh de serte tan franca, no tengo la mas remota idea.

- ¿Y entonces a que viniste a mi habitación?

- ¡Es que ustedes dos ya me tenían harta! –Exclamó- Tengo que hablar contigo y la única forma de lograrlo sin que tu chica se diera cuanta es cuando ella dormía, eh ahí del por que de que viniera a saludarte tan tarde.

-¿Y de que querías hablarme?

- Sobre Hermione- explico la castaña – después de que paso lo de Víktor tú le dijiste a ella que no la amabas y que solo habías estado con ella para no lastimarla, ¿No es así?

- Estas en lo correcto.

- Pues eh confirmado que mientes por el simple hecho de que, si no la quisieras no me hubieras dado aquel beso ya que tu pensabas que en realidad yo era Hermione.

- No creo que solo hayas venido a eso – dijo Harry- Así que dime de que mas querías hablar por que no creo me besaras para comprobar mis sentimientos hacia la verdadera Hermione por que desde hace meses querías besarme.

- Bueno, en parte tienes razón, yo me moría de las ganas de besarte- rió la chica- pero cuando tú le dijiste que solo jugaste con ella, la heriste bastante.

- ¡Pero ella me hirió aun mas! – Exclamó, bastante enfadado- ¿Qué crees que no fue hiriente haberla visto del brazo de su ex novio y con un anillo de compromiso en el dedo?

- Tú la hubieras visto, o no, ella iba a explicártelo todo pero tú no quisiste escucharla.

- Si tú vieras a la persona a la que más amas engañándote con otra persona a tus espaldas creo que tampoco quisieras escucharla- Explicó Harry.

- ¡Pero tu sabes que Hermione no es así! – Respondió - Mira el punto es que ya sabes lo que paso, ella no te engañaba…

- ¿Y el abrazo de la biblioteca?

- Mira Harry - dijo la chica, como si se trata de explicarle a un niño pequeño que 2+2 son 4 – Ese abrazo solo era de aprecio o de despedida, tu hiciste algo peor por que si no recuerdo mal tú estabas en pleno faje con tu ex novia y lo peor es que a la mitad de un pasillo y a pesar de todo, ella si te escucho.

- ¡Pero me dio una bofetada!

- Harry, no vine a discutir contigo sobre tus quejas hacia ella por que tienes que decírselo directamente a ella solo vine a decirte que ella te ama y que deberías intentar una relación con ella ya que si los dos se aman… ¡No veo problema alguno!

Después de aquello el silencio invadió la habitación, Harry por un instante dejo de ver a la chica y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había dicho… Y cuando estuvo convencido de que tenia que hablar con Hermione le encontró un problema a todo aquello.

- Pero ella es la que tiene que hablar conmigo, pedirme que intentemos algo – susurro Harry.

- ¿Cómo? – Cuestiono la castaña, no dando crédito a lo que acababa de oír - ¿Pero por que?

- Por que esta noche yo tratare de hablar con ella ¿Lo olvidas?

- Pero Ron no te dejo, fue culpa de el, no de Hermione – Dijo la chica

- Pero como ya se lo insinué - explico – ella tiene que pedírmelo.

- ¡Harry! - respondió molesta – si vas a esperar a que ella te diga algo entonces nunca va a pasar nada entre ustedes, ¿Qué es mucho pedirte que dejes tu orgullo a un lado? No tienes idea de cuanto te extraña Hermione, ¡De cuanto ha sufrido por ti! Solo te pido que hables con ella.

- Entiende, ella fue la del error así que ella tiene que hablar conmigo – contestó el chico.

- Ella trato de hacerlo pero te recuerdo que le azotaste la puerta en la cara – dijo la chica, quitándose las cobijas de encima – pero ¿Sabes que? Olvidaba que Hermione ya no significa nada para ti por que ahora estas con esa zanahoria así que no se para que vine a gastar mi tiempo contigo así que has lo que quieras, a mi ya no me importa.

Dicho eso último la chica se paro de la cama y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación y salio de ella, sin decirle nada mas a Harry, este por su parte no intento detenerla ya que lo había dejado pensando en todo lo que le había dicho pero en especial por lo de Ginny, ¿acaso Hermione creía que ahora a el le interesaba Ginny? Después de que subiera molesta a su habitación, después de escuchar que el había pasado la tarde con la pelirroja…Y encima la actitud de Ron… ¿Por qué tenia que interrumpirlo de aquella manera? Si hace un par de días lloraba por la ida de Luna…

Pensó en todo lo que le había dicho la copia de Hermione… Y en lo tonto que se había visto al replicarle casas que no tenían nada que ver…

Se paro de su cama y decidió bajar a la sala común haber si podía encontrar a la chica y la alegro saber que se encontraba sentada frente a las cenizas de la chimenea.

- Hola, otra vez

- Sabia que vendrías - dijo la chica

- Eh…bueno…yo…- balbuceo el ojiverde – quiero pedirte disculpas por reprocharte cosas que…bueno, en las que tú no tienes nada que ver.

- Mira Harry – respondió – Si hay cosas que tengas que hablar con Hermione díselas a ella, tu sabes perfectamente que te escuchara y así aclaran sus dudas, por eso su relación no funciono.

- Gracias por tus consejos… y todo eso y… ¡Esta bien! Mañana hablare con Hermione y le pedirle que regresemos…

- ¿Perdón? – Cuestiono la castaña

- Si, que regresemos

- ¡No, Harry! – exclamó la chica

- ¿Por qué no?

- Una de las cosas que olvide decirte es que ¿Cómo le vas a pedir que regresen si nunca empezaron algo en serio?

- ¿Como que no? – replico el ojiverde – Si yo la abrazaba y la besaba, ¿Cómo que no teníamos algo en serio?

- Ella también se beso con Malfoy, y no por eso andaba con el.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la habitación en el que la copia de Hermione sonrió con satisfacción al ver la cara que había puesto el ojiverde.

- Hermione te quiere mucho, Harry- susurró la chica- te adora… ¡que demonios!, ella te ama pero hay algo que ah ella siempre le dolió mucho.

- ¿Qué fue?- preguntó Harry, ¿de que hablaba?

- se besaban, se amaban, iban juntos a todos lados, todo estaba perfecto para ustedes, ¿no?- al ver que Harry asintió la chica prosiguió- nunca le pediste que tuvieran una relación formal.

- ¿Cómo que… - Harry se contuvo, pensando bien las cosas… el nunca le había pedido a Hermione que salieran, habían acordado hacer algo con Ron y con Ginny pero nunca que ellos andaban y fue cuando recordó que la copia de su chica tenía la razón…

_Flash back _

- me dejarías explicarte…- este vacilo un momento, antes de decir- el…porque la bese

- no hay nada que explicar, ya que- dijo está mientras lo veía de nuevo- si no tenemos nada en serio no encuentro caso enojarme, fue una estupidez de mi parte no haberte escuchado y hoy es un día especial para mi así que no deseo recordar nada de lo ocurrido

_Flash back_

- que idiota fui y ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?- dijo Harry, mirando fijamente a la chica.

- porque ella creía que no querías nada serio… bueno- se corrigió al chica- que no querías meterte en una relación después de lo que paso con Cho, ya vez que no fue una buena experiencia para ti.

- bueno, si pero eso no quiere decir que si con Cho fue así pues así vaya a ser con todas las chicas ¿no? Digo, es por decir…

- yo no quiero tus explicaciones- le interrumpió la copia de Hermione- ya te dije que se las des a ella.

- está bien, tratare de hablar con ella mañana, ¿te parece?- le propuso el ojiverde

- pues si pero por favor trata de escucharla no como la última vez- dijo la chica.

- la última vez te recuerdo que ella tuvo la culpa

- ¡pero no la escuchaste!- exclamó

- está bien, trataré de ser paciente con ella- reflexiono el chico- y de escucharla, ¿te parece bien?

- pues si aunque las cosas no salieron como yo quería… pero con que se reconcilien ya es algo- finalizó la chica, parándose del sofá y acomodándose la bata.

- buenas noches y gracias- susurró Harry.

- hasta mañana

La chica se encaminó hacía las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas de Gryffindor, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba la verdadera Hermione, su copia abrió lentamente la puerta y de igual manera la cerró para después encaminarse de puntillas a la cama de Hermione la cual se encontraba profundamente dormida así que lo último que hizo la castaña fue reincorporarse al cuerpo de su dueña para que, a la mañana siguiente la chica recordara las cosas pero, como si hubiera sido un simple sueño…

Por su parte, Harry volvió a acostarse pero sin poder dormir o al menos por un rato, todo lo que le acababan de decir daba vueltas en su cabeza ya que, sin saberlo, le había hecho daño a Hermione al no consolidar ninguna relación con ella y se durmió con la sola idea de que, si nada salía mal en su plan mañana volvería a tenerla en sus brazos, ella volvería a estar con el…

---------------------------

A la mañana siguiente una cabellera pelirroja se encontraba subiendo las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de los chicos de Gryffindor en compañía de otro chico, el cual llevaba una vasija muy pesada en las manos.

- Ginny ¿podrías esperarme?

- ¡rápido Colin!- exclamó la chica, mientras seguía subiendo los peldaños- el chico involucrado en esto se encuentra en el comedor, tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que regrese por su mochila.

- ¡no seas así, linda!

A pesar de que Colin seguía diciéndole a la pelirroja que lo esperara esta en ningún momento se inmuto a esperarlo o al menos hasta que llegó a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo grado y giro el pomo de la puerta sin ni siquiera llamar a ella al entrar a la habitación no se le hizo raro que el único chico que aun se encontraba dormido fuera su propio hermano así que se acerco a el y lo agito para que despertara mientras Colin finalmente llegaba a la habitación y colocaba la vasija en la mesita de noche de Ron.

- ¡hermano!- exclamó la chica- despierta, ya

- hem… ginny, déjame dormir- respondió el chico, girando en su cama.

- es sobre lo que te interesa, al fin tengo lo que me pediste como prueba para que trates de separar a Harry y a Hermione.

Ron, que se encontraba tratando de conciliar el sueño de nuevo se había incorporado rápidamente en su cama, no supo porque lo hizo si después de todo tal como se lo había dicho su amigo la noche anterior; si el quería a Luna ¿Qué mas daba con quien saliera Hermione? Pero, mas sin en cambió ahí se encontraba, esperando por la respuesta de su hermana…

- ¿Qué tienes?- le cuestionó Ron, mientras también miraba a Colin

- tengo a una persona con pruebas y un pensadero para comprobar su palabra.

Dicho esto, la chica miro a Colin y este enseguida coloco la vasija delante de Ron y junto con Ginny y Ron juntaron sus cabezas alrededor del pensadero, el chico tomó su varita y extrajo de su sien un hilo plateado y lo depositó en el liquido transparente el cual enseguida comenzó a dar de vueltas y a tornarse de un tono plateado.

Los tres chicos tuvieron la sensación de caer por la vasija y de la nada notaron que se encontraban en una habitación bastante oscura que parecía ser un dormitorio de Gryffindor y repentinamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron un par de personas que, cuando Ron vio de quien se trataba la vena de su frente aumento considerablemente.

En aquel cuarto acababa de entrar Ginny en compañía de Colin pero ambos estaban en ropa interior cosa que hizo que Ginny se sonrojara al máximo ya que no recordaba haber pasado por algo así en los últimos seis meses.

Ron los miró atónito pero cuando iba a reclamarles a ambos este se contuvo ya que estaba tan enfurecido mirando a su hermana que no se percato que en una cama no muy lejana a ellos estaba Hermione sentada en las piernas de Harry besándole su cuello, al ver esa escena su enojo creció aun mas ya que Harry también había comenzado a besar a la chica, pero… ¿eso habría sido antes o después de Halloween?

Después de aquello la Ginny del recuerdo de Colin se había acercado a la cama en donde se encontraban ambos chicos y había empujado a Hermione al suelo, mientras acto seguido Harry se paraba de su lugar para ayudar a la chica pero está acción fue impedida por la pelirroja ya que se había lanzado sobre Harry para comenzar a besarlo.

Harry la aparto enseguida de el y está se había quedado de pie entre Harry y Hermione y enseguida se había dirigido a la chica: ¡¡¡eres una zorra!!!- gritaba Ginny mientras sus ojos ardían de furia- ¡¡¡como pudiste hacerme esto!!!, tu sabes perfectamente que yo lo deseo, deseo todo con el, y tu vienes aquí de zorra aprovechando que yo estaba con Colin, ¿verdad?

Hermione ya se había incorporado del suelo y muy calmada le contestaba: en primera señorita fácil; no soy una zorra, en segunda; se que quieres a Harry pero, hombre por dios, haya abajo es una Orgía, poco les falta para hacer un trío y yo no quería quedarme atrás y en tercera tu estas con Colin porque así lo quieres, querida.

Ginny la miraba con aun mas furia que antes y le repliaba: ¡¡¡entonces porque si querías tener una noche…buena, porque demonios no escogiste a otro chico!!!, porque a MI- dijo haciendo gran énfasis en esa palabra- chico.

- escucha Ginny- le explicaba Harry- me perdonas pero yo no soy de tu propiedad.

Ginny lo volvió a mirar con desprecio pero inmediatamente volteo a ver a Hermione ya que está le había respondido: bueno, porque te molestas de mi y Harry si tu estas en ropa interior junto con Colin ¿eh?

Ginny mas molesta que antes le replicó: porque al igual que tu quería divertirme, además yo no soy una traidora como tu porque, tu no gustas de Colin… ¿oh si? Así que tu caso es muy diferente

- ya te dije que quería diversión- replicaba Hermione colocando las manos en su cintura.

- querías diversión ¿eh?- dijo está con voz maliciosa- pues, bueno nadie va a impedir que cuente lo que acabo de ver…pero- dijo lanzando una mirada a Harry- demuéstrame que querías solo diversión.

- ¿como?- contestó desafiante.

- ten sexo con Colin- dijo Ginny sonriendo maléficamente- y yo buscare mi diversión con otros- mientras se le insinuaba a Harry.

Hermione le contesto: sabes que, haz lo que quieras, ya era hora que se enteraran, amo a Harry, siempre lo eh hecho, en el verano estuve con el y durmió conmigo Ginny, cosa que ni en sueños haría contigo así que vete con Colin a hacer lo que quieran, yo no pienso ser tu para acostarme con cualquiera.

Ginny no dijo nada y salió de la habitación echa una fiera, tomada de la mano de Colin y gritándole: ¡¡¡eso lo sabrá mi hermano!!!

Después de aquella desagradable visión, Ron tuvo la sensación de regresar al lugar en donde se encontraba originalmente; su habitación.

Tenía la mirada perdida estaba tan inexpresivo por lo que acababa de ver que ni siquiera tenía el ánimo de reprender a su hermana por las fachas que traía ese día… todo lo que acababa de ver lo había dejado sin habla y lo dicho por Hermione resonaba en su cabeza…

_Amo a Harry, siempre lo eh hecho, en el verano estuve con el y durmió conmigo Ginny, cosa que ni en sueños haría contigo_

Ginny por su parte también se hallaba atónita por todo aquello ya que no recordaba nada de eso y eso se le hacía raro ya que siempre, por muy borracha que estuviera, siempre recordaba todo lo que hacía y al igual que su hermano la voz de Hermione diciéndole que amaba a Harry y que había dormido con el en el verano le retumbaba en los oídos.

Colin, al ver que su participación en aquella situación ya no encajaba anunció: chicos, este… me voy a desayunar si no se me hará tarde.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos pelirrojos dijo nada este giro sobre sus talones y se encaminó a la puerta y cuando acababa de tomar el pomo escuchó la voz de Ron decir: algo rápido antes de que te vayas, Colin.

- ¿si?

- ¿Cómo puedo saber cuando pasó eso?- le cuestionó- porque tal parece ser que mi hermana no lo recuerda.

- eso pasó en la fiesta de Hermione- contestó- no tengo manera de comprobar que fue ese día excepto que creas mi palabra y que tomes en cuenta que, después de ese día ya no ah habido otra fiesta de Gryffindor.

Ron volvió a mirar sus cobijas sin expresión alguna y Colin al ver que ya nadie le decía nada salió finalmente de la habitación dejando solos a ambos pelirrojos.

Nadie dijo nada, Ginny se encontraba igual que su hermano ya que si ella amaba a alguien más ¿Por qué rayos le dolía lo que Hermione había dicho?

- ¿Qué explicación tienes que darme?

Ginny salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a su hermano y no supo que contestarle ya que ella no recordaba que eso hubiera pasado, recordaba la fiesta mas no haberse enterado de lo sucedido entre sus dos amigos.

- te juro que no lo recuerdo- contestó su hermana- pero lo importante es que al fin sabemos que nuestros amigos nos mintieron, ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de decirnos lo que había pasado realmente entre ellos y nunca lo hicieron.

- creo que eso queda en segundo término en estos momentos- dijo el chico mientras la miraba a los ojos- ¿Qué hacías vestida así con Colin?

- ¡que no entiendes que no lo recuerdo!- exclamó la pelirroja bastante molesta si había algo que no soportaba de sus hermanos, es que aun la trataran como a una niña.

- ¡me preocupas! Eres aun muy menor como para hacer esas cosas, no me imagino a nuestra madre, sacándote del colegio porque ya la vas a hacer abuela.

- no soy tan estúpida como para hacerla abuela, ¿entiendes?- replicó la chica- aunque tu no lo creas ya tengo edad para saber lo que hago además con que derecho me dices que me comporte si tu estabas peor que yo con Romilda Vane y tomemos en cuenta que eso no lo sabe tu "querida" Luna.

- ¡NO METAS A LUNA EN ESTO!- le gritó Ron- yo sabré lo que hago…

- ¡pues yo también!- le interrumpió- Ron ¿no te das cuenta de lo que acabamos de enterarnos? ¿Que no tenía tanta importancia esto para ti?

- pero me preocupas mas tú- se trato de tranquilizar el pelirrojo- eso fue ese día ¿Qué has hecho en días anteriores?

- nunca, escúchame bien, NUNCA eh hecho lo que estas pensando con nadie, si es lo que querías escuchar.

- eso me dices

- ¡¡PUES TENDRÁS QUE CREER EN MI!!- gritó la pelirroja- mi palabra es lo único que te puedo dar, si quieres ahora ¿ya vamos a hablar de lo que acabamos de enterarnos o vas a seguir haciéndome preguntas incómodas sobre mi vida privada?

Ron guardo silencio y por un instante dejo de mirar a su hermana y después de todo concluyó que la chica tenía razón, tenía que confiar en ella ya que después de todo aquella chica que se encontraba con el era su hermana.

- bien, aparentemente ellos pasaron el verano juntos, ¿no es así?- Ron suspiró y al ver que la chica no le interrumpía prosiguió- ahora volvemos a lo mismo que te dije meses atrás ¿Qué pruebas tienes de ello?

- viéndolo bien- pensó la pelirroja- de eso si tengo ¿recuerdas aquel día en que fuimos por nuestras cosas al callejón Diagon? Ellos se fueron juntos ese día cuando, hasta donde sabemos, sus casas quedan muy retiradas una de la otra de lo contrario todos los veranos los hubieran pasado juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

- pues… en aquello tienes razón- pensó Ron, tratando de encontrar mas pruebas- por aquella misma razón ninguno de los dos contestaba nuestras cartas, porque si lo hacían las respuestas hubieran llegado juntas o en dado caso Hermione se habría tardado en entregar su respuesta ya que Harry estaría usando a Hedwig.

- otro buen punto es que Dumbledore nos dijo que Harry no estaba con sus tíos y no nos quiso decir el lugar exacto porque nos pondríamos histéricos.

- ¿pero como puede saber Dumbledore que gustamos de esos dos?- le preguntó el chico a su hermana.

- ¡Dumbledore sabe todo!- exclamó Ginny- ahora ya tienes pruebas, ¿no? Y ¿Qué hacemos ahora que sabemos que nos mintieron?

- yo acabo de salir de lo mío con Luna…

- piénsalo bien- le interrumpió su hermana- ¿nunca te has preguntado como serían las cosas andando con Hermione?, ¿nunca te has preguntado a que sabrán sus labios?

Ron no contestó ¡claro que se había hecho todas esas preguntas! Y tenía muchas ganas de responder esas dudas que tenía pero aunque el intentará algo con Hermione ¿acaso esta le haría caso?

- claro que lo eh hecho- afirmó Ron- pero aunque haga un intento con ella, tal como llevo haciéndolo desde hace seis años ¿Cómo estas tan segura que esta vez me hará caso?

- ¿has hablado alguna vez con ella sobre su relación?

- me dijo en una ocasión que me había vuelto celoso y grosero con ella, que no era el mismo chico de antes y que si cambió, me dará una oportunidad- susurró.

- ¡ahí está! Solo tienes que cambiar tus actitudes con ella, en estos momentos ella aun esta peleada con Harry así que las cosas serán mucho más sencillas para ti.

- pero Harry trato de hablar ayer con ella, pedirle que volvieran.

- mira Ron, yo no puedo hacer nada- explicó su hermana- el que tiene que dar el primer paso eres tu porque si tu logras quitar a Hermione del camino Harry podrá fijarse en mi una prueba de aquello fue lo bien que nos llevamos ayer cuando tu estabas con Hermione.

Después de aquello la chica se paró de la cama de su hermano y le dijo: está decisión es tuya, contigo nuestro plan se llevará a cabo si no quieres hacerlo también esta bien por mi ¿entendido? Me voy a clase.

La chica salió de la habitación sin que su hermano le dijera nada y por su parte a Ron toda la cabeza le comenzó a dar de vueltas a causa de lo que acababa de suceder, deseaba salir con Hermione, saber como eran las cosas con ella pero por otra parte estaba Luna la cual le había prometido volver así que después de tanto darle vueltas al asunto decidió hacer algo justo; cambiaría su actitud con Hermione y si al cabo de un mes Luna no regresaba este hablaría de nuevo sobre sus sentimientos hacía la castaña…

Ginny había ido a recoger su mochila para después dirigirse a su primera clase del día y ella, al igual que su hermano iba pensando en lo sucedido y seguía preguntándose porque rayos no recordaba nada de eso y por otra parte pensó que había sido muy lista al dejarle la decisión final a su hermano; el hecho de que el decidiera conquistar a Hermione o no si este lo hacía ella podría tener una oportunidad con el chico y si sucedía lo contrario dejaría las cosas como hasta ahora.

Creyó que fue muy cruel al dejarle tal cargo a su hermano y ella hubiera decidido que hacer si no fuera porque estaba igual que su hermano, si ella amaba a Malfoy ¿Qué hacía pensando en Harry? ¡Claro! Ella sabía que lo único que sentía por el era una simple obsesión pero también sabía que si no estaba con Harry al menos un día para saber como era tener una relación con el definitivamente nunca dejaría de pensar en aquel chico.

Volvió a pensar en lo visto en el pensadero y volvió a recriminarse por no recordar absolutamente nada de ello porque, de acuerdo a la visión de Colin, ella ya había besado a Harry y se conocía tan bien como para saber que ya no tendría obsesión por el después de haberlo besado pero desgraciadamente no recordaba nada de eso…

Cuando doblo la esquina de un pasillo Ginny casi pega un grito cuando chocó con una persona que estaba recargada en la pared y al ver de quien se trataba se alegró bastante pero al recordar lo que este le había dicho esa alegría se esfumó…

- hola preciosa- le saludó- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Ginny sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco inesperado ¿Por qué tenía que encontrárselo ahora?

- hola- dijo está tratando de mantener su postura de "chica ofendida"

- ya deje de hablar con Hermione por lo tanto podrías dignarte a regresar conmigo ya que hice lo que querías ¿no crees?- dijo este mientras continuaba recargado en la pared.

- sólo porque ah pasado un par de días no quiere decir que lo vayas a hacer en otras ocasiones, ¿no crees?- dijo esta poniendo sus brazos como jarras alrededor de su cadera.

- ¿sabes que?- le dijo el chico acercandose a ella- ¡ya estoy harto!

- ¿Qué… que tu que?- cuestionó esta sin saber de que le hablaba.

- si pequeña, estoy harto- explicó- hice lo que me pediste, abandone a una amiga por tus caprichos, una amiga que realmente me necesitaba, ¡la abandone por ti! ¿Y ahora me sales con que sólo porque lo hice "un par de días" no me crees?, ¿a que estas jugando Weasley?, yo te quiero mucho, nunca eh amado una persona como lo estoy haciendo contigo y aun así a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por estar bien contigo ¡no te importa!

- pero tu me engaña…

- no, ¿yo engañarte?- la interrumpió el chico- si lo dices por Hermione ¿podrías ya meterte en la cabeza que es mi amiga? La deje a ella en un mal momento ¡por ti! ¡Entiéndelo! Hice un par de sacrificios por ti; ¡estoy traicionando la confianza de mi padre por ti! Nunca había sentido esto por alguna otra chica pero ya no puedo más… si no sabes valorar todo lo que estoy dando por ti para volver a tenerte entre mis brazos…- empezó susurrar el chico acariciándole el brazo a Ginny- volver a besarte…- continuó, acariciando los labios de la chica la cual se encontraba anonadada- todo para que volvieras a estar conmigo… si no sabes valorar todo lo que te estoy dando… ¡perfecto! Porque si sigues así entonces ya no quiero nada contigo, por mucho que me duela aceptarlo.

Ginny no sabía que hacer… o que decir… se había quedado estática… ¿estaba soñando? Estaba acostumbrada a que en sus relaciones nunca hubiera algo serio ni nada parecido, a que la trataran mal y a que solo jugaran con ella mas sin en cambió este chico parecía estar dando todo por ella, parecía valorarla mas sin en cambió aun tenía la duda si este la había engañado con su "amiga" (n.a: si ya se lo dijo tantas veces… sin duda no tiene cerebro xD) pero la voz del chico volvió a sonar frente a ella haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.

- bien, no vas a decirme nada ¿no?- dijo el rubio- perfecto, ya no va a pasar nada entre nosotros o al menos no hasta que pienses bien las cosas, si decides cambiar de opinión ya sabes en donde encontrarme.

Dicho esto el chico giro sobre sus talones y se alejo de ella dejándole el corazón latiendo aceleradamente y con aun mas cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza pero decidió que mas tarde y con menos conmoción pensaría en todo lo sucedido en aquella mañana así que con la voz del rubio aún resonando en sus oídos salió corriendo hacía su clase de encantamientos ya que con tantos interrupciones se le había hecho tarde…

---------------------------

Harry escuchó sonar en sus oídos la campana que anunciaba que la clase había terminado así que recogió lentamente sus cosas de la clase de transformaciones, normalmente las recogía rápidamente para así poder tener mas tiempo libre pero ahora era diferente por la simple razón que estaba esperando a Hermione para poder hablar con ella.

Después de la charla de la noche anterior Harry se había planteado seriamente que había sido un completo idiota por no haber querido escuchar a Hermione ya que si lo hubiera hecho nada de todo eso habría ocurrido, tenía que hablar con ella seriamente ya que también se había planteado el hecho de proponerle a su amiga una relación mas seria lo suficientemente seria como para que todo el colegio y sus mejores amigos supieran finalmente que los chicos salían juntos.

Cuando la chica se paró de su pupitre y se dispuso a salir del aula Harry salió al mismo tiempo para así poder detenerla en el pasillo.

- buenos días Hermione- saludó el moreno, mientras los dos caminaban por el pasillo.

- hola- respondió, algo fría, aun estaba sentida por lo de Ginny.

- oye… bueno… con lo de Ginny… yo- balbuceó Harry ya que no sabía exactamente por donde empezar.

- no tienes que explicarme nada- le atajo Hermione- tienes derecho a salir con otras personas, eso es todo.

- ¡no lo entiendes!- exclamó el ojiverde- yo quiero que… bueno…

Hermione se quedó con los ojos en blanco si su intuición no le fallaba ni tampoco el hecho de que casi siempre ambos pensaban lo mismo… el chico le iba a pedir que volvieran.

Ella no dudaba de sus sentimientos; aun lo amaba al igual que antes, absolutamente nada había cambiado respecto al afecto mas sin en cambió la falta de confianza que el ojiverde le había demostrado la última vez no la tenía muy convencida de que las cosas entre ellos fueran a funcionar. Trató de pensar en un rápido pretexto para evitar aquella charla y cuando se le ocurrió aquel pretexto decidió que le iba a deber mucho a esa persona… ¡era tan evidente su falta a clase y no se había dado cuenta!...

- oye, ¿Dónde está Ron?- le preguntó la castaña como no queriendo la cosa, tratando de que su voz no sonara nerviosa.

- ah… no tengo idea cuando salí del dormitorio el aun estaba dormido- …- contestó el moreno bastante desilusionado si eran tan obvio de que tema quería hablar con ella… ¿Por qué lo evitaba?

- que mal… - titubeó Hermione, estaba dicho ya lo había evitado pero ahora ¿Qué pretexto podría inventarse como para que su amigo ya no quisiera hablar de lo mismo?

Después de aquellas palabras dichas por Hermione un silencio incómodo invadió el pasillo dejando oír solamente la respiración de ambos chicos.

Aquellos minutos fueron eternos pero justamente la campana que indicaba el inició de la siguiente clase rompió aquel silencio ambos chicos argumentaron un "tengo clase" y cada uno se fue por pasillos diferentes ya que para fortuna de ambos les tocaba clase en salones diferentes.

---------------------------

El sol comenzó a ocultarse a las afueras del castillo, nada relevante había sucedido en la tarde ya que los chicos seguían debatiéndose que podían hacer con sus respectivas parejas ya que hasta el momento, todo lo que había pasado a lo largo del día hacía confundir más a los chicos.

A la hora de la cena Hermione ya se encontraba en el comedor para así retirarse temprano a su dormitorio ya que a media noche tenía clase de Astronomía al otro lado de la torre de Gryffindor.

La chica seguía pensando en que hacer con Harry ya que curiosamente, había tenido un sueño en el que podía verse hablando con Harry en su habitación sobre lo sucedido con Krum en navidad y en el que le decía que pensará bien lo sucedido con su relación y, ¿Qué paso a la mañana siguiente? Harry estaba como si nada hubiera pasado entre ella y Víktor y quería volver con ella ¡por dios! ¿Quién entendía a los hombres?

La chica iba a comenzar a pinchar su pastel de calabaza cuando vio que Ron se sentaba a lado de ella sin ni siquiera decirle nada.

- hola Ron- le saludó la castaña, ignorando por completo a su pastel.

- ah, hola Hermione- dijo este sin ni siquiera mirarla.

- ¿Por qué faltaste a clases?

- ah… es que…- titubeó el pelirrojo, mientras se servía un par de chuletas- es que me sentía mal de mi cabeza, me dolía demasiado.

- ya veo, deberías de ir a ver a Pomfrey

- gracias Hermione- agradeció mientras finalmente comenzaba a engullir sus chuletas- pero ya me siento mejor, lo único que no haré es asistir a Astronomía me imagino que con eso ya me sentiré mejor y mañana estaré como si nada

- bien, esta bien Ron ¿Qué hiciste esta tarde?

Ron dejo de prestar atención a su chuleta y en lo que masticaba su comida pensó en la pregunta de la chica…

(n.a: estos son pensamientos)_ haber Hermione ¿Qué hecho? ¡¡Pensar en ti todo el maldito día!! Pensar en algo que era evidente y que siempre me puse a negar… ¡tu relación con mi mejor amigo! El hecho de que ustedes me engañaron… ¿quieres más? _

- nada, bueno pensar…

- y, ¿sobre que?- cuestionó la chica- bueno, si se puede saber.

- sobre… el hecho de que ya vamos a salir del colegio- mintió.

- si, yo también eh pensado en eso- dijo Hermione con nostalgia- antes sabías que saldrías del colegio para volver en un par de meses pero ahora las cosas son diferentes porque después de siete años de estar aquí sabes que saldrás para ya no volver nunca más.

Ron por primera vez se puso a pensar en eso… ¿Qué sería de su vida después del colegio? Bueno, después de todo luego se preocuparía por ello por ahora lo único que le venía a la cabeza era que iba a hacer respecto a lo de su amiga.

- si…- finalizó Ron con nostalgia.

Hermione, al ver que su amigo ya no le decía nada sobre el tema coloco su plato en el centro de la mesa, se despidió de Ron y se alejo lentamente de la mesa de Gryffindor para dirigirse a su habitación a dormir un rato ya que a media noche tenía que levantarse a tomar la clase de Astronomía.

---------------------------

Harry salió de la torre de Gryffindor diez minutos antes de las 12 hacía la torre de astronomía, aun seguía sentido por el hecho de que Hermione lo había evitado a medio día mas sin en cambió, trataba de tomar en cuenta lo que la copia de Hermione le había aconsejado, "ten paciencia y escúchala"

Cuando llegó a la torre ya había varios alumnos esperando afuera del aula pero por más que Harry la buscó era obvio que Hermione aun no había llegado.

Pasados cinco minutos la puerta del aula se abrió dejando ver dentro del aula a la profesora Sinistra (n.a: creo que si se llamaba así xD) la cual les indicó que pasaran y tomaran asiento, el ojiverde se sentó en uno de los lugares de hasta atrás en compañía de Neville Longbottom el cual llevaba una cara de flojera inmensa y, cada vez que Harry hablaba con el este podía notar que la voz de Neville indicaba somnolencia.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos de la clase en los que Harry, en ves de ponerse a hacer un mapa del cielo de esa noche, no paraba de mirar la puerta esperando a que ella llegara hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver por ella a una chica de mediana estatura, llevaba un pants azul marino junto con una playera rosa mexicano un poco ajustada (como la clase era bastante tarde los alumnos tenían autorización para ir con ropa normal) aquella era la chica a la que había estado esperando ver durante todo el día, sólo que está vez lucía diferente, su cabello estaba al igual que en su primer año; sumamente alborotado y su cara al igual que la de todos demostraba una infinita flojera por ir a clase a tan altas horas de la noche.

- ¿puedo pasar?- anunció con voz apenas audible

La profesora la volteó a ver y le respondió: ¡claro! Señorita Granger, pase.

Después de aquello la castaña se encaminó a un lugar vació a la mitad del aula y se sentó silenciosamente.

El resto de la clase Harry se la paso tratando de dibujar su mapa aunque en realidad su cerebro se encontraba ocupado pensando en que le iba a decir a la chica cuando salieran de clase, tenía que hablar con ella a solas y antes de que llegaran a la sala común de Gryffindor por lo tanto tenía que plantearse correctamente que podía decirle a la castaña.

Después de hora y media de clase la profesora anunció que podían salir del aula así que todos los alumnos presentes se pararon rápidamente y salieron de allí directamente hacía sus respectivas salas comunes para irse directamente a dormir.

Harry salió entre la multitud y buscaba a Hermione pero no la encontró hasta que se le ocurrió observar dentro del aula y para su sorpresa la encontró de pie frente al escritorio de la profesora sinistra así que el chico salió silenciosamente del aula y decidió esperarla afuera.

Transcurrieron alrededor de diez minutos sin que la chica diera señales de salir y Harry se planteó seriamente el hecho de que debía regresar a la sala común ya que ya no había ningún alumno y Filch podría llegar y pillarlo lejos de su cama a horas inadecuadas, por si las dudas comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila en busca del mapa del merodeador para visualizar si Filch no estaba muy lejos de ahí ya que si lo estaba, pretendía usar su capa de invisibilidad que también se hallaba en el fondo de su mochila.

Cuando tuvo el mapa en sus manos sacó su varita y murmuró, apuntando con su varita hacía el pergamino, que aun estaba en blanco "juró solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" después de aquello Harry guardo su varita en el bolso y pudo vislumbrar como en aquel viejo pergamino comenzaban a aparecer diferentes líneas y letras, en cuanto todo hubo aparecido Harry buscó rápidamente a Filch y le alivio saber que este se encontraba dos pisos mas debajo de donde el estaba cosa que lo alivio bastante…

- ¿Harry?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico se sobresalto al escuchar aquella voz, durante a última hora había deseado estar con ella a solas para poder hablar mas sin en cambió, ahora que la tenía frente a el no sabía como rayos empezar a explicarle las cosas.

- hem…hola Hermione- le saludó el chico- ¿te importa si vamos hacía la torre en lo que charlo contigo?

La chica no le contestó, solo se limito a asentir con su cabeza y a empezar a caminar a lado de el y Harry por su parte en lo que se planteaba como empezar a hablar con ella miraba el mapa del merodeador por si Filch pudiera interrumpir lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su amiga pero le alegro saber que este solo había subido un piso mas y aun estaba muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

- bueno Hermione, yo… no se como empezar- comenzó el ojiverde- hace siete años que te conozco, siempre fuiste mi amiga, de hecho la mejor que eh tenido, siempre me apoyabas y estabas ahí para mi y, por si fuera poco creíste en mí cuando nadie mas lo hacía con esas bases pase contigo varios años, poco a poco mi afecto hacía ti fue incrementándose al grado en que no supe exactamente en que momento empecé a sentir algo mas que una simple amistad por ti mas sin en cambió, este verano las cosas dieron un giro radical- Harry suspiró y espero un par de segundo por si Hermione decía algo pero en cambió, esta seguía caminando con su vista perdida- me entere que yo iba a pasar con alguien en verano y te juró, Hermione, que al verte parada en la puerta de Privet Drive una felicidad que hasta entonces no existía en mi me invadió por completo y fue ahí cuando me hiciste sumamente feliz al decirme que iba a pasar un mes completo contigo pero sucedió algo con lo que ninguno de los dos contaba, no había pasado ni una hora contigo cuando por razones ajenas a nosotros tuve que besarte, tuve que hacer algo que en mi vida imagine que iba a experimentar contigo al principio fue extraño pero lo fue aun mas para mi el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en ello, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso que nos dimos, ¿y sabes que fue lo peor?

Harry hizo una pausa y Hermione se quedo estática al ver que Harry esperaba una respuesta por parte de ella, todo lo que el chico le acababa de decir había ocasionado que un nudo formara en su garganta así que para evitar soltarse a llorar la chica se limitó a negar con su cabeza.

- que no sólo fue uno, por diferentes razones nos besábamos, me abrazabas- susurró el ojiverde- y empezamos a tener detalles el uno con el otro que no entendíamos, nos portábamos como si… como si… como si nosotros dos ya tuviéramos una relación sólo que en ese momento ninguno de los dos lo veía de esa manera, aún así hasta que concluyó el verano ambos reconocimos lo que nos negábamos a creer, que entre nosotros dos había creído algo mas que amistad. Sabíamos que había complicaciones pero eso no nos detuvo, así que, pensé, ¿Por qué si en ese entonces las cosas funcionaron, porque no funcionan ahora que relativamente saben que pasó entre nosotros? Y me contesté a mi mismo "porque eres un idiota y no dejaste que Hermione te explicará las cosas" y a partir de que paso eso no sabes lo culpable que me sentí por no haberte escuchado y por haberte dicho cosas que no eran verdad.

Hermione se detuvo de repente, y recordó con bastante amargura lo que había sucedido en el baile de navidad y lo mal que la había tratado el ojiverde. El chico también se había parado y ahora miraba a Hermione.

- te pido una disculpa por todo el daño que te hice, incluso inconscientemente- dijo el chico tomando la mano de la chica- yo ya no quiero escuchar que sucedió esa noche, lo único que quiero es empezar de ceros contigo…

- Harry, yo... deberías de intentar salir con alguien más- dijo la castaña, aunque si esto llegará a pasar la chica sabía que se derrumbaría.

- pero yo no quiero salir con nadie mas- le explicó Harry - ¡con la única persona con la que quiero salir en estos momentos es contigo!

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos en los que Hermione se sentía desconcertada, ella también sentía lo mismo pero… ¿en esta ocasión si funcionaría su relación?

- sabes que Ginny te ama- susurró Hermione- quizá con ella si funcione una relación…

- quiero intentarlo de nuevo contigo, quiero salir contigo, quiero que vuelvas a estar conmigo- dijo Harry, tomando una mano de la castaña.

- quizá confundimos los sentimientos- contestó ella, tratando de no observar la mirada irresistible de aquel chico- confundimos nuestra amistad ¿y si pasa algo malo?

- ¿Qué podría pasar?- le cuestionó el ojiverde

- pero… yo…

- por favor Hermione, solo una oportunidad- le interrumpió- te eh extrañado demasiado en estas semanas, eh extrañado sentirte entre mis brazos, eh extrañado aquellos besos con los que me has quitado el sueño… dame una sola oportunidad para volver a estar juntos…

Hermione no podía hablar ya que si lo hacía unas lágrimas seguramente resbalarían por sus mejillas por las palabras del chico pero cuando esta iba a decir algo para lograr safarse de la situación que la tenía sumamente confundida el chico le dijo: quiero que seas mi novia Hermione, quiero intentar de nuevo una relación contigo… que todo el colegio sepa que salimos que esto no sea como la última vez

El corazón de la castaña se encontraba latiendo demasiado rápido, ¿Harry le estaba pidiendo ya algo serio? ¡Claro que ella deseaba eso! Pero… ¿bajo que precio? Casi la matan cuando se hicieron rumores de su relación en cuarto grado y además… no podía responderle tan fácil tenía mucho que pensar…

- ¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?

Harry soltó rápidamente la mano de la chica y ambos se lanzaron miradas nerviosas, el que acababa de gritar era Filch y lo peor es que cuando Harry verifico el mapa del cual se había olvidado por completo, el estómago se le revolvió al ver que este solo estaba a un pasillo de encontrarse con ellos.

- Harry, ahora que…

- corre, ven- la interrumpió el chico.

Después de aquello el chico tomó la mano de Hermione y corrieron, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido por un par de pasillos hasta que Harry se paró de repente.

- ¿Qué haces?- exclamó Hermione- ¡vamonos de aquí, nos descubrirá!

- sabes perfectamente- le respondió, mientras rebuscaba en su mochila- que Filch se las arregla para encontrar a todo aquel que ande a media noche por el colegio, solo le buscaba ventaja.

- ¿para que bus…

Pero Hermione se había contenido ya que el chico acababa de sacar de su mochila algo grande y de color plateado entonces Hermione ya no tuvo que preguntar, después de siete años de haber visto aquella capa no hacía falta preguntar para que era.

Harry cerró su mochila y se la volvió a colgar para después envolverse a el y a Hermione con la capa de invisibilidad pero cuando Harry volteó a sus tobillos se dio cuenta de que la túnica ya no los cubría…

- Hermione- susurró.

- Harry, si hablas Filch va a…

- pégate mas a mi

- ¿¿Qué??- exclamó la chica

- se ven nuestros tobillos, si te pegas mas dejaremos caer mas la capa.

Hermione se agacho y al verificar que lo que Harry le acababa de decir era verdad con un poco de incomodidad se pegó mas a el al grado que parecía que lo estuviera abrazando.

Finalmente ambos chicos pudieron ver como el pasillo en el que estaban se iluminaba cada vez mas a causa de que el conserje se acercaba mas a ellos hasta que por fin los tres se encontraron en el mismo pasillo.

Filch iluminaba cada rincón buscando algo inadecuado en el mas mínimo rincón con ayuda de la sra. Norris y por su parte Hermione se aferró mas a Harry cuando la gata pasó olfateando justo a lado de ellos, la chica se encontraba aterrada y por fortuna Harry logro taparle la boca cuando esta iba a soltar un leve gritito de espantó ya que Filch había acercado tanto el fuego hacía ellos que por poco quema la capa.

Después de varios minutos Filch se rindió y se fue alejando lentamente de aquel pasillo y cuando finalmente sus pasos se hallaban bastante alejados Hermione se puso completamente roja al notar su posición con Harry; ambos, sin quererlo se encontraban abrazados y cuando Hermione alzó la vista para buscar la mirada del chico pudo notar que sus caras estaban a tan solo dos centímetros de distancia lo que hizo aun mas incómoda la situación.

Harry la miraba fijamente a los ojos pero al notar la corta distancia entre ellos no pudo evitar mirarle los labios, aquellos que lo habían hecho soñar y que desde hace tiempo había querido besar…

La chica no sabía que hacer por una parte deseaba salir corriendo de ahí y alejarse pero por otro quería quedarse ahí para ver que sucedía, para comprobar si Harry tenía el valor de besarla, Harry, después de tanto pensar la situación cerró lentamente sus ojos para después acercarse lo mas lento que pudo hacía la chica.

Hermione al ver lo que pasaba, al notarse tan cerca de Harry y al ver aquella mirada esmeralda cerrarse lentamente la chica no pudo evitar lo que estaba por venir así que también cerró sus ojos para así volver a sentir el contactó de los labios de su amigo con los de ella, ambos se estremecieron al primer contacto para después mover sus labios lentamente y fue ahí cuando Harry entendió que aquellos besos si eran de su Hermione, aquella vez sin duda alguna era Hermione la que lo besaba y por primera vez sintió que todo aquello que pasaba, finalmente todo aquello era real…

---------------------------

24-07-07 12:38 AM

Wolas!!! Vaya! Ahora si no tengo disculpas para este capítulo reconozco que me tarde eternidades en terminarlo e independientemente de que me costara mucho trabajo mi computadora no me ayudo mucho al descomponerse por dos semanas ¬¬ pero… ¡ya volví:P

Jeje estuve a punto de abandonar el finc pero por estar leyendo el último libro! Ah decir verdad no llevo mucho pero les repito lo que dije cuando salió "el príncipe mestizo" pase lo que pase, no cambiare la trama que ya está mas que planeada ;)

Ahora, el finc… wow demasiadas cosas interesantes pero les apuesto que fue mas el final de este episodio no?? ) no se, a mi me gusto bastante… y me encanta seguirles dando mas razones para que odien a Ginny xD pero a final de cuentas creo que la última decisión la tiene Ron… ¡¡viva Malfoy!! Hasta que pone en su lugar a la zanahoria, como me encanto esa parte, bueno de hecho todo me encanto (si no lo digo yo quien mas xD).

No se quien, mas bien no recuerdo en sus reviews me dijo que la que besaba a Harry en su dormitorio era la copia de Hermione así que la felicitó!!! Ya que por lo que note, muchos de ustedes si creyeron lo que les dije, que Ginny se había tomado una poción multijugos pero, lo hizo o no yo se que la odiaron mas jajaja.

Este capítulo al igual que hace dos años (si!!! Este finc también cumplió dos años ) ) se lo dedico a Faby (cada día está mas vieja niña, gracias por todo!!!), a Daniel Radcliffe (se que nunca lo leerá pero se vale soñar), a mi amigo Diego (maldito! Me dejaste plantada!!! ¬¬) y ahí que reconocer que también a Oscar y de hecho es al que mas le debo (aquellos que también leen el fin también le deben muucho) porque gracias a el pude escribir las primeras 5 hojas de la historia ya que eso fue cuando mi compu se murió y el me hizo el enorme favor de pasarme todo a Word :D gracias chamaco!!! Te debo una! (bueno, contadas las cosas que han transcurrido en este año te eh de deber como 20 jejeje)

Bueno, creo que es todo lo que me queda por decir, espero no demorarme mucho con el siguiente capítulo y tambien espero muuuuuchos reviews )

Ciao!!

Atte:

Y.P.L.W


	24. la segunda oportunidad

Hermione en cuanto sintió el contacto de los labios de su amigo con los suyos se estremeció al igual que el chico y a pesar de que nadie había empezado a mover sus labios el simple hecho de que sus labios estuvieran tan cerca del otro hacía que aquella simple acción fuera especial.

Después de que se percataron de lo que estaba pasando entre ambos comenzaron a mover sus labios lentamente sin apresurar nada, saboreando aquel momento que había surgido entre ambos.

La chica se había abrazado al cuello de Harry lentamente para este comenzar a acariciarle su cuello, Hermione no podía creer lo que pasaba sentía que en cualquier instante sus piernas se doblarían o que se estaba deshaciendo lentamente ante aquella mínima acción, los movimientos de ambos habían ocasionado que la capa se les cayera y que cualquier persona que pasará por ahí los viera a la perfección. Los chicos se separaron lentamente y aun sin abrir sus ojos Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa pero Hermione lo miraba detenidamente como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de lo que había sucedido y cuando la chica vio que su amigo iba a articular palabra esta se soltó rápidamente de el y esquivo la mirada esmeralda que la miraba.

- oye Hermione…

- Harry, lo siento muchísimo- le interrumpió la chica, dando pequeños pasas hacía atrás- esto… veras… no debió de haber sucedido fue un... solo olvídalo ¿quieres?

- pero Hermione, espera… - dijo este tratando de detenerla.

- ¡no puedes olvidarlo!- le exclamó- gracias por todo Harry, pero regreso sola.

Después de eso la chica giró sobre sus talones y se hecho a correr hacía el final de un pasillo en donde Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que esta desapareció de su vista.

Recogió el mapa que se le había caído y se tapo de nueva cuenta con la capa listo para regresar a la torre mas sin en cambió, se acerco a una ventana en la cual su vista daba a los jardines y recargo su frente en tal ventana, pensando…

De nuevo pensaba, ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? ¡Por dios! Se le acababa de declarar, acababa de hacer aquello que Hermione llevaba deseando desde aquel verano, está le había respondido lo que Harry tuvo el valor de hacer claro está, con el riesgo de que está le pegara una bofetada pero aun así esta le había correspondido ¿y que hacía después? Cuando Harry creyó que después de aquello la chica le diría que si pero, ¿Qué recibía? Un simple "solo olvídalo" ¡¡como demonios iba a olvidar el beso que le acababa de dar!! ¿Cómo podías olvidar los besos de una persona que prácticamente te había enseñado a besar?

Y, al igual que en un principio Harry sentía una gran duda sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Hermione hacía el; ¿de verdad lo amaba o simplemente había confundido su relación de amistad?

Finalmente después de que la cabeza del chico diera de vueltas sobre todas las cosas ocurridas ese día Harry ya no sabía si estaba igual o más confundido que antes…

---------------------------

Hermione cerró la puerta de su habitación de verdad que estaba muy contenta pero a la vez confundida; feliz, porque, bueno después de todo el chico al que ella amaba la había besado y a pesar de que había sido demasiado lento eso había sido suficiente para poder sentir el gran afecto que Harry sentía por ella y confundida, porque a pesar de que habían vuelto a hablarse se supone que el la odiaba o tenía muchos rencores hacía ella y ella hacía el después de todo no podía ocultar el coraje que ella le tenía por haber besado a su ex novia en medio de un pasillo cuando entre ellos dos ya se había formado algo mas que una simple amistad.

Sin cambiarse se recostó en su cama y con su varita cerró su dosel, la cabeza le daba de vueltas ya que aunque se encontraba pensando en otras cosas de la nada siempre su cerebro le llevaba inconscientemente a revivir aquel besó…

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que su cansancio le fue ganando con simples tres cosas en la cabeza; Harry le había pedido que tuvieran una relación formal, Harry la había besado y finalmente y quizá la que mas le dolía, ella después de todo aquello lo había rechazado…

---------------------------

El amanecer se asomo rápidamente en los terrenos del colegio y todos los alumnos ya se hallaban en sus clases… excepto por una persona.

Cierta pelirroja aun se encontraba recostada en su cama, con camisón y con la mirada perdida hacía la ventana por la cual se colaban unos cuantos rayos de sol.

Su cabeza le daba de vueltas con las palabras que Malfoy le había dicho el día anterior, finalmente el rubio había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa… finalmente se había hartado de sus celos y caprichos y había aclarado como deseaba vivir las cosas con ella y si esta no las aceptaba lo perdería.

Realmente no sabía porque se sentía así si el único chico en su vida no era Malfoy, es más tenía varios chicos detrás de ella que era tan fácil botar a Malfoy e irse con alguno de ellos…

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba sufriendo por alguien, que tal parecía ser que por primera vez en su vida estaba comenzando a sentir un afecto mas fuerte hacía un chico, que por primera vez en su vida la relación no era solo un juego ni un entretenimiento mas… por primera vez todo aquello era serio y comenzaba a sentir amor por una persona pero, ¿Por qué demonios esa persona tuvo que ser un Slytherin?

Trató de analizar las cosas a futuro, si esta lograba controlar sus celos ¿Qué sucedería mas adelante? Comenzaría a salir con Draco eso no había duda pero… ¿Qué pasaría con sus familias? Quizá su familia aceptara la relación a regañadientes y le pondrían mala cara al chico pero a pesar de todo había un problema aun mayor, el padre de Malfoy. Definitivamente el no la aceptaría es más, trataría de matarla antes de que está se acercase a Draco…

Su relación parecía tener mas contras que pros parecía ser que no iba a ser fácil pero con tal de estar con el chico, de poder llevar una relación con el parecía que valía la pena aceptar todo eso… y hasta más.

Decidió que tenía que hacer algo para solucionar su vida después de todo no se la iba a vivir la vida acostada esperando a que algo pasara sin que ella no hiciera un esfuerzo así que decidió pararse de su cama y encaminarse a tomar una ducha para después ir a buscar a Draco y tratar de expresarle todo lo que pensaba y sentía y después, ver que sucedía.

---------------------------

Acababa de sonar la campana que anunciaba el hecho de que la última clase del día había terminado, todos los alumnos de séptimo año en aquel momento salían en tropel hacía el Gran Comedor para comer.

El profesor Lupin dio un movimiento con su varita para acomodar los pupitres aquella mañana se encontraba de muy buen humor dado que varios alumnos ya habían logrado hacer un Patronus a la perfección pero claro estaba que esa alegría se hallaba un poco opacada ya que el alumno que desde hace cuatro años sabía realizar un perfecto Patronus hoy, que tenía que demostrar sus habilidades para librarse de los deberes había fallado y casi se sobresalta al ver que ese alumno, aun se encontraba en el aula.

Se acercó con pasos algo torpes hasta el en donde tomo asiento a su lado.

- Harry ¿Qué te sucedió el día de hoy?- le susurró

El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz que lo acababa de llamar, con su mirada observó el aula y le extraño notar que esta ya estaba vacía excepto por el profesor Lupin que se hallaba justo a lado de el.

- ah, hola profesor lo siento no me percate que la clase había acabado- se disculpó

- de eso si me di cuenta, el señor Weasley casi le pega una bofetada al salir y tú no te diste cuenta y a eso puedo sumarle que no pudiste hacer tu Patronus cuando lo has logrado desde tu tercer curso, ¿Qué te sucede, Harry?- le respondió.

- tonterías profesor, solo eso.

- deja de llamarme profesor, puedes decirme Remus o Lupin- hizo una pausa cuando agregó- no se si sea una tontería o no sólo se que sea lo que sea que te este pasando no te permite sentirte bien contigo mismo y… quizá no sea Sirius como para que me cuentes todo lo que te pasa pero aun así me gustaría que me tuvieras un poco de confianza porque yo a ti te considero como a un hijo.

Harry no dijo palabra alguna y solo se limito a mirar a su profesor, se sentía demasiado confuso si había una persona en este mundo que podría escucharlo y ayudarlo definitivamente era el profesor Lupin.

- escuche, el día de ayer… bueno esto no empezó de ayer- Harry se moría de ganas por contarle todo pero sabia que no iba a ser tan sencillo dar a entender todo lo que había sucedido en seis meses- en… verano, verá yo…

- estuviste con Hermione, lo se

- ¿Cómo lo sa…

- el profesor Dumbledore- le interrumpió- ante las insistencias de Hermione de que tu pasaras el verano con ella este acepto pero le puso a Hermione la condición de no decirle nada ni a Ron ni a Ginny, el profesor ya sospechaba los sentimientos de ellos dos hacía ustedes, algo mucho mas que amistad; Ron quería a Hermione y Ginny a ti.

En ese entonces Hermione ya sentía algo por ti, ella te quería demasiado como para verte sufrir y si quieres que sea sincero creo que ese afecto nació desde que entraron a Hogwarts solo que tu en esos momentos no le hallaste mucha importancia bueno, creo que ni ella misma se daba cuenta que el afecto que tenía hacía ti y hacía Ron era distinto.

- pero… ¿Cómo sabe usted todo eso?- dijo Harry, atónito ¿Cómo podía saber tanto cuando ni siquiera ellos estaban conscientes sobre lo que sentían?

- verás Harry, el profesor Dumbledore tiene poderes increíbles y uno de ellos es el saber los sentimientos de las personas y la otra razón es que cualquier persona mayor que ustedes notaba sus afectos mutuos muchas veces uno con el otro tenían acciones significativas quizá eran inconscientes pero de una u otra forma demostraban lo que para muchos no es tan obvio de hecho el profesor Dumbledore ya sabía que ustedes dos salían por aquella razón borró la memoria de aquel chico, Joe, de Slytherin para que no chantajeara a Hermione, no le enseñara las fotos a sus padres y que llegará aquí recordando nada, ahora que ya te expliqué todo lo anterior ahora tu podrías decirme ¿Qué te sucede?

Harry se quedó anonadado, así que esa era la razón por la que Joe no recordaba nada… así fue como entendió que poco a poco las cosas sucedidas en su verano fueron adquiriendo significado...

- anoche bese a Hermione – susurró Harry evitando ver a su profesor, era un alivio que alguien lo escuchara pero a la vez ese alivio se convertía en vergüenza cuando recordaba que aquella persona era su profesor- le confesé todo; que la quiero, que quiero una relación de verdad con ella, sin escondernos, ¿me entiende, no? – al ver que Lupin asentía prosiguió- el punto es que después de que sucedió todo lo anterior ella me dijo que olvidara todo.

- ¿solo eso?

- ¡¡si!!- exclamó Harry exasperado.

- solo está confundida quizá ella siempre soñó pasar contigo todo lo que le dijiste pero ella nunca esperaba que hicieras algo- le contestó- solo necesita tiempo para pensar bien las cosas.

- pero pensar que- dijo Harry, tirando sin querer su mochila con un movimiento de su pie- si es lo que ella siempre quiso que dijera porque ahora que lo dije se pone toda agresiva conmigo cuando yo no hice nada malo.

- bueno… parece ser que ella deseaba vivir todo eso contigo, deseaba que algún día se lo dijeras pero ella nunca prensó que tu se lo dirías y ahora que lo hiciste… no sabe como reaccionar, estaba tan ilusionada con lo que tu pudieras decirle que nunca se puso a pensar en que haría el día en que tu se lo dijeras- respondió

- puede que tenga razón pero…- a Harry le daba vueltas la cabeza- ¡si usted hubiera visto su actitud!... creo que eh llegado a la conclusión de que pudo haber confundido nuestra amistad, quizá solo su afecto hacía mi sea como el de un hermano.

- ¿Qué no te acabo de decir que el afecto que ella siente entre ti y Ron es distinto?- cuestiono, algo desesperado- al que quiere como a un hermano es a Ron, contigo es distinto además dime algo; cuando la besaste ¿te respondió el beso?

Harry apoyo sus codos en la mesa y apoyo su cara entre sus manos, cerrando sus ojos y mientras tanto su mente lo llevo involuntariamente a revivir lo que había sucedido a media noche.

Volvió a ver a Hermione abrazada a el levantando lentamente su cara hacía el y mirándolo fijamente, podía recordar como se había acercado lentamente a ella y como en un principio la chica no se había movido hasta que comenzaron a mover sus labios lentamente…

El chico volvió a abrir los ojos y le contestó: si, lo contestó, por?

- ¿y a pesar de eso sigues dudando de ella?- dijo el profesor, parándose de la silla y colocándose delante de Harry- mira Harry ya tengo que irme pero solo me queda decirte que le des su espacio, no la presiones si te besó no es por nada ¿tu besarías a una hermana? Ya te dije es muy obvio su afecto hacía ti solo… deja que aclare las confusiones que lleva en la cabeza.

Dicho esto el profesor Lupin salió lentamente del aula dejando a Harry ahí sentado aunque no tardo mucho como para que este se parara de su asiento, tomara su mochila y se dirigiera a la sala común; no tenía apetito y además en un par de horas tenía que bajar a practicar al campo de Quidditch para el partido contra Slytherin que se llevaría a cabo en una semana.

Al llegar a la sala común vio a Ron sentado cerca de la chimenea, estuvo tentado a ir a hablar con el pero un sensación bastante amarga lo invadió ya que su ultima charla con Ron no había sido del todo agradable, había discutido con el…

Subió a su habitación la cual se hallaba vacía, boto su mochila al fondo del cuarto y se recostó en su cama aun pensando en lo que le había dicho Lupin y recapacitando con más calma lo que habían hablado hasta llegar a la conclusión de que después de todo su profesor no estaba del todo equivocado…

---------------------------

El chico iba de regreso del gran comedor, dio la última vuelta de la mazmorra que lo conducía a su sala común para hacer unos deberes de encantamientos que tenía pendientes pero al fondo de esa mazmorra visualizo a una chica pelirroja recargada en la pared y al instante comprendió que se trataba de Ginny.

Por su parte, está volteó a verlo y le brindo una sonrisa bastante discreta y le dijo con voz apenas audible: ¿podemos hablar?

El chico llegó ante ella y con expresión bastante confundida le respondió: claro que si pero no creo que se vea muy bien ver a una Gryffindor en la entrada de la sala de Slytherin, ¿te parece salir a los jardines?

La pelirroja asintió y caminaron lentamente hacía los jardines y para su fortuna no había muchos alumnos por ahí y los pocos que se llegaron a encontrar los miraban un poco raro.

Al llegar se alejaron lo mas que pudieron de la pequeña multitud que estaba ahí y se sentaron en el húmedo césped dándoles un poco de brisa en la cara.

- ¿de que querías hablar?

_I heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the lord_

_But you don't really care for music do ya_

_Well it goes like this the fourth the fifth_

_The minor fall and the major lift_

_the baffled king composing hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

La chica miró al cielo el cual comenzaba a ponerse un poco oscuro y le susurró: bueno… realmente quiero hablar contigo pero…no se como empezar…

- Ginny- le interrumpió- primero que nada ¿Cómo te enteraste que yo ya hablaba con Hermione?

- si…si- titubeó- creo que ese es un buen punto, anteriormente vi a Hermione acomodando algo detrás de una alfombra de mi sala común y la última vez que la vi yo ya había regresado de buscarte del gran comedor, la segunda vez logré verla salir de la puerta entonces seguí aquel pasadizo y al entrar en el cuarto por el cual acababa de salir Hermione no tienes idea de lo mal que me sentí cuando lo primero en percatarme fue en tu aroma y al verte entrar en aquella recámara… creí que me engañabas y lo peor, es que con una sangre sucia, no quise armarte un escándalo o al menos no por el momento así que solo corrí de regreso sintiendo confusión y traición por parte de mi mejor amiga y mi novio esas dos cosas que mencione nunca las había sentido viniendo de un chico, nunca eh sufrido por alguien como lo hice contigo…

- ¿Hermione te ah traicionado?- le cuestionó el rubio, anonadado creía a Hermione capaz de todo menos de traicionar una amistad.

- hace poco- respondió con un nudo en la garganta- me entere que Hermione y Harry nos engañaron a mi hermano y a mi, ambos sentíamos afecto por nuestros dos amigos y llegamos a ilusionarnos, a creer que podríamos salir con ellos pero no, desde el verano ellos nos engañaron… no me dolió tanto que salieran si no que Hermione era mi mejor amiga, le confesé mis sentimientos hacía Harry, ¡le pedí que me ayudará! ¿y como me ayudó? ¡¡Teniendo una relación con el a nuestras espaldas!! - la chica prosiguió mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- pero llegaste tu… ese beso que me consoló cuando descubrí que Harry me engañaba… y con el tiempo pude darme cuenta de que mi afecto hacía Harry no era el mismo que sentía por ti.

Lo único que siento por Harry es una completa obsesión, una curiosidad que tengo desde que mi hermano me presumió que era su mejor amigo… contigo… te amo.

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you

She tied you to a kitchen chair

She broke your throne and she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the hallelujah.

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah

El chico estuvo a punto de sonreírle, abrazarla y susurrarle que todo estaría bien y que tratarían de formar una relación pero la vos de Hermione resonó en su cabeza _"verás ella siempre me había dicho que quería a Harry y cuando yo le preguntaba si ella lo quería tanto como decía, porque siempre salía con otros chicos y ella me decía que solo lo hacía por diversión, para pasar un buen rato y para tratar de olvidar a Harry"_

- Ginny en serio todo lo que me dices… suena genial- le dijo Malfoy- pero, ¿Por qué si querías tanto a Harry salías con otros chicos?, ¿Cómo se que no haces lo mismo conmigo?

La chica bajo la mirada al húmedo césped que estaba bajo ella, era obvio que no le creía, tantos chismes sobre ella y una que otra verdad por la razón por la cual salió con tantos chicos le había pasado factura, por primera vez ella quería un chico que no era Harry y este no creía a sus cuentos que, para su desgracia, está vez no eran mentiras como siempre, eran verdades.

- no tengo pruebas- dijo, bastante segura- no tengo nada… salía con otros chicos para olvidar a Harry o para tratar inútilmente de darle celos, como quieras tomarlo pero te juro que en esta ocasión es bastante diferente.

La chica no pudo evitar soportar el nudo que estaba en su garganta y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y ella las limpió con el dorso de su mano.

Baby I've been here before

I've seen this room and I've walked this floor

You know, I used to live alone before I knew you

And I've seen your flag on the marble arch

And love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah

El chico miró hacía el lago, la chica parecía decir la verdad, por primera vez la escuchaba sincera pero… las palabras de Hermione no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza… ¿y si lo que le decía era mentira? Y por mas que le doliera, respondió; ¿Por qué eh de creerte cuando tu dudaste de mi? Yo te jure que entre Hermione y yo no había nada y tu dudaste y no es solo por Harry por el que dudo de ti si no también es por Colin.

- ¿Colin?- cuestionó la chica entrecerrando los ojos le dolió que después de tantos años todas las cosas que se tomaba a la ligera al fin le pasarán factura- ¡el no es nada para mí! Sólo ah sido mi amigo y… un desliz.

- no te creo

- ¿Por qué no?- dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y sacando aun más lagrimas de sus ojos azulados (n.a: eran azulados? O.o)- te juro que todo lo que te eh dicho es verdad nunca, entiende, nunca eh sido tan honesta con alguien ¡y menos con un chico!

- ya te lo dije, yo fui honesto contigo, te dije la verdad- dijo el chico mientras también se ponía de pie- demuestra que todo lo que dices es verdad.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eh de hacerlo? Además ya te dije que no tengo pruebas - la chica paso su dorso por su cara para limpiarse las lagrimas.

- ¡lo hago porque tu me hiciste lo mismo!- exclamó el chico, tomando a la pelirroja de los hombros y acercándola bastante a el- solo por eso…nunca creíste en lo que te dije ¿Por qué eh de confiar en ti Weasley?

- ¡no lo sé! Yo solo quiero que esto funcione- respondió, soltándose del rubio- y si eso llega a pasar después veremos que hacer con nuestros respectivos padres y amigos, ¡piénsalo! Vale la pena intentarlo…

- es que…- el chico titubeó, tenía que mantener el porte de chico duro por mucho que en el fondo le doliera y en el fondo quisiera besarla, además aun tenía un par de dudas…- no puedo hacer esto Ginny, no puedo engañar a mis padres o al menos no con una Weasley, lo siento pequeña, pero no puedo creerte o al menos no puedo creer en alguien que no confió en mi y mas cuando yo nunca te mentí y siempre te decía la verdad.

Well there was a time when you let me know

What's really going on below

But now you never show that to me do you

but remember when I moved in you

And the holy dove was moving too

And every breath we drew was hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah

La pelirroja se tambaleó un poco y se apoyo cerca de un árbol cercano y con su mano golpeó al mismo árbol, Draco la miró confuso y tomó su mano la cual está se la quito de un jalón.

- ¡¡no te lastimes!!- exclamó el rubio un poco exaltado.

- ¿Por qué eh de hacerte caso?- le cuestionó la chica tallándose descuidadamente la mano- yo ya no te importo, ya no te intereso…

- no es que no me intereses…

- ya no digas mas- susurró la pelirroja- no trates de arreglar las cosas, déjame sola.

- algún día, cuando me tengas mas confianza volveremos a intentarlo… nos daremos otra oportunidad.

El chico le lanzó una ultima mirada antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar hacía las puertas del castillo, la chica se quedó ahí recargada en el mismo árbol apretando con fuerza su mano y llorando amargamente, ¿Por qué si no creía en ella acababa de decirle que no se hiciera daño? ¿Por qué le había dicho que se iban a dar otra oportunidad? Sentía una enorme confusión pero no tanto como la rabia que sentía… pero hacía ella misma.

Nunca se había tomado en serio a un chico por mucho que estos la amarán ella solo pasaba el tiempo con ellos y ahora que al fin está sentía algo serio por alguien este le decía que no… ¿Cómo saber que el chico no la engañaba? ¿Qué solo jugaba con ella? Pero algo le dijo que en eso si se equivocaba; si el solo habría jugado con ella ni siquiera la hubiera besado ni mucho menos en Halloween cuando ella no sabía que era un Slytherin al que besaba…

Well maybe there's a god above

But all I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you

And it's not a cry that you hear at night

It's not somebody who's seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah

Guardo sus manos en su túnica y se encaminó lentamente hacía el castillo aún con varias lagrimas escurriendo por su delicado rostro, no se molestaba en limpiarlas y por eso mismo cada que pasaba a lado de alguien estos la miraban confusos ya que nunca, nunca en sus seis años de Hogwarts habían visto a Ginny llorar y todo hubiera sido mas alarmante si hubieran sabido que el verdadero motivo de su llanto era por culpa de un Slytherin.

---------------------------

Hermione estaba sentada en la orilla del lago, sola y con mil cosas en la cabeza algunas tan claras y otras tan confusas que ocasionaba que le doliera un poco la cabeza, la brisa agitaba su cabello y su túnica.

No podía dejar de pensar en el beso que había pasado con Harry aquel beso había sido tan lento pero a la vez la lentitud del momento les había permitido transmitir todo lo que uno sentía por el otro…

Agitó su cabeza no podía pensar en eso, no podía seguirse torturando con lo que había sucedido entre ellos, tenía que olvidarlo.

- ¿Hermione?

La chica se sobresaltó y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con su viejo amigo Joe justo atrás de ella.

- si, hola ¿Cómo estás?

- bien pero, ¿tu que haces sola?- le cuestionó- tu me contabas que en tu internado nunca estabas sola siempre me hablabas de Harry y Ron, ¿ahora en donde están?

- ah si, pero eso era antes- soltó un suspiro.

- antes ¿de que?

- antes de que Ron odiara Harry y que yo… que yo le dijera a Harry que no quiero nada de el, que olvide lo sucedido- la castaña volvió a suspirar, ¿Por qué su vida era tan complicada?

- Bueno, Ron debe entender que si Harry y tu salen es por algo no por molestar- el chico camino un poco mas hacía ella y se sentó justo a lado de el.

- el problema que esta en este momento en mi cabeza no es Ron mas bien es Harry

- ¿Harry?- cuestiono el chico, completamente confundido- ¿y el porque? Si tu salías con… ah ya entiendo terminaron, ¿es verdad?

Hermione solo asintió pensando aún en que podía hacer y en un susurró le contestó: si pero eso fue en Dumstrang el problema ahora es que ayer… me pidió que volviera con el.

- ¡Genial!- exclamó- bueno Hermione así ya no…

- no, no es genial- le interrumpió esta amargamente; quizá en algún momento aquello hubiera sido Genial, quizá en otra situación, otra muy diferente en la que Harry no fuera su mejor amigo si no un desconocido…- ¿Por qué eh de regresar con el? El dudo de mí al verme puesto el anillo de Víktor.

- ¿anillo?- cuestionó de nuevo era obvio ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no hablaba con su amiga- ¿te vas a casar?

- no- recordó la castaña amargamente había contado aquel cuento bastantes veces como para repetirlo de nuevo- el me regalo uno pero en esa ocasión Harry no creyó en mí o mas bien no me quiso escuchar ¿Cómo saber que ahora nuestra relación si funcionara?

- pues… créeme que eso no se aprende en libros Hermione- le respondió Joe mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña- tienes que confiar en tu intuición, en lo que crees que podrá pasar o si de verdad de aquella relación podría darse algo bueno a menos que… ya no sientas nada por el.

- nada de eso- Hermione se sobresaltó a causa de la velocidad en que había dado la respuesta- aun o quiero mucho… pero tengo miedo, miedo de volver a sufrir por el, a llorar o peor aún en que los términos en que podamos terminar sean los necesarios como para ya no volver a hablarle, ni siquiera como amiga.

- creo que todos hemos tenido ese temor alguna vez- dijo el chico dejando de tomar la mano de Hermione y abrazando sus piernas- temor a enamorarnos demasiado a tal grado de que cuando esa persona nos deje o no engañe terminemos muy dañados pero si lo piensas bien todo eso es normal, todos hemos pasado por eso alguna vez.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el que unas cuantas nubes comenzaron a llegar a los antes asoleados jardines ocasionando que el aire fuera frío y todo se nublara un poco.

- no se… creo que tienes mucha razón- contestó- pero aun así ahí una parte de mí que creo desea volver con Harry era un deseo que yo tenía o que anhelara que sucediera pero estaba tan ilusionada con ello que no me puse a pensar en que haría si el alguna vez me lo decía.

- ¿sabes herm? Deja de pesar en el pasado como si creyeras que aquello se volviera a repetir, deja de pensar en ello y mejor piensa en los hechos de ahora… en los que si pueden ser modificados.

Hermione volvió su vista hacía el lago y unas cuantas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, pensó en lo dicho por Joe; los hechos de ahora… ¿Qué era ahora? Un Harry que le pedía hacer pública su relación, un beso repentino…

¡Maldito besó! Aquella acción bastante inconsciente por parte de ambos había definido sus sentimientos era obvio que si ella ya no sintiera nada por Harry se hubiera alejado inmediatamente, sin en cambió le había seguido el juego ¿Por qué? Pues, porque aún sentía algo por el… algo mas que una simple amistad…

- mira, mejor vamos al castillo- dijo Joe parándose del húmedo césped- ahí podrás pensar mejor las cosas, antes de que comience a llover aún más fuerte.

La chica asintió y Joe le ayudó a pararse del césped y en camino al castillo siguió pensando en aquella situación.

El chico tenía razón, las cosas del pasado ya habían sucedido y en cualquiera de los dos motivos de sus peleas ninguno de los dos habían tendido la culpa y por lo tanto ya no se podía hacer nada… en cambió el presente era modificable, podría darle al ojiverde una nueva oportunidad para que las cosas entre ellos realmente funcionaran, una nueva oportunidad; sin mentiras y sin necesidad de ocultar su relación…algo más real.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del castillo la chica volteó instintivamente hacía el campo de Quidditch; recordó que en ese instante Harry tenía práctica y a lo lejos pudo ver varios puntos color escarlata volando por todo el campo… Vio a uno figura muy a lo alto del campo dando vueltas lentamente alrededor del campo y, sin ni siquiera dudarlo supo que aquel era el chico al que quería, aquel que la había hecho sufrir, aquel que hace apenas un día la había besado y aquel con el que tenía que hablar después de que terminara el entrenamiento… sin duda alguna aquel chico, era Harry.

La chica siguió pensando exactamente que decirle al chico, cuidando hasta el mas mínimo detalle de sus palabras hasta que entraron al vestíbulo y su amigo, Joe la sacó de sus pensamientos…

- ¿me acompañas a comer?

- no…no…- titubeó- necesitó ir a mi sala común, lo siento.

- ok te veré después- dijo Joe- y piensa mucho en lo que te dije.

- créeme, lo tomare mucho en cuenta.

Antes de subir los peldaños que llevaban a la sala común Hermione le brindó un fuerte abrazó a su amigo y después se encamino a la sala común, necesitaba esperar ahí ah Harry para poder ir a hablar con el.

En el camino pasó cerca de unas ventanas que la dejaban ver la gran tormenta que azotaba fuera del castillo, unas grandes gotas de agua golpeaban las ventanas y a lo lejos se continuaban viendo diferentes personas volando en escobas, al llegar a la sala está se hallaba encontraba con varios estudiantes haciendo deberes o charlando unos con otros pero, hubo una persona que le llamó la atención en especial.

En la esquina de la sala, en un rincón lejano distinguió una inconfundible cabellera pelirroja y, al pararse justo frente a ella esta le devolvió la mirada.

Hermione se quedó estática había visto a Ginny desde hace seis años, hasta podía decir que conocía todas sus facetas pero, nunca la había visto de aquella manera-; tenía la cara bastante roja y los ojos completamente hinchados y las mangas de su suéter se encontraban bastante mojadas.

- hola- la saludo una voz bastante débil.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó Hermione.

- problemas

- eso te lo creo- replicó Hermione, de verdad que el estado de Ginny le preocupaba- pero a la fecha todos los problemas que te conozco nunca te habían dejado en este estado.

- esto es diferente, Hermione- susurró la chica, bajando los pies del sofá- nunca me había sentido de esta manera o nunca me había puesto tan mal por algo se que lo que hice que esto sucediera estuvo muy mal pero…nunca le tome importancia… hasta ahora.

Ginny no sabía porque hablaba con la persona por la que todo había empezado, por la que habían empezado sus malditos celos y casualmente esa misma persona ya la había traicionado anteriormente, analizó bien las cosas y se dio cuenta que no tenía a nadie… todas las actitudes que había tomado habían hecho que todas sus amigas y amigos se alejaran de ella quedándose completamente sola, excepto por tres personas; su obsesión, su hermano y Hermione.

- Ginny, realmente no se que te este sucediendo y tampoco voy a pedirte que me lo digas- respondió la chica, colocando su brazo en el hombro de la pelirroja- pero todo tiene una solución solo debes tomar las decisiones correctas…

- para ti es tan fácil decirlo- inquirió- eres una alumna brillante, con amigos… ¿yo que soy? No puedo con esto Hermione ¿Por qué me está afectando tanto?

- no puedo decírtelo, porque no se de que me estas hablando.

- ¡¡chicos!!- exclamó haciendo que aun mas lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas- esos malditos fenómenos que solo nos saben hacer sufrir.

- si es que estas así por un chico- le susurró la castaña- y dices que nunca antes te habías sentido así entonces ya se lo que te pasa; por fin estas enamorada de alguien por ello es por lo que estas sufriendo de esa manera.

Ginny se abalanzó contra Hermione y enredo sus brazos en el cuello de está comenzando a llorar aun mas fuerte; por fin le habían afirmado lo que rotundamente se negaba a creer y también a sentir… finalmente se había enamorado de alguien y lo peor era que ese alguien no era una persona normal, común y corriente precisamente se le había ocurrido enamorarse de un Slytherin y lo peor era que no era una simple serpiente; era un Malfoy.

Así permanecieron un buen rato hasta que alguien justo detrás de ellas hablo.

- ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos?

En ese preciso instante Ginny se soltó de la castaña y miraron a la persona que les hablaba; era Ron.

Se hallaba con su túnica de Quidditch la cual estaba completamente empapada y llena de lodo ocasionando que comenzara a formarse un pequeño charco alrededor de el y con su escoba goteando en una mano.

- nada Ron- respondió Hermione

- ¿y porque si no pasa nada mi hermana esta llorando?

En ese instante la pelirroja se apresuro a volver a ocultar su cara entre sus manos y Hermione contestó: cosas de chicas Ron, nada alarmante.

- nunca había visto así a mi hermana.

- ya te dije que es normal- insistió la castaña.

- ¿es por un idiota verdad?- exclamó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ron!- le recriminó Hermione- lo que ella necesita es que la escuchen no que enseguida te pongas agresivo con ella.

El chico lanzó un suspiro y se quedó viendo fijamente a su hermana pero fue Hermione la que rompió el silencio; había recordado que los entrenamientos habían finalizado y que al parecer Harry no había llegado.

- ¿y Harry?

En ese momento Ron se sobresaltó y Ginny dejo de ocultar sus manos para mirar con sus ojos azulados a Hermione al igual que Ron el cual la miraba perplejo ya que, hasta donde el sabía estos estaban peleados.

- ¿Harry?- preguntó Ron y al ver que Hermione movía la cabeza en señal de aprobación agregó- el… se quedó en el campo, dijo que se quedaría volando otro rato para despejar sus ideas.

- Gracias Ron- respondió con una gran sonrisa- vuelvo mas tarde, voy a buscarlo.

Acto seguido Hermione se dio la vuelta y hecho a correr hacía la puerta, Ron y Ginny se miraron mutuamente completamente perplejos; ¿Hermione saldría a buscar a Harry?

- Ron…- susurró la pelirroja- ¿ya pensaste que vas a hacer?

El chico movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado, aquello que acababa de ver lo había dejado completamente aturdido olvidándose completamente que su hermana estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas.

- tendrás que apurarte a pensarlo- respondió Ginny- entre mas tiempo tardes en tomar esa decisión mas difícil será separarlos, si es que deseas salir con Hermione, Ron.

El chico lanzó un hondo suspiro ni siquiera se despidió de su hermana cuando ya se encontró subiendo hacía su habitación para tomar una ducha y finalmente tomar una decisión.

---------------------------

Hermione se encontraba corriendo hacía las puertas del castillo; no podía esperar mas, tenía que hablar con el y aclarar las cosas antes de que se arrepintiera de nuevo… tenía que encontrar a Harry sin importarle que en los terrenos estuviera lloviendo y sin importarle que no tuviera con que cubrirse.

Abrió rápidamente las puertas que daban a los jardines y sintió un espantoso escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo en cuanto este sintió las primeras gotas de agua sobre ella, pero después ya no volvió a estremecerse; toda su ropa comenzó a mojarse mientras bajaba corriendo la vereda hacía el campo, su cabello ya no estaba ni esponjado ni ondulado sino completamente lacio debido al efecto que el agua había tenido sobre el.

Sentía que sus piernas comenzaban a entumírsele a cada paso que daba peor aun así no le importo, bajo a gran velocidad hacía el campo de Quidditch, a pesar de que no llevaba mucho camino recorrido se encontraba ya empapada a causa de la lluvia pero todas aquellas cosas seguían sin tener importancia para ella; su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido… este se aceleraba cada vez mas a cada paso que daba, dentro de poco vería a Harry…

How many special people change?

How many lives are living strange?

Where were you when we were getting high?

Slowly walking down the hall

Faster than a cannon ball

Where were you while we were getting high?

Estuvo a punto de resbalar en un par de ocasiones, la costura de sus jeans y sus tenis estaban llenos de lodo, se encontraba a menos de un metro de el, su corazón latía demasiado rápido pareciendo que este fuera a salirse de su pecho, el hecho de volver a estar con Harry; de charlar con el, de abrazarlo y volver a besarlo era una idea simplemente maravillosa.

Se ubico en el campo, a lo alto visualizo al chico dando vueltas en su escoba, se encontraba igual de empapado que ella, no llevaba anteojos; Hermione sonrió al recordar que ella le había enseñado el hechizo necesario para quitarse las gafas y aun así ver perfectamente.

- ¡¡¡Harry!!!

Some day you will find me

Caught beneath the landslide

In a champagne supernova in the sky

Some day you will find me

Caught beneath the landslide

In a champagne supernova

A champagne supernova in the sky

El chico pareció no oírla ya que siguió volando como si nada, parecía no oírla a causa de la intensa lluvia pero aparte de ese motivo también existía otro; a pesar de que Harry se encontraba volando este estaba mentalmente ausente pensando en la chica que, sin pensarlo se encontraba a unos metros de el.

Hermione siguió gritando y al igual que la primera vez, el chico no la escuchó; no sabía que hacer, no había ido hasta allí, en medio de la lluvia, con toda seguridad de pescar una pulmonía para que el no la escuchara y ella regresara sola y encima empapada al castillo.

Necesitaba pensar en que podía hacer… una idea llegó inmediatamente a su cabeza, aquella solución se le hizo bastante estúpida pero también fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Se apresuro a llegar a los vestidores, estando ahí saco del armario la primera escoba que encontró y regreso corriendo al campo, las intensas gotas de lluvia habían vuelto a azotar su cara.

Wake up the dawn and ask her why

A dreamer dreams she never dies

Wipe that tear away now from your eye

Slowly walking down the hall

Faster than a cannon ball

Where were you when we were getting high?

Hermione cruzó su pierna a través de la escoba y agacho su cabeza, tratando de recordar el libro que había leído en su primer curso acerca de cómo montar una escoba.

En cuanto colocó sus manos en el mango de está, pudo sentir como vibro al instante, esperando a recibir ordenes.

La chica movió la escoba hacía arriba y está salió disparada hacía el cielo, observó aterrada como cada vez subía mas y mas hasta que, por inercia, bajo rápidamente la escoba dejándola de manera estática en medio del campo, miró rápidamente alrededor tratando de localizar al ojiverde, su corazón volvió a acelerarse al verlo no muy lejos de ella y al parecer este todavía no se percataba que había alguien mas en el campo.

Some day you will find me

Caught beneath the landslide

In a champagne supernova in the sky

Some day you will find me

Caught beneath the landslide

In a champagne supernova

A champagne supernova in the sky

Harry sentía como sus brazos y piernas ya estaban totalmente entumidos a causa de la intensa lluvia se le hacía estúpido estar ahí dado el clima que había pero aun así esa era la única manera en la que se podía sentir relajado, lejos de todo aunque su cerebro seguía pensando en cierta castaña que seguramente estaría sentada enfrente de la chimenea en compañía de Ron y Ginny, con sus hermosos caireles cayéndole sobre su rostro…

Miró hacía su lado derecho, ahí pudo visualizar a una figura montada en una escoba, tal parecía ser una chica solo que no llevaba el uniforme de ningún equipo de Hogwarts.

Iba a comenzar a acercarse hacía aquella desconocida cuando sintió como su estómago daba un giro inesperado; aquella chica parecía querer volar hacía el solo que en vez de eso había comenzado a dar de vueltas por todo el campo y había comenzado a perder altura.

El ojiverde se lanzó rápidamente tras ella, para tratar de detenerla solo que cuando estaba a la mitad del camino esta pareció perder equilibrio y cayó a un par de metros de distancia en el frió y húmedo césped, aterrizó un poco alejado de la inerte figura, abandono su escoba en el césped y corrió hacía ella.

Conforme fue acercandose pudo darse cuenta que en verdad se trataba de una chica; una de complexión delgada, cabello castaño oscuro bastante lacio…

Al estar frente a ella está se encontraba con la cara oculta en los brazos, se hincó y la tomo con sus dos brazos para voltearla pero, cuando hizo eso sintió como su estómago se reducía ya que aquella chica no era ninguna extraña, ¡al contrario! era la persona en la que había estado pensando los últimos meses; Hermione.

Cos people believe that they're

Gonna get away for the summer

But you and I, we live and die

The world's still spinning round

We don't know why

Why, why, why, why

Harry se sorprendió bastante al reconocer a Hermione, pudo haber pensado que era cualquier chica del colegio excepto ella pero, ¿Qué pretendía al montar una escoba?

"_es por ti"- _dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Aquella simple idea le hizo esbozar una enorme sonrisa pero al ver que la castaña no se movía la sonrisa en su rostro se esfumó.

Colocó la cabeza de la chica en uno de sus brazos y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar la cara de la chica secando su fino rostro momentáneamente para que después las gotas de lluvia volvieran a mojarla. La chica no se movía pero lo que tranquilizó a Harry fue el hecho de que al menos aún su pecho bajaba y subía ya que aun respiraba.

Hermione comenzó a moverse lentamente, abrió muy despacio los ojos y al abrirlos en su totalidad vio a Harry frente a ella, en un principió le sonrió inconscientemente pero poco a poco fue recordando como había terminado ahí; tumbada en el césped del campo de Quidditch, había ido a buscar a Harry para así aclarar las cosas pero tal parecía ser que seguía sin ser buena en montar una simple escoba ya que las cosas no salieron como ella las había planeado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes- le cuestionó el ojiverde.

La chica no contestó, a ser verdad no le dolía nada solo sentía mucho frío y los huesos entumidos pero de ahí en fuera, nada grave y le respondió: bien, no tengo nada, ¿me ayudas a pararme?

El chico le soltó y la dejo sentada por unos instantes en el césped después se paró y le tomó ambas manos a la castaña para que esta pudiera pararse; ahora no solo llevaba el cabello empapado sino también toda la ropa que también estaba un poco enlodada. Inconscientemente Hermione volvió a quedar justo enfrente del chico a solo unos centímetros de el, se miraron fijamente hasta que Harry dijo: ¿Qué haces aquí?

- quería hablar contigo- respondió, caminando lentamente hacía atrás para poder separarse un poco de el.

- era tan urgente que, ¿no podías esperar a que dejará de llover?

Hermione negó con la cabeza; "no quería esperar tenía miedo a arrepentirme sobre esta conversación además el entrenamiento había terminado y tu aun no volvías hasta que Ron me dijo que te habías quedado volando"

- ¿de que querías hablar?- preguntó el chico.

"_viene a hablar sobre lo que pasó entre ustedes anoche" _

Volvió a decir la vocecilla de su voz, Harry sintió como su estómago reducía su tamaño, ¿reconsideraría su propuesta?

- sobre nosotros- soltó la castaña.

Después de que dijo eso solo podía oírse el impacto de las gotas de agua contra el suelo, Hermione se había quedado callada; sabía que tenía que hablar con Harry pero no sabía por donde empezar y no podía pensar con el chico estando frente a ella, observándola con esas preciosas esmeraldas; con esos ojos que pedían una explicación.

_How many special people change _

_How many lives are living strange _

_Where were you when we were getting high? _

_Slowly walking down the hall _

_Faster than a cannon ball _

_Where were you while we were getting high? _

- Es que… Harry, lo que sucedió ayer me hizo sentir como una tonta- soltó la castaña- me porte demasiado infantil, en un principio me confundiste con… con el beso- la chica suspiró y al ver que el chico no la interrumpía siguió- nunca duda en mi afecto hacía ti pero si lo hice en el hecho de que ya no tienes confianza en mí, las cosas entre nosotros ya no son iguales desde que comenzamos a salir… estuve pensando en que hacer durante todo el día…

- Con razón tu tampoco pudiste hacer el patronus en la clase de defensa - susurró el chico para tratar de relajar la tensión.

La castaña rió y prosiguió: si Harry, fue por eso y la verdad se que si no hablo contigo no podré estar toda mi vida pensando en que hubiera pasado si hubiera hablado contigo, con todo lo que paso en navidad; la manera en la que me gritaste y me reprochaste miles de cosas me sirvió para darme cuenta que en realidad no había confundido mis sentimientos hacía ti, que yo en verdad te amo… y tu… bueno, no se que pienses.

- con lo de navidad… - replicó el chico- me porte como un idiota, dije miles de cosas sin pensarlas el hecho de verte con un anillo en el dedo, fue demasiado traumante para mí y mas al saber que el anillo te lo había dado Víktor.

- ya te dije lo que hubo entre el y yo- susurró la castaña- solo fue algo momentáneo, un muy lindo recuerdo pero solo eso, el podrá estar enamorado de mí pero desde que el me invitó al baile en el torneo de los tres magos, incluso antes de conocerme el ya sabía que yo estaba y estoy enamorada de ti.

Harry por primera vez desvió su vista de la de la chica y volvió su vista al césped, ¿había sido tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de lo que todo el mundo ya sabía?

_Some day you will find me _

_Caught beneath the landslide _

_In a champagne supernova in the sky _

_Some day you will find me _

_Caught beneath the landslide _

_In a champagne supernova _

_A champagne supernova in the sky_

- bueno, Harry siento mi actitud y la ver…

- oye, Hermione- le interrumpió el ojiverde- cuando… al día siguiente de que discutimos tu… ¿no te acostaste con Víktor, verdad?

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risa y le contestó: No Harry, ah ser verdad no me eh acostado con nadie me comporte como una niña.

Un silencio incómodo los invadió de nuevo, Hermione ya había dicho prácticamente todo lo que sucedía entre ellos ¿y ahora que? Harry no parecía volver a decirle si quería estar con el o nada parecido así que hizo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente, sin necesidad de cambiar palabras.

La chica se había acercado a Harry, sus manos las había colocado en los hombros del chico ayudándole a atraerlo hacía ella y sin previo aviso, sus labios se encontraron con los de el.

Harry al principio de noto anonadado pero poco a poco habían comenzado a darle movimiento al igual que la última vez que se habían besado. El chico por inercia la había abrazado de la cintura y Hermione ya se había abrazado a su cuello.

Miles de gotas de agua caían sobre ellos en medio del campo de Quidditch en donde nadie podía verlos, en donde se encontraban totalmente solos lejos de chismes y malos entendidos, en donde ambos estaban siendo sumamente felices.

Cos people believe that they're

Gonna get away for the summer

But you and I, we live and die

The world's still spinning round

We don't know why

Why, why, why, why

Después de unos instantes Hermione se separó de el y camino un par de pasos hacía atrás para poder ver la reacción de su amigo y este le dijo: Hermione, ¿Qué fue eso?

La castaña se quedó anonadada, lo acababa de besar y, ¿no sabía que había pasado? ¡esto era el colmo! E instantáneamente la enorme sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro empapado de la chica se desvaneció y le contestó: un beso Harry, fue solo un beso.

- pues eh de decirte algo, Granger- replicó.

- ¿Qué?- contestó la castaña desafiante.

- que hasta donde yo se, así no se dan, ¿te enseño como?

Hermione volvió a sonreír e inmediatamente Harry fue ahora el que se acercó a ella y la abrazó de nuevo y con una mano tomo el cuello de la chica, llevando su cara hacía la suya justo para que después sus labios se encontraran de nuevo, el besó fue igual que los últimos dos, como si estuvieran recordando el movimiento de cada uno, recordando cada sabor y cada sensación que hace tiempo no experimentaban, Hermione se había abrazado a la ropa empapada de Harry mientras este seguía acariciando su cuello; por primera vez las cosas entre ambos serían diferentes, al fin podrían ser felices sin importar las demás personas, sin importar que a kilómetros de ambos sus dos amigos estuvieran sufriendo por el probable encuentro de ambos, por vez primera no les importaría nada, absolutamente nada…

How many special people change

How many lives are living strange

Where were you when we were getting high?

We were getting high

We were getting high

We were getting high

We were getting high

---------------------------

15-09-07

12:37 AM

Wola!!! Si, si me tarde y la verdad lo siento me costó mucho escribir la reconciliación entre ambos pero gracias a la música y a una buena película las cosas aclararón mi cerebro )

¡¡¡Reconciliación!!! Wow creo que ahora si use demasiada miel jejeje pero la verdad me encantó la canción que puse cuando pasa eso se llama Champagne Supernova de Oasis de verdad que las gotas de agua del principió de la canción fueron de enorme ayuda.

Ahora pasemos quizá a lo segundo mas relevante de la historia, ¿de verdad Ginny esta sufriendo? Vaya que Malfoy si le esta dando una lección pero, ¿algún día le creerá? Jeje que cruel fui con ella pero de verdad se lo merecía y la canción que está de acuerdo a la discusión de Ginny y Malfoy se titula Hallelujah y es cantada por Jeff Buckley, si de por si el momento se les hizo triste escuchen la canción, imagínensela y les aseguro que es mas conmovedor.

Ahora también se me ocurrió otra canción solo que no supe en donde o mas bien en donde colocarla se titula "pingüinos en la cama" y es cantada por Ricardo Arjona se supone que esta canción debería de estar cuando Harry besa a Hermione y está le dice que olvide todo así que si alguien me ayudaría se lo agradecería bastante ) si no… simplemente escúchenla para saber como se sentía Harry.

Bueno lo admito, me esforcé ) jeje hice 27 hojas de Word, es mi record xD. De acuerdo al siguiente capítulo solo puedo decirles que quizá haya Quidditch, tratare de describir el partido jiji.

Ok este cap si va dedicado a varias personas que son: Melissa (suerte en la prepa niña!! ;), Diana (ojala se componga tu cel )), Héctor (feliz cumple niño milton jiji), Daniel (me caes de lo mejor, ten paciencia con Fer )), Christopher (al igual que en los dos años anteriores, feliz cumple!!) y Ari (de verdad gato, muchas gracias por la ayuda con mi historia, sin ti me habría tardado el doble de tiempo).

Bueno, este capí también va para ustedes que les agradezco infinitamente por seguir la historia y por toda la paciencia que me han tenido en todo este tiempo, prometo terminar la historia antes de que está cumpla 3 años )

Muchísimas gracias por todo y dejenme Reviews por fa!!! No uso soborno ahora jeje pero por fa no les cuesta nada jeje.

Atte:

Y.P.L.W


	25. finalmente algo real

Llegaron al vestíbulo; solo había pocos alumnos ahí y los observaban muy extraño y con justa razón; habían regresado caminando hacía el castillo, ambos se encontraban empapados y en cuanto pisaron el piso del castillo alrededor de ellos se había formado un pequeño charco de agua.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y la chica le preguntó: ¿quieres ir a cenar? O prefieres ir a ducharte…

- no quiero ninguna de las anteriores- le susurró- quiero que vengas conmigo, tengo una idea, ¿vienes?

La chica esbozó una sonrisa, con un toque de su varita limpió el charco de agua y ambos subieron las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso.

Los estudiantes se encontraban cenando en el gran comedor por lo tanto casi no había nadie, subieron varias escaleras y Hermione seguía sin saber a donde la llevaba el ojiverde lo único que sabía es que se encontraba con el.

Llegaron a un pasillo y Harry le indicó: quédate aquí.

Hermione movió de arriba abajo su cabeza y vio como el chico caminaba tres veces delante de una pared vacía y fue ahí cuando se formo una puerta y cayó en la cuenta en que Harry la había llevado hasta la sala de los menesteres.

El chico regreso por ella, tomo su mano y la hizo atravesar aquella puerta.

Al entrar Hermione pudo vislumbrar una habitación enorme, con una gran cama en el fondo, unos sillones negros de terciopelo, una pequeña mesa que solo tenía dos sillas y un armario.

- Harry…- dijo esta- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

- perdimos mucho tiempo- respondió, tomando sus manos- cuando aun había algo entre nosotros no aprovechamos ese tiempo y menos con las peleas que tuvimos… solo quiero pedirte veinticuatro horas de tu tiempo para recuperar el tiempo perdido entre nosotros.

La chica le abrazó y le brindó un beso en los labios, seguían sin creer que todo eso fuera real tenía la sensación en que cualquier momento abriría sus ojos y se diera cuenta que todo aquello fuera un sueño.

- ve a tomar una ducha, estás helada- dijo el chico- podrías enfermarte.

- tu estas igual que yo- respondió

- créeme que si esa era una insinuación para que me metiera en la ducha contigo, la oferta es tentadora- rió- pero no quiero ir tan rápido.

- no era una insinuación- continuo riendo la chica- oye… con lo de ayer en la noche…

- olvídalo, era normal que lo tomaras de esa manera además yo también me vi muy abusivo y una parte de mi esperaba una reacción así… bueno de hecho esperaba una bofetada así que no me fue tan mal era normal que no estuvieras preparada para lo que te estaba diciendo pero eso ya no importa, ahora estas conmigo…

Harry fue ahora el que la beso, extrañaba ya todo aquello; el sentir a alguien a su lado, el abrazar y besar a su amiga… ¿Cómo había quedado así su amistad?, ¿a partir de cuando aquel sentimiento se había convertido en amor? Quizá las respuestas a las preguntas no las tenía pero, lo que si sabía es que no iba a importar cuanto durara solo tenía que disfrutar el momento.

---------------------------

Ginny abrió la puerta de su habitación, ya era de día y le sorprendió saber que aun era temprano; le había llevado como media hora desaparecer los parpados hinchados y las ojeras que llevaba hasta quedar como si nada, parecía ser que no se la había pasado llorando casi toda la noche por cierto Slytherin, se veía normal.

Iba a ir a la sala común pero se arrepintió, subía un par de escaleras para así llegar a las habitaciones de las chicas del último grado y al estar frente a la puerta la abrió sin tocar, estaba bastante a acostumbrada a entrar ahí como si esta fuera su propia habitación.

Al entrar vio a Parvati y a Lavander acostadas sobre una cama ya tendida con un pergamino y una pluma.

- buenos días chicas- saludó.

Ambas voltearon y al ver a Ginny le dirigieron una sonrisa y le saludaron con la mano, la chica se acercó a ellas y se sentó en la cama de enfrente.

- oigan… ¿han visto a Hermione?- preguntó la pelirroja, como no queriendo la cosa.

- no

- pues… ahora que lo mencionas- contestó Lavander- ayer cuando llegamos a dormir no estaba y eso toma en cuenta que fuimos a una fiesta hecha por un Ravenclaw y llegamos muy de Madrugada.

- cierto- recordó Parvati- y ahora que nos levantamos vimos su cama tal cual, creo que no llego a dormir.

Ginny bajo la mirada al suelo, la última vez que la había visto esta había ido a buscar a Harry al campo de Quidditch, ¿se abrían reconciliado? La simple idea le dejo un sabor amargo en la boca y lo mas raro de todo era que aunque se hubiera reconciliado, no habrían dormido juntos, ¿o si?

- oye chica

- mande- dijo la pelirroja sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta de ayer?- le cuestionó Parvati- tu eres el alma de toda fiesta, ¿acaso no te invitaron?

- hem… si pero no me encontraba en disposición de ir.

- pues Pansy andaba diciendo que te había visto hecha un mar de lagrimas durante todo el día- la rubia suspiró- pero por supuesto no le creímos.

- ¿ah, no?- preguntó, ¿Por qué no creerían a lo dicho?

- porque tu no eres de esas- agregó- tu no lloras mas bien, tu dejas llorando eres mi ejemplo a seguir; cuando te lo propone eres fría y calculadora tienes todos los chicos que quieres y los puedes dejar en cualquier momento sin que te importe, aquello es admirable ya que… toda chica al dejar a su novio o lo que sea que haya sido de ella se enamora de el y finalmente termina sufriendo, ¡¡nos vemos tan patéticas al ser así!!

Ginny suspiró para evitar que unas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas; así que esa era la manera en que la catalogaban, como fría e insensible pero si hubiera podido hubiera evitado todo aquello, quizá así Draco le hubiera creído y fue cuando se arrepintió de no ser como las demás chicas.

- dejemos ese tema tan incómodo Gin, chismes simples chismes- dijo Parvati.

- eso es cierto- suspiró de nuevo- Y, ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

- como siempre, de reunión a fiesta y de fiesta a orgía.

- ¿y ahora con quien terminaron acostándose?- preguntó Ginny, era lo clásico de ellas en aquel tipo de fiestas.

- Parvati dice que no paso nada- rió Lavander, viendo de reojo a Parvati- pero al menos yo la vi besándose muy pero muy bien con Justin.

- eso no lo niego- replicó- porque besa bien el chico pero eso si Ginny ella se subió a una habitación con Seamus.

- Fue lo mismo que cuando fue la fiesta de Hermione, el chico me trae loca- Lavander suspiró- solo falta que se me declaré para poder salir con el y así terminar mi época de orgías.

- dejando sus… sus… lo que quiera que sean- dijo Ginny- ¿Quién de relevancia fue ala fiesta?

- Colin, Dennis, Seamus, Justin, Malfoy…- contesto la morena.

- ¿fue Malfoy?- preguntó exaltada, hasta donde ella sabía a el no le gustaban ese tipo de fiestas.

- increíble pero si- dijo Lavander- el chico se veía extraño, como deprimido y sin esos aires de altanería que suele tener pero aun así no dejaba de ser atractivo.

- bueno chicas me…- Ginny de la nada se había enojado, el simple hecho de ver a otra chica babeando por Malfoy era insoportable- y Malfoy… ¿estuvo con alguien?

- no lo se- respondió Lavander.

- no lo vimos- argumento la morena- solo vi que estaba tomando bastante.

- ah… bueno nos vemos mas tarde chicas.

Dicho esto la pelirroja dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a desayunar al gran comedor.

- ¿desde cuando tanto interés de Ginny por Malfoy?- preguntó la rubia a su amiga.

- no lo sé… - respondió- pero lo que si se es que Pansy no se equivocaba, ayer por la tarde yo también vi llorando a Ginny…

---------------------------

Harry se removió en la cama, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos y una alegría inmensa lo invadió al ver a Hermione a lado de el, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Ambos estaban abrazados y Harry no pudo esbozar una sonrisa apenas ayer a esas mismas horas el se encontraba confundido acerca de lo que su amiga sentía por el ¿y que pasaba 24 horas mas tarde? El se encontraba durmiendo ya con ella, recordó todo lo que había pasado; a Hermione tirada en el campo de Quidditch, ambos besándose debajo de la lluvia, entrando a la sala de los menesteres, cenando una exquisita comida traída gentilmente por Dobby, a Hermione recargada sobre el en un sofá platicando sobre lo que había pasado en ese tiempo en el que se distanciaron, ambos durmiendo en la misma cama…

Quizá no hubieran hecho nada pero el simple hecho de estar durmiendo con la persona a la que amas; de que la última cosa que veas antes de dormir sea esa persona y el despertar y lo primero que uno ve es aquella misma persona…

Todo aquello era grandioso a tal grado que no le importaba ni siquiera cuanto tiempo duraría.

Hermione también había despertado solo que Harry aun no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que volteó a verla de nuevo después de estar absorto en sus pensamientos, está le sonrió y le dijo: buenos días.

- hola Herm, muy buenos días ¿Qué tal dormiste?- le saludó el ojiverde.

- Excelente ¿y tú?

- muy bien considerando la compañía a la cual no salude esta mañana.

El chico se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, esta lo siguió y sin dejar de besarse Hermione dijo: ¿que… no… tienes… partido?

Harry finalmente se separó de ella, por un momento había olvidado el partido.

- lo había olvidado- admitió mientras se paraba de la cama.

- aún tienes una hora para prepararte- le dijo Hermione parándose junto a el- no quiero salir de aquí, en este espacio solo somos tu y yo, no quiero salir a mundo de los problemas y de la realidad…

- Hermione, desgraciadamente vivimos en ese mundo- contestó, tomando sus manos- pero… se me olvidaba decirte…

El chico llevó las manos de Hermione a sus labios y les dio un beso y le cuestionó: ¿quieres andar conmigo?

La chica se sobresaltó ya que hasta donde ella sabía las cosas entre ambos ya estaban consolidadas, ya habían empezado a tener una relación ¿Por qué se lo volvía a preguntar?

- por supuesto que sí Harry- sonrió- pero, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas de nuevo?

- porque ayer tu me lo afirmaste mas sin en cambió no me sentía bien al no preguntártelo de manera mas formal… en está ocasión todo tendrá que ser diferente.

Hermione le sonrió y nuevamente las distancias entre ellos se acortaron de nuevo, la chica no podía ser más feliz ya que todo aquello a simple vista parecía imposible solo que ahora aquello ya era una realidad.

Ambos se dirigieron a desayunar ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el camino pero increíblemente cuando solo faltaba un piso para llegar al gran comedor Hermione se sobresaltó al notar como una mano envolvía la suya, la chica miro al dueño de aquella mano.

Harry la miraba un tanto sonrojado y le dijo: te prometí que en está ocasión la relación sería pública, ¿no?

Hermione solo asintió y siguieron caminando, se sentía bastante rara caminando por los pasillos del castillo tomada de la mano de Harry simplemente era muy raro que los demás supieran sus verdaderos sentimientos entre ellos pero definitivamente era algo de lo que no se arrepentía.

En el camino se encontraron a varios alumnos los cuales al verlos tomados de las manos sonreían o simplemente hacían muecas muy raras.

---------------------------

Ginny ya había llegado al comedor y se encontraba comiéndose su plato de avena antes del partido de Quidditch, estaba pensando sobre lo mismo; Malfoy.

¡Dios! Que patética era, ¿Cuántas Gryffindors habrían estado cortándose las venas con el pan tostado por un Slytherin?

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y un grupo de alumnos de distintas casas atravesó por el y ante su sorpresa se encontró con Malfoy dirigiéndose a su mesa, quizá aquello sonaría loco pero le pareció ver que por un instante sus miradas se habían cruzado…

- ¡¡hermana!!

Ginny salió de su ensimismamiento por estar viendo a Malfoy no se había dado cuenta de que su hermano la había estado llamando.

- lo siento- se disculpó- estoy muy nerviosa por el partido.

- yo sigo buscando a Harry y a Hermione- dijo Ron mientras revisaba la mesa de Gryffindor por si los veía.

- le pregunte a las chicas sobre Hermione- al ver que su hermano la miraba con curiosidad continuó- y ellas dicen que… que no llegó a su cama en toda la noche.

Ron se acababa de quedar boquiabierto y la caja del cereal se le había resbalado de las manos, no podía creer que las cosas entre ambos se hubieran solucionado, se había tardado tanto en cambiar por Hermione que al fin las cosas entre sus amigos estaban bien.

- ¿crees que… hayan dormido juntos?- susurró Ron.

- eso dímelo tú- inquirió bruscamente- ¿llegó Harry a su habitación?

- no ¿en donde estarán esos dos?

Ginny escuchó como la puerta del gran comedor volvía a abrirse y por inercia volteó a ver quien entraba por ella y lo que vio la dejó helada, Ron por su parte al ver la cara de su hermana dirigió su mirada a donde estaba la de ella y sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

Por el comedor acababan de entrar Harry y Hermione todo parecería normal si no fuera porque ambos iban tomados de las manos y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, ambos chicos caminaron a lo largo de las cuatro mesas hasta encontrar su lugar para tomar el desayunó, al pasar por ahí podían escuchar claros murmullos, como…

_¿Por qué vienen tomados de las manos? _

_¿Andarán? _

_¿Ahora porque vienen así? _

A varios alumnos parecerían no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía ya que seguían manteniendo sus conversaciones como si nada y, para ser sinceros los de los murmullos la mayoría habían venido de las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw y eso por ser las que estaban a lado de los chicos cuando pasaron y unos cuantos curiosos.

Hermione miraba al suelo, era bastante incómodo sentir las miradas sobre ambos pero le sorprendió ver que cuando observó a Harry de reojo y este no estaba igual de apenado como ella si no todo lo contrario; se encontraba mirando a todos, sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás.

La chica vislumbro a unos metros de ellos a Ron y a Ginny; la chica estaba bastante pálida y Ron por su parte estaba boquiabierto, la castaña sintió como su estómago se reducía ante aquella extraña visión pero se sintió aún peor cuando vio como Harry se paro justo frente a ellos.

- chicos… ¿podemos hablar?

Ron y Ginny no articularon palabra simplemente movieron la cabeza de arriba hacía abajo y salieron de sus lugares en el comedor, los cuatro chicos salieron del comedor seguido por las miradas de unos curiosos.

Al estar lejos de los alumnos Harry se paro de repente al igual que Hermione, Ron y Ginny que se pararon frente a ambos.

- ¿Qué querían?- dijo de manera agresiva la chica.

- bueno… verán… nosotros… tenemos que…- titubeó Hermione.

- Hermione y yo estamos saliendo- la interrumpió Harry.

- eso si que no es una sorpresa- replicó la chica- ¿no crees que es obvio? Hermione y tu se reconciliaron anoche, tuvieron su noche apasionada y ahora se lo demuestran a todos ¿no?

- al menos esta vez nos avisaron- contestó muy tranquiló Ron.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa era muy extraño que Ron se estuviera tomando las cosas tan calmadas, sin mostrar alteración alguna.

- bueno… solo queríamos que se enteraran antes que los demás y- dijo Harry- de verdad sentimos todo esto, no queríamos que esto sucediera.

- ¿y tu que Hermione?- inquirió Ginny- ¿tu no vas a decir nada? ¿O te sientes demasiado culpable como para hablar?

- Harry les acaba de decir todo lo que necesitábamos decirles- contestó Hermione.

- con que poco te disculpas- susurró la pelirroja- creí que eras mi amiga, te confíe lo que yo sentía por Harry… prometiste ayudarme con el, cuando yo te pedí directamente que me ayudaras me mentiste, porque tu ya tenías algo con el.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Hermione?- que yo ya tenía algo con el.

- no tiene mucho que nos enteramos- contestó Ron mientras lanzaba una mirada muy profunda a Harry- ustedes estuvieron juntos en el verano, claramente vi como tú se lo gritabas a mi hermana justo después de que se estaban besando en tú fiesta, me duele mucho que no nos lo dijeran ya que éramos sus amigos; Harry, tu sabías que esa chica me traía loco pero creo que no te importó aunque creo que ya no viene mucho al caso porque el daño ya esta hecho.

- ¿Cómo que el daño ya está hecho?- protestó la pelirroja- ¡¡nos engañaron hermano!! Traicionaron nuestra confianza.

- Ginny- dijo Hermione- fue sin intención lo que paso nuestra intención no era lastimar ni traicionar a nadie ninguno de los dos quería que nuestra relación terminara de está manera.

- eso lo sabíamos desde hace años Hermione- dijo Ginny- todo el colegio ya se había percatado de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ustedes.

- y si ya lo sabías ¿para que te aferraste a Harry?- cuestionó la chica.

- era una ilusión de una estúpida chica, yo creía que mi hermano y tu me ayudarían a estar con el especialmente tu por estar mas con el pero por lo que veo mi propia amiga me dio la espalda.

- te hubiera ayudado si no hubieras cambiado tanto, comenzaste a salir con mas chicos, nunca demostraste querer a Harry- gritó Hermione- el ya estaba demasiado dolido por lo de Cho como para meterse en algo peor.

Ginny miró con odio a Hermione mientras le decía: ¡¡eres una zorra!!!

- ¡¡Ginny!!- le interrumpió Ron, estaba de acuerdo en que aquella noticia era alarmante pero no como para ofender a Hermione.

- ¡¡es la verdad, Hermano!!- dijo exasperada- nosotros les confiamos lo que sentíamos por ellos y mas sin en cambió nunca les importo, yo le dije en ese mismo verano a Hermione que me ayudará a estar con Harry y ella aceptó a pesar que entre ellos ya había algo, no es justo lo que pasó.

- Ginny- contestó el ojiverde después de largo tiempo de no hablar- eres una chica muy guapa en los primeros años que estuviste aquí me llegaste a simpatizar pero de la nada cambiaste, te volviste diferente y nunca me atreví a decirte nada porque eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo, tenía miedo de lastimarte.

- yo… - titubeó la pelirroja- ¿Por qué crees que cambié Harry? ¿Por qué crees que salí con más chicos? ¡¡Quería que te fijaras en mí!! Quería darte celos, quería demostrarte a ti mismo que en el fondo sentías algo por mí solo que no te habías percatado de aquello, solo eso.

- o sea- dijo Ron, igual de tranquiló- que no podías salir con mi hermana pero si con la chica a la que amaba, ¿no? Y tu Ginny de verdad me decepcionas; rebajar tu reputación por hacer que alguien se fije en ti…

- ¡¡no tenía opción!!- gritó Ginny- ahora resulta que yo estoy mal, ¿no? Resulta que esa estúpida- señalando a Hermione- no tiene culpa de nada y que yo soy la culpable de todo.

- Hermione no es una estúpida- replicó el moreno.

- déjala Harry- contestó Hermione- quizá tenga razón soy una completa estúpida pero prefiero ser eso a ser una…

- ¡¡no dejare que insultes a mi hermana!!- la detuvo el pelirrojo.

- no iba a decir lo que estas pensando, Ron- le dijo Hermione- es una patética.

- ja! ¿Yo patética?

- Si Ginny tú y solo por el simple hecho de que ayer estabas hecha un mar de lagrimas en el sofá por culpa de un chico, estabas destrozada confirmado que al fin después de tantos que habían pasado en tu vida… que al fin estabas enamorada de alguien solo que este te había lastimado, y eso solo fue ayer Ginny ¿por quién estabas así?- exclamó Hermione, tomó una pausa y prosiguió- Porque en ese caso no te entiendo, francamente no creo que fuese Harry por el que llorabas así, porque en vez de estarle amargando la vida a los demás no te pones a pensar en lo que quieres ya que está mas que claro que quizá quieras a Harry pero que aquella persona que te hizo llorar de aquella manera es aún mas importante para ti, aunque… por lo que veo quizá para esa persona no seas igual de importante.

Ron y Harry miraban anonadados a la pelirroja la cual estaba completamente pálida; al fin alguien se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos estaban divididos en dos personas no sólo en Harry que era lo que siempre había creído su hermano, al fin su pequeño secreto había quedado al descubierto.

No supo que hace ni que decir; por primera vez no tenía ninguna excusa que decir ni absolutamente nada que protestar.

Hermione se sintió mal por una parte aunque por otra se sentía feliz de haber dejado ver a Ginny que era estúpida su actitud y para no dejar en mas aprietos a la hermana de su amigo dijo: Harry, se te hace tarde para el partido.

El chico no dijo nada solo asintió y ambos salieron de aquella extraña escena hacía el campo de Quidditch.

Ron, seguía mirando de manera extraña a su hermana ¿acaso ella no amaba solo a Harry?

- hermana- le susurró- nosotros también tenemos que irnos.

Ginny no escuchó lo que su hermano le dijo, de nuevo un nudo en su garganta se había formado. Tenía unas enormes ganas de soltarse a llorar de nuevo, de soltar toda la tristeza que llevaba dentro de ella, pero no podía.

Si se ponía a llorar en aquel preciso momento su hermano la comenzaría a cuestionar y seguramente querría golpear al idiota que le había hecho aquello.

- ¿Ginny?

- ¿si?- susurró la pelirroja.

- tenemos que irnos, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ginny se limitó a mover su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y lo siguiente que pasó dejo helada a Ginny; su hermano la había abrazado y le decía: no se que tengas ni tampoco te lo voy a cuestionar porque por algo no lo haces pero quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo.

El pelirrojo siguió estrechándola fuertemente después de aquello y Ginny sin limitarse soltó a llorar de nuevo era extraño llorar sola e incluso deprimente pero cuando tienes a alguien el cual te brinda su apoyo y su hombro para llorar las cosas son distintas, te hace sentir un poco mejor.

Con lo que le había dicho Hermione la había hecho sentir mal de nuevo a tal grado de que por un instante olvidó lo que le habían hecho saber Harry y Hermione acerca de su relación.

Después de unos instantes Ron la soltó y con su mano limpió las lagrimas de la cara de su hermana la cual solo se limitó a sonreírle, el pelirrojo le dijo: Ginny se que no es un buen momento pero en unos 10 minutos tenemos partido de Quidditch.

- ¿contra quien jugamos?- le preguntó entrecortadamente la pelirroja.

- jugamos contra Slytherin.

---------------------------

La multitud ya se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch con banderas o ropa de color escarlata y verde haciendo referencia al partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin de aquella despejada mañana de sábado.

Los jugadores ya se encontraban alrededor de la señora Hooch la cual les explicaba las reglas del juego a ambos equipos.

Después hizo que los capitanes se dieran las manos y por primera vez aquel acto no fue agresivo como en años anteriores, en aquella ocasión un Gryffindor y un Slytherin se daban las manos solo que aquel Gryffindor y Slytherin eran Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

El silbato sonó en todo el campo y en ese instante la quaffle fue aventada hacía arriba, fue atrapada por un Slytherin y cada jugador tomó su lugar de juego ante el bullicio de todos los espectadores que apoyaban a su equipo favorito, Harry y Malfoy volaron a lo mas alto del campo para poder encontrar la snitch.

- ya estás con Granger, ¿cierto?

Harry se sobresalto y volteó a ver a Malfoy que se encontraba justo detrás de el solo que sin quitar la vista del campo.

- si te refieres a que si ya salgo con ella entonces si, si estoy con ella- le dijo Harry volviendo a mirar hacía el campo.

- me alegra bastante eso, aunque sea algo difícil de creer.

- si alguien me hubiera dicho que algún día yo saldría con mi mejor amiga y que tú serías el primero en decir que eso le alegraba hubiera jurado que este mundo se estaría volviendo loco- ironizo el ojiverde.

- yo hubiera pensado lo mismo- susurró el rubio mientras miraba a Ginny que acababa de atrapar la Quaffle.

Harry miraba hacía todos lados para ver si podía visualizar la snitch pero no encontró aquel llamativo destello dorado, sólo encontró a una chica castaña mirándolo atentamente desde las gradas, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron Harry le sonrió.

Escuchó un zumbido a lado de el, acababa de pasar una bludger la cual había sido mandada por Crabbe.

- ¡¡y al joven Potter casi lo descuenta una bludger!! – exclamó un chico de Ravenclaw que estaba relatando el partido a la multitud.

Harry salió volando hacía otra dirección para localizar la snitch, Malfoy se encontraba unos cuantos metros debajo de el.

La multitud estalló en aplausos, Gryffindor acababa de meter su segunda canasta dejando el marcador 20 – 10

- ¡¡punto para Gryffindor!!- exclamó aquel chico- fue metido nada mas y nada menos que por Ginny Weasley, la hermosa, linda, sexy y atractiva pelirroja de Gryffindor.

- ¡¡Fletchy!!- le recriminó la Profesora McGonagall que lo miraba de mala manera- deje de elogiar a las jugadoras.

Malfoy al escuchar esto sintió como la sangre le hervía, ¿Quién se creía ese idiota como para elogiar a su chica?

Voló rápidamente hacía Goyle, le quitó el bat y golpeo una bludger hacía el comentarista del partido.

- ¡¡cerca!!- exclamó el chico- una bludger casi me da, recuerden jugadores que la bludger no tiene que ser aventada a la multitud.

Draco maldijo en voz baja, que aquel idiota tenía buenos reflejos que si no seguro le hubiera volado la nariz, trato de controlar su enojo y se concentró de nuevo en buscar la snitch.

- ¡¡punto para Slytherin, esto empata el partido 20- 20!!

Harry no la veía, tenía que atraparla rápido antes de que Slytherin ganara otros diez puntos.

- ¡¡punto para Slytherin!!

Harry maldijo, ¿Por qué demonios Ron no paraba los tiros?

Cuando volteó a ver a Ron vio que este estaba bastante rojo debido a su enojo por el hecho de que le hayan metido dos canastas casi seguidas pero fue ahí cuando vio algo brillante en el pie de Ron, era la snitch.

Voló en picada rápidamente antes de que esta desapareciera de nuevo pero está se había dado a la fuga de nuevo a escasos metros de que Harry la tomara.

Pero antes de que volviera en su búsqueda escuchó un zumbido que cada vez se acercaba mas a el, ese zumbido bastante clásico de una Bludger.

Voló rápidamente hacía arriba para así poder esquivarla pero se detuvo repentinamente al escuchar un gran abucheo por parte de los espectadores y estuvo atento al comentario que estaba emitiendo el comentarista el cual provocó que el tamaño de su estómago se reluciera considerablemente.

- ¡¡y a Weasley le da una bludger!!- exclamó el chico- está fue lanzada por el golpeador Goyle de Slytherin y la profesora Hooch lo sanciona por aquel acto tan obvio de agresión.

En cuanto Harry salió del ensimismamiento voló hacía abajo para ver que le había sucedido a Ron y acto seguido el silbato sonó indicado que habían parado el partido.

El ojiverde levantó la cabeza de Ron y comenzó a mover su cara para ver si este despertaba de tal impacto pero, al ver que este no reaccionaba comenzó a llamar a la profesora Hooch.

- estará bien Potter- le dijo la Profesora- déjalo ahí enseguida lo llevare a la enfermería lo importante ahora para ustedes es si tienes un suplente de guardián.

- no, tengo sólo de cazadores- susurró el chico mientras dejaba a Ron con cuidado en el césped.

- pues solo tiene cinco minutos para pensar que va a hacer ahora.

Acto seguido la profesora dio media vuelta, dio un elegante movimiento con su varita y Ron se levantó unos cuantos centímetros del aire y salió flotando hacía el castillo, aún sin despertar.

Harry se apresuro a reunir a todo su equipo y cuando estuvieron todos les dijo: escuchen, necesitamos a un nuevo guardián, Colin, creo que eres el único con aptitudes de guardián, ¿quieres el puesto?

- apenas si podía parar en los entrenamientos- replicó el rubio.

- ¿y tu Dennis?- pregunto al hermano de Colin.

- estoy igual o peor que mi hermano

- ¿alguien que crea poder con el puesto?- gritó Harry a su equipo.

Hubo un silencio por parte del equipo en el que solo se miraban los unos a los otros, preguntándose que harían ahora que tenían un jugador menos hasta que todas las miradas se posaron en Ginny que acababa de dar un paso hacía adelante.

- no Ginny- se precipitó Harry- eres la mejor cazadora del equipo no puedo dejar que cambies de posición.

- yo no iba a proponerte eso, o al menos no que yo fuera la guardiana- dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿de que hablas?- le cuestionó el moreno.

- tengo un plan- propuso Ginny- Harry, tu serás el guardián

- pero…

- no hay tiempo ni jugadores aptos para ese puesto además tienes unos excelentes reflejos el ejemplo está en que la bludger era para ti y mejor le dio a mi hermano- soltó un suspiro y siguió- bueno tu serás el guardián, yo entrare de buscadora y puedes meter a Dean de cazador.

El equipo se miro los unos a los otros, esperando la respuesta de Harry.

- Colin, llama a Dean y dile que se prepare, Ginny eres brillante, de verdad toma tu lugar.

Todos montaron sus escobas de nuevo y se elevaron en el aire los únicos que se quedaron abajo fueron Harry y Ginny que estaban esperando a Colin y a Dean que no tardaron en aparecer al hacerlo, enseguida se elevaron y cuando Ginny iba a montar la escoba Harry la detuvo.

- gracias Ginny de verdad y espero que no te equivoques respecto a mis habilidades.

- no hay de que Harry- contestó- suerte.

Harry le dio una palmada en el hombro y ambos salieron disparados hacía arriba, Ginny hacía lo mas alto de la cancha y Harry hacía los postes.

- y el partido comienza de nuevo- anunció el chico que comentaba el partido- vemos unos cuantos cambios en el equipo de Gryffindor; como cazador entra el joven Dean Thomas, Potter toma el puesto de guardián y finalmente la joven Weasley toma el puesto de Potter como buscadora.

Malfoy al escuchar tal información giro rápidamente y fue ahí cuando la vio, a unos cuantos metros de el mirando hacía todos lados del campo, tan hermosa con el cabello moviéndosele a causa del viento, la chica volteó a verle y sus miradas se cruzaron por una fracción de segundo ese segundo que para ambos fue toda una eternidad pero este se termino en cuanto la pelirroja reaccionó y salió volando hasta el otro extremo del campo, Malfoy se quedó anonadado ¿era cosa del destino que ahora tuviera que encontrar una estúpida pelota dorada junto con su chica?

Maldito destino el era siempre el culpable de que pasaron cosas incómodas en el momento menos esperado.

Saco la distracción acerca de Ginny de su cabeza y se dispuso a seguir buscando la snitch.

Por su parte, Harry se ponía muy nervioso cada vez que veía a algún jugador de Slytherin acercarse a los postes pero antes de que intentara atravesarlos les quitaban la quaffle, debía admitir que su idea de Ginny había sido brillante ya que después de todo Dean no era tan mal jugador, de hecho era muy bueno quitando pelotas a los jugadores…

Visualizó a una chica de Slytherin acercarse a el a toda velocidad hacía el así que salió de sus pensamientos y se concentró en la prueba que venía, la chica se paro de repente y aventó la quaffle a uno de los postes, Harry se inclinó un poco a la derecha y sintió como la pelota chocaba con su mano solo que esta se le resbalaba así que con un hábil movimiento de su escoba logro sujetar la quaffle y acto seguido se la aventó a Dean.

Había superado la prueba, había logrado parar un gol del equipo de Slytherin y por ese simple hecho la confianza le fue devuelta permitiéndole parar con más facilidad los tiros que siguieron de aquel.

- ¡¡¡Punto para Gryffindor!!- anunció el chico después de que hayan transcurrido 15 minutos del partido- esto deja el marcador a 70 – 50 a favor de Gryffindor.

La multitud volvió a ovacionar a los leones pero aun así aun faltaba lo más importante del partido; que encontrasen la snitch.

Ginny y Malfoy seguían atentos para ver si la encontraban, Ginny miraba a todos lados en su búsqueda, ya no estaba segura si la quería encontrar para que su equipo ganará o por orgullo ante Malfoy.

Fue ahí cuando la visualizó, estaba cerca de unas gradas de unos cuantos Ravenclaws así que salió disparada hacía allí y Malfoy al darse cuenta de aquello salio volando tras ella.

En un principio Ginny iba a la delantera pero a los pocos minutos el rubio la alcanzó debido a que su escoba era más veloz.

Ginny podía sentir a Malfoy justo a lado de ella, hombro con hombro, podía escuchar su respiración tan exaltada…

Malfoy vio de reojo a Ginny; está se veía sumamente hermosa con el cabello moviéndosele a causa del viento, con esa expresión de suma concentración en su rostro pero sus ojos se deslizaron hacía la mano de la chica; está se encontraba vendada y se sintió terriblemente mal cuando recordó que ese daño el se lo había provocado el día en que renunció a ella, el día que le había dicho que era una mentirosa y que no iba a arriesgarse ante su padre por tener una relación con ella aunque en el fondo el sabía que le mentía ya que en realidad el era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de estar con ella y lo único que necesitaba era comprobar que Ginny no le mentía sobre todo lo que le había dicho.

Ambos chicos habían llegado a la snitch solo que ahora está estaba escapando de ambos por segunda vez pero aún así los dos se aferraron a perseguirla, ambos iban a la cabeza, estirando sus manos para tratar de alcanzar la snitch.

- oye Malfoy- le dijo Ginny.

El rubio se sobresaltó ante la voz de la chica que lo llamaba, no podía creer que está le estuviera hablando.

- hem… ¿si?- le respondió algo incómodo.

- porque de una vez por todas no tomas la snitch y terminas este partido.

- ¿de que hablas?- le cuestionó.

- de haber querido- contestó la chica sin perder el control en la escoba y aún siguiendo aquella diminuta pelota- juzgando la velocidad de tu escoba comparada con la mía tú ya hubieras tomado la snitch así que deja de hacerte el caballeroso y ya tómala de una vez.

El chico maldijo, al fin Ginny se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

- oblígame Weasley- exclamó- aunque si eso es lo que quieres.

El chico se adelantó un poco mas que ella de manera que sólo le bastaba estirar un poco mas la mano para poder tomar la snitch pero sintió como recibía un empujón a su lado derecho.

Ginny había tratado de hacerlo perder el control de la escoba pero aun así no le importo hasta que la chica hizo un segundo intentó en el que sin duda alguna no fracaso, había empujado al rubio tan fuerte que había hecho que este cayera de su escoba, afortunadamente no estaban tan alto como el pensaba y la caída no fue tan dura.

Por su parte Ginny al volver a fijarse en la snitch se dio cuenta de que esta estaba a punto de escapar de nuevo así que se inclino para poder tomarla pero sus manos no le alcanzaban y su escoba no podía ir mas rápido así que hizo algo inesperado; se aventó por la snitch.

La chica la tenía de eso no tenía duda solo que también había caído de su escoba, se encontraba cayendo hasta que finalmente cayó solo que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta que no había caído en el césped si no en algo más blando.

- ¡¡ambos buscadores han caído tratando de atrapar la snitch!!- exclamó el comentarista.

La profesora Hooch dio un silbatazo y todos los jugadores habían aterrizado para ver que tanto daño se habían hecho sus respectivos jugadores.

Ginny por un momento olvido lo que había sucedido a causa del golpe se removió un poco y se extraño un poco al ver que estaba sobre encima de alguien, movió su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y vio a un chico rubio justo frente a ella solo que este tenía los ojos cerrados.

Sabía que estaba justo encima de Malfoy y que todo el colegio se encontraba mirándolos pero aun así no se inmuto en moverse ya que algo no se lo permitía… sus sentimientos.

El chico sintió un peso inusual sobre de el y al abrir los ojos sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco de 360 grados, Ginny estaba sobre el mirándolo con esos preciosos zafiros que está tiene por ojos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada…

- ¡¡Draco!!- gritó Pansy que había ido corriendo desde las tribunas, acompañada de Joe- ¿estás bien?

El equipo y unos cuantos alumnos se habían puesto alrededor de ambos y al ver la escena se quedaron estupefactos, Colin fue el primero en acercarse a ambos y tomó a Ginny de la cintura para ayudarle a pararse.

- ¿estás bien?- le preguntó el chico.

- yo… eh… si Colin gracias- respondió la pelirroja mirando a Malfoy por un instante mas y después ver a su amigo.

El rubio también se puso en pie con un poco de trabajo y enseguida Pansy fue a ver como estaba pero en ese momento se interno en la multitud la profesora Hooch que gritó: y bien, después de tantas caídas ¿alguien atrapo la snitch.

Ginny bajo la mirada a su mano y efectivamente ahí se encontraba la inconfundible bola dorada con alas, la chica la alzó ante toda la multitud la cual ovacionó al equipo de los leones, se escuchó el silbato que indicaba que el partido había terminado y la multitud gritó aún más fuerte.

- ¡¡Ginny Weasley tiene la snitch!!- anunció el chico con una alegría inconfundible- Gryffindor gana 220-50

Harry se acercó a Ginny y le brindó un gran abrazó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- eres grandiosa, de verdad- dijo Harry mientras se soltaba de ella.

- gracias por confiar en mi- le respondió- nunca creí que pudiera hacer esto.

- sin mencionar que casi te matas.

Ambos chicos rieron pero Harry al voltear a la derecha, vio a una hermosa chica tratando de abrirse paso ante la multitud que había estado llegando desde que ambos buscadores cayeron de la escoba


	26. lagrimas, arrepentimientos y confusiones

Hola! Vaya, acabo de terminar de leer mi historia, o al menos lo que llevaba de ella… han pasado cinco años desde que se me ocurrió y soy completamente honesta al decirles que me siento mal por no haberla acabado, y hoy vengo aquí con esa ilusión; terminarla. Aun recuerdo a la perfección que pensaba hacer con ella y como quería que terminara… así que vuelvo de nuevo con la esperanza de que las personas que en su momento leyeron esto, puedan concluir su lectura de una vez por todas…

Hermione iba caminando, más bien corriendo, tratando de abrirse paso entre la multitud que se había acercado a felicitar a los Gryffindors, mientras se acercaba vio como Ginny abrazaba a Harry… tenía que admitir que aquello la hizo sentir un poco celosa… pero estos sentimientos egoístas se esfumaron al recordar que a la que en verdad amaba Harry, era a ella…

Cuando estuvo a escasos metros de Harry, este le vio sonriente y con enorme alegría. Esta no pudo evitar echarse a correr a los brazos de él.

Harry al ver esto, abrió sus brazos y cuando la tuvo en ellos la cargo dándole de vueltas y esta levantaba los pies como una niña pequeña, le dijo a Hermione: "lo logramos herms, lo logramos!"

Cuando la castaña al fin toco el suelo de nuevo, se separó lentamente de los brazos de Harry ambos se miraron por una fracción de segundo y acto seguido Harry se acercó a ella rápidamente, posando sus labios sobre los de ella… besándose con toda la pasión y locura que ambos sentían por el otro y que no habían podido demostrar en tantos meses de dudas y peleas… ahora todo era diferente, todo el colegio los miraba y eran el centro de atención de todo Hogwarts, fue bastante raro escuchar bitores y aplausos segundos después de que hubieran empezado a besarse.

Cuando se separaron y se abrazaron por última vez, se percataron de que todos esos aplausos eran de alegría, ya fuera por el partido o por el modo en que ambos expresaban abiertamente su cariño, parecía que por primera vez en meses, todo Hogwarts celebrara algo…

Los varones de Gryffindor se acercaron a los respectivos jugadores y los cargaron en sus hombros, cuando iban a cargar a Harry este los detuvo un segundo.

- no quiero dejarte- dijo Harry tomando la mano de la chica.

- es tu momento de gloria no el mío, ve con ellos, sobreviviré un par de minutos sin ti, no te preocupes- respondió, dándole un apretón en la mano.

Harry le sonrió, la beso rápidamente en los labios y dejo que Seamus lo cargara junto con el resto del equipo y partieran en porras y vítores de casi todo Hogwarts.

Mientras todos partían, Hermione se percató que en el campo solo quedaba Joe, Pansy y Draco, todos los demás Slytherins se habían ido enojados… se acercó a el algo cabizbaja, a pesar de que este le había dicho que se distanciaran, ahora ella estaba feliz y le importaba un cacahuate que el colegio los viera, ya estaba harta de guardar apariencias.

Cuando Pansy la vio enseguida sintió venir que esta le gritaría o algo similar, pero Joe le dio un pequeño apretón en los hombros y le decía: linda, creo que Hermione quiere hablar con Draco, vamos a la sala común…- en ese instante Pansy miro a Hermione con desconfianza a lo que este agrego- tranquila… Granger no le hará nada, vamos.

Pansy se separó de Draco que estaba tirado en el suelo completamente ausente y tomo la mano de Joe a lo cual solo miro a Hermione y partió con Pansy hacia el colegio.

Hermione se sentó a lado de Malfoy sin decir nada, después de unos instantes de incomodo silencio Draco volteo a verla.

- porque vienes? Fui un imbécil que te dejo por una chica cuando más me necesitabas, no merezco tu compañía, sabes? Deberías de ir con Potter a festejar- dijo, arrastrando las palabras como solía hacerlo cada que mostraba arrogancia, aunque en estos momentos más bien sentía rabia hacia sí mismo.

Hermione le miro extrañada, había oído bien algo de una chica?

- vengo porque sé que te sientes raro… y no es precisamente porque Slytherin perdió, no te hubieras quedado aquí tirado solo por eso, siento que me necesitas- esta le tomo la mano con las dos suyas- sé que me dejaste cuando te necesitaba, pero sabes? No te odio por eso, debiste de haber tenido tus propias razones para ello, no voy a enfadarme solo voy a preocuparme por ti como tú lo hacías por mi… que te sucede?

Draco la miro, en verdad que era una gran chica, digna de pertenecer a Gryffindor, y él era un digno egoísta de Slytherin…

- creo que te eh ocultado demasiado Hermione… y eso me hace sentir mal conmigo mismo…- suspiro- pero por ahora no puedo contarte… simplemente no puedo contártelo cuando ni yo mismo lo eh asimilado , prometo hacerlo, pero no hoy.

Hermione le sonrió, ella entendía perfectamente como era querer explicar algo pero que ni tú lo entendías así que le dijo: estoy de acuerdo pero por favor ven con nosotros, eres mi amigo, quiero que vengas a nuestra sala al menos a comer algo… por favor.

Este la miro, no era de su agrado ir a una sala llena de gente que lo vería raro, pero tenía que demostrarle a Ginny que estaba como si nada, y que no le iba a importar que ella estuviera ahí para divertirse.

Se paró de un solo brinco y tomo a Hermione de la cintura mientras le daba de vueltas por todo el campo de Quidditch, cuando la bajo le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente- vamos a tu sala llena de leoncitos nena, me has hecho sentir mejor- abrazo a Hermione por los hombros y se dirigieron al castillo dejando el campo completamente a solas.

Cuando iban en camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione se acordó que cierto pelirrojo había sido herido en el partido, así que le dijo a Malfoy: hem… tengo que pasar a la enfermería a ver a Ron, me acompañas?

A Draco no le hacía gracia ver a algo que era pariente de su otro algo, pero definitivamente no tenia de otra, no quería quedarse solo y patético en su sala común.

- claro, pero yo me quedo afuera, si?

Hermione asintió y se dirigieron juntos a la enfermería, el castillo estaba prácticamente vacío, y en la enfermería el único que se hallaba ahí era Ron, tal como Malfoy dijo prefirió quedarse afuera, la chica se acercó lentamente a la cama de su amigo, al llegar le alegro ver que este estaba despierto a pesar de tener la cabeza vendada al igual que su pierna izquierda.

- Hola Ron…

El chico la miro y Hermione pudo percatarse de como los ojos de este le brillaron como a un niño en navidad, pero prefirió omitir ese detalle.

- vaya a pesar de que ganamos me alegra ver que te alejaste del capitán un rato para venir a ver al único que cayó en el partido, así no me siento tan solo- ironizo.

- Ron…- susurro Hermione, mientras comenzaba a sentirse culpable- no quiero que te lo tomes así… yo quería verte, no venía a darte explicaciones…

- pero las necesito Hermione- le interrumpió- necesito que uno de los dos me diga de una maldita vez que ocurrió en el verano, estoy harto de hacer conjeturas, harto de que las únicas dos personas en las que podía confiar mi vida no sean honestas conmigo de la noche a la mañana, harto de que la chica a la que amaba me engañe…

Hermione no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, venía a ver a Ron, mas no a pelear… le reconfortaba saber que Malfoy la esperaba afuera, peor ya que estaba adentro, seria todo un logro salir sin haber contestado al menos una duda de su amigo. Sabía que el encuentro de la mañana no había sido nada bueno, y tenía que admitir que si la historia hubiese sido al revés, a ella le hubiera gustado al menos una explicación decente de los hechos.

Soltó un suspiro y comenzó: perdón Ron… yo… bueno…- titubeo- de mi parte… creo que siempre ame a Harry, de eso no lo puedes culpar a él, soy honesta al decirte que yo le pedí a Dumbledore que dejara quedar a Harry en mi hogar, lo hice porque quería que estuviera conmigo, quería darle la felicidad que no había tenido en años… acababa de matar a Voldemort y aun me duele al recordar lo mal que lo dejo todo ese asunto, sabes? Me duele recordar que casi muere en el intento…

Ron la miro atónito, al fin había llegado el momento de la verdad, y ahora que había llegado dudaba mucho que quisiera seguir con ello, pero no tenía otra opción, tenía que seguir, al fin podría aclarar todo, como Hermione no decía nada agrego: yo pase por lo mismo Hermione… sé que el la paso mal, pero porque no decírmelo sin tapujo alguno? Porque no ser honestos con su mejor amigo?

Hermione suspiro.

- tú me amabas Ron, Harry lo sabía y no quería hacerte daño…

- si no quería hacerme daño porque siguió la relación contigo?- le interrumpió.

- nadie tenía planeado eso, si lo reconozco, a mí me gustaba el y mucho… - se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miro fijamente a Ron- todo empezó cuando fui por el a su casa…- se rindió, al final reconoció que si Ron iba a entender lo sucedido, tenía que contarle todo.

Hermione paso al menos hablando una hora con Ron, explicándole absolutamente todo, desde cómo se habían besado la primera vez, lo que habían vivido en el verano, del acuerdo de que no sería nada serio, de que tenían que hacer que Ginny y él se enamoraran de alguien más…

Ron por su parte, no sabía si sentir alivio en escuchar la verdad o sentirse traicionado, había deseado honestidad pero ahora que la tenía no estaba seguro de querer seguir escuchando, muchas cosas eran como las había imaginado, mientras otras tantas eran todo lo contrario, como el que el mismo cayera en el juego de enamorarse de alguien más para dejar que ellos fueran felices, llegando a dudar si los sentimientos de Luna hacia a él eran reales o ella solo había actuado para ayudar a los otros dos…

- Luna lo sabía?- susurro Ron- jugo conmigo para que ustedes pudieran ser felices?

Hermione suspiro: No Ron, el amor que ella te tenía era natural, ella sospechaba que había algo entre nosotros aunque nunca supo con exactitud que era… solo nos apoyó, pero ella siempre te amo…

A Ron le dolió escuchar hablar de Luna, la extrañaba montones, aunque era confuso que su corazón latiera desbocado cada que Hermione lo tocaba por accidente, cuando Hermione hubo terminado la historia este la miro, tenía toda la verdad ahora no sabía qué hacer con ella…

- Lo siento Ron, en verdad que si…- susurro Hermione, tocando el cabello de Ron.

- creo que fue demasiada información para mí- bromeo, apartando con su mano sana la mano de Hermione- lo único que quería, era que no me ignoraran, sabes? Creo que contigo me comporte como un idiota posesivo pero… lo que más me dolió fue perderlos…

- Ya se Ron, no quiero que pase de nuevo, te juro que no… hare cualquier cosa con tal de remediar aquello… ya no quiero perder a mi hermano de nuevo… porque siento decirlo así Ron… pero te quiero como eso solamente…

Ron sabía que no era buena idea lo que se le acababa de ocurrir, pero si funcionaba, esa información podía ser de gran ayuda.

- bésame Hermione, siempre te eh querido besar, hazlo- susurro, algo apenado- y no los molestare de nuevo.

Hermione analizo las posibilidades, la verdad no quería hacerlo, pero si era el precio de su felicidad con Harry…

Tomo a Ron de la cara y se acercó a el lentamente, pero de repente se detuvo en seco, podía ser que un beso era el precio de su felicidad, pero no quería otro chisme que afectara su relación con Harry, no quería más malentendidos, ya estaba harta de ello…

- no Ron…- suspiro, besando solo su cabeza- no puedo, eh tenido suficientes malentendidos con Harry y ahora que todo está bien no quiero ni uno más… ya no… lo siento.

El chico soltó un suspiro, no se creía con tanta suerte como para que su plan funcionara, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo, le sonrió a Hermione cuando le beso la cabeza: la verdad no esperaba que lo hicieras, no vale la pena arriesgarlo todo, aunque aún así me siento lastimado por la confianza tardía… aunque la agradezco infinitamente, ahora ve a festejar o cuando llegues todos estarán tan mal que habrá acabado el festejo.

Hermione suspiro, estaba de acuerdo que las cosas no podían arreglarse de la noche a la mañana, pero al menos había soltado toda la verdad, lo cual la hacía sentirse un poco más libre de culpa, y con Ginny podría ahorrarse el trabajo de comunicárselo ya que lo más seguro era que Ron le pasara dato de todo.

- Lo siento – Susurro- Espero verte luego.

En cuanto Hermione se dio la media vuelta no pudo evitar limpiar unas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, maldita culpabilidad… pero a menos ahora era feliz, aunque el precio de esa felicidad había sido perder la confianza de una amistad.

En cuanto salió al pasillo le sorprendió ver a Malfoy sentado en el suelo y recargado contra la pared, en cuando salió este la miro y Hermione le ayudo a incorporarse al ver que Hermione lloraba, la abrazo.

- ahora que pasa, porque lloras?- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- es… es que…- Hermione estaba flipando a causa de las lágrimas derramadas por lo sucedido. Le confeso a Malfoy que finalmente le había contado todo a Ron e incluso le dijo lo mal que se sentía por ello, culpable.

A pesar de que en todos esos meses había vivido lo mejor de su vida no podía dejar de sentirse mal por haber estado mintiéndole a su mejor amigo, no, a un hermano. En toda su estancia en Hogwarts siempre había estado con ambos al punto de llegar a considerar a Harry y a Ron como de su familia… demonios, ahora que lo analizaba lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Harry bien se le podía considerar incesto…

- ya calma- le dijo Draco cuando la chica acabo de contarle todo- lo que ha pasado a pasado y no puedes quedarte atascada en el pasado, tienes que concentrarte ahora, en tu presente, ni siquiera se te ocurra imaginar cómo serán tus hijos con gafitas y todos unos ratones de biblioteca, en estos momentos solo quiero que disfrutes tu presente y olvides el resto… disfruta el momento.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas contenidas, dio un hondo suspiro y abrazo fuertemente a Draco.

- Gracias por esperarme

- no tienes que agradecer y créeme que me encanta estar aquí contigo pero creo que el capitán del equipo ganador del día de hoy ha de estar muy preocupado por ti preguntándose porque su damisela no ha regresado, y a menos que quieras que crea que el capitán del equipo perdedor a raptado a su chica en venganza, creo que debemos ir a la sala de los leoncitos, y quiero que cuando entres olvides lo sucedido, no quiero que Harry se preocupe en su día.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, al entrar todo era una enorme fiesta, la mayoría eran de la casa de los escarlatas a excepción de unos cuantos invitados, a todos les extraño que alguien de los colores verde-plateados entrara a la estancia y más tratándose de quien era, aunque a estas alturas unos cuantos ya no se sentían tan raros ya que se habían acostumbrado a la corta amistad que este sostenía con Hermione.

Pero a Malfoy todo aquello le importo un vil cacahuate, la única mirada que le importo fue de una chica pelirroja que se encontraba mirándolo boquiabierta en el centro de la sala.

No deseaba ir con ella, mas sin en cambio se vio forzado a ello cuando vio que esta se hallaba con Potter, no pudo evitar sentir celos, pero a la vez recordó que ya había aclarado todo con ella y que mientras ella no decidiera de una vez por todas que quería no iba a mostrarse débil delante de ella.

Por su parte, en cuanto Harry vio que Hermione había llegado le importo poco el acompañante y la persona que estaba con él, se acercó a ella y la abrazo levantándola del piso, cuando la bajo le planto un beso, sin forzar nada, solo un beso…

- donde estaba mi princesa?- le dijo este, entre besos, apenas en un susurro.

- es algo que debemos hablar luego- dijo la chica cortando el beso- siento la tardanza, y el haber llegado con Draco yo solo…

- no- le interrumpió- confió en ti, no me importa que hayas tardado lo importante es que tú ya estás aquí.

La chica le sonrió, y ambos comenzaron a bailar animadamente al ritmo de la música, la cual era animada, por una parte cierta pelirroja había puesto cara de fastidio al ver la escena, si, en efecto, su corazón tanto como su mente eran un caos, por un lado había estado hablando muy a gusto con Harry hasta que llego la metiche esa… además de que ver su show de besos acabando el partido de Quidditch no le había hecho ni gota de gracia… a la que debió de haber besado así era a ella… ella era la que había salvado el partido con su gran idea… pero por otro lado, al ver a la misma intrusa entrando por la sala en compañía de cierto rubio no se había comparado con lo que sintió con Harry… en esta ocasión su enojo se había duplicado, quien se creía? Ese ratón de biblioteca podía tener a dos y a ella que le dejaba? A su hermano! Y no estaba dispuesta a cometer incesto por nada del mundo.

Al Hermione estar con Harry dejo a Draco en compañía d la pequeña Weasley, el la miro, moría por sacarla a bailar pero…

- vienes guapo?

Esa voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento, era Parvati Patil, se le veía algo ebria, pero ya habían medio hablado en algunas fiestas… miro de reojo la cara de asombro de Ginny, parecía que alguien necesitaba una cucharada de su propio chocolate…

- claro linda- le respondió el con una sonrisa, tomando la cintura de la chica y atrayéndola a él.

Ginny se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su dormitorio, porque? Porque Parvati?, porque Hermione? Porque no ella! Se odiaba por sentir celos por ambos, por no saber decidir! Por no saber que quería… Era muy segura de sí misma pero en esos aspectos un ratón de biblioteca había sabido hundir su ego… se dio un golpe con la mano. Era una estúpida, por estar lamentándose no había recordado que Ron se encontraba en la enfermería.

Salió de su habitación, y de la sala común, prefirió no mirar a sus dos confusiones e ignorar a toda la fiesta… camino un par de pasillos, un par de escaleras y otro par de pasillos, al entrar no le sorprendió ver que Ronnie estaba dormido, se sentó a lado de él y le beso la cabeza.

El chico al sentir ese contacto deseo que hubiera sido de cierta castaña pero al ver a su hermana pequeña no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que en todo este tiempo la chica había cambiado mucho, incluso el tenía que reconocer que se había vuelto un poco… diferente… a como había sido cuando la conoció… pero aun así la quería, era de su familia… y ante todo un apoyo.

Él le tomo la mano y se la beso.

- Que tienes?

La chica no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar recargándose levemente en su hermano, este solo le acaricio el cabello, y le susurro: hermana… presiento por qué viniste… pero sabes? Tengo algo que contarte, siento que esta información podría… dañarte más… pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas… es… sobre… bueno, creo que no necesito decir exactamente de que hablo… o más bien de quienes hablo…

Ginny suspiro, levanto la cabeza de su sitio, y miró fijamente a su hermano, no dijo palabra alguna, solo asintió con su cabeza y se preparó mentalmente para una verdad que había estado esperando, puede que un tanto dolorosa, pero necesitaba saberla, quizá eso le ayudaría a decidir qué era lo que realmente deseaba.

Malfoy salió de la sala de los leoncitos, ya era algo tarde, y a decir verdad ya se había aburrido, después de que la pequeña Weasley saliera de su sala, había bailado un par de veces con Parvati, pero cuando se dio cuenta que esta ya estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para que esta hiciera alguna cosa extraña con él por mero hobbie, prefirió alejarse de ella y ponerse a pasar el rato en una esquina de la sala, después de un rato se despidió de Harry y de su amiga para poder irse a dormir, en el camino reflexiono sobre lo sucedido el día de hoy, ya tenía tiempo que no tenía contacto alguno con Ginny pero en cuanto se enteró que ese partido era contra Gryffindor se sintió… confuso, desilusionado y preocupado.

Confuso porque no sabía que sentiría al jugar contra la chica a la que quería, desilusionado porque, aunque le doliera admitirlo, se sentía lo suficientemente débil como para saber que su entusiasmo en el partido no sería el mismo dado que ese maldito sentimiento llamado amor, lo hacía inmensamente débil… y preocupado, porque sabía que había un alto porcentaje de que perdieran el partido, ocasionando que en su último año de colegio, como siempre, no ganaran la copa de Quidditch…

Lo más frustrante de todos esos problemas era que no podía comentárselo a nadie, cuando todo ese juego entre ellos había comenzado lo hacía porque la pelirroja le atraía, pero no sabía que acabaría enamorado. Enamorado de una Gryffindor, algo que nadie, nadie aprobaría… ni su familia, ni sus amigos… tenía que afrontar eso solo.

A menos que se lo contara a Hermione, pero ahora que esta tenía una relación con Potter sabía que este se enteraría… además necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo. Tiempo para saber cómo fue que le gusto alguien que nunca se había acercado a su prototipo de chica, alguien que no se parecía a las chicas con las que se había involucrado, alguien que no fuese una sangre digna a ojos de los demás, alguien completamente diferente a lo que siempre había tenido… alguien que había logrado lo que ninguna otra había hecho… enamorarlo.

Por fin había llegado a su sala y se dispuso a dormir, a despejarse al menos un par de horas en el mundo de los sueños, en donde podía descansar un poco de sus problemas existenciales… pero para su fortuna esa noche su subconsciente le engaño, ya que hasta en sueños soñó que besaba a la pequeña Weasley…

Cuando la fiesta de los leones había acabado, Harry y Hermione acabaron en el sofá, completamente dormidos, Hermione recargando su cabeza en el hueco que se forma entre el torso y la cabeza de un chico, aquel. Hueco que parece estar hecho para que una chica pueda recargar cómodamente su cabeza, Harry, con su cabeza recargada sobre la de ella, con sus manos entrelazadas y completamente somnolientos al finalizar el día.


End file.
